Just Pretend It's Corn
by TheVause-Chapmans
Summary: Vauseman AU. What happens after a package delivery is delivered to the wrong owner? Is it destiny or just a coincidence? Watch out for Romance, fluff, drama, angst, and a little bit of everything in between.
1. In a while, crocodile :)

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I hope you like this new fic! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **(This version is updated. I apologize for the lack of line separators the first time I uploaded this chapter. I thought it would automatically copy the one from the word document but it didn't. So this is fixed already) Enjoy! :)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

"Piper Chapman? What?" This isn't me." Alex muttered to herself.

She is currently sitting on her La-Z-Boy with her feet up trying to relax after a day at work. She just opened a package that she bought online. Well, she thought she bought online as she opened a package that didn't belong to her. She was expecting a book by J.K. Rowling but, instead she opened a package containing a magazine. Two magazines, in fact.

"Well, this Piper person has a nice taste in magazines…" Alex smirked to herself. She immediately searched for the plastic packaging of the book when it was delivered and saw that it, indeed, wasn't her package. "I knew it. Didn't remember putting these in my cart." Alex told herself chuckling.

Alex read the package.

 _SHIP TO:_

 _Piper Chapman_

 _19 East Caldwell Drive,_

 _Brooklyn, N.Y._

 _1211_

And then it dawned on Alex. "Shit." The raven-haired woman said as she sat up straight tucking in the foot rest of her La-Z-Boy. She walked towards her front porch and checked what she suspected might have happened again.

"Fuck. I knew it." Alex said as she saw her house number that is supposed to be 16 turned into 19. Her house number only had a screw on the middle bottom parts of the number. She thought that it might have been loose which is why gravity worked itself out leaving the number 16 to be 19. Although this might have happened to her house number more often than not, it is the first time that she received a package that is meant to be for 19 East Caldwell. She lives in 16 East Caldwell.

She went back inside her house and she felt embarrassed when she saw the packaging that was ripped wildly. She ripped the plastic packaging where the magazine was in before it was delivered. Alex grabbed her leather jacket and the two magazines and put it back inside the ripped packaging failing to try to make it look normal again. Alex huffed and decided to just apologize when she gets to this Piper person.

She stepped outside and turned left as she knew that the house number 19 will be that way. Alex walked a little more as she searched for the number 19. She checked the packaging once again while walking slowly but, she was stopped to her tracks when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" The woman snapped as she almost lost her balance. Her coffee spilling on her jacket and white scrubs.

"Shit! Sorry! Shit! I'm sorry." Alex panicked as she didn't realize that she bumped into someone while looking at the package. It was just that moment when she took in the woman she bumped. She is a little shorter than Alex, has blue, annoyed, at the moment, eyes that seemed like she was having a bad day to start off, and she was beautiful. More for Alex's liking. She _is_ beautiful. _'Shit. First impression lasts. Shit. I hope she's not straight. But if she is, I don't really give a fuck.' 'Shit! What am I event thinking?'_ Alex shook her head to dismiss her thoughts.

The blonde was annoyed to say the least. "Uggghh! that was my white scrub!" She rolled her eyes and then it was the first time that this woman took in the sight of Alex. ' _Ohhhh. Tall, dark-haired, hot, attractive.' 'What? What am I even thinking? I should be annoyed at her. She fucking bumped me.'_ But, no, it's as if Piper's annoyance melted down quickly.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, miss. I was just… uh…" Alex trailed off thinking that if she is explaining what she was doing wouldn't take back what had happened.

The blonde shook her head dismissing what Alex was trying to say. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. I swear." The shorter woman said wanting to just escape the situation not because she is annoyed but because she thinks she might get flustered by the woman in front of her.

"Let me at least wash your jacket and your scrubs. I'm so sorry. Shit." Alex said rambling. She is really embarrassed with what happened. But she admitted to herself that if it was another person, she won't really give a fuck.

"No. It's okay. Don't worry about it." The blonde huffed and gave Alex a small assuring smile and nod.

Alex intended to just escape and run if she could to save her ass from more embarrassment, but she wanted to make a good impression if she would see this person again. _'Why am I even thinking that she wants to see me again? She probably hates me for what happened!'_ Alex thought.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked wanting to make it up to the blonde.

The blonde nodded in response while wiping the coffee stain from her front.

"Will you at least let me make it up to you, please?" Alex flashed a smile that was too cute for the blonde's liking.

The blonde chuckled lightly which was music to Alex's ears. It's as if she wasn't bumped seconds ago. "You don't have to. It's okay. What are you doing bumping other people in sidewalks anyways?" the woman asked Alex trying to make light of the situation.

Alex grimaced in the thought that she bumped the beautiful lady in front of her. "I'm really sorry… I was just…" Alex looked down at the package remembering that she still needs to find house number 19. "I'm looking for…" Alex looked around and saw the house number 19 immediately. "that!" Alex pointed at the house.

"You're looking for my house?" The blonde asked in confusion.

Alex's eyes widened in realization. "Fuck… Uhm, are you… Piper Chapman?" Alex asked nervously half afraid that the woman in front of her is Piper Chapman who she caused herself embarrassment with and half wanting her to be Piper, so she can make her moves on her. _'What moves? Oh, come on, Vause!'_ Alex thought. She wasn't really like this but this blonde in front of her makes her nervous.

The blonde nodded still confused. She was more confused when this woman in front of her knew her name and she didn't know hers. _'What? So, you want to know her name, Piper? Really?'_

"Shit. Uhm yes. I think this belongs to you." Alex said handing her the package. Alex mustered up her courage to gain her confidence back as she remembered what magazines Piper purchased. "I'm sorry I ripped the package wildly…" Alex says trailing off handing the package to Piper.

"Thanks… I guess? What? Why did you…? How did…?" Piper is still confused to what is happening as she looked at the package and confirmed that it was indeed hers. She even remembered ordering them online.

"Uhm, I live nearby… I'm kind of new here so… My house number… It's a long story! Uhm… your package… The delivery man might have thought my house is the number 19. I was expecting a package too, so I didn't bother looking at the packaging and just opened it right away…" Alex trailed off whilst rambling and then decided to continue. "I've got to say, Piper, I like your taste in magazines." Alex smirked.

Piper blushed to what Alex said. "Well, I like reading and looking at those magazines…" Piper said, not sure if she should've said what she just did. The package contained a copy of _Curve_ and a _Diva_ magazine, top rated lesbian magazines in North America.

Alex fidgeted and didn't know what to say next, but she finds this woman in front of her interesting. "Hey, look. I'm really sorry and I hope that I can make it up to you. I'm sorry about your scrubs too. Are you sure you don't want me to wash your jacket and your uniform?" Alex asked concerned.

"What makes you think this is my uniform? What if I'm just about to enter a role play situation?" Piper deadpanned. Alex didn't know how to react.

 _'Oh, maybe she has a boyfriend. Girlfriend? Shit!'_ "Oh…" Alex said in reply immediately regretting what she said. Piper burst out in a fit of giggles as she saw Alex's reaction.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face!" Piper said still laughing at Alex.

Alex's lips slowly turned into a smile and then a smirk. She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and just accepted defeat as she knew she still owes Piper something due to the package and the bump.

"I should go…" Alex said pointing at the direction of her house. _'Come on, Alex! Get her number! You're losing your touch!_ "Uhm… I'll see you around. I'm sorry again." Alex says as she started to walk until her back was totally facing Piper.

As Piper was about to go in the house, she stopped on her tracks and decided to just fuck the world and just do what she _wants_ to do. "Hey!" Piper called out to Alex.

Alex's head snapped to look at Piper with an expression of confusion etched in her face as if asking the blonde if she was calling out for her. When Alex realized that she is the one being called, she spoke up. "Yeah?"

"Uhm. I think it's just fair if I know your name too, you know?" Piper said smiling. "I mean, you already know mine…" Piper defended.

Alex tried hiding a smirk and a blush but failed miserably. "It's Alex." The raven-haired woman smiled.

"Stop bumping strangers on sidewalks, Alex!" Piper says smiling and gave Alex a small wave.

Alex copied Piper's action and started walking away again. _'Just fucking get her number! Get her number! Just ask for her number!'_ Alex shook her head to dismiss the thoughts. _'Fuck it! Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey, Piper?" Alex shouted as she was a bit far already. She walked a little closer to Piper's porch and mustered up the courage.

Piper's head snapped to Alex's direction. "Yeah?" She asked looking at Alex. _'She is just drop dead gorgeous. I bet she has a girlfriend… Boyfriend?'_

"Uhm… I know this is a long shot but, is it okay if I ask for your number?" Alex said rambling. "I mean, I do owe you anyway so… maybe I could contact you and…" Alex was cut off by Piper. She noticed that Alex was rambling.

Piper chuckled and tried stifling it. She decided to just give Alex her number anyway. "647-584-097-…" Piper was cut off by her phone ringing. "Oh shit!" The blonde cursed as she saw the person calling her phone and completely forgot that she was giving her digits out to Alex. She knew the call couldn't wait. "Sorry! See you around!" Piper waved quickly and ran towards inside the house.

Alex was good at memorizing and, so she memorized the number and grabbed her phone to save it until she realized that it lacks one digit. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex muttered to herself. She looked at Piper's porch once again and thought of who might have called Piper that needs all of her attention that way.

Alex dismissed her thought and just walked back home thinking of how odd her afternoon came to be.

* * *

"Hello?" Piper answered her phone going in her house. She regretted that she had to stop her conversation with Alex, but she didn't want to risk not answering an unknown number which might be the bookstore/coffee shop she applied a part-time job at.

 _"Pipe! I'm glad you answered!"_ Polly, Piper's best friend responded at the other line.

Piper's eyes widened in realization and her shoulders slumped as she sat on the couch finding out that it was only her best friend. "What the fuck, Pol!"

 _"Hey! What did I do?"_ Polly said her voice stricken with panic.

"Well you just…" _'You just stopped me from giving my number to a hot person… wait… 647-584-097. Shit!'_ Piper thought that telling Polly all about her earlier encounter will just be a conversation that she didn't want to have with her best friend at that moment. She just wants to let out her frustrations as she realized she gave Alex one digit less of her cellphone number.

 _"Pipe! Are you there? I need your help. I'm here at the police station because- "_ Polly was cut off by Piper.

"What?! Why? What happened?! Are you a drug smuggler now? Or did you carry drug money or something?" Piper asked teasing her best friend, but voice still etched with concern.

 _"Piper!"_ Polly shouted through the phone.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. You just called the worst of times, you know? But, really… What happened?" Piper asked now with genuine concern.

 _"My phone got stolen. There was this asshole person who just snatched it away from my grasp while I was texting Pete. And now I'm at the police station because I filed a report."_

"And you're calling me because?" Piper asked. _'That explains the unknown number situation.'_ She thought.

 _"Well, because you're my best friend…"_ Polly started making pleasantries as she knew she is going to ask Piper a shallow request.

"And?"

 _"Well, Pete and I have been seeing each other for two weeks now and I think you should let Pete know."_

"I don't have Pete's number! Where are you even trying to get on this?" Piper asked now annoyed at what is happening.

 _"Yes, you do. I saved it in your phone for cases just like this." Polly said rambling. "Pipe can you hear me out please?"_

Piper let out a loud sigh that she intends for Polly to hear. "Shoot."

 _"I don't want to ruin stuff between me and Pete. We were having an argument and then the asshole person got my phone. Pete might think I don't want to talk to him anymore… Can you just like, text him that I'll call him later? And that I am okay? Or tell him what happened!"_ Polly says as she was rambling once again.

"And why did you call me instead of him? You know you could've just told him what you're telling me now, right?" Piper asked trying to get something out from Polly.

 _"I didn't memorize his number, Pipe."_ Polly said with a small voice.

Piper burst out in laughter. She definitely saw that one coming. "You were telling me how good he is in bed the first night you did it together and how you already memorized all the curves and muscles in his body but, you didn't memorize his number?" Piper asked still laughing.

 _"I keep on forgetting, okay? I just… I just want things to work out with him! He's great!"_ Polly says, and Piper noticed that her best friend really likes this Pete person.

Piper shook her head and spoke up seriously than before. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell him. But you owe me, Pol! I had to…" Piper hesitated thinking if she should tell Polly about this Alex person that she found attractive.

 _"Piper? Are you there? You had to what?"_

"Nothing. I have to go, Pol. Text me when you get home, okay? Bye." Piper did the opposite because she didn't want to jinx anything about Alex. _'How do you even know if she's in to you? She has someone for sure.'_ She hung up and shook her head standing up to change and settle in her house.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piper took a quick shower before going back to her living room as she decided to binge Netflix all night. She had this thought at the back of her head annoyed at herself that she didn't give Alex her full 10-digit cellphone number. _'Why would someone like her take time to guess the last digit of my number?'_

She made herself a bowl of popcorn and tuned in to Netflix, so she can binge watch her favorite show. When her phone vibrated, she rolled her eyes when she saw who texted.

 ** _Larry – Text Message_**

She didn't mind it. Larry is her workmate and she knew that he is trying to get into her pants. They've been on a date and Piper was just awkward and hated everything about it. She was also just trying to be nice. He wasn't her type. She didn't even touch her phone and she resumed watching when her phone vibrated once again and then again.

 ** _Larry – 2 Messages_**

 ** _647-123-2539 – iMessage_**

Piper's eyes furrowed on the unknown number and immediately grabbed her phone swiping on the unknown number's iMessage.

* * *

Alex went back to her house and took residence to her La-Z-Boy once again. Just moments ago, she was thinking of going out with Nicky tonight just to score women who she can go to bed with and escape in the morning. But, now, it's as if she has the mission of getting to know Piper more.

She shook her head with the thought and grabbed her phone. She typed in Piper's number and added each of the nine digits at the end of it. _'Okay here goes nothing.'_

 **To: 647-584-0971**

 _Hello?_

*Send*

A minute has passed when her phone rang. Her heart jumped and thought if she should answer. She did.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hey, Petunia. I told you to call me and not send me a message because I cannot type with this phone. This phone is too digital for me." A voice that Alex reckons belongs to an old person and sure that it isn't Piper answered from the other line. _'How could I miss that sweet voice?' 'Stop it with the day dreaming, Alex!'_ She thought.

Alex immediately hung up and blocked that number. She shook her head thinking how pathetic she is trying all nine numbers. She continued anyway.

 **To: 647-584-0972**

 _Hi?_

*Send*

After sending it, Alex immediately regretting what she typed. _' 'Hi?' What was that all about?'_ She thought. Alex immediately prayed to a god she didn't believe in that the certain number didn't belong to Piper. After about thirty seconds there was a reply.

 **From: 647-584-0972**

 _Sorry, your request can't be processed. You may have entered an invalid keyword, or the reward you tried redeeming is temporarily unavailable. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

Alex let out a sigh of relief. It was an automated reply. She decided to just text another one and she told herself that if this person isn't Piper, she would quit texting these numbers.

 **To: 647-584-0973**

 _Hey? Uhm… Hi!_

*Send*

Alex noticed that the bubble turned blue and there was s 'Delivered' written underneath which meant the person received it already. _'Ohhh! Imessage. I'm liking this already… Please be the blondie!'_

From: **647-584-0973**

 _Unknown Number: Who is this, please?_

 _Alex: This is... Wait, who is this?_

Alex saw the three circles in her phone signaling to her that the person is typing at the other line. She waited until another message popped up. She is hoping that it is the blonde.

 _UN: You know that it's rude to answer a question with a question, right?_

 _A: But that's what you just did._

 _A: Look, I bumped into this pretty hot blonde woman earlier and I am hoping this is her number. If you're not her, please save me the embarrassment and don't reply to this message anymore. Thanks!_

Alex saw the three circles moving once again and then it suddenly stopped. She waited for a while but, no messages went in. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and thought maybe that's not Piper's number after all.

She buried her face in her palms as frustration started creeping in her.

* * *

Piper found herself smiling at Alex's text. She immediately knew that the unknown number belonged to Alex because of the 'bump' preference in one of her texts. She typed in something but didn't want to seem so eager, so she decided to reply after five minutes.

To: **647-123-2539**

 _Piper: So, you find me 'pretty hot', huh?_

Three circles immediately appeared as a sign that a reply is coming in.

 _Unknown Number: Piper? Piper, right?_

 _P: Answering another question with a question again. I see that, Alex. :p_

 _UN: Please tell me this is Piper so, I won't be paranoid._

 _P: Haha… Yes, this is Piper_

 _P: So, this is Alex, right?_

 _UN: Maybe? :p_

Piper smiled as she is pretty sure she's texting with the Alex person that she bumped into earlier but, this certain Alex person is being a little playful. She was a little sad that Alex didn't fully acknowledge her first question, but she was happy to be texting with this woman. She was about to reply when another message went in.

 _UN: You are Piper with the Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks that I spilled on you when I bumped into you right?_

 _P: Wow, you read my coffee cup? Or do you have a gift of guessing what coffee you spilled on someone? :p_

 _UN: Lucky guess? :D_

 _UN: Wait, can you send me a proof that you are Piper? Like a photo of you or something?_

 _P: You text me, ask me if I'm Piper, and I say yes, and you still want proof? Or is that your subtle way of saying you want to see my face?_

 _UN: You know for a doctor, you are pretty presumptuous._

 _UN: But, maybe a little bit of both… :) More of the latter._

 _P: You know for a person, you are pretty presumptuous as well. :p I am not a doctor._

 _UN: Okay this proves that I am Alex. It's only fair you send a proof too. :D_

 _*picture attached*_

Piper opened the picture and saw a picture of a lamp side table with a pair of black thick rimmed glasses on top of it. Piper remembered how good it looked on Alex when she saw her the first time. She was a bit sad that the picture didn't include Alex's face, but she dismissed the thought.

UN: Okay, not-doctor. Are you doing anything tonight?

 _UN: Shit. I mean tomorrow. Tomorrow night. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?_

Piper smiled to Alex's text message she is thinking if she will send something to prove that she is Piper or not. She just smiled at the last three messages that Alex sent. She also saved Alex's number and named it 'Alex' with a reading glasses emoji beside it.

* * *

Alex went to the bathroom when Piper stopped replying for a while. She knew she wanted to know Piper more because there is something in the blonde that intrigued her. She just can't put a finger on it. When Alex's phone buzzed, she heard it from the bathroom, got excited, and tried to pee faster, so she can get back to her phone that she left by the couch.

From: **647-123-2539**

 _Unknown Number: *image attached*_

Alex saw a Picture of a hand, holding a Starbucks cup that says, _'Carm Mach No WC, Soy milk'_ And recalled that it is that exact cup that she saw Piper was holding when she bumped into her. She immediately confirmed and changed the unknown number with a 'Piper' beside a coffee cup emoji.

 _Piper: I hope that is proof enough. :)_

 _Alex: So, hi, Piper. It was nice to bump into you. :)_

 _A: I'm still not holding you out for me owing you something. I'm really sorry about the spilled coffee and the opened package…_

 _P: It's fine really. Don't worry about it._

 _P: I am not doing anything tomorrow night._

 _A: Okay good. I'll pick you up at 7pm_

 _P: What makes you think, I would go out with you on a date?_

 _A: I never said it was a date. But if you want it to be then, so be it._

 _A: But, really, I just want to make it up to you, Piper. Please just let me._

 _P: Okay then. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Alex._

 _A: G'night, Piper._

Both woman wanted to know each other more but didn't want to seem too eager. Alex thought that at least she had an excuse for taking Piper out and she was thankful for that. She smiled as she is looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 _Next day_

Piper is about to leave her house going to the hospital. When she told Alex that she isn't a doctor, she isn't lying at all. Piper is a nurse at a nearby hospital in Brooklyn. She loves her job, but it isn't enough to pay her bills which is why she applied as a waitress in a nearby coffee shop.

Piper stepped outside her house locking the door behind her. When she was about to step down her porch to walk her way to work, she found a cup of coffee in a takeout carton with a hand written _'C. Macchiato – Soy Milk – No whipped'_ on the side, on top of her porch railing.

Piper noticed steam coming out from the small hole of the paper cup which meant it was just placed there. She saw that the cup has a familiar logo until It dawned on her that it was from _Pearl's,_ the bookstore/coffee shop she applied in. She saw a small note that is tucked in the coffee carton sleeve. She pulled it out and it read:

 _Good morning, Piper! Here's for the spilled coffee yesterday. Here's a croissant for breakfast too. I hope you get this just in time, so it won't get cold. Hope you have a good day, not-doctor. See you later._

 _Alex :)_

Piper found herself smiling when she read the note. She took a sip of the coffee and found herself moaning to the taste. She never knew that café by the corner of their street made good coffee. She made a mental note to get her coffee from there if she had the chance.

The blonde may have not noticed it, but she was wearing a smile on her way to work. She is looking forward to end work even before it started.

* * *

"Just send it! And stop looking at your phone like a love-sick puppy waiting for someone's text message!" Nicky, Alex's best friend, said while chuckling. The wild-haired woman noticed that Alex have been staring at her phone since this morning and it is already about 12pm.

Alex looked at Nicky with a blank expression. "I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said annoyed that Nicky senses everything.

"You have just been staring at your phone since you got in for your 8am shift. You make coffee, you look at your phone, you make more coffee, you look at your phone, you serve pie, you look at your phone!" Nicky repeated to make a point. "You haven't been like that since…" Nicky looked at her watch just to prove a point. "Since forever!" Nicky emphasized the last word.

Alex rolled her eyes in whatever her best friend is saying.

"Who is it, Vause? Aren't you going to tell me?" Nicky asked in mock hurt.

Alex shook her head and glared at Nicky. "It's no one… It's none of your business." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Is this some chick you met at the bar? Did she get you good or what?" Nicky asked still trying to pry.

If looks could kill, Nicky would have been dead by now. "She's not just some chick!" Alex felt a sudden need to defend Piper. _'Why am I defending this person? I don't even know her. I just met her once.'_

Nicky raised her hands in surrender. "Okay! Calm the fuck down! Jesus! This girl must be something, huh?"

As if on cue, Alex's phone buzzed. Alex immediately got her phone and looked at the name in anticipation. She was just hoping for one name.

 **From: Piper**

 _P: Hey. Thanks for the coffee and the croissant. Glad I'm still alive and not puking nor passing out. Loved the coffee too._

Alex smiled at the text and thought of a reply.

 _A: I heard it's the best one in town. Shit, I forgot to spike it. Glad you liked it, though. :)_

 _A: Have you had lunch? *chicken emoji* *pizza emoji*_

Alex waited for a reply and the thought of having lunch with Piper is perfect. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whipping sound from her phone.

 _P: Why? Are you going to ask me out for lunch too?_

 _A: You know that it's rude to answer a question with a question, right?_

 _A: And yes. If that is what you want, 'not-doctor' in scrubs. :p_

 _P: Hey! That is my line._

Alex chuckled at this. She knew Piper would immediately get what she did there.

 _P: Haven't had. You?_

 _A: Why not? I haven't either…_

 _P: Waiting for Larry…_

Alex's heart fell at the mention of a man's name. _'Am I misreading this? She has a boyfriend? Maybe I was just really too assuming.'_ She decided to just reply and fuck it.

 _A: The boyfriend?_

 _P: Oh hell no._

Alex is now smiling wide and her smile faltered when a crumpled piece of paper went straight to her face coming from Nicky's direction. "What are you smiling wide at?" Nicky asked grinning. She totally knows something is going on with her best friend.

Alex pointed at her face. "Can you see any smile here? No smile. See? You, asshole!" Alex said picking up the paper and throwing it back at Nicky while the wild-haired woman dodged it.

"Hey, you coming to the game tonight, right? We need you there." Nicky says seriously this time.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh shit. I have a-" Alex wasn't done talking when Nicky cut her off.

"No, Alex! What you will do is you will bring her to the game, you will score some for us, you will score some with her, we will win the game and you win her heart, you go out, eat, drink, and get laid!" Nicky said not wanting Alex to miss their game.

"Nicky!" Alex looked at her best friend with wide eyes not accepting every sexual innuendo her best friend just said.

"I was kidding! But, we really need you at the game, Vause!" Nicky said with voice half pleading.

Alex actually thought about it. "'You win her heart'? Really, Nick?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows whilst chuckling.

"What's wrong with that? You were about to ditch the game because of her. You never ever ditch a game. She must be really special! She got in your pants, didn't she?" Nicky asked still trying to pry.

Alex's mouth opened and then closed not being able to say anything because she knew Nicky was right except for the part where Piper got in her pants. "She didn't get in my pants, Nick!" Alex says annoyed. "Okay. I'll do that. But, you have to keep your mouth shut, Nichols!" Alex warned.

Nicky knew what Alex meant by keeping her mouth shut. It meant that Nicky cannot pry and ask and tease. Nicky knew that Alex aren't one for relationships, but she is happy that this might be of potential. _'Let's see.'_ Nicky thought. She placed her left hand behind her with her fingers crossed and gestured closing her mouth with a zipper with her right hand doing it exaggeratedly so that Alex would see.

Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes. She remembered that she still isn't replying to Piper, so she opened the message and typed in a reply.

* * *

Piper is waiting for Alex's reply just staring at her phone but failing to hide her smile when she heard her phone buzz again.

 **From: Alex**

 _A: Good. I thought I have competition._

Piper can't help but smile at Alex's reply, but she wanted to play coy about it. Just before she was able to send her reply another message went in.

 _A: Or is there an actual boyfriend?… Or girlfriend?_

Piper shook her head and she has a blush creeping up her cheeks. She didn't know why but Alex made her smile. She also liked the butterflies creeping up in her stomach to Alex's question. _'What? Piper, why are you feeling that way? Obviously, she has a girlfriend or many other women she's doing this with. Arrghh I am overthinking again!'_ Before she can type in a new reply another message went in.

 _A: Shit. Sorry, Piper. I didn't mean to pry about your love life. Please just forget I asked…_

 _P: Haha you're cute when you're nervous. :p_

 _A: Who says I'm nervous?_

 _A: So… lunch?_

 _P: Like what I told you I still need to wait for Larry before I can have lunch._

 _A: You sure he's not a boyfriend?_

 _P: Nah. But he's pretty determined to be. Lol_

 _A: Oh…_

Piper is now chuckling at Alex's reaction. She isn't entirely lying when she said that Larry is determined to be her boyfriend because he has been inviting Piper to dates she consistently refuse going to. They have been on a date once or twice, but it is because Piper wanted to give him a chance and felt bad for him.

 _A: So, you're going out to lunch with Barry?_

 _P: No. I'm waiting until he arrives, so I can take my lunch. I'll be off the floor by 12:30._

 _P: And it's Larry lol_

 _A: Okay. I'll pick you up at 12:30?_

 _P: You don't even know where I work. I might be working at the farthest place from you as possible._

 _A: Is that a yes? :)_

 _P: You're persistent._

Piper was shocked when she saw her phone ringing and saw that the caller ID says 'Alex'. She was thankful that she put her phone on silent as she was still on duty. She decided to answer on the third ring so that she won't appear too eager.

"Hello, Alex?" Piper answered making sure not to sound too eager.

"So, is that a yes?" Alex asked.

Piper smiled upon how Alex asked. She was thankful that Alex won't be able to see the blush creeping up her cheeks once again. "You really had to call to ask that?" Piper responded slightly whispering while looking around.

"Well, you aren't really answering my question, so I thought I'd ask myself." Piper could swear that she could hear the smirk in Alex's voice.

"Okay okay. Fine. Yes! I'm still on duty, Alex. I can't talk long." Piper says still whispering.

"And you chose to still answer my call while you're on duty?" Alex asked trying to fish.

Piper cannot form a coherent answer, so she just let out a chuckle whilst blushing profusely. "I really have to go, Alex."

"Bye, Piper."

The call ended and it's as if Piper regretted telling Alex that she really had to go. She didn't want the call to end but she is looking forward to eating lunch with Alex. She is intrigued by this person and wanted to know more. She was just about to settle when her phone buzzed again.

 **From: Alex**

 _A: So, where do I pick you up?_

 _P: Oh, I haven't told you I work at Queens about half an hour train ride from East Caldwell and another half an hour walk from the train station._

 _A: Seriously? Shit. You could've given me a heads up! I better start running to the subway now._

 _P: LOL I'm just kidding! I work at BVGH. It's like 3 blocks down my house._

It was about after 5 minutes when Alex replied.

 _A: You got me good there, kid._

Piper wondered if Alex panicked or if the late reply was just a coincidence. She smiled at the thought and then her phone buzzed once again taking her out of her thoughts.

 _A: In a while, crocodile. :)_

Piper smiled and chose not to reply anymore but kept the smile on her face.

"So, who is this Alex person, huh?" Poussey, Piper's colleague, asked her friend grinning.

"Oh, there's a new person?" A small petite brunette named Lorna popped her head from another room wanting to take in some information about their friend.

Piper squinted her eyes and looked at her friend. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." Piper said with her lips slowly forming into a smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed but it seemed forever for Alex. "Nick, I'm going out for lunch. Will you be okay to stay here for an hour? Boo's at the back anyway. Tell Red for me, eh?" Alex said grabbing her black hoodie from the office coat rack. It went well with her blue skinny jeans and black high cut Chuck Taylor sneakers.

"I thought your date isn't until tonight? Nicky teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not going out on a date. I told you, I bumped into this - " Alex was cut off

"Beautiful blondie…" Nicky filling in the blank.

Alex thought for a second and then just continued. "Whose front was soaked with her coffee because of me- "

"That I'm sure you wanted to devour" Nicky filling in once again.

"Hey, no!" Alex deadpanned and then continued. "And whose package I accidentally opened because I thought it was mine. And I am going to make it up to her. And that Is it." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Nicky started. "If I actually see blondie and liked her and would want to take her out on a date, you wouldn't mind that?" Nicky asked smirking.

Nicky got the better of Alex. The wild-haired woman didn't even see Alex crumpling about three pages of a newspaper as it was on it's way towards her face from Alex. The crumpled pages hit Nicky on her face.

"I'm leaving now!" Alex says in a sing-song voice not wanting to let Nicky's teases get to her more.

Nicky chuckled at her best friend. "Whatever you say, Vause! Whatever you say!" Nicky said still in a fit of laughter after what Alex did.

Alex gave Nicky a finger before she stepped outside and started her walk towards BrookVille General Hospital to pick up Piper for their 'make up lunch'.

* * *

Piper had to wait for Alex for another half an hour but it seemed like it was a long two hour wait especially when they weren't busy in the hospital that afternoon and there were no more than three out-patients present in their unit.

"White girl, you good with Salads and Sandwiches at the cafeteria for lunch?" Poussey asked Piper who rolled her eyes in mock annoyance before responding.

"I… uhm… Actually, I'll pass lunch with you guys today." Piper says smiling hoping that her friends won't ask any more information about it.

Lorna and Poussey looked at each other knowingly. "Ohh… You have a lunch date, huh hun?" Lorna asked in her thick Brooklyn accent.

"No! It's not a date. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later, okay? I have to go!" Piper said sprinting away from her friends grabbing her jacket quickly and going out of sight. She knew her friends would ask some more so she decided to just escape.

When she reached the exit, she saw Alex leaning on one of the lamp posts. Alex was facing the opposite side and she couldn't see Alex's hands, so she assumed that the other woman's hands were inside the pockets of her hoodie.

She saw how Alex's hair just fell naturally resting on her shoulders and some sprawled against her back and against her hoodie. She saw how Alex can pull off a simple outfit of a hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and a high-cut black Chucks.

She walked slowly behind her and took in a deep breath. _'There is nothing to be nervous about, Piper. It's just lunch.'_

"Hey." Piper spoke up. She saw that Alex's body slightly jolted to the sound of her voice.

Alex turned her head to the sound of Piper's voice and hoped Piper didn't notice her slight surprise. Her body turned fully towards Piper. "Hey. Uhm… This is for you." Alex said smirking. She pulled out a single stemmed orange daisy from her hoodie pocket where both hands took residence in, just seconds ago.

Piper's face blushed profusely as she nodded trying to hide the blush. "Is this still for the spilled coffee? Because you already kind of covered that with the coffee earlier." Piper said shrugging.

Alex shrugged and just smiled. "It's for you. From me…" Alex smiled and then continued talking. "I haven't really introduced myself properly. "Hi. I'm Alex." Alex said extending her hand for Piper to shake.

Piper smiled at what Alex is trying to do but just took Alex's hand and shook it repeatedly. "Piper." She blushed once again as their hands lingered with each other a little longer. Both women feeling the spark that ignited when their hands connected.

Alex was the first one to let go but both women was sad from the lack of contact. "Let's go?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded whilst smiling as Alex lead them to lunch.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Can you guess what 'game' Alex and Nicky are talking about?**

 **I would appreciate a review! Tell me what you think! Will be posting in three days! :)**


	2. And we call this a non-date

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving!**

 **So, this chapter is very light, humorous (I try to be), and fluffy. Trying to set up the story slowly but you guys should expect a little bit of drama and angst as the story progresses just like any other story.**

 **Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

Piper rolled the tiny daisy stem with her thumb and index finger whilst admiring it. She is looking at it as if it is the most interesting thing in the world until she decided to speak up.

"So where are we going?" Piper asked as they started walking. She didn't want to have any awkward moments with the woman beside her.

"I hope you like pizza. I'll take you to this pizza place just nearby." Alex said smiling looking at Piper.

"The one around the corner?" Piper asked. She is all too familiar with the restaurants around the hospital as she and her colleagues have eaten at almost all of them during their breaks.

"No. This one is a secret pizza place." Alex said chuckling.

"Hmmmm. Okay." Piper said ending the conversation.

Alex took the daisy that Piper was playing with and then stopped Piper on her tracks as if checking the side of her head. "This will look good… Right here." Alex said inserting the stem of the flower in the slit between Piper's ear and head. The blonde smiled.

Alex continued walking to kill the awkward vibe and spoke up. "So, Piper, you're a nurse?" Alex asked to start another conversation.

"Mmmhhmm. See? I am not a doctor."

"I just thought you were because of the scrubs." Alex shrugged.

"Well nurses, wear them too." Piper smiled and then continued. "In BVGH, white and beige scrubs are for nurses while green and blue ones are for doctors. It really depends upon the hospital though. I worked in another hospital before where we can buy our own scrubs with our own design. I didn't really like it because I still had to think of what to wear instead of just thinking of what day it is and what color I am supposed to wear because it is a part of our uniform." Piper was rambling as she ended with a shrug.

"You're kinda cute when you ramble, Nurse Chapman." Alex said teasing Piper.

Piper turned her head and looked at Alex with wide eyes. "I am not rambling! I just… I talk a lot. Sometimes a little too much." Piper says turning her head away and looking down a little embarrassed.

"Hey. It's okay. I like it." Alex chuckled. There was a moment of silence before Alex pointed with her thumb the direction they must go to. She broke the silence one again. "I'm really sorry about the spilled coffee, Piper… And the package." Alex said sincerely.

Piper shook her head. "Don't worry about it anymore. You're making it up to me now, right?" Piper said as she looked at Alex. So many thoughts of 'making it up to me' crossed her mind but she shook her head to dismiss those thoughts.

"Right." Alex said smirking as they continued walking. "So, did you get the rose?" Alex asked.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What rose?"

"The one tucked in the coffee sleeve?" Alex asked.

Piper's eyebrows were still furrowed before shaking her head to say 'no'. "I don't think there is… Is there something tucked in the coffee sleeve?" Piper asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I knew you might not be able to notice it. I tucked it too deep within it." Alex shook her head. "Never mind it's okay." Alex assured Piper. Alex tried to hide the expression of defeat but she failed.

"Oh… Sorry…" The blonde apologized and then made a mental note to check the coffee cup when she gets back to work. She hoped that the cleaner didn't throw out their garbage yet. She didn't know what to say so she spoke up changing the topic. "Uhm… So, Alex, how did you manage to guess the last digit of my-."

"Get out of the way!" The man on the storming scooter motorcycle shouted with another scooter motorcycle chasing him from behind.

"Pipes!" Alex shouted as she wrapped the blonde in her arms in one swift motion to avoid Piper from being ran through by the raging scooter motorcycles. Piper is now impossibly close to the raven-haired woman with their bodies touching and their faces close to each other as they breathe the same air.

They stayed like that for a while looking at each other in the eyes. It is the first time that Alex saw how blue Piper's eyes were. She swore she could compare it to the blue ocean. It is also the first time Piper saw how green Alex's eyes were. She couldn't explain how serene and how much it resembled emeralds.

It took a while before each one of them took the courage to speak up, but it was Alex who spoke up first. "Are you okay, Pipes?" Alex asked with concern evident in her tone.

 _''Pipes'? Is that her nickname for me now? I like how it just rolls out her tongue. 'Pipes'.'_ Piper snapped out of her daze as Alex released her hold on the blonde and held her on both shoulders shaking her.

"Piper!" Alex slightly panicked to Piper's shocked state.

The blonde shook her head completely snapping out of her daze. _'Maybe I just heard it wrong. Maybe she called me 'Piper' and not 'Pipes'. What the hell is happening. I'm losing it.'_ "Yes. Yes. I'm okay. Thanks for…" Piper trailed off.

Alex smiled at the blonde as they continued walking and then spoke up annoyed. "Fucking assholes storming on the sidewalks. That's why it's called a 'side' 'walk' so people can actually walk on it." Alex was looking straight ahead as if she could still see the men who almost hit Piper. _'Oh, come on! You love it! You love Piper in your arms.'_ Alex dismissed her thoughts immediately. "Are you sure, you're okay? You lost it there for a moment… Or…" Alex thought twice before continuing. "Did you get lost in my eyes?" Alex asked smirking re-gaining her confidence. _'Shit, Alex! You are better than that! A pick-up line, really?'_ Alex immediately regretted saying what she just said.

Piper looked at Alex with wide eyes and her mouth agape whilst curving into a smile. "Did you really just use a pick-up line on me?" Piper asked now laughing.

"Did it work?" Alex asked with all her confidence radiating from her.

Piper chuckled some more but decided not to answer. "So, what do you do, Alex?" Piper asked smiling.

"You have that habit of answering other people's question with a question, don't you?" Alex asked teasing the blonde. Piper just rolled her eyes whilst smiling. Alex chose to continue speaking after chuckling. "I work at a coffee shop. Nothing special. Just your typical barista!" Alex flashed Piper a smile that she does in when serving people their coffee.

"Is that your fake barista smile?" Piper asked.

"How did you know?" Alex asked in mock shock placing both her hands on her chest to exaggerate.

Piper just shook her head while laughing.

"Pipes, over here." Alex pointed at a small corner restaurant that didn't have a sign.

 _'She did call me 'Pipes'.'_ Piper smiled to the thought.

They went inside this small pizza place that Piper didn't recognize until now. It was about a ten-seater family restaurant that served pizzas, pastas and calzones. Alex lead Piper to a stall and told her to wait there.

Piper saw Alex go by the counter and greeted the lady who she assumed knew Alex for a long time already. She could see them animatedly talking to each other until Alex gestured a 'wait a second' to the lady. She saw the raven-haired woman walk towards her.

"Do you have any allergies?" Alex asked still standing waiting for the blonde to answer.

Piper shook her head.

"Uhm… Do you prefer anything from there?" Alex asked pointing at the chalk board menu hanging above the counter.

Piper looked at the menu reading each of them. Piper slowly raised her shoulders and slightly shook her head gesturing she didn't know until she spoke up. "Surprise me? I've never been here so I don't really know what's good." Piper said.

Alex smiled. "Good. No allergies, for sure?" Alex confirmed again.

"None." Piper said smiling.

Alex walked back towards the counter and talked to the woman again who smiled and looked at Piper. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper and she was afraid she was seen looking at them, so she immediately looked away.

As if on cue, her phone rang, and she saw that Larry was calling. Piper rolled her eyes but decided to just answer immediately with the intention of ending it as soon as she can so that it wouldn't interrupt her and Alex when the taller woman gets back. Piper angled her body to the side so that she is not facing Alex and the lady while talking to the phone.

"What is it Larry?" Piper asked trying to hide her annoyance.

 _"Piper! Where are you? I brought you lunch." Larry said gleefully._

"Why, thank you. You didn't have too, but I am out having lunch with someone right now." Piper said trying to be polite.

 _"Oh, okay. Why?" Larry asked._

"What do you mean 'why?'? Am I not allowed to go out to lunch with someone else?" Piper asked starting to get agitated.

 _"Well, we went out on a date so, I assumed we are kind of dating?"_ Larry said nonchalantly.

Piper closed her eyes in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke up. "We went on one date. Two at most but the second one was just… And I think I made it clear the other day that we are not dating." Piper trailed off not wanting to say something bad, but she thought to just tell the truth.

 _"Oh… So, are you out on a date, now?"_ Larry asked from the other line.

Piper thought about it and she wanted it to be a date but, she knew that it was just a casual lunch out because Alex just wants to make it up to her. But, given the circumstances, she just wanted to end the call with Larry which gave her the courage to speak.

"Yes. I am on a date. Please do not call me while I'm on my date. I'm allowed to date other people, Larry!" Piper said slightly gritting her own teeth with her voice just above a whisper but is still audible.

Larry groans at the other line. _"Okay. Fine."_ Larry said bitterly.

"I have to go." Piper hung up the phone and immediately placed it in her pocket and turned her body back to the way it was before inside the booth.

"So, did I hear that right? We are on a date?" Alex asked surprising Piper of her presence. The blonde jumped slightly stunned.

"Alex, wow, that was fast food service…" Piper laughed a little nervously and then shook her head. "No uhm, sorry, I know we are not on a date… uhm… it's just that Larry won't stop calling and asking if I am on a date or not. Sorry I told him I am." Piper said a little annoyed embarrassed at the same time.

"Okay. So, if that's the way to stop this Larry guy from hounding you, then maybe we should go on dates more often." Alex said with nonchalance looking at Piper who was looking away but couldn't keep the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Hey, remember you are doing this to make it up to me. It's not a proper first date because I'm in my uniform." Piper said shrugging wanting to make a point that they are not on a date.

"Ohhh." Alex smirked and then continued. "Soooo, tonight, you won't be in your uniform, right?" Alex asked smirking and then realized something. "I mean… Wait. You are still going tonight, right? I mean even though this…" Alex gestured in front of them and then continued. "… is a make-up meal. But, tonight can be a date, right?" Alex said with all her confidence and then the confidence faltered at the last part of the sentence.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Alex's question and then chuckled. She really finds Alex interesting, so she decided to agree. The blonde nodded her head. "Okay. I guess it is a date." She smiled.

Alex was now sitting fully in front of Piper and silently fist pumped on her own as if saying 'Yes!'. She intentionally showed Piper this gesture which earned her a chuckle from the blonde. Alex decided to start introducing the food in front of them to her companion.

The raven-haired woman handed Piper a paper plate, a knife and a fork while she fixed her own set in front of her. "So here we have the best pizza, the best calzone, and the best pasta you will ever have… Well at least in this town or in New York." Alex said excitedly.

"This calzone right here has goat's cheese, mozzarella, basil, and Italian Sausage. You must try it because they make their homemade Italian Sausage here and it is just to-die-for! Plus, goat's cheese and mozzarella together…" Alex closed her eyes as if dreaming the best dream ever and then opened her eyes again to speak up. "The best!"

Piper smiled wide as she found this side of Alex cute. She didn't know this woman well yet but, it's as if they could easily get along with a lot of stuff.

"This one right here is the best pesto shrimp pizza. I never really liked pesto until I tasted this so, yeah I think it is pretty special." Alex said then moving on to the last food item. "And this is their oriental style pasta. I don't know what's in it except for the chicken bits, the peanuts and the mushrooms but it is kind of sweet and spicy and it is so good too!" Alex said shrugging.

Alex started cutting a piece of the pizza and to Piper's surprise, instead of Alex putting it on her plate, she placed it on Piper's. The taller woman did the same to the other food items, so she cut some from the calzone and got some from the pasta and made sure Piper's plate was filled.

"Thanks, mommy!" Piper joked looking at Alex. She found Alex's gesture sweet but didn't want the other woman to think that she liked the gesture too much. Alex looked at her in the eye and then furrowed her eyebrows and then smirked once again.

"You're welcome, baby." Alex stared at Piper giving emphasis to the last word. Both women knowing that the term 'baby' used didn't mean the cooing cute little human that everyone adored but a romantic term of endearment. But, of course, both chose to believe that Alex is trying to ride out the joke as both just smiled.

Alex broke the stare and got her own food in her plate as both started eating. "So, how is it like saving lives?" Alex asked wanting to know more about the blonde.

"It's not easy but, you know, it's very fulfilling. I love helping other people get better when they're sick. It kinda…" Piper was hesitant at this part but decided to just continue. "gives me a greater purpose to live." Piper trailed off.

Alex noticed the hesitation from Piper's voice but decided not to ask about it. She wanted Piper to share at her own time. "Maybe it's kinda like when I give suspended coffee to our customers. The smile they get when I hand them that free coffee. I mean…" Alex chuckled before continuing. "… they say I'm a stone-cold lesbian but when it comes to seeing people smile when I give them coffee, it feels so good. It's like I've given them a greater purpose to live." Alex says as she bit into her first chunk of calzone.

Piper didn't miss the note about Alex confirming that she is a lesbian so, she tried stifling a smile. _'Is she trying to confirm to me that she is a lesbian, or does she always do that? Oh, come on Piper, you're overthinking again.'_ The blonde shrugged the thought off and then mirrored Alex's actions but took a slice of the pizza that Alex cut for her. "Oh my gosh, this is good! Piper said. Alex could see how the blonde put another small chunk of the pizza in her mouth because she liked how it tasted.

"Right?" Alex said smiling while still working her way through her food.

"So, what is a suspended coffee? Is it like free coffee for people?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well, it isn't exactly free because it is paid for by someone, but it is somehow an act of passing on kindness around, you know? Basically, when you walk in a coffee shop, you buy a coffee for yourself and pay for another coffee to be 'suspended'. The suspended coffees can then, be redeemed by people who doesn't have spare change but wants a cup of coffee or wants something to drink if they're having a bad day or something." Alex trailed off.

"Aww that's nice. Hmmmm yeah maybe it's kind of like that. My job I mean. Like, it's nice to put smiles on other people's faces when you know you helped in making them better. Like… If you can't put one on your own at least someone else can smile, right?" Piper said nonchalantly without even thinking of what she was actually saying. She didn't want to start a pity party which brought slight panic in her eyes.

That didn't come unnoticed by Alex but still decided not to pry. "Well, it's nice to see a smile on your face." Alex smiled at Piper who blushed profusely once again. The raven-haired woman smirked. "And I like it when you instantly turn red because of what I say." Alex teased.

Piper looked at Alex wide eyed not knowing what to say but was thankful she found her voice. "I do not turn red!" Piper said defensively.

"Yes, you do!" Alex chuckled.

Piper knew this was a lost cause, so she decided to change the topic. "So, Alex, you know the lady who owns this place?" Piper asked curiously as she now takes a piece of the calzone. "Shit, this IS good!" Piper said as she chewed on the calzone.

Alex chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. She's my mom's best friend. And you want to know a secret?" Alex asked but decided to just continue. "She's not Italian! She's a Latina but she nailed this Italian joint." Alex shook her head chuckling. She still can't believe how good Gloria's, her mom's best friend, cooking is.

"Really? Wow! She must cook really good Latin food!" Piper concluded with another bite of her calzone.

Alex nodded and smiled confirming what Piper said is true.

They ate for another fifteen minutes until they finished everything in front of them. Each of them learned small bits from each other such as their favorite colors, pets, hobbies and the like. It seemed corny for Alex at first, but she must admit that she enjoyed sharing those stuff with the blonde. Both concluded that they have so much in common as much as they like so many things differently.

They also talked about books, as both were bookworms, and the package that was delivered outside Alex's door. Alex told Piper that she was waiting for a copy of J.K. Rowling's _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ but instead got a copy of _Curve_ and _Diva_ magazines.

Both shared their favorite authors and books but knew that there is so much more to unfold and know about each other which kept them interested.

 _'And we call this a non-date. Knowing each other's favorite colors and hobbies… That sure sounds like a date to me.'_ Piper thought to herself.

 _'This is definitely a date! But both of us do not want to admit it. She is… She is different… Shit, am I losing my touch?'_ Alex thought to herself

After they finished everything, Alex and Piper cleaned up and left the restaurant as they make their way back to their workplaces. Alex told Piper that she will walk her back to work and that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so Piper had no choice.

They talked about the patients and customers that they encounter every day. "I still can't believe nurses have those slangs!" Alex says animatedly laughing.

"Yup we have those!" Piper says chuckling. They were walking side by side with their shoulders touching once in a while. "I'm sure you guys have those too. I mean like codes or something." Piper said smiling.

"Well yeah. But we don't have 'PITA'. Oh my gosh! 'PITA!'" Alex laughed some more and decided to ask Piper turning a little more seriously. "So… Is this Larry person a PITA? Or do you like him too?" Alex was almost afraid to ask but immediately regretted asking and hated herself because she thinks it is too obvious that she is fishing.

Piper chuckled as she looked at Alex with a funny expression as she spoke up. "Are you fishing?" Piper asked slightly teasing.

Alex was taken aback by the direct question, so she answered defensively. "No! I mean yes! I mean no… Never mind my question. Just... Just forget I asked." Alex said shaking her head as she instantly turned scarlet due to embarrassment.

"Larry can definitely be a _Pain In The Ass_ but…" Piper shook her head and then continued. Alex looked at her in anticipation as if she is expecting the worst answer. "No, I don't like him too. Well, I think he likes me." Piper chuckled. "It's a one-way street, I guess." Piper said nonchalantly.

Alex let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. "Okay. Good." Alex said relieved. "I hope I am not on a one-way street here." Alex said almost whispering that Piper wasn't sure if Alex really said what she just said.

"What did you say?" Piper asked smiling.

"Nothing. I said nothing!" Alex said smiling back defensively. They were one block away from BVGH. Alex knew that ever since, she is always the dominant one when she likes women but letting Piper bust into the walls and allowing her to enter while her walls are down says something a lot about her liking the blonde.

"Well, Alex, I don't think we are on a one-way street here." Piper said looking around her searching for a 'one-way' street sign that she couldn't see. She looked at Alex and smiled hoping that Alex would take the hint.

Alex didn't want to assume anything but, what Piper said made her stomach flutter with butterflies. She stopped to her tracks, raised an eyebrow waiting for Piper to look at her straight in the eye. Piper stopped to her tracks about three steps ahead of Alex and met with the taller woman's eyes.

"What?" Piper was the one smirking this time surprising Alex with her words. They looked at each other for a little while longer as if talking with their eyes until Piper decided to speak up once again. "There is none anywhere, right?" Piper said smiling gesturing around. It was the first time that Alex blushed but tried hiding it.

The raven-haired woman shook her head as they started walking again. She remembered to keep her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie to avoid grabbing Piper's hand to hold. When they got in front of the hospital they stopped and looked at each other.

"Thanks for the lovely lunch, Alex. Consider the spilled coffee and the package incident closed." Piper said wanting a clean slate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alex smiled. "I'll see you tonight, then?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh. I'll see you tonight." Piper nodded smiling.

"I'll pick you up by…" And then Alex remembered about the game that they are going to have. And Piper noticed Alex's hesitation. "Oh, uhm, Pipes… Do you mind watching a game tonight?" Alex asked hoping that Piper doesn't mind.

"What game?" The blonde asked.

"I mean, the game is not the actual date. I mean…" Alex said rambling. She didn't want to mess up her first date with the blonde. "I mean… I am playing for this team and I would like to take you out on a date after the game. It would be nice if you can also watch the game. It's my game. With my friends, I mean. BVWBT. It's a small-town league." Alex said a little shy. She was never like this to anyone and she never invited anyone to watch her games. But, it didn't mean ladies are not hounding her after games.

Piper was still processing and then nodded because she was curious. She wanted to ask what game it is exactly but as she checked the time, she really needed to go back up to work. "Okay. Watch the game and then date." Piper confirmed smiling.

"I'll pick you up at six?" Alex half asked, and half confirmed.

"Six it is." Piper said waving goodbye to Alex who also waved goodbye waiting for Piper to go inside the hospital.

When Piper was out of sight, Alex raised her hand, closed her fist and brought her arm down in one swift motion as if saying 'yes!'. Little did Alex know that someone was watching her from the window of the hospital.

* * *

Piper went up to the nurse's office with a huge smile on her face. She was hoping not to see Larry when she gets to the office because she wanted the smile, that Alex gave – or that's what she wanted to think, to last for as long as it could.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their date. I like that daisy in between your helix too." Poussey teased the blonde. She saw how Piper and Alex parted from downstairs as she watched from the window.

They are nurses so, the use of medical terms while talking to each other is totally normal to them. They both knew that the helix is the top part of the ear which brought understanding between colleagues easily.

"It's not a date." Piper said nonchalantly whilst smiling. "It's just her making it up to me because she bumped me and spilled coffee all over me." Piper added not wanting her lunch out with Alex to be a big deal.

Poussey laughed at what Piper said. "Really? That's the total opposite of what your love-sick puppy has been saying the past half an hour. He said he called you and said that you were on a date." Poussey said referring to Larry while Still laughing.

Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance remembering Larry's call earlier. She shook her head and spoke up. "First, he is not _my_ love-sick puppy. Second, no, that isn't exactly a date." Piper said walking to her station to look for the coffee cup that Alex gave her that morning.

"So, you're saying that she doesn't interest you? You are not intrigued by her?" Poussey asked while jotting notes on one of the patient's charts.

Piper shook her head. _'Of course, I am intrigued! I am interested! But, no I wouldn't let you know just yet.'_ "I just told Larry it was a date so that he would shut up. He called me in the middle of the lunch and I didn't want to be rude to…" Piper trailed off not knowing what to call Alex. _'A friend? Of course, a friend! You just knew her from yesterday, you idiot!'_

"Alex. You didn't want to be rude to Alex, right?" Poussey asked smirking. Piper's eyes widened at Poussey. The coffee cup now at her grasp from the trash bin but totally forgot what to do with it.

"How… How do you know Alex? How did you know her name?" Piper asked questioningly not believing what she is hearing.

"Well, first off, you were talking to a certain 'Alex' earlier. Second, I didn't know that I knew about this certain 'Alex' until I saw you guys outside. She plays against my team in the basketball league that I play in." Poussey said nonchalantly whilst smiling. She continued jotting down notes in a patient's chart.

Piper's mouth was agape. _'Oh my gosh she is a basketball player? That is so hot.'_ "Really? You mean she's a basketball player in the town's league?" Piper asked curiously.

Poussey nodded whilst smiling. "You know blondie, if you came with us to watch the game when I asked you to come two weeks ago, you could have seen her play. That shit could shoot some hoops ya'know!" The shorter woman said while preparing her nurse caddy.

Piper on the other hand still wasn't moving from her place while holding on to the coffee cup. She needed time to process what Poussey is saying. She shook her head to get out of her daze. "Wow. I didn't know that. She wasn't really specific about the game that she asked me to watch tonight. I didn't know that it was basketball." Piper said smiling while thinking how hot that is.

"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me you are going to watch her game tonight?" Poussey said chuckling not believing her friend. "You never watch our games and then you will watch the opponent's game?" Poussey asked now with all seriousness looking at Piper.

Piper looked at her friend who she saw has a look of hurt and seriousness. The blonde's mouth was opened as she was trying to think of an explanation, but she failed. It was after five more seconds when Poussey burst out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Poussey burst out in a fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face!" Poussey pointed at Piper who was now confused. "It's cool yo! It's cool!" Poussey said still laughing. Piper let out a sigh of relief as she realized that Poussey was just joking.

"She's good. Not a very close friend but the teams have nights at the bar. She can score chicks like she scores hoops." Poussey said nonchalantly.

This got Piper's attention and tried to hide the worry and fear that maybe Alex does what she is doing to other women but just shrugged it off. She didn't want to get hurt because she just knew this woman the day before.

"But, she never invited any woman in a game before. Well, except for one." Poussey said as she was finishing off grabbing her stuff to prepare for her rounds.

"Who?" Piper asked. Her head snapped to Poussey's direction as if she needed to know the answer to her question.

Poussey chuckled. "You know blondie, for a person you claim you are not interested in, you really ask a lot of questions." The shorter woman smirked and then continued. "Anyway, that's for me to know and you to find out blondie! It's not my story to tell!" Poussey said as she exited the nurse's office. Piper had her head hanging expecting an answer she didn't get.

After about ten seconds, Poussey popped her head on the doorway because she forgot to tell Piper something else. "Oh, and you better choose whose side to take because Alex is playing against my team tonight." Poussey saying with chuckles heard from her as she walked away.

Piper cannot believe how small the world is. But, it got her thinking that she just might be anti-social or selfish. Selfish of just thinking about what matters to her the past few weeks that she didn't even hang out with her friends that often. She didn't even know that her co-workers/friends are a part of a sports league in their little town. She shook her head and just smiled at the fact that things are going to be interesting tonight.

Piper resumed to her task at hand as she looked at the coffee cup she was holding.

* * *

"So, how's your date?" Nicky asked half asking and half teasing Alex.

"It's not a date, Nick!" Alex said as she was going back to her station in the coffee shop.

"How about tonight, is she going to watch our game tonight?" Nicky asked while wiping down the counter.

"Yes, she is." Alex answered not wanting to explain.

"Oh my fucking god. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you serious?" Nicky asked seriously.

"Don't make me change my mind about it. Yes, I am serious." Alex said not looking directly at Nicky.

"Don't you think it's too early?" Nicky asked.

"Too early for what? It just feels right. I don't know. If it's not meant to be, then she won't show up tonight or something will happen or whatever." Alex said nonchalantly a little bothered by her own decision. She didn't usually invite people to watch her games.

"Okay. Okay. It's just that there's only one other person you brought to a game and she is-…" Nicky was cut off.

"Nicky! There you are! I told you I need stocks of my vatrushkis in the chiller." Red, the head chef, told Nicky as she exited the kitchen. She looked at the side and waved hello to Alex who waved back at her with a huge grin.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. Sorry, ma!" Nicky says casually. Red is like a mother-figure to her because her real mother didn't show even a tiny bit of affection or love at the wild-haired woman.

"I can't do shit with 'I'm sorry', Nicky. Get to it!" Red says in her thick Russian accent.

"I will! I will. Geez!" Nicky said grabbing the vatrushkiz form the kitchen. When she got back her loud mouth worked once again when she heard Alex's phone buzz. "Ohhhh is that your date?" Nicky asked chuckling.

Alex shook her head trying to hide her smile because it is Piper who texted her. Alex washed her hands and then exited the back of the bar bringing a towel with her to dry her hands. "Taystee! How are the inventories over there?" Alex asked half shouting at the other end of the café.

"Peachy, boss!" Taystee answered teasing Alex. She knew that Alex didn't want to be called 'boss' so she received a glare in exchange of that.

Alex walked around to check inventories with Taystee and then she sat down on one of the couches of the café, put the towel she is holding over her right shoulder before she opened her phone to read Piper's text.

 **From Piper:**

 _*image attached*_ It was a picture of a 3x3 post-it that looked like it was folded in half. There is a drawing of a single rose on it and had a note that says, _'You make me smile'_ below.

 _P: Found the rose. Lucky the cleaner didn't clear the trash yet. Lol_

 _A: Ohhh shit. That's not for you that's for the cleaner. Why did you get it? :p_

 _P: The cleaner didn't like it. :p_

 _A: Do YOU like it?_

 _P: Maybe…_

 _A: :(_

 _P: Hey! I thought 'I make you smile'? :p_

 _A: Told you that's for the cleaner. :)_

 _P: I'll see you tonight, Al! :)_

Alex's stomach turned at Piper's nickname for her. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and decided to reply already and get on with work.

 _A: See you later, Pipes :)_

"So, her name is 'Pipes', huh?" Nicky said looking over Alex's shoulder. Alex jumped up in surprise and grabbed her towel from her right shoulder and endlessly whipped Nicky on her butt with it.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" Alex said running around the café to catch Nicky, so she can whip the wild-hair woman's butt with her towel. "You *whip* fucking *whip* scared the shit *whip* out of me! *whip*" Alex said half panting and chuckling. "And her name is Piper!" Alex said walking back to the bar.

Nicky is panting because of running around while rubbing her butt. "What the actual fuck, Vause! That hurts!" Nicky says referring to her butt.

"That's what you get when you look while I read my private messages!" Alex said trying to make a point.

"I can't wait to meet this Piper person." Nicky said still laughing to that of which Alex rolled her eyes to. "I'll tell her everything about - " Nicky was cut off by Alex's towel thrown straight to her face.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review. :)**


	3. Oh, sweet Jesus, you are such a tease!

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hi! I am pretty overwhelmed with your reviews guys. Hope you guys could keep it coming! Those reviews make me want to write more. Thank you again. Won't be updating until after four days so here's a pretty long chapter.**

 **If ever you guys didn't know, I already completed a Vauseman story before I started this. It's called** **Through Love, Pain, and Beauty Fish** **. I closed it after 50 chapters and a sequel is active now. The Sequel is called** **Through Love, Pain, and Baby Diapers** **. Hope you guys take the time to read them too!**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **I do not own anything :) I just made the story.**

Piper just finished making her rounds in the ward. She is now coming back from a bit of a stressful round because of two difficult patients. It's not that she is complaining because it is a part of her job, it's just that, as a nurse, she is thinking of other people's welfare but, the last two patients have been making it difficult for her to achieve that.

Every nurse in BVGH is oriented before they start their actual first day at work. It is reminded that there should be no cellphones and/or any electronic gadgets in the field, meaning, no cellphones during rounds or when treating patients. This is for obvious reasons about sanitation and cleanliness that nurses should always carry. Lately, the rule is creating another purpose for Piper – avoid getting distracted – which is why Piper is thankful for the rule as she easily caves in when she hears her phone buzz knowing that it might be a certain raven-haired person who left the message.

Piper is now in the nurse's office. She saw Lorna and Larry seated at their respective desks, not wanting to distract them of what they are doing. She failed because Larry moved his head which made him see that Piper just came inside the office.

Larry was hesitant to talk at first because he knew that Piper got pissed at their earlier conversation through the phone. "Hey, Piper." Larry greeted.

Piper gave him a small smile. She remembered the phone call again. "Hey." She said trying to be polite, once again. She appreciates Larry for his efforts, but she is annoyed that Larry wouldn't acknowledge it whenever she says that it is best for them to be just friends because she isn't really in to him.

"Uhm… How was your lunch?" Larry asked starting small talk.

Piper put all her stuff down on her desk and washed her hands on their office sink. "It was great." Piper smiled genuinely. She didn't even want to leave to go back to work yet but she knew that she only had half an hour for lunch. She wanted to know more about Alex.

"I heard you had a date, hun?" Lorna joined in the conversation smirking at the blonde.

Piper wanted to deny that it was a date but thought against it because Larry was there. She made a mental note to explain to Lorna about the situation when they get time alone. "Mmmmhmmm" Piper agreed not wanting to say more. She sat down on her chair pulling her drawer our to reveal her cellphone.

Larry's eyes rolled to the mention of Piper's date and then decided to speak up. "Uhm, Piper?" Larry called out to Piper who was now fiddling with her phone.

"Yeah?" Piper asked but her full attention was completely on her phone as she saw that she has a text message from Alex.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Larry tried asking. Piper's head snapped towards Larry's direction checking if he is serious. Lorna tried stifling laughter because she knew how Piper wasn't really into Larry.

Piper squinted at Larry, looked at her phone, and spoke up smiling. "Sorry Larry, I have pl..." Piper trailed off thinking twice of what she was about to say. Larry was hopeful for a second until Piper continued talking. "I have a date." Piper smiled. Lorna grinned at Piper who was looking at her now as if their eyes are talking. Larry just stared at the blonde and then put his head down afterwards in defeat.

* * *

It was 3:30pm and Alex couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Piper is going to see her basketball game. She knew she is a good player, one of the best in fact, but she didn't know if she will be nervous or she will just try to impress the blonde.

Nicky knew Alex since they were 12 years of age. Their friendship is ongoing for 15 years now. And still counting. Having said that, it is without a doubt that Nicky knew Alex very well and knows if something is wrong or something is up.

"Alex, you won't get nervous playing the game with your date coming, will you?" Nicky asked the taller woman she knew so well.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" Alex said shrugging off what her best friend said. She knows that she might be nervous but wouldn't allow it because she wanted to win the game for the team.

"Because, you know…" Nicky trailed off and then continued. "The last time you brought…-" Nicky was cut off by Alex.

"Shut up. I know. That's why I never brought anyone at games anymore. Well not anymore if they're not…" Alex trailed off just saying the last word in her thoughts. _'Special. Special? Alex, you just met her yesterday! But there is just something about her.'_ She thought.

Nicky furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes widened. "Oh, come on, Vause! You only brought one other person to a game! And…" Nicky trialed off wiggling her eyebrows whilst smirking. "That person, she seemed pretty special to you. That's why you brought her to the game." Nicky said smiling genuinely.

Alex gave the wild-hair woman a small smile. "I know." Alex said and then continued with angst in her voice. "But, I fucking messed up." Alex said closing her eyes relieving the memory.

"Well maybe it's because you weren't really used to someone special watching you play. I mean, come on Vause, you have a lot of fans! You already made a fan base in this town because of how well you play! So, do not overthink this one and just play the same way as you do. Score for us, score your chick, we win the game, you win her heart. Simple, right?" Nicky said smirking. She just wanted to make a little light to the situation as she could sense Alex tense a little.

"She is not just a chick, Nicky!" Alex snapped. She slept with a lot of women and she knew when she talked to Piper that she is different. The way she told her stories, there is something else behind it and she wants to unfold that mystery. She wants to go inside the blonde's walls, only if the blonde will let her. She just cannot point out exactly what it is that she can see behind the cerulean eyes.

Nicky raised her hands in mock surrender. "Okay. Okay! Geez, Alex! You have PMS or something?" Nicky joked as Alex's eyes widened, removed her left shoe and threw it towards Nicky's direction, without the intention of hitting her of course, to that of which Nicky semi-screeched like a little girl. This earned chuckles from both women. They are happy at where their friendship is at.

"You know what, if I find out about this woman you are dating, you are NOT gonna have the light of day from me." Alex threatened in a friendly you-better-watch-out way whilst chuckling.

"Oh gosh! I am so scared!" Nicky says sarcastically putting both her hands on her chest while looking at Alex.

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes at her best friend and went back to thinking that everything will go well tonight. That whatever happened before, when she brought this certain woman to the game, will not happen ever again. She can't afford that to happen again. The team is counting on her. What she didn't expect Nicky to say totally helped her make her mind up.

"But, seriously, Alex, try taking her to your pre-game practice. It seems like you are really into this chick." Alex considered the first part but didn't like Nicky referring to Piper as just a 'chick' so, she glared at the shorter woman.

"Her name is Piper and she is not just a 'chick', Nick-chick!" Alex said annoyed and then continued. Nicky shook her head to stop Alex's 'Nick-chick' remark because she could see how Alex is getting serious. "But, thanks. Maybe I should do just that." Alex said showing a small smile. Nicky shrugged and went back to the bar area.

Alex was left alone at the lounge area of the café when she started thinking. _'Should I text her and ask her what time she finishes work? No, I shouldn't, I will seem too eager. But I want to text her. Should I just text her? I just want to always be connected to her but, I don't want to appear like a love-sick puppy. But that's how you are acting, Alex! I am overthinking now. Shit! *ding*_ Alex snapped out of her daze. She grabbed her phone and typed in a text for Piper. She had an idea.

 **To Piper:**

A: Hey

She saw three circles appear. A signal that Piper is typing a message. After a while the circles faded and there was still no reply. _'Ohhh, is she thinking about what to reply? At least she's thinking about it rather than not. Alex, what are you even thinking! She might not even consider replying.'_ Alex snapped out of her thoughts when a reply came in.

P: Couldn't wait for 6pm that you had to text me in the middle of your shift?

Alex rolled her eyes she knew banter when she sees one and she knows that Piper is wrong, thinking that she could mess with Alex using banter.

A: Ohh, I texted cause your cleaner called. He said you were staring at your phone the whole afternoon waiting for my text.

P: How are you sure that it is your text message that I am waiting for?

A: So, you ARE waiting for a text message and just staring at your phone? :p

P: Answering questions with another question. Tsk tsk. :p

A: I learned that from you.

A: Will you ever answer my question, tho?

A: Or will you just ignore me like your love-sick puppy, Barry?

Alex immediately regretted typing and sending all of her previous messages.

P: Yes, I am waiting for a text message.

P: I am not ignoring you! :|

P: And Barry is not _my_ love-sick puppy. Yuck! :|

P: And for the record you said the exact same thing that my friend said who, I think, you know. About the 'love-sick puppy = Barry' remark.

Alex was confused with Piper's last message because she definitely doesn't know any of Piper's friends. She drifted to thoughts of getting introduced as ' _Piper's girlfriend… Oh shit no! What? Girlfriend? I do not do that kind of stuff. I drink, I have sex, I sleep in someone's arms, I wake, I escape. But now, Piper. Shit, but I don't want to just sleep with Piper. I want to know her... deeply._ ' *POP* She popped out of her daze due to the message that came in.

P: :|

Alex re-read Piper's precious messages and smiled. She thinks Piper is being a little too cute using straight-face emojis.

A: And whose message are you waiting for? :p

Alex thought that she should've not asked that because Piper might be waiting for a particularly important text message, so she typed in another reply.

A: Forget I asked that. Sorry for prying :(

A: Haha you actually said 'Barry' lol… You're cute when you do the :| face. Don't worry I promise to always put a smile on your face so that it won't always be like :|. :)

Alex decided to just ask about Piper's friend, that the blonde claimed Alex knew, later when they see each other. She also thought of the main reason why she texted Piper.

A: Uhm… So, I texted because I was wondering what time you finish work…"

P: I finish at five-ish :)

Alex got a little bit disappointed when Piper didn't acknowledge her other messages but was glad that answered her main question.

A: Okay. I'll pick you up at work by five-ish.

P: I thought you'll pick me up at home by six?

A: Well, do you have a date from 5pm-6pm?

P: Uhm, no… Why?

A: Let's change that, okay? So, I'll pick you up by five-ish. :)

The three circles appeared again but there was no immediate reply to Alex's disappointment until she heard the whipping text message sound.

P: Okay :)

P: Oh, and Al?

Alex smiled to the nickname.

A: Yeah, Pipes?

P: I was waiting for _your_ text message. See you later. :)

Alex can't believe it. _'Is she flirting with me? Fuck she is flirting with me! Or maybe I am overthinking again. Arrrgh!'_ Alex is feeling like a teenager with a crush except that this time she knows that she isn't a teenager anymore and Piper isn't just a crush. Alex's mouth started to curl up to a smile until someone disrupted her.

"She's flirting with you!" Nicky said surprising Alex again from over her shoulders. Alex jumped due to her surprise.

"Nicky!" Alex shouted. "I told you to not do that!" Alex glared at Nicky. The wild-haired woman retreated to the kitchen, scared that Alex will run after her.

Alex stood up, grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and then with water. She stood up beside the kitchen swing door while drinking her water so that Nicky won't see her from the glass part of the swing door. When she saw Nicky peep at the glass part of the swing door, she waited for the wild-haired woman to exit. Alex finished her water while waiting for Nicky to totally exit the kitchen.

When Nicky stepped out of the door looking for Alex, she saw the raven-haired woman smirking at her, grabbing her collar and pouring all the left-over ice from her cup inside Nicky's shirt.

Nicky's eyes widened because it dawned on her what Alex just did. "Holy fuck, Alex! That is so fucking cold!" Nicky ran back inside the kitchen wildly trying to release the ice from her back.

Alex burst out laughing and shook her head. She looked forward to picking up Piper from work.

* * *

"So, why did you decide to make this a part of the date?" Piper asked as they are walking back to her house.

Alex smiled and thought that she wanted to be honest with Piper from the start. So, she stopped to her tracks. "Pipes, aren't you scared that I am just doing this because I just want to steal your money or something?" Alex asked Piper seriously and then she continued. "If you think about it carefully, I opened your package. What if I didn't open it accidentally and I opened it on purpose thinking that it might be something I could steal from you?" Alex asked more seriously.

Piper is now looking at Alex with scared, wide eyes. She never thought of it that way since she met Alex yesterday. _'But you seem like a nice woman. Shit. Is she really going to steal my money? But you are so hot. Shit! Hot! Shit! Should I run?'_ Piper looked at possible escape routes getting ready to run far away from Alex, but the taller woman shook her out of her thoughts.

"Piper!" Alex said shaking Piper's shoulder. Now, Alex is afraid that Piper might have believed everything that she said.

Piper's mouth opened to speak but she cannot find her voice until it just came out. "I never… I never thought… Are… Are you really going to steal from me?" Piper asked scared. Alex shook her head while her eyes are closed while chuckling. Her chuckles made Piper relax even just a little bit.

"Hear me out? Please?" Alex asked as Alex extended her hand out to Piper gesturing for her to come with her so that they can continue walking. Piper hesitated at first but, she held onto Alex's hands. Both women noticed the electricity that their hands created when they touched hands. It is the first time they actually had body contact except for when Alex pulled Piper in when the scooter motorcycles where running more than 100mph earlier.

They continued walking and Alex loosened her grip trying to see if Piper would hold on to her or not. Alex also thought that it is too early to actually hold hands, but she just wanted to pull Piper out of her daze, so they can continue their journey home. It didn't actually surprise her when Piper let go of her hand, not wanting to hold on to her yet.

"Okay." Piper said signaling for Alex to continue.

"I know it's early to say this… But… I am new to this. I mean… you are the first person, I didn't want to sleep with…" Alex said and then her eyes widened realizing what she just said. _'Shit! Not like that!'_

Piper's eyes widened looking at Alex. The raven-haired woman spoke up once, again. "No! No! That's not what I meant. I want to sleep with you, of course!" Alex said and then her eyes widened once again realizing what she said. _'Fucking shit, Alex! What the fuck are you saying!'_

"Wait! No! Sorry! It's not like that." Alex said rambling as they stopped walking once again. This time, Piper's eyes squinted, and her nose crumped up as she was trying to stifle her chuckles. She can't believe that the confident woman she was talking to and texting is now all nervous.

"Alex. It's okay. Calm down. I'll hear you out." Piper said slightly chuckling. She held both of Alex's shoulders to help her calm down. Alex shut her eyes tightly. Piper could see that the taller woman is trying to gather her thoughts. Alex opened her eyes and then followed Piper who gestured for them to continue walking.

"Okay. Can you just forget about what I said?" Alex asked. Piper nodded smiling a smile of assurance to the taller woman.

"Uhm… I don't know but…" Alex fidgeted with her glasses. This is one of Alex's signs of vulnerability. "Uhm… I know it's a bit early to say this but, I never really know how this thing works… I mean. One week ago, five days ago, and three days ago, I was just entering bars and hooking up with women, flirting with them, getting in their pants and then in the morning I try to escape." Alex says sighing a breath she was holding in.

"When I saw you yesterday, I just knew I didn't want to do that with you…" Alex says still fidgeting with her glasses. "I kind of… I want to know you better, Piper… And I am telling you all of this because I want to start a clean slate." Alex said regaining her confidence back.

Now, Piper totally understood what Alex is trying to say. The blonde also thought that it is still too early, but she also wanted to know Alex better. So, she decided to speak up. "Okay." Piper smiled and then spoke up again. "I would like to know you better too, Alex… I mean… you intrigue me." Piper admitted chuckling. _'But if I'm being totally honest, I want to jump you in your bones because I am kind of jealous of the women you slept with last week. What? Piper what are you thinking!'_ Alex grinned at her knowing that they wanted to know each other better.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts and decided to ask Alex another thing. "Hey. Uhm… I just want to make sure… You aren't stealing anything away from me, right? Because I will run now if you are. I still need to pay rent and I can't afford my money to be stolen." Piper said making a joke out of her question that, maybe, she had half meant. _'Jokes are half meant anyway'._

Alex looked at Piper in the eyes and shook her head. "No, I don't want your money…" Alex thought if she should continue. _'Fuck it! You embarrassed yourself already, earlier. You've got nothing to lose!'_ "I just want to steal your heart, Pipes." Alex said as serious as she could because she means it. _'Oh! What wonders this woman can do to me! Such a sap, Vause!'_ Alex thought smiling.

Piper looked at Alex's eyes and then her lips started curling up into as smile with her cheeks starting to turn scarlet. Piper searched Alex's eyes if she was joking but all she saw was sincerity.

Alex saw how Piper's smile lightened up everything. She saw how cute Piper's dimples were and she had the intention of memorizing them.

Neither women spoke up as they continued their walk towards their houses. They are content with the silence that enveloped them after Alex's confession.

They reached their houses Just making small talks, excited to what the rest of the night brings. They parted ways as they needed to change. Alex waited outside Piper's house in her car and they left to be at the village basketball gym where her game is taking place that night.

* * *

Alex and Piper arrived at an empty gym. They are already inside the basketball gym when Piper actually saw how hot Alex is in her pre-basketball attire. Little did Piper know that Alex thought the same when the raven-haired woman took in the blonde's image.

Alex is wearing a tight fitting grey V-neck shirt that follows the shape of her toned abs and arms. She is wearing what seemed like compression leggings inside and her actual black basketball jersey shorts outside, black socks and white low-cut basketball shoes. Piper noticed that Alex's number on her shorts is the number eight. She made a mental note to ask Alex about it later. Alex's hair is also tied up high in a high pony tail. She is also sporting a white sports headband keeping away lose strands of hair from her face. Piper took in Alex's neck. _'Shit. I can just kiss and smell that neck all day. Maybe even suck it a little. What?! Piper! Stop it! You are starting to get wet down there, shit. I am wet! Fuck.'_

Piper, on the other hand, is wearing her black running leggings, running shoes and a black fitted shirt. Alex told her to dress in her comfortable sports attire because they are going to do some activities. Alex took in the sight of Piper and she cannot believe how as simple as what Piper is wearing made her hot and alert. She can't believe how beautiful Piper is when she is in her most casual of looks. Alex snapped out of her day dreaming of doing anything she want with the blonde when Piper spoke up.

"So, why aren't there any players yet? This gym seems kind of empty!" Piper says trying to raise her voice a bit so that it echoed in the gym. Alex chuckled.

"The game is not until 7:30pm. I always like to be ahead and practice my shots before the game." Alex shrugged and then dropped her stuff on one of the benches and grabbed the basketball. She decided to speak up again. "So, Piper. Are you up for a challenge?" Alex smirked.

Piper looked at Alex smiling. "What challenge?" Piper asked curiously. She didn't know what exact challenge it is, but she knows that it has something to do with basketball.

"Uhm… We play basketball. You and me. One shot inside the perimeter is one point. One shot outside the perimeter is two." Alex explained pointing at the three-point line. "Whoever scores 12 first, wins." Alex smirked.

Piper saw where this is going but wanted to ask Alex herself. "So, what do I get if I win? And what do you get when you win?" Piper asked smirking.

"If I win," Alex started. "You have to give me a good-luck kiss before my game starts and a goodnight kiss at the end of our date." Alex said smirking some more. Piper's cheeks blushed profusely. "But, if you win, you get whatever you want." Alex said.

"Mmmmmhhhmmm. Okay. If I win, I want another cup of that coffee from _'Pearl's'."_ Piper chuckled. "You know, I submitted my resumé there hoping I could get a part time job, I didn't realize how good their coffee was until you gave me a cup of their coffee." Piper admitted.

Alex's eyes widened in Piper's confession and then nodded but decided not to talk so that Piper can continue. "Anyway, I want a cup of that coffee and if I win, no kisses for you tonight." Piper teased. As much as she wanted to give Alex a kiss before and after the game, she wanted to challenge Alex as well.

"Deal." Alex said. She shot the ball from where she is standing. About 2 feet away from Piper showing the blonde her jump shot. Piper saw how the ball went in the basket with one swift swoosh not even touching the ring.

 _'She is so fucking hot. I don't even know if I will last.'_ She shook her head and spoke up. "But, wait. It's unfair. You're a basketball player. I don't play basketball often. I mean, I play with my brother in our backyard in Connecticut but that's like when I was 15. I'm 25 for fuck's sake!" Piper says rambling to that of which Alex chuckled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alex chuckled. "Okay, so whoever scores 12 first, wins. You can have a handicap score of 10, so you only need two points to win. I need to score all 12. Fair enough?" Alex asked.

"Okay. My ball first!" Piper said grabbing the ball from Alex's grasp. Alex chuckled.

Piper dribbled the ball twice and walked towards the basket. Alex didn't move from her place. "Pipes, that's travelling." Alex said but Piper didn't mind her and threw the ball towards the basket, but it didn't even touch the rim when it fell back to the ground.

Alex chuckled as she finds Piper adorable. She reached for the ball and Alex stepped out of the three-point line, checking the ball. "Pipes." Alex said dribbling the ball between her legs and around her. She is looking at Piper straight in the eye. Piper's eyebrows raised in question while still looking deeply into Alex's eyes, signaling for Alex to continue. Piper has her hands stretched to the sides as if trying to block whatever. "This shot is for you." Alex said as she swiftly stepped to the side, still outside the three-point line and shot the ball.

Piper's mouth was agape at Alex's swift motions. She followed the ball with her eyes as the ball went straight in the basket hitting nothing but net. "Wow." Piper said with her voice barely above a whisper.

Alex smirked knowing she created that reaction from the blonde. "That's two to 10, Pipes. Winner's ball." Alex said passing the ball gently to Piper and then gesturing for Piper to pass the ball back which is what the blonde did.

Alex shot from the three-point line once again and scored three more baskets from there making the score eight to 10. Eight for Alex and 10 for Piper. The blonde decided to step up her game and as Alex was shooting, she poked the raven-haired woman's sides which tickled the taller woman and made Alex accidentally let go of the ball. Piper immediately got the ball and ran towards the basket dribbling the ball just once and then shooting the ball into the basket banking it on the board.

"Woohoooo! I scored a point!" Piper said raising her hands in a victory of a point. She knew she had one more point to go and she knows that she will do whatever it takes just to win the game. "That's eight to 11 my lead, …" Piper trailed off looking at Alex with a blank expression.

"Is everything okay, Pipes?" Alex asked concern etched in her voice. She is worried because Piper's mood somehow changed.

Piper nodded and spoke up. "I… I don't know your last name…" Piper admitted a little sad about that fact. "You know mine, it's fair that I know yours too, right?" Piper asked smiling a little.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Piper, don't scare me like that. I thought you are having an attack or something." Alex said seriously. She seriously got worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not having an attack." Piper said now concerned that she might have scared Alex. Something tells her that there is some other reason behind Alex's worry of an attack, but she decided not to ask at that moment.

Alex shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Uhm… It's Vause. My name is Vause. Alex Vause." Alex said trying he best James Bond impression. This earned a chuckle from the blonde. Alex smiled sweetly at Piper which she returned with the same sweet smile.

"So, yeah! That's eight to 11, Vause! My lead! Winner's ball." Piper said challenging Alex. The blonde walked behind the three-point line and tried dribbling putting her back facing Alex's front to protect the ball. Alex stretched out her arms trying to steal the ball form the blonde. Piper tried moving her body towards the basket but when her back fit perfectly in Alex's front, it is as if the world stopped.

Everything slowed down for the both of them. It seemed like everything is just perfect at that moment. Piper stopped dribbling and looked at Alex who was already searching the blonde's eyes. Their faces so close to each other that they can hear each other breathe. Piper was snapped out of her daze when Alex's mouth turned into a smirk and then stole the ball from Piper's hands.

Alex dribbled and ran under the basket showing Piper that she can do the reverse-layup. "Hey! No fair!" Piper said chuckling.

"Not my fault I got you all flustered." Alex said smirking. "Well, it is my fault but still. Nine to 11, my ball. Piper rolled her eyes as she had the perfect idea. She nodded and stood in front of Alex stretching her arms once again to block the ball.

Alex is holding the ball thinking of what she will do next. It is a bit hard for her to think especially when Piper is right in front of her with all her sweaty glory. Alex could see Piper's neck that is enveloped with the blonde's sweat dripping down from her head.

Alex stopped moving as Piper looked deep in Alex's eyes. She walked impossibly closer to the raven-haired woman. Piper raised her right hand to cup Alex's cheek. Little by little, Piper started leaning in as she looked at Alex in the eye and then looked at the taller woman's lips. Piper swiped her own lips with her tongue because just the sight in front of her is leaving her breathless.

When Alex was about to close her eyes and lean in anticipation, Piper stopped her actions and then swiped the ball from Alex's hands, stealing the ball. Piper took hold of the ball and dribbled it three times towards the basket. She, then, took a shot, banking the ball against board once, again as the ball successfully shoots in the basket.

"Wooohoooooo! That's game! And the winner is Pipeeerr Elizabeeth Chapmaaan! Wooohoo!" Piper cheered for herself doing crazy dances. Alex's mouth was agape. She can't believe that she fell for Piper's trap. She shook her head and watched as Piper continue with her crazy dance that she found adorable.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, you are such a tease!" Alex said closing her eyes with her voice barely above a whisper. She wanted to kiss Piper so bad that she just gave in the fact that Piper actually outsmarted her. She gives credit to the blonde for that. Alex shook her head chuckling. The raven-haired woman was happy to know about Piper's second name being 'Elizabeth'.

"My name is 'Piper' not 'Jesus'." Piper smirked. Alex doubled over laughing. She walked towards the bench to grab a towel and wipe away some of the sweat that she had shed. Piper walked over and sat on the bench as well mimicking Alex's actions with her own towel.

"I have to say, Piper Elizabeth…" Alex emphasized Piper's middle name while she continued. "I'm impressed." Alex said smirking complimenting Piper's manipulating skills. Piper chuckled because she knew quite well what Alex is really talking about. Alex grabbed a bottle of water from the inside her duffle bag and handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks, Alex…" Piper said trailing off, realizing that she didn't know Alex's middle name. Alex took the hint that Piper is asking for her middle name, so she shook her head dismissing Piper's thoughts. She isn't telling the blonde just yet. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and then continued after taking the water bottle from Alex. "Thanks for this too." Piper raised the bottle of water and then opened it immediately and drank almost the whole bottle. Alex smiled and nodded as a sign of her 'welcome' to Piper.

They looked at each other knowingly and they stared deeply into each other until Alex grabbed the basketball and started shooting once again. Piper observed how Alex practiced drills and shots without anyone else. She admitted that it is the first time she enjoyed watching someone practicing basketball without getting tired of it. Although Alex continued with her practice, both women have been exchanging glances, smiles, and short stories all throughout Alex's pre-game practice. Their thoughts about each other was interrupted when people started coming inside the gym.

Different people went inside the gym. Players and audiences who filled the gym little by little. Piper saw how some fans also have signboards, clappers, and banners. _'This is an even bigger league than I thought.'_ She also saw random fans wave at Alex and greet the taller woman to that of which the taller woman responds with a greeting and a smile. What she saw created a bigger smile on her face.

Some women, who Piper assumed were Alex's team mates arrived as well. There were three layers of bleachers on the side and Piper sat directly one layer above where Alex's stuff was placed, making the blonde sit behind Alex's team's bench.

Piper was focused on looking at the other side of the court as she was looking for Poussey. She remembered her workmate mentioning that it is their team that Alex's team will go against tonight. The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts when someone spoke up.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing here?" The woman, who Piper assumed is Alex's team mate wearing the same jersey as Alex's, sat down beside the blonde smirking. Piper smiled at the woman not knowing what to say because she didn't exactly now how to answer. Piper tried opened her mouth trying to answer while looking at the woman beside her but was cut off when a white towel was thrown directly on the woman's face.

"Back off, Nichols. Nuh uh." Alex warned playfully walking towards them. Immediately, the wild-haired woman got the message. Nicky's face turned from annoyed to amused. She picked up the towel that was thrown to her face and threw it back at Alex who caught it with one hand.

"Ohhhh! You must be Piper, eh?" Nicky asked Piper whilst smiling wide. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't know how this woman knew her, but she nodded anyway. She looked at Alex trying to ask and then saw Alex nodding.

"Piper, this is Nicky, my out-of-this-world best friend. Nick, this is Piper, my…" Alex seemed to have been lost for words, but she was thankful how her tongue, somehow, ran on its own autopilot mode. "My friend." Alex smiled looking at Piper.

Piper extended her hand so that she could shake Nicky's. "Nice to meet you, Nicky." Piper smiled. In her head, she knew that Alex and Nicky would have come a long way already since they could just throw towels at each other's faces at any time they want. _'Totally a normal occurrence for best friends.'_ Piper thought.

As if on cue, just before Nicky was able to respond, the gym buzzer rang as a signal that the game would start soon. Nicky immediately had her attention at her team who was already talking about their plays and strategies.

Piper saw Alex get her jersey top uniform from her duffle bag and she wore it gracefully as if it was practiced every day. And of course, Piper found it adorable and cute and she just suddenly wanted to cuddle with this woman. _'Oh no no no, Piper. You are not doing what I think you want to do.'_ Piper thought.

As Alex was about to go to the center of the court with three of her teammate already inside, Piper called out. "Alex!" Piper said a little hesitation evident in her tone as she is gathering up her courage. She called Alex a little louder which also gained attention from Nicky who has concern etched in her eyes as well as she heard Piper call out.

The taller woman immediately looked at Piper with concern in her eyes. "Yeah? Are you okay?" Alex asked walking towards the bench once, again.

"I…" Piper said. She isn't really supposed to say anything. _'What? So, what now huh? Why did you call her? You weren't supposed to say anything to her! Just do it! Just… Go!'_ Piper shook her head and stood up, so she can lean in to kiss Alex on the cheek near her lips.

Alex didn't expect this coming which is why she is surprised. She wasn't able to cherish the soft lips that brushed against her cheek and some of it even brushing at the corner of her mouth but, she knew what happened which created a knowing sensation of butterflies in her stomach. Piper pulled away and spoke up.

"Good luck… Good luck on the game. I'll be here watching." Piper smiled with blush creeping up her cheeks to what she did. Alex smiled sweetly and grinned at the blonde. She took Piper's hand and squeezed it whilst still smiling at her.

Nicky saw everything happened before her eyes and is now getting ready to just say what she wants to as she was about to go in the court to play. "Holy shit, Vause! You better score 60 points tonight after that 'good luck'!" Nicky teased whilst chuckling.

"Shut Up, Nichols!" Alex said smiling as they got in the middle of the court getting ready for tip-off.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review :)**


	4. Nike! Just do it! Shiiiittt!

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: So, I want to say sorry for a two-day late update. Work has been busy, but I promise that I will always make a point to update this story as it is gaining a lot of reviews, favorites, and follows. I also have a solid plot for it already so, I hope you guys stick around.**

 **First, I want to ask you guys, did you see Laura and Taylor's Instagram picture together? I mean I was just screaming and staring at it for the longest time. It was a dream come true. How about you guys? What was your reaction when you saw it? It already has over 500,000 like! Gosh! Their chemistry is just soooo great!**

 **Second, I want to thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapters and I am hoping for more reviews for this chapter!**

 **Third, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story**

 **Hope you leave reviews! :)**

The basketball game was close between the black team and the red team. Piper has been tight on her seat wanting the black team to win the game because of her new-found source of her megawatt smile but she didn't want her friend/co-worker, Poussey, to know that she wanted the black team to win.

Poussey is a part of the red team and played less minutes than Alex. During halftime, Poussey went to greet Piper at the opponent's bench, hugging her friend tight saying that she forgives her for choosing the other team in a joking manner. Nobody saw their exchange during halftime as almost everyone went outside the gym to buy snacks and the black team is still at the locker room.

So, at the last quarter of the ball game, with the black team leading by two points, 54-52, Piper mustered up the courage to stand up and cheer for Alex who was getting tired by the minute. She felt less guilty to root for Alex because Poussey already created a joke out of it.

Alex only rested for two minutes the previous quarter and didn't have the time to rest yet at the last quarter. She thought that maybe her cheers wouldn't make a difference, but she opted to try and when she did, it was like a magic spell.

"Go Alex!" Piper shouted from the top of her lungs. After she shouted, the fans looked at her for a moment. Piper didn't know if she will get embarrassed or what but, what mattered to her is that, what she did, had a chance to boost up Alex's game.

The blonde was about to shout again when all the other fans shouted with her. "Go Alex! Wooohoo!" Piper shouted as Alex scored a three ball by losing her defender as she did a step back shot. The score is now 57-52 in favor of the black team with exactly two minutes left in the clock.

 _'OMFG. That is so fucking hot. What she did is just soo….'_ "Go Alex! Defense!" Everyone was now so loud, and Piper even saw Poussey with mouth agape and wide eyes at her not believing that she is cheering so loud for the black team. Poussey knew Piper as a quiet and straightforward woman but, she didn't expect Piper to initiate something like what she has just seen.

The ball was in the red team's possession. She saw the ball being held by someone with a last name that says 'Carlin' at the back of her jersey. This Carlin woman is being guarded by Alex. The blonde decided to cheer once again. "Go Alex! Get that ball!"

The basketball gym was filled with people, but it isn't as big as the other basketball gyms which is why if a person shouts in it, it will be easily heard by anyone in the court. Piper saw Alex turn her head looking at her and it is as if their eyes connected for a second.

The red team player named Carlin passed the ball to her team mate on her right side, but Alex anticipated it well and tapped the ball going to her own court. She grabbed the ball, dribbled it while she was being chased by Carlin who anticipated Alex going straight to the basket for a fast break layup, so she ran fast towards the basket, not being able to stop herself when Alex stopped behind the three-point line.

Alex was free of her defender as she took a gutsy shot from beyond the arc. That moment, it is as if everything slowed down for both Piper and Alex. Piper was looking at the ball, expecting it not to go in because she thought the shot was forced while Alex looked at the ball knowingly until halfway in the air to the basket, her head turned to Piper, giving the blonde a smile.

*swoosh*

 _"Alex Vause for threeeeee!"_ The announcer said.

The ball went in the basket hitting nothing but net and everybody cheered. Piper is still holding Alex's gaze as she sees the raven-haired woman wink at her while running back at the other side of the court. The score is now 60-52 for the black team. The red team called for a brief 20 second timeout and the teams huddled at their bench to form new plays.

Piper just looked at Alex who focused on the coach's instruction while wiping her sweaty face and neck with her white towel. _'How do you just make me stare at you like a love-sick puppy? How did you even make that fucking shot? I am staring at this glorious woman. I am staring. Shit! Shit! I should stop staring before she looks this way.'_ Piper thought as she focused on her cellphone fidgeting with it not knowing which app to open.

She ended up staring at her phone. As the buzzer sounded signaling for the game to carry on, Piper felt someone's hand squeeze her knee. She looked up and saw that it was Alex who gave her a coy smile as the raven-haired woman walked backwards going back in the court.

 _"Poussey Washington for Carrie Black."_ The announcer said for substitution.

"Go P!" Piper shouted without even thinking. Everyone looked at her including Alex who looked confused.

Poussey pointed at Piper with her two index fingers and smiled at her friend while giving her a friendly wink. The shorter woman is thrilled that Piper came to the game even though the blonde is not rooting for her team to win. Piper waved in return not minding people who were looking at her.

Piper saw Alex looking at her in mock hurt but she saw how Alex chuckled while her eyebrows are furrowed. This elicited a chuckle from Piper as well.

The game continued with the ball at the red teams court. They passed the ball around their team mates until a girl, whose last name is _'Hayes'_ got free and shot the ball beyond the ark. The ball bounced at the back of the rim and went inside the basket making the score 60-55.

 _"Cindy Hayes for threeeeee!"_ The announcer said.

 _'Shit'_ Piper thought. _'It's okay. They're still five points up. They can do this. Shit! I never thought I would care so much about a basketball game.'_ Piper shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. The game went on with the red team having a scoring run which tied the score for both teams at 60-60. The black team had a drought and they couldn't shoot the basket after that time out.

It was currently the black team's ball and a girl whose name is _'Watson'_ , according to her jersey, is currently dribbling the ball. She was calling out a play to her team mates. Alex ran towards her and set a screen on Watson's defender who immediately caught up with Watson, not losing her form her tight defense. Watson was doubled by her own defender and Alex's which lead Watson to passing the ball to a free Alex.

Alex could already take the shot if she wanted to, but she dribbled the ball attacking the basket, magnetizing her teammates' defenders. The raven-haired woman saw that her teammates are now free so, she grabbed the ball making sure that she won't cause a traveling infraction, held it up and did a behind-the-back pass to Nicky who was freely waiting at the corner.

Nicky got the ball and shot the ball from behind the three-point line. The ball hit the side of the side of the board as the ball banked into the basket.

"Oh my god! Wooohoo! Go Nicky! Yeah!" Piper found herself cheering for the wild-haired woman who she just met at the start of the game. She figured that maybe basketball is the reason why Nicky is Alex's best friend. Everyone was wild and loud inside the gym as they cheered for their own team knowing that the time is almost running out.

There is only 40 seconds left in the clock. The red team didn't have any time outs available so Poussey dribbled the ball crossing the half court line. She dribbled it so well even doing crossovers in the process as Nicky was guarding her.

"Poussey did an ankle breaker which didn't work on Nicky but caused Nicky to get lost in transition and then caught up. Poussey is looking for a team mate to pass the ball to but, the black team's defense was so tight, and the shot clock is running out that she needed to take the shot.

Poussey repeated her moves earlier but this time lost Nicky who fell for the thinner woman's ankle-breaker. Nicky slipped and got lost in translation. She immediately pulled herself up to at least challenge Poussey's shot but she was too late as Poussey scored a three-ball making the scores on a deadlock once again at 63-63 just before the shot clock expired.

The cheers of the red team roared as they tied the game.

 _"Black team, twenty-second time out."_ The announcer said.

Piper wanted to cheer for Poussey, but she was also nervous for the next play to happen. The black team can either win the game already as the shot clock is already turned off with just 16 seconds left in the game or they can drain the clock and bring it to overtime.

The team huddled, and Piper just wanted to go to the huddle and listen to the play even though she is sure that she won't understand what the coach is saying. The coach is a man who was about to get totally bald but not quite yet. He still had hair on the sides of his head that is black, but his side burns are evidently white. He had a mustache just like that of Super Mario's, but his mustache is a combination of black and white hairs. Piper thought that the way he is talking to the women in front of him, he already wanted to win the game with their last possession.

Piper tried to listen intently but all she could hear is "Alex here!" or "Nicky around" or "Watson screen on-"or even "Jefferson raise your hands." And Piper was utterly confused at "Here, here, there, around, switch, pivot pass the ball, attack, and take it!" She heard the coach say. She noticed that there was a small whiteboard with tiny circular magnets that he is using as pawns representing the players. She just wanted to see the play because she is still confused.

The twenty second time-out finished, and everyone was back in the court with their game faces on. A girl whose last name is _'Miller'_ , according to her jersey once again, is about to inbound the ball. Everyone created screens for everyone to make someone free to receive the ball. Miller passed it to Jefferson who used her hefty body to protect the ball from a girl named _'Black'._ Jefferson passed it to Nicky who was at the top of the arc. She dribbled the ball milking the clock out until there was just six seconds left.

Everyone expected Nicky to attack and so that is what she did exactly but as she was approaching the paint she passed the ball to Alex who had roughly four seconds left to shoot. She dribbled the ball two times attacking the basket, stopped to her tracks faked a shot which the defender bit to, jumping to block the shot.

As the defender landed from her jump, Alex jumped and shot the ball with one second left. She released it in the nick of time just before the buzzer went off.

*Swoosh*

Everyone yelled and celebrated as the ball went inside hitting nothing but net once again. Alex just hit the game winner as she celebrated with her team mates. Piper jumped up from her seat repeatedly cheering. "Woohoo! Go black team! Go Alex!" Piper cheered her heart out. _'Wow! That was pretty awesome. And pretty hot too. But more hot than awesome. It was just a work of art. Shit!'_ Piper smiled and sat back down as the players form opposite teams were shaking each other's hands for sportsmanship.

Piper is now looking forward to her and Alex's date. She can't wait to tell Alex how good she was in playing basketball. "Hey." Someone called out to Piper.

The blonde was looking out for Alex who she saw was with a short red-headed girl. Piper's eyes furrowed and then remembered that someone called out for her. She looked at the woman in front of her. _'Oh, it's the Carlin girl'_ Piper thought looking at the girl's features. _'Ninja turtle tattoo? Are you fucking kidding me?'_ Piper thought and then stifled her laughter.

She raised her eyebrows in question to Carlin as the Carlin girl spoke up. "My name is Stella. I see you're lost. Want to hang out tonight?" Stella said in what Piper thought was a thick Australian accent. She wasn't interested at all because she was looking forward to her and Alex's date so, she looked for the raven-haired woman once again.

She saw how Alex was still taking photos with some of the fans but then the red-head was pretty persistent, and she saw her steal a kiss from Alex's cheek which made her jealous. _'You shouldn't even be jealous. But that's not her girlfriend is it? Then why did she ask me out on a date? Or maybe she is not YET her girlfriend. Shit! I am over thinking again. Is she going to postpone her date with me?'_ Piper thought a bit sadly.

She looked back at Stella and offered her a shy and polite smile like any other who she thinks has a thing for her. "Sorry, I have plans." Piper said.

She looked at Alex again who she saw was looking at Stella with what she thinks is a threatened look but then Alex suddenly switched her gaze towards Piper. Her eyes were pleading as she mouthed a "Please wait for me." to Piper.

Piper gave her a small smile and nodded mouthing a "here" while pointing at her seat.

Stella was oblivious to the Alex and Piper's exchange from afar as she spoke up once again. "How about some other time?" Stella asked once again. Piper didn't know what to answer because she isn't really interested so she was so thankful when Poussey approached her. "Hey, Chapman!" Poussey said approaching Piper with a hug.

"Ewwww P! You're sweaty!" Piper said chuckling. Poussey and she are at the level of friendship where they are comfortable in teasing each other.

"That's because you rooted for the opponent and your girlfriend took the game winner." Poussey teased.

Piper blushed profusely at Poussey's use of the word 'girlfriend'. She swore she saw Stella's eyes furrowed in the mention of Alex being Piper's 'girlfriend'. "She's not my girlfriend yet." Piper said not completely aware of what she just said.

Poussey's eyes widened and her mouth curved into a smile looking at Stella. "Did you hear that, Stell? 'Not her girlfriend YET'!" Poussey chuckled as she loved teasing the blonde. Stella tried hiding her annoyance but just nodded.

"Hey, Pipes." Alex said approaching her. Alex looked at Poussey and then Stella who raised a hand to Piper and Alex and walked away.

"Hey, Al. This is my friend/co-worker, Poussey. P, this is Alex." Piper introduced the two.

Alex and Poussey chuckled together Alex being the one who spoke up first with shocked eyes. "Oh my gosh, Washington! I was actually wondering how the both of you knew each other when I heard Piper cheer for you earlier. I didn't know you were a nurse!" Alex said still not over the fact that Piper and Poussey are co-workers.

"You never asked, man! Nice game by the way. Earned that extra points with this girl with your game-winner!" Poussey teased once again as she extended her hand to shake Alex's which the raven-haired woman took and shook as well.

Piper slapped Poussey's arm due to the thinner woman's teasing. Piper turned scarlet.

Poussey chuckled some more and Alex grinned at Piper. "Nice game, Washington." Alex said genuinely.

"Hey, I need to go. Will see you at work tomorrow, Chapman." Poussey said as she jogged towards her teammates.

"So…" Alex spoke up smirking. ' _Should I just say this or is it too early? Well, I'm just going to quote what she said anyway. This is just a friendly tease. Just do it Alex! Make it up to her later during your date if she doesn't like it.'_ Alex didn't let her confidence falter as she spoke up. "I'm not your girlfriend YET, huh?" Alex said smirking some more while giving emphasis to the word 'yet'.

Piper turned impossibly read hiding her face in her palms.

* * *

It's already about 9pm and Alex thought of various places for her and Piper to go to on their first official date. She thought that she should keep it casual with a relaxed atmosphere because she wanted to get to know the blonde more. She didn't want to creep Piper out by going overboard.

So, she decided to take Piper out on a no-fail first date. Alex and Piper were walking at the cold streets of Brooklyn just a couple blocks away from their house but, Alex made sure not to be near the hospital area where Piper works because she wanted to take Piper in a place where the blonde haven't eaten yet.

They arrived at this tiny local diner. It is a cute, petite and cozy place. "I hope you like breakfast for dinner?" Alex inquired with hopeful eyes.

Piper had a sad face looking at Alex. "Is this the best time to tell you that I don't like breakfast for dinner?" Piper asked looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex's mouth opened and closed to say something, but she couldn't. _'Shit! I thought breakfast for dinner is a no-fail date recipe. Shit! How would I even know? I only took my mom out here and she loved it. Shit! That no-fail recipe is for older people. Shit! Shit! Plan B! Plan B!'_ Alex had a slight panic within her. She was still looking at Piper. "Oh Shit. Okay. We can go somewhere else." Alex was about to stand when Piper pulled her down.

They were seated in front of each other in one of the booths of the diner. "Alex, I was kidding!" Piper said laughing at Alex.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Piper. That is not funny!" Alex said chuckling nervously. "Well it is funny to you but, I want to make this first date perfect…" Alex said fidgeting with her glasses.

Piper felt immediately guilty seeing Alex that way. She put her hand on top of Alex's that was resting on the table. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just - " Piper was cut off by Alex's huge smirk.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you fell for that!" Alex started laughing wildly. Piper rolled her eyes whilst smiling.

"You are going to be the death of me!" Piper said swatting Alex's hands playfully.

"I just actually wanted you to hold my hand and now I can say 'mission one complete'." Alex said playfully.

Piper smiled and then spoke up. "I love breakfast for dinner, Al. I remember…" Piper trailed off suddenly avoiding Alex's gaze. Alex now, put her hand on top of Piper's and assured her but the blonde spoke up. "I remember having them with my brother, Cal, back home in Connecticut." Piper smiled a little sadly. Alex thought maybe Piper missed her home, so she slightly changed the topic hoping to go back talking about her family later.

"Should we order first?" Alex asked Piper who nodded in reply.

As if on cue a server came in. "Ready to order ladies?" The server named Linda asked looking at Piper and then at Alex. "Oh, hey Alex. How's your mom doing?"

"She's doing okay." Alex smiled back a little sadly that it didn't come unnoticed by Piper. She decided to ask Alex at the right time. Alex cleared her throat and then spoke up for her orders. "I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and fruit please. And the vanilla milkshake overload." Alex smiled. She looked at Piper and then Linda.

Alex gestured Linda to lean in as she whispered something to the older woman's ear. "Got it." Linda smiled at Alex's request. "And for you, special lady?" Linda asked smiling wide.

Piper smiled at Linda and furrowed her eyebrows at Alex asking for an explanation before she said her orders. "I'll have a waffle with blueberries and whipped cream and a side of fruit and sausage, please."

"Any drinks?" Linda asked.

Alex nudged Linda's elbow in a manner of reminder as Linda jumped to the contact completely whilst remembering Alex's request. She chuckled and rushed to the kitchen to put in the orders.

"What was that about?" Piper asked confused. but she was still smiling.

"What was what about?" Alex asked innocently.

Piper shook her head. "You know a lot of people around town."

"Yeah. Well…" Alex trailed off avoiding Piper's gaze again. "My mom knows them, and they know me because of my mom. So… Yeah." Alex offered a weak smile.

"I bet your mom is awesome." Piper smiled.

"Yeah she is." Alex smiled. "How about you… Do you ever miss home? I mean Connecticut. Connecticut is your home, right?" Alex asked intently.

"Well, yeah I do. But sometimes, I just don't want to miss it so that I won't remember the sad and bad memories that are left there, you know?" Piper said. She, now, is avoiding Alex's gaze. The topic of her family is a very sensitive topic for her but, she didn't know why she is comfortable to share it with Alex.

The raven-haired woman saw the vulnerability of Piper's state and just wanted to wrap the woman in front of her in a tight hug, but she made sure she didn't overstep or anything, so she just put her hand on top of Piper's once again and squeezed it. Not, letting go. "I hope you can trust me enough for you to tell me about them. I'm here to listen." Alex assured her.

"Thanks." Piper smiled sadly.

They were disrupted from their moment when their food arrived. "Wow that was fast." Piper said impressed at the food service and now wondered if that is what Alex whispered to Linda.

There were two big plates of pancake for Alex and waffle for Piper. Their sides are scattered all around the table as they start digging in. Alex's eyes closed in her first bite of the pancake. "Mmmmm. All that body ache from the game is totally worth it for this!" Alex said opening her eyes chuckling.

"Mmmmm these are good! They have good maple syrup too!" Piper said as she devours on her waffle.

Alex nodded in agreement whilst chuckling.

"Hey, Al, you're really good at playing basketball. I never really enjoyed watching any basketball games in my life." Piper said slicing some sausage to cut down the sweetness of her meal.

"I've been told." Alex said chuckling. "But I still think I need to improve some more of my moves." Alex shrugged. "There are better players out there." Alex smiled.

"You looked so hot playing in that uniform earlier." Piper said barely above a whisper. Alex almost choked her food as she coughed repeatedly upon hearing what the blonde said.

As if on cue, Linda was back with a ginormous glass of vanilla milkshake with two straws.

Alex immediately sucked on the straw as Linda placed it down the table. Alex let out another cough, cleared her throat and thanked Linda who walked away smiling.

Alex looked back at Piper. "I look what?" Alex asked not even sure if she heard the right term.

"Uhhhhmmm. You looked hot." Piper said coyly whilst blushing profusely unable to deny what she said.

Alex smiled shyly and then shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. Maybe that's why all the women are hounding you after the game." Piper said with a slightly jealous tone but then she continued. "The…" Piper hesitated at first but continued. "The red-head who kissed you… Is she your girlfriend?" Piper tried asking without looking jealous, but she miserably failed.

Then blonde also remembered Poussey talking about just one woman who Alex invited to the game and she is itching to ask the raven-haired woman if it is the red-head, but she did otherwise.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then it dawned on her with her expression changing in defeat now afraid to speak up. "Remember I told you I wanted a clean slate?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded. "Mmmhmmm.?"

"She is kind of my ex fuck buddy. I never really did 'relationships' before, Piper. I… I don't even know why she is there. I never invited her to any of my games." Alex said vulnerably while looking down at her pancakes. She used air quotes at 'relationships'.

Piper closed her eyes to contain herself not wanting to be jealous or of whatever involved the woman she just met yesterday and is curious who Alex invited. She opened her eyes and then she continued eating her waffle. "Oh… okay." Piper offered a small smile.

"Piper…" Alex looked at the blonde.

"Mmmhmm?" Piper answered still not looking at the raven-haired woman.

"I meant what I said earlier." Alex put her hand on top of Pipers caressing it softly with her thumb and then looking up at Piper who met her with her gaze. "I really want to get to know you… And kind of want to try whatever this is going to be."

Piper nodded. "Me too."

Alex's confidence went back in an instant as she spoke up. "And maybe in the future, you can take off the words 'not' and 'yet' from what you said earlier." Alex said chuckling referring to Piper's _"She is not my girlfriend yet."_ remark.

Piper's face went impossibly red. It was the blonde's turn to choke on her waffle and Alex offered her the milkshake. It is the first time Piper noticed that it has two straws as she reached in to take a sip.

"So, this was your plan, huh? Sharing a milkshake?" Piper said as she took a sip again. "Which is sooo good. I've never tasted a -…"

"No. _This_ is my plan." Alex leaned in impossibly closer as she took her straw and drank from the milkshake as well. Their foreheads almost touching and their gazes not fading from each other. Both women enjoyed a sip together with Piper being the first one to pull away not wanting to let herself stare at the woman in front of her too much.

"So…" Piper said stifling a smile.

Sensing Piper's uneasiness, Alex stopped sipping and pulled away from her straw "Mission two complete." Alex smirked.

Piper chuckled realizing what Alex just said but she continued what she wanted to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Alex chuckled and then raised her eyebrows signaling for Piper to ask what she wanted to ask as the blonde rolled her eyes whilst smiling.

"Why the number eight?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why the number eight? Your jersey number... Or is it just random number to you? A birthday of an ex?" Piper tried fishing.

"Ohh... Uhmm… Not exactly." Alex chuckled. "It's my mom's birthday. August 8th. Hence, jersey number eight." Alex offered a smile.

Piper's heart overflowed for Alex's love for her mom and smiled widely. "That is so sweet. You are definitely a mama's girl and I really bet your mom is a really nice person." Piper said trailing off smiling.

Alex nodded. "'She is a nice person' is an understatement of the year. She is the best and she's all that I had ever since so, yeah definitely a mama's girl." Alex said bragging about her mom whilst smiling.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion to Alex's 'She's all that I had ever since' remark but she decided that it will be a question for another day. "You're lucky." Piper said trailing off getting a little jealous because she never received the same love from her own mother.

Alex noticed the slight change in tone in Piper's voice but decided that it is a story for another day as well and decided to slightly change the topic. "So, since you asked, it means I get to ask too, right?" Alex smiled.

"Shoot." Piper responded.

"Why did you leave Connecticut if that is your home?" Alex asked curiously she knew that Piper had ugly memories from there, but Alex could feel that there is something else.

"Like what I said, it is my home but there are a lot of sad and bad memories from there." Piper trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Alex shook her head. "I knew that from earlier… If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Alex offered her a smile.

Piper shook her head smiling a bit sadly. "No, it's okay. I won't talk about it now, but I will show you one day, I promise."

"So, does that mean, there's another day that I will see you?" Alex smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes finishing her food up as Alex finished hers as well already. "Well, I was hoping yeah. If that is fine with you." Piper said smiling.

They talked for ten minutes more about their hobbies and the everyday stuff that they do as they try to get to know each other. They played 20 questions but stopped after 10 as Piper insisted they go home because she can sense Alex's tiredness and both of them had an early morning shift.

Alex learned that Piper likes baths, purple is her favorite color, and has two brothers that she loved. She learned that one is a doctor, and another is some kind of a hippie always wanting to camp in the woods. She also learned that they both share liking in Shake Shack's Shack Stack burger.

Piper, on the other hand, learned that Alex didn't have any siblings, black is her favorite color, though Piper insisted that it is a hue and not a color to which Alex laughed at. She also learned that the raven-haired woman met Nicky since they were 12.

Alex paid for their food since she asked Piper on a date although the blonde protested and wanted to even just split the bill but didn't succeed. Alex said Piper can get the next one leading to looks that says, _'So there is a next date?'_ or _'A next one huh?'_ but both women chose not to say it out loud.

They walked going home side by side getting to know each other more telling each other the littlest of things. Alex's house is the first house they passed by but, Alex insisted that she take Piper to her house which is just about three houses away. They were outside Piper's house.

"Thank you for the breakfast." Piper chuckled talking about their breakfast for dinner. "Do you want to come in and have tea or something?" Piper was hopeful.

Alex shook her head. "It's pretty late so, I'll refuse now. I'll hold up the offer if that's okay with you." Alex grinned.

"Okay. Bye, Alex." Piper said not knowing what to do if she should hug or kiss the woman in front of her or if she should just wave at her until everything just turned awkward.

"It's okay. I lost the game against you, remember? I don't get any good night kiss." Alex said jokingly just to take off the awkwardness. "Bye Piper." Alex waved and started walking away waiting for Piper to go up her porch.

Piper gave her a wave and then started walking towards her house seeing her Nike running shoes by the door. _'Is this a fucking sign? Oh, come on Piper! Don't make excuses about this. Do what YOU want to do. You don't need a fucking sign. Nike!_ _Nike! Just do it! Shiiiittt!_ _'_

Piper turned around immediately going down her porch seeing Alex's back towards her. "Alex!"

Alex turned around hearing Piper. "Yeah?"

The blonde walked slowly towards her. "Uhm… I was just wondering if… you want to go out with me again… Next Friday though…" Piper said avoiding Alex's gaze. _'Shit Piper! Good thing you said the right things! Just do it! Come on!'_

Alex chuckled and then rubbed Piper's arm to assure her that she didn't have to be nervous or anything, but the taller woman loved banter. "Of course. Are you asking me out on a date?" Alex asked smirking.

"You can say that." Piper still avoided Alex's gaze, but she smiled at the raven-haired woman.

"Okay…" Alex said now getting awkward as she thought that Piper might not be telling her something else.

"Okay bye now." Piper said walking away. _'Shit!'_

"Bye, Pipes." Alex said walking a little bit further away.

Piper decided to 'just do it' as she walked back towards Alex until the taller woman spoke up not aware that Piper have walked towards her.

"Uhm… You do realize that you could have just texted me or called me for that, right?" Alex said turning around one last time surprised by Piper's proximity from her.

In one swift movement, Piper leaned in, rested her right hand on Alex's right shoulder, and pulled Alex in for a kiss. Alex was taken aback to say the least. Her eyes were open at first and her lips didn't respond to the kiss as it startled her. When she was about to relax, close her eyes, and respond to the kiss, Piper pulled away looking at Alex. She put a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Alex." Piper smiled and walked away towards her house leaving a shocked Alex.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review! :)**


	5. Alex?

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Here you go! Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the follows and the favorites!**

 **I hope you guys leave a review about this chapter. It's not as long as the others but I could say that it has content.**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story! Enjoy! :)**

Alex cannot wrap her head around the fact that Piper walked back towards her and kissed her. She was surprised, startled, shocked, and taken aback by it. It's not that Alex didn't like the kiss, it is the fact that she wasn't able to respond to it that bothered her. She always wanted to be the dominant one, but Piper proved her to be the opposite.

She wanted to feel, taste, and enjoy the soft lips that she felt earlier. She wanted to treat the precious lips as if it was going to be kissed for the first time. She wanted Piper to enjoy the feel of her lips to hers and make it feel how much it should be treasured.

Alex buried her head in her pillow thinking about what just happened earlier over and over again. Right after she arrived home, she changed to her sleep clothes and dove straight into bed without the intentions of sleeping. She just wanted to process everything.

If this happened before, involving other women, Alex wouldn't even give a fuck because she knew how women used to lust over her and look at her like a piece of meat which she took to her advantage. But, with Piper, who she wants to get serious with, for the first time ever, she could not NOT give a fuck because she cares about whatever happens between them.

 _'Should I text her? Is the ball in my court or is it at hers? Should I just leave her a text to say goodnight or should I just let it be? What did the kiss mean to her? Because it meant something to me. She didn't even owe me a kiss, I lost the bet. Arrrgghhh! I don't even know what to think! Shit Shit Shit!'_

Alex rolled around her bed thinking of whatever comes in her mind regarding the kiss. She finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to get her cellphone. _'She kissed me last. She said the last words. Maybe the ball is in my court. Shit! Fuck! Okay I'll text her. No! Uggghh I don't know!'_

Finally, Alex grabbed her phone from her bedside table and checked if there are any messages from anyone. She saw that there was one from Nicky but ignored it. She opened _'Piper *coffee emoji*_ ' from her inbox and mustered up the courage to type a message.

* * *

Piper couldn't believe what she just did. Just like Alex, Piper immediately changed into her sleep clothes and dove into bed, burying her head in the pillows. She cannot process what she just did and kept blaming herself that the kiss might jeopardize whatever thing it is that they are trying out. _'For fuck's sake Piper! Give yourself some credit! That's a gutsy move you did down there, and the ball is definitely in her court.'_

She cannot stop thinking about the luscious soft lips that she kissed. She wanted Alex to feel and to connect with her, but Piper admitted to herself that maybe she was too straightforward which took Alex by surprise. _'If only she kissed back. But she was about to kiss back, right? Or is that only my wishful thinking? Just wait for her move. Ball… Not… In… Your… Court…Piper!'_ She continued rolling over her bed and grabbed her phone to see if she missed any messages.

When she saw that there was nothing, she put her phone back on the bedside table and dropped her head back into the pillows. She needed to vent out and rant, but she didn't want to wake Polly up at that time of the night. She tried to sleep but was unsuccessful so… _'Fuck it. I'm texting her. I will apologize for the kiss.'_

As if on cue, her phone buzzed just before she picked it up on the bedside table once again. She grabbed it immediately expecting it to be Alex but what she saw annoyed her more.

 ** _Larry – Text Message_**

Piper ignored Larry's text message and just wanted to sleep and abort her mission, although she knew that she won't even be able to. When she was about to put her phone back on the table, her phone buzzed again. She rolled her eyes and thought that maybe it was the ever-persistent Larry again, so she didn't even bother to look.

But, her phone buzzed again, and again which annoyed her more. She grabbed the phone just wanting to look at Larry's text to see what he wants but was surprised when she saw her phone screen.

 ** _Larry – Text Message_**

 ** _Alex – 3 Messages_**

And with that, it is as if all the annoyance left her body in exchange of all the butterflies that she felt in her stomach plus a shitload of nerves. A small smile even creeped in her mouth. She opened the message.

 **From Alex:**

 _A: You got in your house too fast leaving me startled._

 _A: I wasn't even able to say 'goodnight'. :(_

 _A: I bet you're now asleep so, night, Pipes._

Piper found Alex cute. It's true. Piper didn't hear any 'goodnights' from Alex because she immediately ran inside her house after she kissed the taller woman. She felt guilty and not guilty at the same time. Ten minutes have already passed, and the blonde hasn't replied yet so, she decided to do so already.

 _P: Hey. I'm still up, Al._

 _P: I guess you're asleep now..._

 _A: Hey. Did I wake you? Sorry… Can't sleep._

 _P: No, you didn't. Why not?_

 _A: I think you know exactly why._

Piper smiled. She knew exactly why but she didn't want to assume. She knew that Alex is talking about the kiss, but she didn't want to be too presumptuous.

 _P: I'm not so sure. Why?_

 _A: You know that you won the bet earlier, right? So, it means that you do not owe me anything, right? :p_

 _P: Yeah. I know. :)_

 _A: Then why did you… Kiss me?_

 _P: Just because…_

 _A: ?_

 _P: Can we not talk about it anymore? I'm sorry I kissed you._

 _A: What? Why? What are you sorry for?_

 _P: Because I kissed you. Maybe you didn't like it. I don't know. I'm just sorry. I just…_

 _P: I just wanted to thank you for today. I really had a great time, Alex._

 _A: Don't be sorry. It's okay. I had the best time with you too._

 _A: So, Piper, tell me, is that how you thank every person you want to thank? Do I have to just think of it as a normal thing? :p_

Piper rolled her eyes as Alex is starting banter once again, one of the things she liked about the woman she is currently texting.

 _P: Well, you have to find out, right? :p_

 _A: Yeah… So, is that the way you thank Harry too? haha_

Piper rolled her eyes again and laughed out loud. She finds Alex cute that the taller woman is fishing. She just wants to play it out.

 _P: Does it matter?_

 _A: It does to me…_

 _P: Okay. Then I don't. Hell, I don't even want to try._

 _A: Good to know. See you around? :)_

 _P: Yes. Good night, Al._

 _A: Night, Pipes._

Both women immediately fell asleep after putting their phone down on their night stands, looking forward to their date the next week. Both also thinking of how long it will still be before they go out again.

* * *

"So, how was your date last night? Did someone get laid?" Nicky asked laughing.

Alex nudged her friend. "Shut up, Nichols!"

They were at the café during their shift. Alex was, as usual, wiping down glasses, while Nichols refill the pastry chiller.

"What? I'm serious. How was it? You just stormed off right after the game, you know? You never do that." Nicky said laughing.

Alex rolled her eyes but decided to answer. "It went well. No one got laid and I like it that way." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're losing your touch, Vause." Nicky says looking at Alex now teasingly. Alex didn't answer anymore and went to sit on the café's couch too sit down.

"Taystee, any resumes?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. There are two actually. They gave it together." Taystee shrugged as she handed the two resumés to Alex.

The raven-haired woman looked at the resume's and saw that one belonged to Piper and another belonged to a woman named Lorna Morello. She knew Piper's resumé was going to be there because the blonde mentioned it earlier.

After handing Taystee back the resumes, she immediately missed the blonde's presence and wondered if Piper is thinking of her too. _'Wow, Alex! Are you seriously thinking if Piper's thinking of you? Maybe not! Or maybe yes! She kissed me, for fucks sake! I don't know what to think! Uggghh! I want to see her, but I don't want to appear too eager. Just text her! Text her!'_ Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts out and went into the kitchen to see if she can do something to take her mind off the blonde.

* * *

It has been already two weeks since Piper and Alex last saw each other. It just seems like there has been a gravitational pull on opposite sides for the women. They were supposed to have their first date a week ago, but it was cancelled due to Piper needing to work doubles. Poussey got sick and she needed to cover for her co-worker.

That night, both women was saddened with their date being cancelled but the blonde still made a way to see Alex by knocking on the raven-haired woman's door bringing her a bouquet of flowers. They haven't seen each other for a week that time and they were glad they get to hang out that night. Both wanted to kiss each other but both also held back as they feel that their first official kiss shouldn't be rushed so, they have gone as far as a tight hug and a smell of each other.

Piper apologized because she had to work on the night of their date and Alex totally understood because Piper's work is not something to ignore as it involves saving people's lives. For the span of two weeks, they have been constantly texting each other the moment they wake up and calling each other before they go to sleep. It gave both women twitterpating feelings to say the least.

Another constant thing happening is Alex leaving coffee on Piper's porch. Sometimes with a simple 'Good morning' note and sometimes just random messages to make Piper smile. Through those two weeks, they got to know each other more in a slower sense and they both liked it. They flirted, joked around, they had serious talks, and everything in between.

When Piper was about to go to work today, she saw that Alex left another cup of hot steaming coffee by her porch. She smiled at the sight and was sad when Alex was nowhere to be found. She brought the coffee close to her face as she take-in the smell of her new favorite coffee. She even wondered if Alex always pass by Pearl's to buy coffee or if the raven-haired woman goes to that coffee shop just to buy a coffee for the blonde. Piper noticed that there were three tiny post-it notes folded and stuck in the coffee sleeve. She opened the first one:

 _Good morning, Pipes. Can you hand this to the cleaner? This is for him/her. :p_

Piper shook her head as she laughed at the first note with wide eyes. She decided to open the second note.

 _Just kidding. This is obviously for me. You need to bring it back to me, so I can see you again. ;-) I feel like I haven't seen you for so long. :(_

She smiles to the note once, again. She finds Alex cute when the taller woman writes this way as if trying to be cute. And then she opened the last note.

 _JK again. This is for you, especially made by me. :) I want to see you sooner than our second date that has been dragged too far already. Sorry I'm being needy and now I am rambling. Well I am rambling in my mind, at least. I'm just some girl you met two weeks ago anyway… Enjoy your day, Piper! :)_

Piper now wondered if Alex is kidding about her making the coffee on her own or if she really made the coffee, which meant Alex is working at the same coffee shop where she sent her resumé at. She made a mental note to ask Alex about it as her smile is not faltering from her mouth.

Piper walked to work with a smile on her face while she sips her coffee and enjoying its delicious taste. She is thankful that Alex left a cup of coffee for her to drink because they talked on the phone for hours last night not being able to see that it was already half passed three in the morning before they hung up.

She was also thinking that she wants to see the raven-haired woman as much as Alex wants to see her. The only difference is that Alex can say it out loud. Piper, on the other hand, can't express it right away, afraid that Alex might not be feeling the same way.

When Piper got to the nurse's station in BVGH, she sat down on her desk and pulled out her phone. She composed a text message to Alex whilst smiling. She typed and typed her message but ends up erasing it and redoing everything again. She snapped out of her gaze when she heard Larry rushing to the door as he was running late.

"Hey, Piper." Larry said catching his breath while walking towards his desk. "Did you receive my text message last night?"

Piper panicked inside because she is guilty that she hasn't checked the message. She didn't want to be rude, so she hurriedly checked Larry's message that said, ' _Are you free tomorrow night?'_

Piper looked at Larry with nonchalance and answered as politely as she can. "Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply but I have plans tonight. Sorry."

Piper didn't have any plans actually, but hoped that she will have one soon. She wanted to ask Alex to hang out that night.

"Oh, okay… So, does this mean we aren't dating anymore?" Larry asked

Piper closed her eyes to contain her annoyance. "Larry, we are not dating, remember? That was just a friendly dinner that one time we went out. I'm - …" Piper was thankful that she was cut off by one of the doctors calling out for Larry.

She let out a sigh of relief and then went back to sending a message to Alex.

 **To Alex:**

 _P: Hey, the cleaner says thanks for the coffee. :p Didn't know you worked at Pearl's though._

 _P: Jk. But really thanks for the coffee. I needed it :)_

 _A: I'm glad you liked it. You never asked if I worked there or not, that's why I never told you._

 _A: Oh yeah, and there has been a problem with your application. I think you need to come over here._

 _:-)_

Piper thought for a second if Alex was being serious or not. So, she decided to ask.

 _P: Are you serious?_

 _A: About me liking you? Yes._

Piper rolled her eyes whilst laughing and blushing. She likes the flirty Alex.

 _P: No! I was talking about the application!_

 _A: I know. I just thought you should know what I said. :p Yes, you need to drop by to clarify stuff about it._

 _P: Well, I like it. :p Okay, can you ask when should I drop by?_

 _A: If they say to drop by now, would you? :p_

 _P: I can't. I have work here in the hospital._

 _A: I was kidding._

 _P: You just want to see me :P_

 _A: Where did that come from? *smirk emoji*_

 _P: I dunno. Forget I said anything._

 _A: But I do want to see you._

Piper smiled at Alex's forwardness. She knew that She wants to see Alex as well, but she decided to stop replying or she won't be able to accomplish anything at work. She decided to visit Alex at Pearl's after work, so she opted to just ask one more question.

 _P: What time do you get out of work?_

 _A: Working doubles today. Until 9pm. :(_

 _A: Can I see you tomorrow?_

 _P: You can but you may not…:p_

Piper teased Alex. ' _Nine in the evening. That would work.'_ Piper thought smiling. She then proceeded preparing her caddy, looking forward to her plans for that night.

* * *

It was 7pm when Piper decided to go to Pearl's and wait until Alex finish work. She stepped inside the cafe fully for the first time, taking in the surroundings that had a cozy ambiance. She loved reading and she made a mental note to drop by Pearl's more often to grab a book, relax, read and just drink some of her favorite coffee.

Pearl's is a café/bookstore wherein customers can enjoy the quiet reading ambiance. The place is relaxing as the coffee from the café diffuses throughout the bookstore. The main entrance is located at the bookstore part whilst there is another entrance that goes directly to the café.

The time when Piper passed her resume, she entered the bookstore entrance, giving the papers to Taystee, saying thank you and then leaving right away which is why now, she took in the calm and beautiful ambiance that is the inside of Pearl's.

When she entered the bookstore, there is a desk that says _"Hi! How may I assist you"_ which Piper remembered as the desk where the lady was sitting at when she handed over her and Lorna's resumé. She walked slowly forward observing her surroundings and she could see that the inside had an ambiance of a log cabin.

There were scattered couches and bean bags at the main reading area. The place wasn't that big, but Piper thought that it could accommodate up to a maximum of 30 people. She looked forward and saw the coffee bar where there is a display of pastries and cakes. Piper immediately continued scanning the bar area for a certain raven-haired woman but all she saw was the girl she knew whose last name is 'Watson' and she also spotted Nicky busy with something at the back of the bar. There were about five people who came in adding to the five sitting at the café which made Nicky and Watson's night eventful.

Piper immediately thought of why Alex isn't there because she knew that Alex worked as a barista, so she decided to just ask Nicky. She walked slowly towards the bar while passing by the shelves of the empty bookstore.

As she was walking towards the coffee bar she heard a thud from one of the bookshelves as her head immediately looked at what happened concerned that someone might've been hurt. Being the nature of her job, she always thought of other people's welfare.

Her eyes widened at what she saw, and her mind immediately went to overdrive. She saw Alex cornering a brunette woman on one of the bookshelves. The raven-haired woman's left hand is resting on the bookshelf where the brunette's back is pressed against. Their faces were very close to each other as Alex was leaning in to make her face closer to the other woman's. Alex's body isn't pressed against the shorter woman's, but Piper saw that Alex was staring intently in the woman's eyes, not knowing Alex's expression, while the shorter woman returned the gaze closely with a seductive look. Alex's right hand is resting on her own waist.

Piper thought that the thud might have been Alex pushing the woman on the shelf. _'Oh. What is she doing? Is she doing what I think she's doing? Is she going to kiss this girl? Were they kissing prior to this?_

A pang of jealousy coursed within Piper's veins but thought about it. _'What the fuck is that brunette doing? What the fuck is Alex doing? Piper, you aren't together, you don't have the right. You're just another girl in her web. She might have been texting other women besides you. Don't get jealous. You don't have the right.'_ Piper's own thoughts betrayed her.

She was just staring at the two woman who was oblivious of her watching. Her eyes started to pool but she blinked them away thinking that she might be too shallow of having feelings towards this situation that she had no control over. But she thought that the fact she didn't have control over the situation is what made her heart ache more and made her angry in her own subtle way. She could hear incoherent murmurs from Alex's mouth as the taller woman was saying something to the brunette while the brunette smiled but she saw that Alex's expression was a serious one.

As Piper saw the brunette's hands idle at her sides and then eventually started to grip Alex's waist, Piper couldn't take it anymore as she called out in question.

"Alex?" Piper's voice was barely above a whisper, but she is sure that both women heard it as their heads immediately turned to Piper's direction. Alex immediately distancing herself from the brunette.

* * *

Alex wanted to ask Piper if she wants to hang out that night but, she needed to work doubles because Taystee had an emergency at home and there is no one to take cover. The raven-haired woman was miserable when Piper asked her what time she gets off work. She thought that Piper might have wanted to ask her to hang out too, but it might be too late for the blonde.

Alex worked behind the bar for her first shift and needed to work at the bookstore to cover Taystee's shift for the next four hours. The taller woman organized everything already including inventories and book purchases. She did everything that Taystee does and still has quite a hefty amount of time until her shift's over.

She saw that there were about five people in the cafe but there were none in the bookstore which made her work easier as she could relax for a bit. Nicky was there but was busy at the back of the bar with Janae who is the other barista aside from Alex.

Alex continued scanning through the shelves of books to look for what could be missing and busied herself when a woman approached her and pinned her to one of the shelves kissing her on the lips hard and started squeezing her breast.

Alex immediately pushed the woman away as she realized who it was. "What the fuck, Sylvie!"

"What do you mean, Alex? Want me to fuck you till you pass out?" The shorter woman challenged.

Sylvie is Alex's latest fuck buddy. She was also the longest. The shorter woman developed feelings for Alex while Alex didn't really give a fuck because sex with Sylvie is just a privilege to her being one of the hottest lesbians in town. She took advantage of her so called 'title'.

However, she made it clear to Sylvie about three weeks ago, that she didn't like her, didn't have feelings for her, and that they should stop fucking. The shorter woman didn't hear her out as she seduced Alex into sex as it worked for the shorter woman every time. Surprisingly, that time, Alex didn't bite. It was about two days after she met a certain blonde -haired blue-eyed woman.

Alex was annoyed to say the least. She didn't want Sylvie to feel that she has the privilege to do what she just did just because they have been fucking before. Alex knew that her feelings for Piper were real and different than the others which made her separate herself from her old doings of taking pleasure from any woman who showed interest to her.

Alex is now raging but she knew that she is at work, so she tried her best not to yell at Sylvie. She pushed Sylvie a little too hard as it created a thud when Sylvie's back made contact with the book shelf. She looked at Sylvie as she walked towards the shorter woman.

"You don't get to do that to me!" Alex said in a serious tone meaning business. "You do not have the right to just come up to me and kiss me anywhere. We are not together, and we were never together!" Alex said with her face full of anger.

She stepped closer and rested her left hand on the book shelf where Sylvie's back was pressed. She made sure not to make her body too close but made sure that their face was close, so she can make a point to what she is about to say. She placed her right hand on her waist before she spoke up now just making her voice quiet but meaning business.

She looked Sylvie in the eyes. What annoyed her even more is that Sylvie is showing a face full of seduction and want instead of a face that showed fear or distress. But she knew all too well that it is a part of the shorter woman's defense mechanism.

"Let me make myself clear and let me tell you what is going to happen here." Alex wanted to make herself clear as she stared intently at Sylvie's eyes.

"You are going to leave this place and you are never going back here ever or I will put a restraining order against you." Alex said with a straight face. She really meant it because she didn't want the shorter woman barging in at her workplace unannounced to create a scene.

"I don't like you and I will never. What we did before was just for pleasure and I warned you not to attach too much feelings to it. I'm sorry, Sylvie, you have to leave now." Alex said as she attempted to pull away from her.

Sylvie still had a seductive look on her face, but Alex could clearly see the fear and hopelessness in her eyes. As Sylvie tried to grip on Alex's waist, they heard someone from the end of the other end of the bookshelf.

"Alex?" The sound of that voice was all too familiar to Alex and it is the last voice she wanted to hear at that very moment while she is having a situation that even she, cannot control.

Alex said immediately distanced herself from Sylvie and called out for the blonde. "Piper." From afar, Alex could see Piper's eyes pooling with tears. She saw the blonde shook her head and rushed out the bookstore. Sylvie took the opportunity to run away from Alex and out of the bookstore as well.

Alex immediately forgot about the situation she was just into and then rushed towards the exit to run after the blonde. She knew that Piper and she had something but there is nothing official yet. She knew that her previous position was also not the best position to be spotted by someone she wanted to pursue. She knew that they haven't been on their second official date, but she knew all too well that the smallest of their gestures made it clear that they liked each other.

Just like Piper's, her mind went to overdrive thinking that Piper might never want to see her again. _'But you are not together she didn't even have the right to get jealous if she is. But I don't want to hurt her. I want her to be jealous because it means she wants me too. Don't be selfish, asshole! I don't want her to get jealous because I want her to know that it is only her that I like. I changed for her. I… I…'_

Alex was outside the bookstore as she saw Piper running away from the café.

"Piper! Wait!" She saw Piper turn her head and saw the light reflected on her face that meant that her cheeks were wet. The blonde got a bit far already. She felt her pockets for her phone as she remembered that she left it on the desk of the bookstore, turning her head towards it and then back at Piper who was now nowhere to be seen. She stood there thinking of what to do next. She didn't notice the lump starting to form in her throat.

"Piper! Please!" Alex tried again now running towards where she saw Piper walking but was hesitant. She thought about it as she ran back to the direction of the café.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry! Don't hate me! It's not always rainbows and butterflies, right?**

 **What do you think will Alex do? What do you think will Piper do?**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for the Semi- cliffhanger! Will update the next chapter within the week! :)**


	6. Piper?

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Just a little bit of drama over her so that I can continue with the story. Thank you everyone for leaving your reviews I hope that you guys are still reading! I have a lot in store for this story and hope that everyone would be patient!**

 **Once again, reviews are highly appreciated! Short but with content.**

 **I do not own the characters. I just made the story. Congrats to Team Orange for being nominated once again for SAG Awards! Woohooo! Our girls our rockin' it! Want to see Taylor and Laura go up that stage.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

Alex held on to her temples closing her eyes as she felt a rush of dizziness go within her. Everything happened so fast for her and she just needed to take a breather. She stood up straight and rushed back to the café opening the door of the bookstore entrance.

She was met by her best friend's presence who had a face of panic within her. "Hey, are you okay? What happened down here?" Nicky asked in panic looking at Alex. "You look pale. Go and sit down for a while." Nicky insisted but, Alex didn't follow, she just removed her name plate and her 'book guide vest' that served as the bookstore's uniform.

"No. I have to go after Piper." Alex said rushing her actions.

"Alex." Nicky said in her serious warning tone. Nicky always called Alex by her last name but whenever she calls her best friend by her first name, the both know that the wild-haired woman meant business.

Alex shook her head. "I know. I'll be careful. I don't want to fuck this up, Nick." Alex looked down fidgeting her glasses, closing her eyes and then rubbing her temples. "I really really really like her Nicky. What she saw was a misunderstanding." Alex said shaking her head.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Nicky asked with concern for her best friend.

"I have to, Nick." Alex said. "You guys good if I leave now? I mean I can close up the bookstore first if you want."

Nicky shook her head gesturing for Alex to go. "Just, be careful, Vause… And don't be a stranger and if you need anything just call me."

Alex slapped Nicky's shoulder playfully smirking sadly whilst exiting the door to rush after the blonde. She loved her best friend so dearly as they knew each other from the tip of their toes to the strands of their hairs. Once outside, she had no idea where she will be able to find Piper, but she is determined to do so.

* * *

Piper saw that Alex tried calling her several times, but she turned her phone off not wanting to confront the situation yet. Not yet at least.

Piper ran her heart out but eventually slowed down as she couldn't contain the sobs that are trapped within her. She didn't like what she saw, and she blamed herself for feeling this way towards Alex. Almost half of her life she was told that she isn't worthy of anyone's love. Especially after what had happened back home. She was told that she didn't deserve anyone who would give her love.

 _Love? Are you seriously already plunging into the depth of the L word?_ Piper thought. She just opted to go home after her supposed 'surprise visit' to Alex. She wasn't expecting what she saw and told herself on how she could be so stupid. Her head was in overdrive and she didn't know how is she even able to form coherent thoughts about what happened. She is just very confused of what had happened and what is really happening. She needed answers.

She wanted to just stop, turn around and welcome into her arms the woman that has been filling her mind for almost the past month. So, that is what she just did. She waited but all she heard was silence. She waited and waited but heard nothing. She didn't hear Alex continue to run after her which crushed her insides and made her make a decision she never thought she would do at that time of the night.

She just needed someone to talk to, someone to be with, someone to tell what she feels. She needed someone who will surely listen. She looked back once more, waited once more, and sobbed some more as she shook her head crying. _'What are you even waiting for. She won't run after you. You're just a girl she met about a month ago. You are nothing compared to the woman she was all over in the bookstore.'_ And with that Piper rushed to her house, grabbed her car keys and drove away.

* * *

Alex ran towards the direction where Piper went. She knew that Piper was going the direction of her house. Earlier, before she decided to go back to the café to drop off some of her work stuff before going after Piper, she saw that Piper have slowed down from afar which gave her the confidence that Piper would at least want to talk.

She ran going towards Piper's house, which was about three houses down from hers, while taking in the cold air hitting her face that made a colder effect due to the tears she never knew were falling form her eyes.

In basketball, Alex is never really able to run fast because of an incident that have happened before. She didn't want to push herself this time but the thought of not being able to catch up with the woman, who made her every single day from about a month ago, made her feel devastated.

She pushed and ran as fast as she can up until she came to a complete halt, without slowing down, as she saw Piper's car pulling away from the blonde's drive way.

Due to the sudden stop from running, she is now trying to catch her breath and convince herself that she didn't need any rest whilst her throbbing head. She is starting to have a headache due to everything that transpired within the last hour. It stressed her too much but, there is only one goal for now which involves a blonde-haired woman who she is starting to fall for but doesn't really admit it to anyone even to herself.

"Piper!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw Piper speed off their street. She resumed running trying to catch the speeding car away, but she immediately thought of calling Piper whose phone is switched off because her calls are going straight to voice mail.

"Fuck!" Alex said it more to herself still running now towards her house. While she is rummaging to her house to grab her car keys and whatever she thinks she needed, she cannot take her mind off of one of the conversations she and the blonde had one day when Alex walked Piper home. _'Think Alex! Where could she go? Where could she possibly go?'_

 _*Flashback*_

 _Alex is currently walking Piper home after she fetched the blonde from the hospital. This has been a daily routine for both women except when one of them gets swamped with work. It's not really a big deal for both of them since they just live three houses away from each other but the important thing for both women is the part where they get to play 20 questions while they walk._

 _They have been eating out during lunch every day before the week when they both got hectic with work. The most time they have seen each other is about thirty minutes when one of them exerts full effort in making 'lunch' happen. They do work at the opposite sides of town, but it was fast walk if the walk isn't really timed for their one-hour lunch break._

 _They have been running out of questions for the game which meant for deeper questions with deeper answers. It was Piper's turn to ask Alex a question. "If you feel lost, weary, needy, wanting to just say what you want without anyone judging, where would you go and why?" Piper asked nonchalantly smiling a little._

 _Alex immediately answered. "New Jersey. Because that's where my mom is. I can tell her everything without being judged and I can just rant out to her and then she'll end up making me my favorite grilled cheese with tomato bisque." Alex closed her eyes in remembering the delicious taste of her mom's grilled cheese._

 _Piper chuckled. "So, you are a mama's girl, I see." Piper said smiling while slightly teasing._

 _Alex shrugged. "It was just me and her while I was growing up. I would be surprised if I wasn't." Alex said laughing. Piper laughed as well but her thoughts slightly drifted away as she was curious about the raven-haired woman's relationship with her mother. Piper thought that any other mother-daughter relationship is much better than her own. She snapped out of her thoughts when Alex spoke up again. "How about you? Where would you go?"_

 _"Connecticut." Piper showed a sad smile._

 _"But I thought you said that there are sad and bad memories that you didn't want to remember from there? Then why do you want to go there?" Alex asked curiously. She remembered too well her and Piper's conversation from several days back._

 _"Yes, you are right, but, if I want someone to listen to whatever I say without being judged, or if I just want to rant my heart out, I go to my brother Cal. He's in Connecticut."_

 _"Is he the one who is like a hippie who always wanted to camp in the woods?" Alex asked smiling._

 _"You have good memory, Vause." Piper teased as her eyes pooled with tears for a little bit as she missed her brother that is a state away from her since she decided to leave Connecticut._

 _"I would memorize everything about you, Pipes. I really really like you, you know that, right?" Alex said sincerely. Piper stopped walking and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek._

 _"I know." Piper smiled as they continued playing 20 questions._

 _*End of flashback*_

"Connecticut." Alex whispered to herself as she rushed to the car to drive away going to The Constitution State.

* * *

It was a two-hour drive from New York to Connecticut and it was a little dangerous to drive especially that time of the night. Piper drove her car wanting to reach her brother right away. She didn't care if it was in the middle of the night, but she just wanted someone to talk to who she knew would listen whole-heartedly.

Even though she thought of just getting away from New York for just a bit, a certain-raven-haired woman never left her mind. There was a point where she just really wanted to stop and make a U-turn and just forget everything that have happened. But, that is also the point where Piper relieves what she saw in the bookstore, she just wanted to get as far away as she could from Alex.

When Piper got into Harwinton, Connecticut she drove all the streets that she was all quite familiar with while avoiding a route that she didn't want to pass by. She wanted to go to her brother and not her parents' house anyway.

It was the middle of the night and in Harwinton, there are not much street lights that are lit, making it easy to see if there are other cars from afar as it will be illuminated by its headlights.

Piper didn't mind the car that was behind her while she was driving but she eventually got bothered when she thought that the car was actually following her. Her heart raced more when the car behind her honked. A honk that she was a little too familiar with.

"Alex?" she looked at the rear-view mirror but couldn't really see. She wanted to stop but at the same time she didn't want to because it is too dangerous. _'What if that's not Alex and they just have the same car honk sound? What if that is Alex? I don't want to talk to her. Not yet."_ Piper continued driving looking forward to seeing her brother.

The car behind her snapped her out of her thoughts once again as it honked three times and Piper could hear a faint scream of her name.

"Piper! Piper stop the car! It's me! Please!" Alex said screaming while her window was down in attempt for the blonde to hear. Piper's eyes flooded with tears in a mix of anger, fear, and regret.

Piper stopped and parked the car where Alex followed suit. Piper went out of the car immediately and Alex did the same. Alex parked three cars behind Piper as it was the only available parking space. She sped up her actions, so she can run after Piper who was rushing inside what looked like a small house in the woods. _'That must be where Cal lives'_ Alex thought. Her headache is increasing tenfold as she hasn't stopped crying and thinking about the blonde who she luckily found when she got into the city proper of Connecticut.

It was a little dark as the place was only lit by two street lamps and the lamp coming from what Alex assumed is Cal's house.

"Pipes! Wait up please!" Alex shouted. Piper tried ignoring her, but the blonde thought of why she is acting this way if there is really nothing to be jealous about because they are not together anyway. She stopped to her tracks and decided to just face Alex. She decided that she is going to be ready to face the fact that she is just another fly in Alex's web and she felt safe that she is near Cal already.

Piper turned around to face the rushing Alex who was now panting as she stopped just right before completely crashing into the blonde. Alex saw Piper's tear-stained face and it broke her heart. They had nothing. They didn't have any labels or whatever but, she is sure that she is feeling something special for the woman in front of her.

Alex took in her surroundings. She had a tough time as it was mostly dark but, she was sure of what she is seeing. _'It's a mausoleum. A modern one that looks like an actual house. Is Cal… Cal is…"_ It was confirmed when she read the name that is carved on the tiny house-looking mausoleum that says, "Calvin Chapman". _'And I thought mausoleums are for the whole family's remains. Apparently, this one is only for Cal… And all along when Piper is talking about him, I thought he is alive and breathing… But he isn't. He isn't …'_ A lot of questions flooded her mind. Little by little, Alex processed it as everything started to be a blur for her.

"Pipes." Alex said catching her breath. Piper saw that Alex closed her eyes in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Sorry. I just had to leave. I mean I'm sorry I might have barged into your business earlier there at the bookstore." Piper said rambling while avoiding Alex's eyes.

"No. I'm… I mean. What you saw… It's a total misunderstanding." Alex explained whilst squinting at Piper, still catching her breath.

"It's okay, Alex. Really. You don't owe me any explanation." Piper said with a hint of angst and jealousy. She just wanted to get this over with. Piper started to walk away once again. As much as she wanted to be with Alex, what she saw at Pearl's made her want to stay away from the raven-haired woman as much.

"Pipes. Plea-…" Alex slightly slurred. "Pleaaase. I…" Alex stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "I need help." Piper's eyes widened as she saw Alex suddenly become pale. She wasn't really sure if she heard the taller woman slur or not, but she is now sure about it. Alex now stopped moving whilst closing her eyes tightly.

Piper immediately checked if Alex's features are still normal and not drooping. She checked signs of whatever she is thinking of that might have caused Alex's slurring. Her nurse senses are now over the top.

"Alex?" Piper hurriedly held Alex who slightly leaned on Piper with her weight, the blonde tried hard to keep herself on her feet. "You look pale. Are you okay?" Piper asked as she jumped from being the mad Piper to be the nurse Piper who is now full of concern, all angst and jealousy forgotten. "Hey, stay with me, babe." Piper said not minding the slip of her tongue with the term of endearment. She rubbed Alex's cheek in attempt to soothe her.

"Piper?" Alex called out with her eyes still shut and then she eventually opened it with tears falling from her eyes. "It's nothing. It's just… It's… Vertigo." Alex tried convincing Piper. "Will… Will you please… Let me explain now?" Alex asked begging squinting at the blonde.

Piper looked at Alex with concern. She could see the taller woman visibly wincing about something. She wanted to ask questions like what a normal nurse would do but thought that Alex needed to relax first but before Piper asked Alex to take deep breaths, Alex's body went limp forcing the taller woman's weight to bring them both to the ground as Alex collapsed.

"Alex!" Piper's eyes widened at the woman laying down on the ground. She wasn't really able to give Alex a soft fall but was glad that they were on a grassy part. Piper started panicking even though she knew she shouldn't. At that moment it is as if being a nurse have no use to her as she held Alex's limp body in attempt to wake her up, trying to check for a pulse. She shook her head and thought that she should be on top of this situation as she is a nurse faced with these kinds of problems every day.

She did the SOP on collapsing patients as she slapped Alex's face gently in attempt to wake up the taller woman. "Al, wake up. Please!" Piper said with silent tears running down her eyes while rubbing Alex's cheeks. The blonde was shaking as she tried checking for a pulse once again but only found a very weak one. She knew all too well what she is supposed to do in emergency situations like this, but she was overwhelmed by her own emotions but was still motivated to wake Alex up. She needed to know the reason behind Alex's collapse.

Piper is crying very hard as she thought of the most logical thing to do, grab her phone and call 911. She is also ready to do a CPR procedure just like how they normally do it in the hospital. As she was about to grab her phone, she heard Alex's phone ring and just thought of answering it and asking for help. When she got Alex's phone from the taller woman's pocket, she immediately answered it while Alex's body is still limp on her lap.

 _"Vause! Where are you?! I've been trying to reach you!"_ Nicky shouted from the other line.

"Nicky! Al… Alex collapsed! I am not sure of what is happening but… She has a very weak pulse. Please call 911! Now!" Piper shouted crying as she gave Nicky the address of Cal's mausoleum.

Luckily, Nicky was with Red who she asked to call 911 as she didn't want to disconnect the phone with the blonde who is holding her best friend.

 _"Fucking shit mother fucker! This is what I've been dreading! I knew she needed to have that operation!"_ Nicky cursed at the other line.

"What operation? I don't understand!" Piper asks questioningly as she had more tears falling from her eyes.

" _Piper, Alex has cerebral aneurysm_." Nicky said as she is now crying as well.

Piper closed her eyes as more and more tears fall from her eyes, phone now forgotten. She tightened her grip on the raven-haired woman now regretting her actions earlier as she started blaming herself for what happened. She knew what could be the reason or the reasons why Alex went through this state.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please leave a review**


	7. She was just a basketball chick

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's a long chapter. I hope you guys are still tuned in!**

 **I will appreciate reviews! Thank you, guys, so much!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story!**

 **Please leave a review as it keeps me going! :)**

 **Flashback in italics**

Piper was holding on to Alex for dear life. She performed the SOP of a collapsed patient that she is very used to doing whenever the situation arises in the hospital but then, nothing. No response from Alex. She couldn't do anything, so she just held Alex while crying, saying whatever she wanted to.

"Wake the fuck up, Alex!" Piper said whilst sobbing heavily. She is now mad, sad, and a mix of about ten more emotions is what she is feeling. She is mad at herself for acting like an immature teenager after seeing the events earlier. She is mad at Alex for collapsing out of nowhere even though she knew that it is very selfish of her, but she didn't care because she is just plain mad, mostly at herself.

She is sad of what everything has turned into. From a great day to probably her worst day ever. She rubbed Alex's cheeks and kissed the taller woman on the forehead, she didn't know what she felt. She just wanted to scream and shout and tell Alex how she really feels. _Love._

One word that she didn't really make herself feel as it was always insinuated that she must not feel that. One word that didn't really make sense to her but also made total sense to her. A word that, maybe, she is currently feeling for the limp woman resting in her arms. A feeling that, she doesn't really admit to herself, might have developed for the past month of getting to know each other. A feeling that she admits might have come too soon but, she didn't care. She hasn't felt that feeling in years which is why she knew what it was right away.

The most genuine love that she felt for ages is from her brother, Cal which is why at that moment, it was as if everything flashed back within Piper. That Summer from four years ago.

 _"Sis, I'm serious. We are going to sleep in the woods! It's a great life experience." Cal said as he is seated at the passenger seat of his car. Piper insisted to drive to clear her mind about how Carol is dictating that she shouldn't be a nurse and that she should be a doctor. Piper liked long drives and enjoyed looking at the places she passes by. It kept her mind away from things._

 _Piper released a huff. "Okay, fine. Is Neri going to be there?" Piper asked while her eyes are still on the road._

 _"Yes! And I need your help, Piper." Cal trailed off. Piper glanced at her brother because she knew it when her brother gets serious._

 _"Help with what? Are you okay?" Piper asked a little concerned that her brother turned serious. Cal didn't really like serious talks but sometimes, he does things for a reason just like anyone else._

 _Cal took something out of his pocket. And opened the tiny velvet box so that Piper could see. It held a simple yet elegant diamond ring that Piper assumed is an engagement ring. It is so simple, but it is a beauty._

 _Piper's eyes widened, and her smile grew from ear to ear glancing at Cal. "Is my baby brother going to propose? Oh my gosh, Cal! Of course, I will help you! I will help you! How are you going to do it? What's your plan? Tell me!" Piper rambled as she got excited, gripping the wheel tight until her knuckles turned white._

 _Piper and Cal are very different with each other, but they grew fond of each other as they comforted each other in times when one needs it. At times when Carol yells at Piper for choosing to be a nurse instead of 'being like her older brother' who became a doctor. Or, at times when Cal is being yelled at by Carol because of his 'life choices that are unreasonable' because the older blonde woman wanted him to become a lawyer and not some 'bum servant of the environment' as an environmentalist. Piper and Cal knew each other very well and had become each other's rock._

 _Cal laughed at how excited Piper beamed at him. "Relax! Relax! I'll just do a regular proposal in the middle of the forest, with nature. I just need you to distract her while I prepare. Okay? Please?" Cal said as he exaggeratedly said the word 'please' like a little boy with his hands together pleading._

 _Piper chuckled at her brother's actions. "Okay. I will! Just give me a cue or something." Piper said smiling._

 _"Thanks Pipe. Love youuuuu!" Cal said giddy, his nervousness towards the proposal disappearing already. He pinched her sister's cheek in appreciation which elicited an 'Ow!' from Piper._

 _"I love you too, stinky ass. Who would've thought you are going to propose, huh?" Piper asked teasingly._

 _Piper just passed her nursing licensure exam and it obviously called for a celebration. Carol didn't acknowledge it as it is not what she wanted for her daughter while Bill, their father, just sent a short congratulatory text message and never really showed himself up. Piper thought that he might be busy with his mistress that their mother knew about but is not acting upon as she wanted to have the image of a 'perfect' WASPy family._

 _Cal convinced Piper to take a road trip going to the forest to celebrate her being a Registered Nurse and Piper didn't really mind because she wanted to celebrate. Aside from her best friend Polly, who also passed and is celebrating with her family in New Orleans, she didn't really have any other close friends._

 _She is going to take another three-year course in two months so that her nursing degree of being an RN will get her a Bachelor of Science in Nursing or more commonly known as BSN degree. Her parents never really approved of it, well only Carol doesn't because Bill has more of a 'I-don't-really-care-as-long-as-you-don't-know-about-my-affair kind of attitude._

 _Piper drove for about another hour and a half before declaring that they are fifteen minutes away from the actual camping site. The road wasn't as busy as when they were in the city proper which Piper was glad about. 'No city traffics!' as the blonde put it. They just talked about anything and everything including seeing their brother Danny who moved in Colorado as a doctor._

 _"Fifteen minutes and we're there. Who are we meeting up there?" Piper asked with her eyes still on the road._

 _As Piper continued driving, passing by a crossing whilst following the speed limit, a speeding truck couldn't hit their brakes as it hit the side of Cal's car with a heavy impact. It hit the passenger side as the truck came from the right side. Piper was at the right of way, but the truck didn't yield as he was supposed to, leading to the truck crashing against the car._

 _Cal's Honda civic might have even been lifted to the ground due to the hard impact of the raging truck. The large vehicle's wheels skidded as it finally hit the brakes. But, it was too late._

* * *

Alex was first brought to the nearest hospital in Connecticut but was immediately transferred to Brooklyn Ville General Hospital as her neurologist is there. Piper was all over the place as she blamed herself for what happened.

The ambulance ride was the hardest for Piper. She wanted to know right away if Alex will be okay because it looked like she wasn't breathing despite the weak pulse that she felt when she did the standard operating procedures for collapsed patients earlier. As a nurse, she knew that she could go with Alex in the ambulance as long as she sits in front. She knew that it was a long shot for the crew to allow her to sit beside Alex even though she showed her ID and explained that she is a registered nurse but they didn't allow her anyway.

She wanted answers for what had happened, but she knew that she won't get anything. The greatest news she heard was that Alex still had a pulse. She just couldn't settle herself as she worried. She studied about cerebral aneurysms when she was in nursing school and she knew a lot about it. What bothers her is what triggered the collapse.

To top it all off, when they arrived in the hospital, Nicky was pissed at her for bringing this upon her best friend. Nicky knew that she shouldn't be blaming Piper, but she is just projecting her fears into the blonde woman. Fear of losing her best friend of 15 years. Little did Nicky know that Piper didn't want to lose Alex as well.

Nicky and Piper are currently seated at the waiting room as they wait for Red to finish talking to Alex's doctor. Piper had a thousand questions in her mind about Alex's condition, but she didn't have the courage to ask Nicky yet. She realized that as much as she has the power to help save people's lives, she may also feel helpless at times like this where she didn't know what to expect or what to do.

"Nicky…" Piper tried talking to the wild-haired woman who kept on ignoring her questions.

"I said I don't want to talk to you, blondie." Nicky said coldly as she stared at the wall of the waiting room. They were seated in front of each other still waiting for what the doctor has to say.

Nicky and Piper shared a bond whenever Alex takes Piper for a short trip to Pearl's. The past month, Nicky and Piper grew fond of each other as they enjoyed exchanging teases and banter. Piper knows that Nicky's current actions are due to her worries and fears for Alex which is why she tried understanding the wild-haired woman. Piper just also wanted to be understood towards her feelings for Alex and how much she cares about the taller woman, but she thought that Nicky wouldn't listen to what she will say at the moment.

"You have to talk to me eventually. I just want to know her medical history. I can help, Nicky. I'm a nurse, remember?" Piper said trying to convince Nicky who just rolled her eyes as her deep thoughts were disturbed. "Nicky, it is bound to happen. Aneurysms, heart attacks, strokes and the like. It is bound to happen if the patient refuses to be treated with the main case…" Piper trailed off realizing something and then continued. "Did Alex know this for a long time and refused to be treated?"

Nicky let out a sigh of defeat. She shut her eyes tightly because she knew that Piper nailed it with what she said. It is the first time since they saw each other that Nicky looked at Piper in the eyes. Piper saw a pool of tears in the shorter woman's eyes that came with fear and distress.

Nicky nodded her head and spoke up. "The doctor wanted it removed through some procedure that is expensive for Alex's liking. Before she came to be this well-off basketball chick…" Nicky trailed off smiling whilst sobbing at her description of Alex. Piper smiled a little as well and could see how much bond Alex and Nicky had. "She was just a basketball chick…" Piper chuckled lightly.

"You know that a towel will be on the way to your face if she heard you referring to her as a "chick", right?" Piper said remembering the time in the basketball court.

Nicky shook her head and continued talking. "They didn't really have the money before. It was just her and Diane. They didn't have insurance, so she refused to be treated. She cheated her way with cheap oral medications…" Nicky looked away and started sadly once again. "When she put up Pearl's the café/bookstore really hit it off. And I told her that maybe she should consider the operation because she can afford it already with a lot to spare… But she still refused…"

Piper's eyes widened in what Nicky said. "Alex owns Pearl's?"

Nicky's eyebrows furrowed. "I tell you all about how Alex refused to be treated and that is all you got out of it? 'Alex owns Pearl's'?" I am going to throw a towel at your face if I have a towel right now!" Nicky said as she is now chuckling at the blonde. It is as if all the annoyance went away from earlier. She felt at ease when Piper is there because she knew that the blonde also wanted the best for her best friend. She was just pissed earlier because she looked for something, or in this case, someone to blame.

Piper shook her head slightly chuckling. "I'm sorry. I… I tried applying there… Anyway, that is not important now… So, she refused treatment?" Nicky nodded and then Piper continued. "But, now she could do it, she should do it. Nicky, I am not a doctor or whatever, but I am a nurse, something's telling me that the doctor might ask her to do the procedure because of her collapse. We should try to convince her." Piper says rambling a little. She wanted to help Alex get well.

"Oh, believe me, we tried. Even her mom, Diane, tried. No effect. And you know, the doctors…-" Nicky was cut off by Piper who finished her sentence.

"…won't do it without her consent." Piper let out a sigh. She is hoping that they could convince

Suddenly, the door of the waiting room opened as Nicky and Piper saw Red, anticipating what the older woman is about to say.

* * *

"Are you Galina Reznikov? You are second on Ms. Vause's emergency contact list." The doctor asked.

"Yes. How is she?" Red asks in her worried Russian accent.

"May I know where Diane is?" The doctor inquired. Dr. Smith knew Alex and Diane very well as the doctor is Alex's resident neurologist. It is the first time he met Red.

"Diane is a good friend of mine. She is currently in New Jersey on her way here. Now, can you please tell me if Alex is going to be okay?" Red said in panic.

The doctor gave Red a light squeeze on the arm and a small smile. "Well, okay Mrs. Reznikov… Do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

"Does the sequence even matter? Just spill it!" Red says in her motherly Russian accent.

"Okay. I'll give you the bad news first, so we end in a good note."

Red nodded in anticipation with a slight pool of tears in her eyes.

"Bad news is that she is currently in the ICU. Her saccular aneurysm, or more commonly known as _berry aneurysm,_ is swelling to the point of rupture. We do not want it to rupture because rupture means a 50% chance of mortality. We do not want that to happen…" The doctor said in his most professional tone. Red closed her eyes when she heard the term 'mortality'.

Red nodded to give the doctor a signal to continue talking. "The good news is that, like what I have said earlier, it did not rupture, and the rupture could be avoided by treatment. We already injected a medicine through her IV that would reduce the swelling of her berry aneurysm. And also, she is now stable and will be transferred to a regular room by tomorrow. She is bound to wake up anytime soon." The doctor said giving Red a small smile.

"Oh, thank god! I was starting to worry she won't wake up!" Red says worriedly.

The doctor chuckled. "She is a lucky girl. Most cases would have ruptured already but she held on. The cause of the collapse is her high blood pressure which might be caused by extreme stress or emotions. Alex might be thinking of something that is too much to handle for her at that current situation."

"But she's a basketball player. Her body is trained to be under pressure and stress. Why did it trigger while she isn't even playing the game? I… I mean… we don't want that to happen of course but, I just don't understand." Red says shaking her head still a bit worried.

"Like what I said Mrs. Reznikov, her collapse is mostly due to stress. It is different when she is engaging in physical activity because that actually helps in proper circulation of blood inside the brain. She just can't push it too much which is why she isn't really encouraged to push herself when running in the court… That is according to her previous medical records that I've made myself. Everything is going to be okay. But, once she wakes up, I hope you could already convince her to have the aneurysm treated. We have options and I think it is best to discuss it with Alex when she wakes up." The doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone but still giving away a hopeful smile.

Red nodded with slight tears pooling in her eyes. "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Smith."

* * *

Red entered the waiting room as she tells Nicky and Piper everything that Dr. Smith told her. Red standing up while the two younger women were still currently sitting down trying to take in and process everything that Red said.

"Can we see her now?" Nicky asked looking at Red.

"Only one at a time since she's still in the ICU." Red informed them looking at her watch. "And it's like 4am. She probably needs some rest. Both of you too."

Piper's head turned towards Red as if panicking not noticing the time. Eventually she slumped down in defeat. "Go ahead Nick. I need to go home. I have an 8am shift. I'll just go home, freshen up and change into new scrubs." Piper said looking at her attire that is her scrubs from yesterday. She remembered going straight to Pearl's after work.

"Or you could just go straight to work and wait till Alex wakes up. She'll probably want to see you first thing when she does." Nicky said now relaxing a bit after Red brought them the news that Alex was stable. "She won't mind you smelling like whatever." Nicky says chuckling a little.

Red chuckled as well. Nicky and Red knew too well how fond Alex is of the blonde especially when they see her face light up whenever the raven-haired woman talk about the blonde during her shift at Pearl's. Piper's face turned red but not due to embarrassment.

"I would probably want to smell fresh for her. And I need to be clean for the other patients as well." Piper said shaking her head chuckling a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd visit her room more often than where you are actually assigned, blondie." Red chimed in teasing the blonde. Piper blushed some more. The three relaxed a bit knowing that Alex will be okay.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a worried Diane Vause.

"What happened to my baby?" Diane asked worriedly with tears in her eyes.

Piper saw Diane and thought how much Alex looks like her mom. Alex never really introduced the two of them, but the raven-haired woman would always tell Piper stuff about the older Vause and how much she adores and loves her mom. She knew a lot about Diane, but little did Piper know that Alex has been telling Diane the same things about her to the older Vause.

Diane immediately rushed to Red to hug her best friend. If Nicky was Alex's best friend, Red was Diane's. That thought itself fluttered Piper's heart as she could see the love radiating upon them. The love that she never really fully received from her own parents. Red filled Diane in with the details that the doctor told her, making sure she didn't miss anything.

She realized that in a span of about a month, she learned a lot about Alex's family and even Nicky's. She knew that Nicky's biological mother didn't recognize her as her own anymore which made Red Nicky's mother figure. And everything was history from 15 years ago.

"Nicky, I should go and give you guys privacy." Piper whispered. She didn't want to overstay her welcome at the private moment that they are and will be having. "My friend, Lorna is probably going to be assigned at Alex's room in the ICU, just introduce yourself as Nicky, I'll tell her to give you VIP treatment." Piper whispered offering a small smile to Nicky and stood up as she started to do a French exit. Before Nicky could protest that Piper should stay, Diane turned her head towards Piper with a faint smile.

"Where are you going, dear?" Diane asked pulling away from Red. The Russian woman jumped a bit as she forgot to introduce the two so she spoke up.

"Oh, Diane, this is-…" Red's introduction was cut off by Diane.

"Piper." Diane said with a faint smile. "I've heard a lot about you, honey. You look just the way Alex described you to me." Diane chuckled a little. She still had traces of tears on her cheeks. Diane calmed down a bit as she was filled in by Red with all the information she needed to know.

"Hi Mrs. Vause. It's nice to finally meet you. Alex told me so much about you too." Was all that Piper could muster up and say as she stretched her hand out for a shake. Diane shook her head and opened her arms, gesturing for a hug which Piper happily took. They hugged briefly, and Piper felt very comfortable with Diane's hug. It is as if Diane is telling her that everything will be okay.

Diane pulled away from the hug and held Piper's arms whilst looking into her eyes. "First, we do hugs and not shakes. Second, Mrs. Vause is my mother. You can call me Diane." The taller woman said with the smallest of smiles.

Piper nodded her head and offered Diane a small smile as well. She never expected this kind of warm welcome, but she was certain that she felt great that someone might just understand what she is currently feeling.

Piper really needed to leave because she needed to go home before her shift. This didn't come unnoticed by Nicky, so she helped Piper through it. "She'd love to stay Diane, but Piper needs to go home and freshen up before her 8am shift." Nicky says nonchalantly smiling a little.

"Oh, poor you. Just come back as soon as you can. You don't want to miss Alex waking up, don't you?" Diane asked smiling. She, herself, just wanted to see Alex wake up.

"No, I don't. I'll see you later, Diane." Piper said as she eyed Nicky and Red as if saying 'see you later' before she finally left the room.

* * *

Piper was about to walk out of the hospital but was stopped when she saw Lorna coming in for her shift. She told the short brunette everything about what happened and asked if she could let Nicky stay a little while longer in the ICU a.k.a nurse's 'VIP treatment'.

"Piper!" Nicky shouted from about 10 feet away to stop Piper from leaving. Nicky caught Lorna's eyes and Lorna did the same.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Can I talk to you?" Nicky asked looking at Piper and then at Lorna who she gave a small smile to.

Piper nodded her head as she introduced the two. "Sure. Uhm, Nicky this is Lorna, my friend and co-worker. Lorna, this is Nicky, Alex's best friend."

"Hi." Nicky said smirking as she gave a wink at Lorna which made the brunette turn bright red.

"Nice meeting you! I have to go. See you later, Piper!" Lorna sped off all flustered by Nicky.

Nicky looked at Piper and showed a wide grin. "Your friend is easy." Nicky said still grinning.

"Oh, she is lovely. I love her! We've been co-workers since I started working here.

"Is she straight?" Nicky pried which elicited a chuckle from Piper.

"Yes? No? I don't know. I don't really believe in being straight, gay, bisexual or whatever, you know? We love who we love. I dunno. Ask her!" Piper said rambling as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, why did you come after me? Is Alex okay?" Piper suddenly worried.

Nicky shook her head as she started talking. "Uhm, I just want to uhhh…" Nicky trailed off nervously.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows in question. "To?" Piper asked.

"I just want to apologize for earlier." Nicky said shutting her eyes and then eventually opening them to look at Piper. "I know that I should've not blamed you for whatever happened. I'm just scared for Alex…" Nicky said trailing off.

Piper wasn't really used to Nicky being this serious which made her appreciate this gesture of the shorter woman more. Piper gave her a small smile as she squeezed Nicky's arm. "It's okay. I totally understand. I'm scared too, Nicky." Piper said trailing off and feeling a little nervous as she spoke up again. "But, really, I think it is my fault. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I didn't react that way when I saw her with... someone else… I mean we're not event together, so I don't know…" Piper said as she is now avoiding Nicky's gaze.

"Piper, I don't know what you were thinking but, Alex really really likes you! What you saw at the bookstore that's a total misunderstanding. I don't know what exactly happened but I'm sure she'll explain it to you. I mean, she never stops looking at her phone when she does her shift at Pearl's. She always gets excited when she is about to walk you home. She actually looks like a giddy lovesick puppy that sometimes takes away her badass side… But you didn't hear that from me." Nicky says smiling.

Piper is now smiling too as she nodded. "Okay." She said trailing off. "I just can't wait for her to wake up and just…" Piper released a sigh. She knew that there are many things left unsaid and undone.

"I know. We all can't wait for her to wake up." Nicky says squeezing Piper's arm. "Now, before the waterworks fall once again from both of our eyes, I think you better head home, so you can come back as fast." Nicky said slightly pushing Piper.

"I'll see you later, Nicky." Piper said as she started walking away. Nicky walked back to the ICU but turned back once again.

"Hey Chapman!" Nicky said from afar. Piper twisted her head in question. "Is Lorna single?" Nicky asked. Piper visibly chuckled and walked away leaving Nicky's question hanging.

* * *

Piper went home, took a shower quickly just to remove the dirt she acquired from the day before. With it, she also wanted to take away the memory of Alex collapsing in front of her. She just wanted to take it all back if she could. She felt bad once again as water from the shower on her cheeks were replaced with tears falling from her eyes while taking a shower, she thought of Alex and how she wants the raven-haired woman to wake up. She wants to say and do a lot of things but mostly she wants to tell her that she is sorry for what happened to the taller woman. She still blamed herself for it.

After her shower, she made her own coffee, drank it as fast as she can and walked to the all-day breakfast diner where Alex and she went out for a date and bought a milkshake for to go. She wanted to give it to Alex when she wakes up. She also bought a lovely bouquet of flowers to bring to the hospital.

She checked finally opened her phone after turning it off last night and saw that she had missed calls from Alex and Polly. She also had text messages from Polly, Lorna, and Larry. She chose to ignore all of it as she went back to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital, she made a mental battle with herself if she should go up right away or if she should let Diane, Red, and Nicky have their privacy first. She chose the latter which lead her to staying at the cafeteria. She just sat there not wanting to eat anything, so she just got a cup of coffee to keep her awake, but she didn't have the intention of finishing it as well.

Piper was in deep thought as she fiddled with the stirrer of her coffee that has gone cold. She decided to wait until it is 7:15am before she went upstairs just to give Alex's family some privacy. What she didn't expect was Diane who sat at one of the chairs at Piper's table. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Piper. I thought you would come back right away?" Diane asked as she sat down.

"I did… I just… I wanted to give you guys some time alone." Piper said shyly offering a small smile.

Diane shook her head. "That's okay. We had all the time alone ever since Alex was born. It's nice to have someone else with us these days." The older woman smiled wide so that Piper will be at ease.

The blonde didn't know what to say so she just nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to blame yourself for anything, you know that, right?" Diane asked Piper. She put her hand on top of the younger woman and squeezed it to assure her. Piper's eyes were wide because she is sure that Nicky spilled it for her. "Nicky may or may have not told me." Diane said chuckling. "And you are right. It is bound to happen. So, you shouldn't blame yourself for it" Diane assured Piper.

"I just…" Piper closed her eyes tightly trying to stifle the tears that are threatening to escape. She opened her eyes that is now red and watery. "I don't want to lose her. I'm afraid to lose her She is really special to me." Piper admitted whilst avoiding Diane's gaze.

Diane chuckled as she rubbed Piper's hand in assurance. "Honey, you are special to my baby too."

"How can you tell?" Piper asked not sure if Diane is just saying what she is saying to make the blonde feel good.

"Well, she never brought anyone to her game except for me… and now there's you," Diane smiled pointing one finger up and then continued. "… She was never bothered with an improper kiss before, even with her ex-girlfriends that I have never met,"

Piper blushed as she remembered her attempt to kiss Alex on the lips. Diane chuckled at Piper's reaction.

Diane put up a third finger and spoke up. "… And she just woke up about twenty minutes ago with her first words being 'Where is Piper?'" Diane finished with a grin. Piper turned impossibly red as her heart fluttered with what Diane said. "She didn't even notice me first." Diane said as she rolled her eyes in mock jealousy.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Piper said as she is still scarlet trying to hide herself behind the large bouquet of flowers.

Diane shook her head whilst laughing. "I was kidding, kid! Now, go up there before your shift starts at 8." Diane said to that of which Piper immediately complied. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

Piper was wearing a jacket which indicated that she is still off-duty. When she reached the Intensive Care Unit, she was greeted by Nicky and Red outside while Lorna was inside doing her hourly vital check to Alex.

"She's awake." Red says in her thick Russian accent whilst smiling at the blonde as she saw Piper carrying a large bouquet of flowers and milkshake. Piper didn't know if she will be glad or will be afraid of Red's smile, but she figured that the Russian lady might have just an intimidating red hair with red lipstick which made her slightly daunting.

"And she's looking for you. I told you so! You should've not came home anymore." Nicky teased. She caught Lorna's gaze form the window and gave her another wink. Piper swore she saw Lorna hide a smile and her red face.

Piper shook her head. "Are you flirting with Lorna this early?" Piper said stifling her chuckles.

"Hey! Can't I use my womanly charms and attract a very attractive brunette that works here?" Nicky asked nonchalantly. Red rolled her eyes while Piper chuckled.

Lorna came out of Alex's room. "Piper, you may now come in." Lorna smiled at Piper.

Piper stepped inside the room and was excited to see Alex awake. She has an IV cord attached to her left hand and was dressed in the hospital's gown.

"Pipes." Alex said with her voice barely above a whisper. Piper raised the bouquet of flowers and the milkshake slightly giving a signal to Alex that those are for her. The blonde placed them on the side table and sat down beside Alex's right side of the bed.

"Alex…" Piper began speaking with a defeated tone. "I'm sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault." Piper said with her eyes threatening to spill tears. She was holding on to the corner of Alex's pillow until Alex reached out. Piper took Alex's right hand and caressed it.

"Piper, don't blame yourself about it… I am sorry for what happened in the bookstore. That was my ex fuck buddy and I was telling her to fuck off." Alex said wanting to just get over with what happened the night before.

Piper shook her head not wanting to hear the term 'ex fuck buddy' from Alex. "Alex, can we just forget about that? _I_ am sorry for it. I acted like a stupid jealous teenager." Piper shook her head and pulled Alex's hand, so she could kiss the raven-haired woman's knuckle.

"So, you were jealous?" Alex smirked.

"I didn't say that." Piper denied.

"You just said that you 'acted like a stupid JEALOUS teenager." Alex repeated Piper's words and she knew she was winning this battle.

"Okay. Maybe I was jealous. But I don't have the right. I mean. We are not even together. We haven't gone on our second official date. We haven't-…" Piper was rambling but was cut off by Alex as the raven-haired woman squeezed her hand.

"We've gone to 10 dates already, Piper. I counted every dinner and lunch time we had together as a date just because they felt special." Alex said smiling at Piper whilst chuckling lightly but then trailing off. "I'm not even sure if you would want to be with me after you found out I have this berry aneurysm in my head." Alex said as she hated her condition. She knew that she had it since she was 18. Her last collapse was when she was 24 and now she is 28. Alex was anticipating the 'treatment talk' but she is enjoying talking normally with Piper for now

"The more I want to be with you. It means I could use my nursing skills to make sure you're always fine." Piper said chuckling. She is now rubbing Alex's hand as they enjoy banter, but she made sure Alex knows that she is serious.

Alex's eyes lit up and squinted. "You want to be with me?"

"Of course, I do. I just need to do something really important." Piper said nervously looking at Alex's eyes.

"What is it? Are you on duty now? Why won't you just be _my_ nurse and Lorna could be Nicky's nurse because she is obviously love sick for that brunette." Alex pouted waiting for an answer. Piper threw her head behind as she chuckled to what Alex said about Nicky being Lorna's love-sick puppy.

"No. I'm not yet on duty until in a half an hour."

"Then what do you have to do? Please don't leave." Alex asked worried that Piper might leave.

"I won't ever." Piper said looking deeply into Alex's eyes. She released her grip at Alex's hand and started caressing Alex's face until she completely cupped it. She leaned in and looked at the older woman's eyes to see if everything is okay with her but all she saw was Alex's closed eyes as the raven-haired woman wait in anticipation.

Piper closed her eyes and was overwhelmed when her lips touched Alex's soft lips. She never really felt this the first time she attempted kissing Alex. The kiss was full of emotions as if saying that 'I am here. I won't ever leave'. Their kiss started slow as they felt each other's mouths for the first time. The kiss was full of feelings and passion mixed with excitement until Piper's tongue swiped thorough Alex's lips asking for entrance.

Alex's mouth slightly parted in welcome to Piper's tongue as their tongues slowly battled for dominance. Alex's right hand slowly swiped through Piper's cheek and then it slid down to her shoulder, down to her collarbone and then it hovered on Piper's breast. Alex gently squeezed it as she felt Piper moan into the kiss.

As the kiss continued, they made sure that they were feeling each other through the kiss, seeing each other through the kiss, holding each other through the kiss, and just assuring each other that they are there, and it is the reality. Eventually, Piper pulled away as both needed to take in air. Both were slightly panting.

Their eyes opened and looked straight into each other as Piper leaned in again to give Alex another two pecks on the lips which Alex returned smiling.

Piper turned red as she sat up, going back on her original position whilst slightly smiling now avoiding Alex's gaze. Alex reached out to hold Piper's hands once again afraid to lose contact.

"So, is that the important thing you need to do?" Alex said smirking.

Piper nodded and just wanted to kiss the woman in front of her. "I would always like to do it if you won't mind." Piper said leaning in to give Alex another brief kiss on the lips. Piper pulled away smiling as she was satisfied. Alex smiled. Both women were entrapped in each other's gaze that they didn't hear the door slightly open.

"I don't mind." Alex said with her smile widening by the second.

"I don't mind too. You guys, I can watch that all day. Wooooo! That was hot, blondie!" Nicky said chuckling. "I think you guys forgot that the blinds are open. We can see you from the outside. Diane's already making a commentary about the kiss." Nicky laughed some more.

"Nicky!" Alex scolded her best friend. Alex was also slightly red but eventually laughed it out.

Piper's eyes widened as she didn't realize what had happened. Her face turned scarlet once, again. Alex and Nicky laughed together, and Piper shook her head chuckling lightly in acceptance of what had happened.

"Oh, and holy shit, Vause! Smooth second base!" Nicky laughed throwing her head behind her as she laughed at Alex and Piper who both turned impossibly red.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: So who do you guys want to make it official? Alex or Piper? I have something planned for both I am just not sure who will be better making it official between them.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	8. Are you asking me to be your-…

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review. I will appreciate it. It keeps me going!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story. :)**

Alex was transferred to the regular room the next day. Piper did her eight-hour shift, changed into casual clothes and immediately went straight to Alex's room. The nurse assigned to Alex's room was Larry which didn't come as a surprise to Piper because she was expecting either him or Poussey.

Piper is currently inside the room with Alex while Diane and Red get something to eat for them. Nicky was supposed to be in the room as well but instead, she is outside the nurse's office waiting for Lorna to take her break. Piper was just waiting for Lorna to spill details about Nicky and her but, the short brunette was just caught blushing while looking at her cellphone.

Piper is currently seated beside Alex as she just arrived about ten minutes ago and was given privacy by Diane, Red and Nicky. It was the first time they have actually been together since they shared their first kiss. Piper wanted to peep in Alex's room, but she was careful not to be caught by the head doctors which is why she wasn't able to visit or see Alex. Barging in someone's room without the head doctor's consent may offer consequences that Piper didn't want to take. Instead, she just did her job and fished information from Larry about Alex's condition. By fishing, it meant Piper would steal glances at Alex's chart from her co-worker's desk to avoid Larry from suspecting anything. Not that she minds but, she didn't want to entertain any of Larry's questions. The closest they have been being when Alex was transferred to the room as they shared a small wave and a huge smile.

There are still no labels in between the women and both women wanted to clear it out, but both are also afraid or more so, shy to ask each other. Both also thought that maybe being in the hospital isn't the right time yet, but Alex just wanted to clear out that they had mutual understanding.

"How are you doing?" Piper asks with a faint smile on her face. She was seated on Alex's right side of the bed. Alex immediately took the blonde's hand into hers, wanting some type of physical contact.

"I've been better. But I'm totally fine. Nothing to worry about." Alex says not wanting to worry Piper. She rubbed Piper's hand with her thumb.

The blonde squinted at Alex as she knew that Alex isn't really telling the whole truth. "I heard that your temperature spiked?" Piper asks, and Alex's shoulders deflated in defeat. She thought of not telling Piper about her high fever so that the blonde wouldn't worry but she also knew that Piper would eventually know because everyone will tell her.

"Yeah but it's no biggie, Pipes." Alex said nonchalantly and then looked at Piper in the eyes. "Can we not, talk about me even for just a second? Can we talk about us?" Alex asked which made Piper stifle a smile.

Piper smiled. "What do you want to talk about… The kiss?" Piper started.

"Well, yeah. I liked kissing you. So much. But… I also want to know if this is going somewhere?" Alex asked shyly avoiding Piper's gaze.

"Well, I liked it too. Very much. And I like you too…" Piper says shyly. Alex smirked.

"Very much?" Alex tried fishing. Piper raised an eyebrow and thought about it, showing Alex that she is thinking about it if she likes the raven-haired woman 'very much'. She gestured her hands in a 'so-so' manner. "Hey!" Alex says in mock hurt.

"I was kidding!" Piper chuckled. "Are you sure you feel fine?" The blonde asked with concern.

"Yes, I am very sure." Alex said rubbing Piper's hands assuring her.

"You said you weren't used to doing relationships, right?" Piper asked trying to get onto something.

Alex nodded.

"Then how are we going to start one if you weren't being totally honest with your high fever?" Piper asked teasingly, not being ultimately serious, but Alex knew what the blonde meant.

"Okay. I'm sorry about it… So… even though I have this thing in my head, you'd still consider dating me?" Alex asked nervously.

Piper chuckled. "Of course, why wouldn't I? I like you for you not for whatever you have or whatever baggage you bear. I hope the same goes for you, liking me…" Piper trailed off. "I have a question though if you don't mind…"

"What is it?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Have you ever considered treating your aneurysm?" Piper asked. Alex tensed a little and released Piper's hand. This concept is ultimately new for the taller woman. Before, it was just her and her decision of whether treating her sickness or not. She doesn't even consider her mother's suggestion. She realized that going into a relationship, she needs to consider everything with Piper.

The tension didn't come unnoticed by Piper which made her put her gaze away from the raven-haired woman as she spoke up.

"I'm… I'm sorry. If you're not comfortable talking about it… I mean… It's your decision to make anyway. Uhm…" Piper shook her head. "Sorry for even asking." Piper tried to force a smile.

Alex felt the tension increase tenfold. Everything was just new to her, but she didn't want to push Piper away. She looked at the younger woman and felt that it is possible to share decisions with someone because Alex wanted a future with the woman in front of her.

Piper on the other hand, felt like she overstepped a line. She thought that after she and Alex shared a kiss, everything will go smoothly, but what is currently happening is not really what she is expecting.

"Do you mind if I step outside for a bit? I need some air. I'm really sorry, Alex." Piper said almost standing up, but Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Piper." Alex said shutting her eyes.

"You don't have to share it with me if you don't want to. I guess if we will actually be in a relationship, it will be different." Piper shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"But I want to share it with you." Alex said looking into Piper's blue eyes deeply wanting to convey the message and then speaking up once again, "But, I don't want to get treated. If I die, then so be it. That has been my motto since I knew I had this." Alex said as if it is the most natural thing in the world

"Okay." Piper said not meeting Alex's eyes. If she was going to be totally honest, everything is also new to her. She had a couple of exes, but it didn't really involve huge decision making. She wanted Alex and she want things to work out as well. She needed time alone to process what Alex just said.

As if on cue, Nicky opened the door and stepped inside Alex's room. "Hey! How's the head going?" Nicky asked Alex giddily.

Piper stood up letting go of Alex's grasp. "I'll be excusing myself for quite a bit. You'll stay here, right?" Piper asks Nicky.

Nicky's eyebrows furrowed as she knew that something is up but couldn't really put her finger on it. "Okay blondie. But you just got here." Nicky said wondering what conversation have been exchanged.

"I won't be too long." Piper said exiting the room not looking back at Alex.

"Fuck" Alex shut her eyes tightly as she knew why Piper could have reacted that way.

"What the hell happened?" Nicky asks confused.

Alex shook her head. "She asked if I am considering treatment for my aneurysm and we kind of dove in making decisions on our own or together."

"And you said what?" Nicky asked trying to predict where this is coming from.

"I said that I want to make a decision with her, but I don't want to get treated." Alex said looking at Nicky trying to explain what had happened.

"You do realize that your first statement completely defeats your next statement, right?" Nicky asks slightly chuckling.

"Uggggh! I know! I just… -" Alex was cut off by Nicky.

"Maybe you should think about the treatment, Vause. I mean if there really is a future with you and blondie, she will surely want you to be treated. She's a nurse for fucks sake!" Nicky says trying to make a point. "But it's still up to you. I mean, we've been trying to convince you for years, but you are pretty stubborn." Nicky says chuckling some more sitting at the chair at the side of Alex's bed. "Maybe it's time to be a little less selfish for the ones you love." Nicky shrugged not thinking that her last statement will make an effect on her best friend.

Nicky's statement kind of threw Alex off guard. She isn't expecting that, but she realized that she might have been too selfish for the past years. "It's just… I don't want to get treated. Oral medications can work." Alex said. "Where have you been anyway?" She added trying to stir away the conversation.

"Just outside. Some air… You know, just around." Nicky says now avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Does this have anything to do with a brunette?" Alex asked smirking.

"Maybe? I don't know what you are talking about." Nicky says with her hands up in mock surrender.

Alex felt bad because she knew that Nicky was right. What she was saying was somehow conflicting which made no sense at all. She also realized that if she wanted to establish a relationship with Piper, there will be some adjustments that she should do.

* * *

Nicky and Alex talked for another half an hour. Within thirty minutes, Red and Diane went back to the room to give Nicky her burger for lunch. Diane also assisted Alex her prescribed lunch from the hospital. Alex is now sitting up eating on the hospital bed table, Diane was seated on her left side while Nicky and Red are on the right. They were all eating.

"I thought Piper will be here? Where is she?" Red asked in her thick Russian accent while eating a cup of yogurt.

"She jusht vwent ou fo a why." Nicky spoke with her mouth full of burger and fries. Alex laughed at this because Nicky always did this.

Red slapped Nicky on the head not too hard but with a force to get Nicky to act like a human being.

"Ow!" Nicky said while chewing her food.

"Chew your food, Nicky! I cannot understand you." Red says chuckling lightly. Diane threw her head back to the exchange that she saw.

"I said she just went out for a while. I guess she kinda got pissed with-…" Nicky was cut off by Alex.

"Shut it Nichols!" Alex said but she knew that she wouldn't really be able to shut Nicky up.

Diane's head turned towards Alex. "What happened, honey?" Diane asked. By this time, Red and Nicky were already looking at her as well while waiting for an explanation.

"I kinda just might have said something that-…" This time Alex was cut off by Nicky.

"Is stupid enough to get the blonde running." Nicky says laughing.

"Fuck you, Nicky!" Alex says as she grabbed one of the used-up paper towels from her table and threw it straight to Nicky's face.

"Hey!" Nicky scolded and then spoke up again. "I'm just telling the truth. What you said was pretty stupid, Vause." Nicky said in a matter-of fact tone. "And among the two of us, you are the smarter one… That says a lot." Nicky laughed trying to make a point.

Alex closed her eyes and put her hands on her face. "Uggghhhh! I know! Do not remind me!" Alex says cringing on herself.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to agree on that statement right away. I can be smart sometimes too." Nicky says nonchalantly, trying to make light of the situation.

Alex looked at Nicky and rolled her eyes. She then went back to her original position with her hands covering her face.

"So, will someone tell us what actually happened?" Diane inquired while taking a bite on her ham and cheese sandwich.

And so, Alex told Diane and Red about what happened. She told them that she wanted to be in a relationship with Piper and that she said she didn't want to get treated which caused an eyeroll from Diane. Red and Diane ended up convincing her to do the treatment like any other time but it is as if everything they say just goes in Alex's left ear and exits the right, not digesting any of the suggestions.

"I hope Piper goes back in here." Alex says problematically.

"She will. And If she is not the reason for you to say yes to the treatment, I wonder who will." Diane says kind of giving up convincing her daughter.

Red and Diane eventually excused themselves. Red is going to check Pearl's together with Diane and then they will both freshen up a bit at Alex's house and then go back to the hospital right away. Nicky kept Alex company while still waiting for Piper and the doctor to come for his last visit of the night.

* * *

One hour and a half later after Piper's departure, someone knocked on the door, opened it and entered.

"Oh, sorry, I just need to check the patient's blood pressure, get her blood sample and change her IV." Larry said a little nervously towards Nicky.

He has been inside the room three times already checking, changing, and fixing everything for Alex but the first two times he was in, Alex was fast asleep. This is the first time that he went in while Alex is awake.

"Okay." Nicky said fidgeting with her phone now as she updated Diane that there is a nurse who is checking on Alex. She is also texting Lorna pick up lines that she searched in Google.

"Hi, you must be Alex. Uhm, I will be your nurse while you stay in this unit. My name is Larry. I've been here twice already but you were asleep. At this time, I will be getting your temperature, blood pressure, get your blood sample then I need to change your IV because as you can see, it is now empty…" Larry said pointing at the hanging bottle.

Alex's eyes widened realizing something. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Larry." Larry replied.

Alex smirked and remembered this Larry person liking Piper. "Okay, Barry." Alex rolled her eyes, and this didn't come unnoticed by Nicky who was stifling chuckles and made a mental note to ask her best friend about it later.

"It's actually Larry with an 'L'." Larry corrected as he took out his BP kit. "I just need to lift your sleeve up a bit for this." He took Alex's blood pressure and recorded the results. He then, took the ear thermometer and took Alex's temperature. The braven-haired woman jumped to the contact of the cold thermometer in her ear which made Larry jump as well. They looked at each other awkwardly before Larry recorded it.

"You are still a little warm, Alex. I will ask the doctor if he will give you something for the fever." Larry jots down on the chart while informing Alex.

Someone knocked on the door once again. Alex was relieved when she saw Piper come in holding two to-go cups of what Alex assumed are milkshakes.

Larry saw Piper come in and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Piper?"

"Oh, hey Larry." Piper said. She eyed Alex and gave her a small smile. She put the cups down on the table and went straight to Alex's side, opposite to where Larry is. "How is her BP?" Piper asked.

"What are you doing here? You're off duty, right?" Larry asks confused because Piper is not in uniform.

"Uhm, I am Alex's visitor and yes, I am off duty." Piper said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "How is her BP? Did you get her temperature already?" Piper asked while grabbing the chart from Larry.

"You're not allowed to do that off duty without the patient's consent and you know that." Larry said warning Piper.

Alex looked at Larry and then Piper who didn't give a fuck but still looked at the charts. Alex smiled as it dawned on her how caring and protective Piper is with her current situation.

"She has my consent." Alex shrugged.

"So, what does it say, huh blondie? How do you even read those charts?" Nicky asks as she was now eating her favorite Twizzlers candy while texting with a certain someone.

Piper looked at Alex and gave her a small smile. "Alex, you're still a bit warm. You need to drink paracetamol or something but I'm sure Larry will give you some." Piper said looking at the chart again.

"What can I say, you warm me up." Alex flirted with Piper which gave Piper a sudden blush on her cheeks. Larry looked at Alex as if disgusted and then focused on his task on hand as he became more awkward.

"At least your BP is now back to normal. High blood pressure and and high amount of stress triggered your passing out." Piper says trailing off. She still blamed herself for what happened. She put the chart back on the bed near Larry's side.

"So, BP is normal, but temperature is a bit high." Nicky said while typing a message to send to Diane as an update.

Alex immediately reached out for Piper to sit on her right side of the bed and entwine their hands. Larry looked at Piper as if she had grown three heads. "Piper, what are you doing?" Larry asked.

Piper looked at Larry with questioning eyes. "What do you mean what am I doing?" Piper asked.

Larry looked at their entwined hands. "Have you never saw people hold hands before, Harry?" Alex asked teasingly. "Do you want to hold mine and Piper's, so we create like a holding hands circle?" Alex said stifling her chuckles.

"It's Larry with an 'L'." Larry says a little annoyed but still trying to keep his cool.

Piper stifled hers as well shaking her head. She is trying her best not to laugh but, Nicky didn't care and threw her head back as she laughed at what Alex suggested.

"Hey! I wanna join too so we can play ring around the rosy." Nicky says teasing. Piper tried stifling her chuckles but fails and Alex let out a raspy laugh that Piper loved so much.

Larry stood there awkwardly with a syringe ready to get Alex's blood with. He forced a chuckle nervously. "Uhm, are you ready for this, Alex? I will be getting your blood sample right here." Larry said as he placed a medical band tightly on Alex's arm, cleaned the area and held the syringe.

"No. Don't yet. Not yet." Alex said shutting her eyes tightly. Piper's eyes furrowed in confusion wanting an explanation, but it dawned on her that Alex might not like the idea of syringe needles. Her suspicions were confirmed when Nicky spoke up.

"If there was something she is afraid of in any medical form, they are syringe needles. She doesn't want to see the needle going in and out of her body." Nicky informs Piper.

"But you have a lot of tattoos. How did you even manage to get those?" Piper asked teasingly.

"Those are different needles." Alex says with her eyes still shut. "Is it done, Larry?"

"Wow, I guess syringe needles can do a thing on you huh? You can get my name right too. And no, I haven't even started yet." Larry joked but Alex opened her eyes and squinted looking at the man annoyingly.

"Larry, would you like me to do it?" Piper offered getting Alex's blood sample.

"You can't, Piper. You are off duty, remember?" Larry says a little annoyed of the situation but more like a little jealous of the situation. He wanted to date Piper, but Piper didn't want to go out with him. And seeing Alex and Piper's intertwined fingers, he could only confirm his worst nightmare.

"Just go and do it, Harry. Please. Let's get this over with." Alex said as she shut her eyes once again holding Piper's hand a little too tightly.

Larry did the procedure and got three tiny tubes of blood from Alex. He took off the medical band and placed a sterile cotton ball with a medical tape on top of where he injected the syringe.

"All done." Piper whispered. Alex opened her eyes. Piper released Alex's hand to cup her cheeks. She then, leaned down to give Alex a chaste kiss. She pulled away and rubbed Alex's cheeks.

Nicky saw Larry's nervousness upon watching the two exchange a kiss and she stifled her laughs and can't wait to tease Piper about it later on.

Larry saw them kissing and hurriedly packed up his stuff. "Uhm… Dr. Smith will be here in a while." Larry said nervously going out of the room. Nicky and Alex laughed at it. Piper blushed.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked genuinely. Alex was sporting a huge grin.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"You kissed me to show Larry…" Alex trailed off and realized something. "Are you trying to make him jealous? Do you like Larry?" Alex said with her eyes now tainted with worry.

"Here goes the lesbian drama." Nicky says in a singsong voice. Alex looked at Nicky, reached out to her foot, removed one of her socks and threw it towards Nicky. Nicky was caught off guard as it went straight to her face.

"Hey! Gross!" Nicky protested which elicited a chuckle from Piper.

Alex squeezed Piper's hand waiting for an answer from the blonde.

Piper shook her head. "Uhm I might have done that on purpose but not to make Larry jealous…"

"So, why did you do it?" Alex asked smirking.

"Well, I know people with fear of syringe needles and it is not easy and I just really wanted to assure you that you did a great job with it…" Piper says trailing off.

"And?" Alex asks. It is like she wanted to hear something form the blonde.

"And, I did that because I want Larry to see that maybe I am already taken so he won't ask me out anymore…" Piper trailed off.

Alex grinned at Piper's answer, but her grin faded. She wants to make it right, right now. "Hey… I'm sorry about earlier. Can we please talk about it?" Alex asked.

Piper let out a sigh and then nodded her head. "I just want you to hear me out on what I have to say about it if you, don't mind. I know you don't want to be treated, but maybe a little bit more of explanation would convince you…" Piper said nervously.

Alex nodded wanting to make things right.

"I better take a walk while you guys talk." Nicky said as she noticed that Alex and Piper's conversation are getting serious.

"Thanks, Nick." Alex said looking at Nicky and then back at Piper.

"There is this new treatment that involved flow diverters. If you want to understand it as simple as possible I'll tell you the simplest way to understand it. If you have any questions you may ask along the way okay?" Piper assured Alex. She is now holding Alex's hand with her left and caressing the taller woman's cheek with her right.

Alex nodded which Piper took as a signal to proceed.

"You get berry aneurysms because there is a part of your blood vessel in the brain that is weak. Just imagine, the normal way for the blood to flow is in a straight path through the blood vessels, but, since a part of the blood vessel is weak, the blood that flows through it damages it's wall and therefore creates the aneurysm." Piper explains the first part.

Alex nodded. "I pretty much learned that ten years ago but, I didn't understand it to be that simple."

"It is fairly simple. Should I continue?" Piper asked still rubbing Alex's cheek in assurance.

Alex nodded once again.

"This flow diverter procedure with involve a small tube called a _stent_ that will be inserted in the blood vessel right in front of your aneurysm so that the blood flow won't go in there. With the right medications, the aneurysm will close out within six weeks to six months. And that's about it." Piper shrugged to the simplicity that she hopes Alex is convinced with.

Alex is still processing what Piper told her but, ultimately, she understood it.

"There are other options that I am sure Dr. Smith will tell you. I just think that the flow diverters will be the best for you because your aneurysm isn't ruptured yet." Piper said. "And we are hoping that it won't rupture." Piper says a little worried.

Alex thought about it more until it dawned to her that she isn't really doing this treatment procedure because of a certain feeling. _Fear._ She didn't want to admit it to herself before but then she eventually did, and she didn't want to admit it to anyone but now, she wants Piper to know.

"Piper." Alex said trailing off.

Piper raised her eyebrows in question.

"I never wanted treatment since I knew I had this because…" Alex trailed off diverting her gaze away from Piper. The blonde noticed Alex's eyes starting to pool with tears.

"You can talk to me, Alex." Piper assured the raven-haired woman.

"I am scared. What if it doesn't work for me? What if it fails?" Alex asks rambling.

"Shhhhhh it's okay. It will be okay. Everyone gets scared with something and that is okay. "Piper looked straight into Alex's eyes and then continued. "The question is, will you ever make a move in trying to overcome that fear? Or will you ever take that risk of entering something that you are not certain of but if you reach a certain part, that's when you will only know? Because I know I will." Piper said shaking her head as her tears are threatening to flow. "If I'm being totally honest though, I won't do it before. But now that I found another reason for me to live longer, or as for me, another reason to smile, to laugh and to feel, I won't have any second thoughts." Piper says trailing off. A tear ran down the corner of her eye which she wiped off right away not wanting Alex to notice.

Alex knew that there is something more to what Piper just said. So, she decided to inquire. "Does that have something to do with your family?" Alex asked wanting to empathize with what Piper is thinking.

Piper nodded. "Yes, but now isn't about me. This is about you. So, I hope you think about it. Please?" Piper said wiping Alex's fallen tears.

"Okay." Alex said smiling. She wanted to make Piper feel better, but she respected the blonde's decision of not yet sharing stuff about her family. The conversation is about her treatment after all.

"Okay." Piper responded giving Alex a sad smile. She felt bad that she shed a tear remembering what she had been through.

Alex wanted to make the situation lighter so, she decided to tease Piper with what she said earlier.

"So, about what you said." Alex started smirking again.

"What? I said about what?" Piper asked with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You wanted Larry to see that _maybe_ you are taken?" Alex said fishing. " _Taken_ , huh?" Alex said rubbing Piper's hand. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that maybe we could be together?" Piper said a little nervously diverting her gaze away while keeping a smile on her face.

"Are you asking me to be your-…" Alex was cut off.

"Uhm Alex… I know this isn't really the time and the place but, will you… Will you be my g-…" Piper was cut off by Dr. Smith who went hurriedly inside the room.

"I'm sorry I am a bit late for my last visit." Dr. Smith said. Diane, Red and Nicky trailed behind him entering Alex's room.

 _'What a splendid timing Dr. Smith! Your timing sucks sometimes!'_ Piper thought while smiling politely at the doctor that she knew well. She remained seated beside Alex who was sitting up on her bed.

 _'Oh my god, Dr. Smith! I was about to have a girlfriend! But, you fucking blew it barging in the door! Fucking fuckity fuck fuck!'_ Alex thought. She was smiling nervously thinking of something deep. She thought about it some more and thought of the worst cases that Piper might have asked. She thought that maybe she was too hopeful.

Alex thought that she shouldn't expect anything. She thought that maybe Piper isn't really going to ask her to be her girlfriend. Maybe she is going to ask her something else. _'But wait, maybe she isn't going to ask if I could be her girlfriend. "Will you be my g… g… gorilla? No! Uhmm... hmm… Will you be my gecko? What?! Gecko?! What the fuck are you thinking?! Will you be my gopher? What? Gopher, Alex? Seriously? You are rambling in your mind! Stop over thinking!'_ Alex thought while staring blankly and then she shook her head with her expression a little startled with everyone suddenly coming in.

"Alex? Are you getting what Dr. Smith is saying? You are dozing off." Diane said shaking Alex. The raven-haired woman shook her head.

"G… Golly gosh! Good graces! Greetings! Gummy bear!" Alex said all flustered and shocked with what she just said. She covered her mouth immediately as she turned scarlet. Her brain went to overdrive as she was overwhelmed with the possibility of Piper asking her to be her girlfriend. It was her first time to be asked and it felt surreal, but she wasn't really sure if Piper really have asked.

"Goodness gracious, Alex!" Diane said bursting out in laughter.

"Goddamn it! What has gotten into you, Vause?" Red asks in her thick Russian accent while laughing heartily.

Nicky's mouth was agape not expecting whatever words came out of her best friend's mouth. "Oh gosh, girl, you got me good!"!" Nicky says laughing hysterically. She said her words emphasizing all the 'G's exaggeratedly. "What has gone into you? What's with the alliteration?" Nicky asked laughing.

Piper laughed as well but slightly blushed knowing that she might be the reason why Alex was flustered. She knew too well that it might be Alex's reaction to her earlier question that was cut off by everyone suddenly going in the room.

Alex felt embarrassed but chuckled a little shaking her head. She also felt a little bit annoyed that her and Piper's moment were, somehow ruined but, she thought to just get over with the talk with the doctor. She eyed Dr. Smith with raised eyebrows whilst smiling politely giving the doctor a signal to talk.

Even Dr. Smith shared a hearty laugh with the flustered Alex.

"How are you doing, Alex?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Great. I guess? Alex said nonchalantly not noticing her continued alliteration. Everyone including Dr. Smith laughed once again. Everyone threw their heads behind them as they laughed.

Piper saw Alex's embarrassment, so she rubbed the raven-haired woman's cheek to assure her. Piper was red as she tried stifling her laughter and mustered up the courage to say something to Alex. She leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek, pulled away and spoke up.

"You're good, 'gummy bear'." Piper said laughing as she teased Alex once again. Everyone followed suit except for Alex who covered her face with her hands.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Well they are ALMOST official. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Who do you think will make it official? Anything can still happen.**

 **Jealous Piper or jealous Alex? Please leave a review! :)**

 **Will try to post another chapter before Christmas! No promises though but will surely post another before the year ends! :)**

 **So, just in case I won't be able to post before Christmas, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Have fun and enjoy with your loved ones! :)**

 **Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it!**


	9. Gummy bear

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Happy New Year guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review! They are highly appreciated!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story! :)**

"I asked if you were doing okay and if you were having headaches and any other kinds of pain." Dr. Smith asked chuckling. He continued talking while eyeing Piper who was equally flustered but was able to let out chuckles. Piper was shocked, happy and sad at the same time as she was nervous asking Alex to be her girlfriend. "I see that Piper is here to keep you company." Dr. Smith said looking at Alex and then at Piper.

Dr. Smith is one of the doctors that Piper liked working with. He has been a senior resident in the hospital for more than ten years which could tell how he is really used to what he is doing as a neurologist.

Piper knew too well why the doctor is inquiring. There are certain rules when it comes to nurse-patient or even doctor-patient relationships may it be by blood, a simple friendship or romantic involvement. Piper is also aware that by far, she isn't really encompassing or breaking any rules. but she is expecting a reminder from Dr. Smith.

"Nurse Chapman, I didn't know you are related to Ms. Vause." The doctor smiled with a hint of inquiry in his tone, silently seeking for an answer. It was all too obvious when Piper kissed Alex on the cheek lovingly with fervor earlier, but the doctor just wanted to confirm. When he got nothing from the women who were just shrugging, he decided to ask innocently. "Is Alex your g-…" The doctor was cut off by Alex.

"Gummy bear." The raven-haired woman said nodding not wanting the situation to be awkward but making it as equally awkward as it is by what she just said. She didn't want to dive into that question especially when they just got cut off with the actual conversation about their 'label'.

Nicky had a tough time stifling her laugh. Everyone was looking at Alex who was now scarlet, but Alex looked at Nicky who mouthed a _"Gummy bear? Really?"_ to the raven-haired woman. In exchange Alex squinted her eyes in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Okay. Gummy bear it is." Dr. Smith chuckled lightly and then cleared his throat. "So, I am here now to explain your options for the treatment of your aneurysm. If you want me to stop it's okay." Dr. Smith said in a very caring and serious tone while still having a smile on his face. He eventually proceeded to talking about Alex's condition.

Dr. Smith explained three other procedures that may be done to Alex's unruptured berry aneurysm aside from what Piper suggested. It turns out that Piper was right, the doctor highly recommended flow diverters for Alex's case as he explained to everyone the pros and cons of the procedure.

Alex reached out to Piper for contact in the middle of the doctor's explanation. It is as if holding hands will ease everything out and will make everything easier. True enough, it did. It made Alex relax more than she could ever be. She never considered doing the treatment before up until Piper explained to her everything in the simplest form.

Wheels are turning around in Alex's head and everyone could see it. No one spoke up for about a minute up until Alex spoke up. "Is it okay if I think about it first?" She asked with hoping eyes.

The doctor smiled. "Of course. You may think about it and talk about it with your family." The doctor gestured around. Dr. Smith knew the Vauses, meaning Alex and Diane, well because since Alex was diagnosed with aneurysm when she was 18, he has been the tall woman's doctor.

"Thanks, doc." Alex smiled. "Oh, uhm, am I allowed to play basketball already?" Alex inquired with hopeful eyes. She knew that she has a game coming up the next week.

"I'm afraid you cannot play yet, Alex. You cannot engage in any forms of tiring physical activity. I am going to discharge you from here the day after tomorrow but, you need to drink the medications that I will be giving you for two weeks. And it is only after three days when you can run again, but I want to make sure and make it a week." The doctor said while jotting down extra notes in Alex's chart.

"Shit. We have a game next week." Nicky said worriedly but she thought deeply about it remembered something. "Oh, the game is against the Purples so, it won't be too bad without you, I guess." Nicky says shrugging which elicited a laugh from Alex.

This earned questioning looks from everyone. "Purples are the weakest team in the league. That's why." Alex said shrugging as well.

"Well, you still can't play against the weakest team of the league if it's next week. You will be cleared to play the week after, though." Dr. Smith confirmed. "Piper, Alex isn't allowed to play until after two weeks, remind your 'gummy bear' about that." The doctor used air quotes while saying 'gummy bear' which elicited chuckles from everyone.

Piper and Alex looked at each other with laughing eyes but both conveying the same message that the label _"gummy bear"_ would do for now while nothing is official yet.

The blonde shook her head as she had a question for the doctor. "Okay. Oh, and uhm, her temperature is still a bit higher than normal, are you going to give her some paracetamol or something?" Piper inquired.

"Oh, good thing you told me…" The doctor said while turning the page of Alex's chart. "Sorry, I usually just rely on what my immediate nurse tells me. Larry didn't tell me about that. And…" He points on the chart and then jots down notes again. "There. Yes, your temperature is a bit high. So, yes, Piper, I would give some paracetamol to Alex." The doctor noted and then rolled his eyes whilst making a mental note to ask Larry about the lack of information about Alex.

"He's probably jealous." Nicky says nonchalantly.

"Jealous about what?" Diane asked.

"Oh, who's jealous of who? That curly haired nurse outside?" Red asked innocently. She actually saw Larry go out of Alex's room the previous day and assumed that he is this 'Larry' person. Nicky nodded in agreement.

"He obviously has the hots for Piper and then earlier, blondie over here…" Nicky says pointing at Piper whilst continuing. "…put on a lesbian show." Nicky says chuckling.

"Hey! I didn't put on any show. I just… Alex isn't very comfortable of syringe needles and she… needed… comforting." Piper said shyly trailing off.

"And she was very comforting." Alex confirmed smirking which earned an eyeroll from Red and Diane while Dr. Smith and Nicky threw their heads back in laughter. Piper blushed deeply.

"Well, he can't be always jealous." The doctor started clearing his throat to stop the chuckles. "I would assign Piper to you but if you guys are officially 'gummy bears'…" The doctor says using air quotes once again as he started chuckling with Nicky, Diane and Red. "…then you know that you can't." The doctor finished looking at the blonde.

"I know." Piper said a bit sadly.

"Okay, Alex. I will wait for your answer. I will leave you guys to it so that you can all have a good night." Dr. Smith said as he started walking to the door to exit.

"Thanks, doc." Alex said with her mind now almost decided.

* * *

The next day, Alex had visitors. She was visited by her team mates who heard what happened as they caught up with Alex. She was also visited by some of her workmates and other acquaintances who are friends of friends that she has known.

Her room has been busy due to the number of visitors. Alex was well known around their town because of her skills in basketball and because of Pearl's. Not everyone knows that she owns it but almost everyone knew that she worked there.

Piper had her usual shift in the hospital from 8am-5pm. Right after Dr. Smith talked to Alex last night, she spent a little more time chitchatting with Alex, Diane, Red and Nicky. Eventually, Nicky had to leave with Red and Diane stayed with Alex. Piper insisted for Diane to take the bed as she needed to go home to prepare for her 8 am shift.

Having said that, she stayed beside Alex the whole time while sitting down on one of the comfy hospital chairs. Their hands never untangled, and both women talked about Alex's decision regarding her berry aneurysm treatment. They also talked about all other stuff they could think of. All except for what Piper was about to ask Alex right before Dr. Smith's interruption.

Piper had a busy shift which just allowed her to pass by Alex's room several times looking through the door when the door is slightly opened. At times, she also knocked lightly to check on Alex, but she made sure that no other staff noticed as she is not allowed to do such thing while on duty.

It was currently Piper's lunch break. Just like the previous days, she made sure she changed her shirt for one hour so that she can spend her lunch break in Alex's room. She went down to the cafeteria to grab herself a sandwich and she grabbed Alex a cupcake that said, _'get well soon'_ from one of the tiny gift shops beside the cafeteria.

When Piper was walking towards Alex's room, she saw from afar that the door was wide open. She knew that Alex would have visitors and thought that maybe it was Red or Nicky or one of her team mates. When Piper stepped in front of the door, not yet going in, she saw something she didn't expect.

Alex was sitting up with her back propped up on pillows. Her head was resting on the pillow which revealed her long milky white neck. It looked like she had a headache or something. Alex's eyes were closed tightly. Her visitor, a red-head, was sitting on Alex's bed and took the opportunity to lean in and kiss and suck on Alex's neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alex lifted her head as she tried pushing the red-head back. The visitor was now standing with a smirk on her face.

"Just admit it! You liked it!" The red-head said challenging Alex.

"What the fuck?" Piper muttered to herself but was actually louder than how she intended to say it. Alex's head immediately looked at Piper.

"Pipes! Come in!" Alex said as if she was a deer caught in headlights. It is true. Alex didn't like what the red-head did. She knew too well that she would have liked it before Piper happened, but now that she is trying to establish a relationship with a certain blonde, she knew that she didn't want anyone except for Piper.

Piper didn't know if she should come in or if she should turn around and just leave. Alex and she didn't have a label yet, but she is sure that she is feeling jealous with the red-head in front of her. _'What the fuck is this red-head thinking? Does she want to put on a show?'_ She knew that she didn't have the right to be jealous but what just happened made her angry and protective of Alex. She didn't want to create a scene, so she raised the tiny box of cupcake to show Alex and spoke up.

"Uhm… Sorry for interrupting. I'll… I'll just give you this later." Piper said with her voice obviously tainted with jealousy. She saw how Alex pushed the girl away after she tried kissing Alex's neck, but she was still jealous regardless. She was jealous that she couldn't do the same to Alex. She was jealous because she knew how Alex is popular and thought that the girl she saw might not be the first one who attempted to kiss Alex. She turned to her back, but she was immediately met by a smirking Nicky who had her arms crossed.

"Nope. You are going inside, now! I saw everything, Chapman. Alex pushed her away. You are acting like a pretty fucking jealous girl-…." Nicky was cut off by Piper.

"Gummy bear!" Piper whisper shouted at Nicky. She didn't want to be called the girlfriend if they haven't made it official yet. Nicky looked at Piper incredulously with wide eyes, but her mouth is slowly forming into a smirk.

"Okay, blondie! If that's what you want to call it then! Go inside!" Nicky said pushing Piper in Alex's room. She cleared her throat to make her presence felt even though Alex and the red-head knew it already.

"Nicky! Thank god you are here!" Alex said nervously. She just wanted the red-head out and she wanted Piper to sit beside her immediately.

"I think you need to leave Tina. Stop seducing, Vause. She has a girlfriend now." Nicky said nonchalantly pointing at Piper. The girl named Tina didn't know how to react, so she looked at Alex and then Nicky and then did Piper a once over.

"Are you fucking serious, Vause? I thought you didn't do girlfriends?" Tina sked annoyed.

"Can you please just leave? I've been asking you to do so for the past ten minutes anyway." Alex says a little tired of the drama happening. With that, Tina rushed out, bumping Piper's shoulders on the way out.

"Bitch." Piper muttered to herself a little loudly. Nicky still heard it though which elicited chuckles from the wild-haired woman. Alex smirked as she heard Piper's voice tainted with jealousy. She looked at Alex and then avoided the raven-haired woman's eyes when she noticed that they have made eye contact. She tried hiding her annoyance, but she failed miserably as Alex could read her like an open book.

"Pipes, I've been waiting all day for you." Alex said stretching out her hand for Piper to hold. Piper just looked at Alex's hand and then handed her the tiny cupcake box without saying anything while maintaining a straight face.

"This is for you." Piper said after handing the box and then sitting on the chair beside Alex's bed. Alex slumped when Piper ignored her outstretched hand. Alex looked at the tiny box and peeped inside with her mouth slowly curling up. A blush started spreading across her face and she tried to hide it by turning her head but, Piper noticed it. The blonde smirked that feeling accomplished as she made Alex feel that way.

"Thank you. You didn't have to give me anything. Thank you though." Alex said genuinely with a soft smile on her face. She just wanted the blonde close to her. Piper returned the soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Piper tried asking. She knew that she didn't have the right to be jealous and possessive because technically, Alex isn't hers. At least not yet. So, she didn't really know how to react.

"Vause, you know that blondie here is a little jealous, right?" Nicky said trying to lighten up the mood. She can feel Piper's sour mood radiating from the blonde. Piper turned her face with wide eyes towards Nicky.

"I am not!" Piper said with raised eyebrows but her blush defeats what she is trying to say. Piper thought that maybe she is being too obvious which is why she stood up and sat on Alex's bed just like how she did before. Alex automatically intertwined their fingers which brought warmth to both women's chests.

"What are you jealous about?" Alex said regaining her confidence. She knows why Piper is acting that way. She just didn't want to seem presumptuous. Piper now faced Alex with her mouth agape in mock shock.

"I am not jealous of anything, Alex!" Piper said with wide eyes trying to hide the blush that crept in her cheeks. She tried pulling away from Alex's grasp, but Alex held on tightly, pulling Piper's knuckles to her lips before kissing it three times.

"Tina just has this big crush on me. Ever since, she was trying to lure me into her web. I'm just trying to be nice. She's not my type." Alex says nonchalantly, assuring Piper.

"Her types are tall hot blondes named Piper." Nicky said interjecting in the conversation. Alex let go of Piper's hand and then grabbed the small towel beside her and threw it towards Nicky. The wild-haired woman dodged it this time.

"Who says I'm jealous of her?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows. Immediately, Nicky raised her right hand as if asking the teacher to pick her in class.

"I do, blondie!" Nicky says while laughing at how obvious Piper could be. Suddenly, Alex raised her left hand, the one with the IV, slowly, just to make fun of Piper.

"Me too. Maybe just a little? You're pretty obvious, Pipes." Alex says chuckling. Piper turned impossibly red than she was before. She slumped her shoulders and then rested her head on Alex's shoulder in surrender.

"Fine." Piper shook her head in admittance while she crossed her arms on her chest. Alex leaned in to kiss the blonde on the temple. It just felt natural to both women. Nicky sat on the comfy hospital chair and relaxed as she started talking once again.

"Chapman, just to give you a heads up, more of Alex's _'fans'…"_ Nicky exaggeratedly used finger quotes and then continued, "… are coming to see her." Nicky smirked. "By ' _fans_ '…" Nicky used finger quotes once again. "… I meant maybe old fuck buddies, or women who wanted to be in Alex's pants…" Piper's eyes widened in Nicky's revelation.

"Nicky!" Alex shouted at her best friend. She felt that Nicky isn't making the situation any better. She didn't want to talk about her old fuck buddies in front of the woman she wants to pursue. Nicky raised her arms in surrender and then continued talking.

"Hey! Sorry sorry… As I was saying… You don't need to worry. I'll stir them away from your girl…" Nicky said nonchalantly. Piper squinted at Nicky because the wild-haired woman seemed like she is waiting for something.

"What?" Piper asked Nicky. She was still nestled on Alex's side so, she could feel the taller woman shake as she tried to stifle her chuckles.

"She wants something in return for sure." Alex says now chuckling visibly to Nicky and Piper. Nicky's eyebrow raised in defense.

"Hey!" Nicky said defensively.

"What? You want something from Piper, don't you?" Alex said rolling her eyes and then smirking at Nicky. She knew her best friend all too well.

"Hmmmmm. Nooooo!" Nicky says leaning her back on the back of the chair she is sitting in trying to not get embarrassed by the moment.

"What is it Nicky?" Piper asks now chuckling. Nicky's eyebrows raised and then her lips turned into a smirk.

"Well. Maybe you could-…" Nicky was cut off by Alex.

"I knew it!" Alex says laughing out loud. Nicky immediately pulled two pieces of pull out tissue from the tissue box that was reachable to her, crumpled it and then threw it towards Alex. The crumpled tissue paper barely hit Alex. Piper is now laughing with Alex as well.

"So you were saying, Nicky?" Piper says trying to stifle her laughter. It is as if all the jealousy was now all forgotten.

"So, I was thinking maybe you can set up a date for me and your friend, Lorna. You know…. Play matchmaker? That wouldn't be a big deal, wouldn't it? I mean… She's your friend, Alex is my friend, I protect Alex from other girls hounding her, you set me up on a date with Lorna, yadda yadda, and we are all happy!" Nicky declared ending her animated spiel with open palms as if everything was easy as one, two, three.

Alex and Piper looked at each other and laughed. Piper liked the idea because she knew she could be a tiny bit jealous and possessive over people she _liked… Loved. 'Here you go again diving in using the L word again, Piper. Don't you think it is too early to say that? It's been a month anyway so maybe it's not? I just… One step at a time. You are rambling in your mind for fuck's sake!'_

"Chapman!" Nicky shouted snapping in front of Piper's face. Piper shook her head, so she could get back in reality.

"Sorry Sorry. Uhm Yes! Okay. Deal!" Piper said laughing at Nicky. Alex looked at Piper and then gave the blonde a knowing smirk. Piper shrugged and then spoke up.

"What? I could be a jealous bitch." Piper said shrugging. This elicited laughter from Alex and Nicky.

Piper helped Alex set up her hospital table for lunch as she started to bring out the food she brought for herself so that they could eat together with Nicky. Just like before Alex's collapse, they spend eating lunch together during their breaks. Piper didn't want to break that tradition and Alex was happy about it as well.

The three girls talked some more until Nicky excused herself to go to the cafeteria. She was hungry and needed something to eat. Piper offered her some of her sandwich, but Nicky insisted that she was in the mood for some egg rolls and noodles from the Chinese stall in the cafeteria.

Piper and Alex were alone once again. When Nicky, left, Piper took residence on the hospital chair so that Alex could move freely and so that they both could eat lunch and just talk.

"Oh, Uhm… you know that girl the one with the tattoos all over her arms? The one who asked me out when I watched your basketball game?" Piper asked chewing her sandwich.

"Carlin? Stella?" Alex asked chewing little by little. She may be well now, but she is still recovering from her loss of appetite due to the medications given to her.

"Yeah that. The one with the cute Australian accent?" Piper says trying to set a bait out. She wanted to see if Alex would bite on her jealousy bait. She didn't find Stella's Australian accent 'cute cute'. She found it 'ugly cute'.

" _Cute Australian accent?"_ Alex said in a little bit of an incredulous tone and then continued. _"_ What the fuck about her?" Alex said, her mood obviously changing. She leaned her back against the pillows and dropped her fork a little too loudly on her plate. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper and tried not to smile as her 'bait' worked.

"Uhm, I am assigned to her room. She got admitted this morning due to gastroenteritis." Piper informed Alex. She stood up as she threw her waste away and moved towards Alex's bed. "Are you not going to eat some more? You barely touched your food." Piper asked. She knew that Alex's medications did the lack of appetite, but she wanted Alex to eat some more so she could have some stored energy in her.

"I lost my appetite talking about the tattooed kangaroo." Alex says chuckling. She said it out loud as a joke, but she also meant every single word she said.

"Are you jealous?" Piper asked with a grin. She grabbed Alex's fork and scooped some of the mashed potatoes to feed Alex. "Can you just at least finish the potatoes." Piper asked leaving Alex with no choice as she placed the fork with heaping mashed potatoes in front of Alex's mouth. Alex didn't have any choice but to open her mouth and eat all of it. She liked the thought that Piper is feeding her. She found it sweet deep within her, but she wouldn't really admit it because she wanted to maintain her badass façade.

"Hu seeys I'uhm jzhelooush?" Alex said with her mouth full of mashed potatoes. Immediately, Piper dropped the fork and raised her right hand, copying Alex and Nicky's actions earlier. This elicited laughter from the both of them.

"Fine." Alex said looking at Piper as she copied the blonde's words earlier. She, then spoke up again. "Who the hell finds her Australian accent cute, anyway? Sheesh. I mean don't get me wrong here, I find people with Australian accents hot, but not her. She just does it ugly." Alex shrugged. Piper chuckled.

"I didn't say I found it 'cute cute'… I meant 'ugly cute'." Piper says chuckling, picking up the fork once again and then feeding Alex with more potatoes.

"Whuut?" Alex asked with her mouth full of mashed potatoes again. Piper decided to explain.

"Hmmmm. You know how sometimes, like maybe 3% of the dogs' population, such as chihuahuas who have their eyes looking everywhere but straight? I mean some of their eyes are crazy. You know how sometimes they kinda look ugly?" Piper asked Alex who nodded whilst chuckling. She took this as a signal to continue. "So, you know how sometimes, they look really ugly that it turns out they're so cute? It's kinda like that. So, I don't really find it 'cute cute' if it makes you feel better." Piper said trying to explain herself. This elicited chuckles from the taller woman.

"You make me feel better." Alex said smiling sincerely at Piper.

"Really?" Piper asked smiling back with wondering eyes. Alex nodded.

"Yes, you do… Uhm… So, where is Stella's room? Is it far from here?" Alex asked. She wanted Piper to be as close as she could be to her.

"It's at the other hall, same floor." Piper shrugged and smiled.

"Okay. Don't you dare stay too long in there." Alex said with jealousy tainted in her voice but trying hard to make it appear that she was just kidding.

"And why not? I am her nurse anyway." Piper asked with raised eyebrows. Alex squinted at Piper and then Piper chuckled, cupped Alex face and then leaned in closer to assure Alex. As their lips met, the kiss was slow and full of passion and promise. Their lips danced together gracefully until Alex pulled away for air. "Mmmmm. You taste like hospital mashed potatoes." Piper said chuckling.

"What was that for?" Alex asked smirking. Piper shook her head and spoke up. "A promise that I won't stay in there for too long, my little jealous girl-… g…" Piper was suddenly at loss for words.

"Gummy bear?" Alex tried lifting the situation into a non-awkward one. Piper just nodded and felt her cheeks heat up as her blood rose in embarrassment. Alex cupped Piper's cheek with her free hand.

"Yes. I guess. Gummy bear." Piper chuckled nervously. Alex closed her eyes tightly and then opened again, making herself ready to talk.

"Piper, I don't want to call you my gummy bear. I mean we can use that as a term of endearment but it's going to be too cheesy for my liking but if you want to, I can call you that…but…" Alex said trailing off. She knew that she was semi-rambling already, but she wanted to clear things up right then and there. "Uhm, I just want to be able to call you my… Uhm…"

 _'Just fucking do it Alex! She tried the first time and Dr. fucking Smith arrived. Just ask her now!'_ Alex made a mini pep-talk to herself before she spoke up again.

"Pipes, will… Will you be my gir-…" Alex was cut off by a loud knock on the door which made both of them jump on their seats.

"Hey, Alex, time for your daily vital check-up." Larry said nonchalantly. He, then, looked at the women and felt that he might have interrupted something.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Piper said shutting her eyes.

"Can I just kiss you for now?" Alex asked. Piper leaned in for a kiss on Alex's lips not caring if Larry was there to see.

"Kiss. * _kiss*_ For now. _*kiss*"_ Piper said as she and Alex kissed for a couple of seconds until her alarm rang, signaling that her lunch break just ended. Piper pulled away from the kiss, threw her head back, and closed her eyes.

"Uggggghhhh!" Piper said in annoyance. Alex just chuckled. Larry was just standing there oblivious to what he interrupted. The door opened once again.

"What did I miss?" Nicky entered the room with her lunch.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Still ALMOST! At least they are gummy bears for now, right? Lol! I am so sorry! I am just having fun with how things are between Nicky, Alex and Piper. I also decided to just make this chapter a light one.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! I will probably post after New Year already. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **So… Horny Alex or horny Piper? Because it's almost coming. *wink wink***

 **Reviews are highly appreciated! I have a lot in store for them the next chapters! If you guys want to see something, I might be able to squeeze it in my plot.**

 **Happy New Year to all of you! I hope that you guys had a blast in 2017! May 2018 be full of happiness and laughter for everyone! And may 2018 bring Vauseman wedding in Season 6! Lol! Will be posting by next week! Happy New Year once again! :) Ger**


	10. Special friend my ass

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Happy New Year! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

Piper smiled at Alex and squeezed the taller woman's hand before walking towards the door to exit. She passed by a stunned Larry and Nicky who had one eyebrow up, oblivious to another failed "will-you-be-my-girlfriend" attempt. She just eyed Alex and went inside the room.

Just before Piper was totally outside, Alex called out. "Piper!" The blonde immediately turned her head with worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Piper asked.

"Two minutes tops… Inside _the_ room." Alex said with a blank expression but with her voice half stern and half pleading. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't even know why she said that. She didn't have the right to ask Piper what to do but Alex knew to herself that she was already getting _jealous._ Jealous at the fact that Stella will be held by Piper's soft hands.

 _'What? Two minutes? Where?'_ Piper looked confused and it was evident in her eyes. Larry and Nicky were just looking at the two who were communicating with their eyes. Alex, then, raised one of her eyebrows in the hopes of Piper getting the hint.

*Piper's light bulb moment* Piper's expression changed from confused to a small smile to a smirk and then a grin. She was trying to hide every expression, but she miserably failed.

"I'll try." Piper said teasing Alex as she immediately walked away from Alex's room. Alex rolled her eyes but had a smile lingering on her mouth.

"What's the deal with you both?" Nicky asked intrigued. Larry awkwardly walked near Alex to do all the things he needed to do in his checklist for Alex's daily vitals test. Larry didn't want to listen, but he still did. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" Alex said nonchalantly playing with her phone, not taking off her eyes on the screen.

"You and blondie." Nicky asked once again with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"We're friends. Can't two women be just friends?" Alex said not giving away anything to Nicky especially not giving away anything to Larry. If she is being honest, she doesn't give a fuck. She would just shout to the world that Piper is hers. But the thing is Piper isn't hers. At least not yet.

"I will be taking your temperature now." Larry said with obvious nonchalance bordering annoyance for the taller woman. Alex rolled her eyes and leaned a little as Larry gets his temperature.

Alex knew that Larry would be looking somewhere else other than directly on her face so, she grabbed the opportunity of snapping a quick selfie with the intentions of sending it to Piper. She immediately kept her phone after clicking a shot. The thermometer beeped just on time and Larry recorded the temperature.

"Hey Vause, we are friends too! Wanna make out?" Nicky asked trying to stifle her chuckles. Larry winced lightly to what Nicky said. He knew what Nicky was trying to say.

"Oh, no thanks!" Alex said chuckling.

"Shit." Larry muttered mostly to himself. "I forgot my BP kit. I'll be right back." Larry informed Alex who was not really paying attention to him. Larry went out to grab his blood pressure kit form the nurse's station.

When Larry was out of earshot, Alex looked at the picture and burst out in laughter. She showed Nicky the picture and the wild-haired woman immediately threw her head back in laughter. She heard footsteps and signaled for Alex to chill out and keep her phone. Alex managed to send the photo to Piper.

She fiddled her phone and composed a text message though she knew that the blonde wouldn't get it until she was back in the nurse's office because she leaves her phone there as a part of the rules.

Larry went inside and got to business immediately going to Alex's side. They saw Larry stretch his hand out to the sanitizer dispenser attached to the wall. They observed that it has been a practice of most of the nurses in the hospital. Alex eyes Nicky as if pleading to just not say something because she knew all too well that she won't be able to control her own laughter. She didn't want to be rude with her own nurse, but she didn't say that they shouldn't talk about it later either.

Fortunately for Alex and Nicky, they managed to stop laughing like teenagers about the picture. They have managed to go back to their earlier conversation.

"Hey, Stretch, you and I am friends too! You are friends with Piper too. You guys make out in front of me. Let me join sometime, huh?" Nicky said still stifling her laughter. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Piper is a…" Alex was cut off by Nicky.

"'Gummy bear?" Nicky used finger quotes. "Yadda yadda! I know! Whatever that means."

"I was supposed to say _special friend_ but I guess-…" She was cut off once again

"Special friend my ass. Why don't you go ahead and ask her to be…You know… your-…"

"Gummy bear?" Alex says as the word escapes her mouth. She stifled chuckles nervously, but she also didn't actually mean to say that. It is just that for Alex, it is still processing to hear the word _girlfriend_ itself. It's like it isn't really a word until Piper is actually her girlfriend already.

"Really? 'gummy bear?" Larry chuckled as he asked, annoyed of the fact that Alex is about to ask Piper to be her girlfriend. Alex rolled her eyes while Nicky's head snapped towards Larry's direction. Nicky didn't expect Larry to react. Alex was pretty much annoyed with the fact that Larry is trying to join in her and Nicky's conversation.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked with a stern tone.

"Really? You're going to ask Piper to be your 'gummy bear?'" Larry used air quotes trying to challenge Alex. He is obviously annoyed and jealous of the fact that Piper entertained Alex while Larry who has been trying to woo the blonde wasn't really acknowledged.

"Hey! It's none of your fucking business, Barry!" Nicky spat out wanting to defend her best friend. Alex shook her head and extended her free hand while waving it to Nicky in a gesture that tells the wild-haired woman to take it easy.

"You know what? I was supposed to ask Piper to be my _girlfriend_ a couple of minutes ago, but some ASSHOLE knocked on the door a little too loudly and broke the moment." Alex said giving Larry the side eye.

"Aww too bad." Larry says quietly but sarcastically. He was taken aback by Alex's revelation, but he made sure that it wasn't noticed by the raven-haired woman. "You're just a phase in Piper's life anyway. You know that, right?" Larry spat out as he looked at Alex in the eye with hatred and then avoided the woman's gaze. He knew that he wasn't really supposed to argue with Alex because he is her patient. It is against the nurse's moral code and conduct to create an argument with the patient especially when it is about their personal lives. He immediately fixed his caddy getting ready to leave even though he didn't finish everything in his checklist yet.

Alex just looked at Larry with anger in her eyes. But, the truth is, she was afraid of what the nurse said. Alex's mind went to over drive and thought of random things. _'What if Piper is really just in a phase?', 'Is she in this as much as I am?', 'Larry knows Piper longer than I have anyway, maybe he knows something that I don't?'_ Alex snapped out form her thoughts when Nicky suddenly stood up.

"You know what? Get out! You are a fucking jealous prick." Nicky said almost turning over her Chinese takeout.

"Nick, leave it." Alex said trying not to get overwhelmed with emotions. "Leave, Larry." Alex said with her voice stained with hatred.

And with that, Larry stormed out of the room. He was also in shock of what he just did and what just transpired.

"What the fuck just happened?" Nicky said stunned. "She has it bad for your girl!" Nicky said shaking her head as she resumed devouring her takeout lunch.

"She's not my girl." Alex said resting her head on the pillow. She looked blankly into nothing and realized that Piper isn't really her girl yet and thought more of what Larry said. _'You're just a phase in Piper's life anyway.'_ Nicky rolled her eyes to what her best friend said.

"Not YET. Soon she will be. You're going to ask her, right?" Nicky asked nonchalantly.

Alex nodded her head lightly with a blank expression still thinking about what the nurse said. She mustered up the smallest of smiles which didn't convince Nicky at all, but the wild-haired woman just let go of it.

* * *

Piper knocked on the door quietly three times as she needed to check Stella's vital signs for the day. She didn't like the fact that she was assigned to Stella in particular because she saw how the woman flirted with her when she watched Alex's game against their team. She thought that Stella could be too pushy which makes her uncomfortable.

When she opened the door, she saw that Stella was alone, but she saw some other personal items that she assumed belonged to Stella's family or friends or whoever she is with during her stay in the hospital. She closed her eyes and tossed her head up as if thanking whoever god is out there that Stella was still asleep from the medicine that the doctor injected when she was brought to the ER.

It's not that she didn't want to talk to Stella, she just wasn't really comfortable especially considering that Alex gets jealous of the woman in front of her. Piper smiled to the memory of Alex telling her to only take a maximum of two minutes. She hoped that Alex was joking because it takes at least ten minutes to take all the vitals and leave. She cared about Alex. She _cares_ about Alex. She wanted to build a relationship with Alex and she is looking forward to how things will turn out soon because she knew that Alex was about to ask her earlier and she was entirely ready to give her _yes._

She stepped in the room and immediately got Stella's vitals. She did everything smoothly. In her four years of experience being a nurse in BVGH, she already was on top of her game. She loves being a nurse. She loves what she does, and she loves saving people's lives.

She finished taking Stella's vitals and decided to go back and check in half an hour. She admitted to herself that even though she liked that Stella is now asleep, she still needed the brown-haired woman to wake up because she needed to ask her questions about the pain that she is feeling within her gastro intestinal tract. She fixed her caddy and exited the room right away to review the charts of the patients assigned to her.

* * *

Piper walked back to the nurse station and saw Larry sitting on his desk writing information on a patient's chart. She was curious if it is Alex's chart or not, so she just walked a little slowly to check if it is Alex's chart. She didn't want to snoop but she just wanted to make sure.

"Is that Alex's chart?" Piper asked peeking from behind Larry who jumped in surprise.

"The fuck, Piper! You scared me!" Larry said a little too angry for Piper's liking. It's not that Piper didn't expect Larry to get mad for snooping or for even surprising him, it is because Larry hasn't been like that to her. He was always kind and soft which is why Piper sensed that maybe something is up. Piper's eyes widened in Larry's reaction that is a little too overboard.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking. Take it easy, Larry." Piper said with her hand up in a serious surrender while holding her caddy on one hand and Stella's chart on the other before walking towards her own desk.

Larry shook his head in realization of what he just did and looked at Piper with sorry eyes.

"Sorry. I just… I was surprised." Larry lied.

"Okay. Sure." Piper said chuckling a little to avoid the awkwardness. "How's Alex?" Piper asked.

"Fine." Larry said, and his mood was back to zero.

"Did something happen?" Piper asked looking at Larry from her desk. Larry's answer was as if something happened, but he wouldn't tell. Larry's head turned to Piper and he shook it for the blonde to see.

"Nothing happened" He lied then went back to writing on Alex's chart.

"Okay." Piper turned her head back to Stella's chart and started taking down extra notes. She didn't know what was going on because Larry was acting unusual than before, but she just didn't think more of it.

After writing down on Stella's chart, she opened her drawer to check her phone. She had 4 messages. Two from Polly and Two from Alex. Her face broke into a grin when she thought of Alex texting her right after they just had lunch together.

She decided to just read Polly's text later and then skipped to Alex's messages. She opened it and saw a picture attached. Piper's eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp and then tried stifling chuckles that are threatening to go out of her. She didn't want Larry to hear.

"Is everything alright?" Larry asked form his desk.

The picture sent by Alex was a selfie taken from a bit of a height. Piper figured that Alex stretched out her free hand to take a selfie. Alex didn't really know why she took a selfie, but her intention was to send it to Piper. What the raven-woman didn't know is that the picture caught something else.

The picture was a portrait selfie picture that caught Alex's half body that is not under the sheets together with her hand that has an IV in it. Alex's expression was a pout wherein she put out her lower lip in an attempt of asking for a pity party form Piper. What she didn't notice was that, Larry was caught _digging up his cheese_ from behind. He was caught in the act of pulling out his underwear that was stuck in between his buttocks as if he had been _wedgied_.

Larry's back was seen on the picture while his hand is _digging_ into his underwear to find comfort. His right leg was even slightly forced apart to make the butt crack release the underwear. It was ultimately a funny picture as if it was Alex asking for help from the one looking at the photo from Larry's digging. And the worst part is that he is doing this with his left hand while his right hand is guiding the thermometer that he placed in Alex's ear. Alex didn't even imagine how she was able to take that picture.

The picture had a message attached to it: _Pipes, are nurses allowed to do this in public? Or in front of patients? Save me from this cheese digger! X_

Piper couldn't take it anymore and she burst out in laughter up until she was nearly in tears. She managed to stop herself when Larry spoke up again.

"What's funny?" Larry asked turning his head towards Piper's direction. Piper stifled her laughter and cleared her throat right on cue making up an excuse. She turned her head to face Larry's direction.

"It was just… My friend sent me something funny. Sorry." Piper said smiling and then turning her head back to her phone. She thought that what she said was perfect because she wasn't really lying about anything. _'My FRIEND sent me something funny.'_ And she thought that it was true because Alex's isn't her girlfriend yet anyway.

"Okay… Uhm, Piper…" Larry called out to Piper once again.

"Yeah?" Piper asked. She is now focused on writing on her patients' charts.

"Would you want to go out tonight?" Larry asked hopeful. Piper looked at Larry as if he grew three heads.

"No, Larry. I'm sorry. You kind of know that I am dating Alex, right?" Piper said trying to make a point. She was annoyed, but she decided to be the bigger person and just keep her cool. Larry's eyebrows raised.

"Oh please. She's just a phase. And you guys aren't even technically dating yet." Larry said nonchalantly. He was annoyed that he got rejected.

"That's none of your business so shut the fuck up." Piper hissed. She didn't want to be mean or rude, but she felt hurt with Larry's words. Even though it was a very simple phrase, ' _She's just a phase',_ it hurt her to the core and got the wheels inside her head turn around. Luckily, Piper was mature enough to just let it go.

She slumped on her chair and tossed her phone in her drawer so that she could finish up some work. She hated the fact that she was just laughing out loud earlier but her great mood was ruined by Larry who might have got her thinking. She was scared that maybe what Larry said was true. That Alex was just a phase.

But, Piper got more confused because what she felt for Alex is not even remotely close nor similar to what she felt for Jeanine or Doug or Kevin during college or even Emily or Sam after college. She shook her head and massaged her temples in order to calm herself down.

One thing is for sure in her mind. She wanted to be with Alex and she means that she is all in for it. She thought that she was old enough to decipher her own feelings and not let anyone dictate what it may or may not be.

* * *

Piper finished her shift and was excited to see Alex. They didn't see each other since lunch. Piper thought that she needed the time to process what she really feels after getting bothered with what Larry said.

Alex, on the other hand, even though Larry fucked up with her by saying what he said earlier, knew how strong her feelings for Piper were. She just wanted to talk to the blonde because she thought that talking to Piper gives her comfort and enjoyment.

Piper was ready to log off from her duty when she saw Poussey coming from her break.

"Hey Piper!" Poussey greeted.

"Hey P! How's it going? How long have you been in? I haven't seen you this whole afternoon." Piper asked confused while fixing her belongings.

"I was here since 2pm. It was quite busy, and you won't guess who was transferred to my nurturing care." Poussey said with a slightly teasing tone while showing the blonde a wide grin. Piper didn't know why Poussey said it that way, but it got her all confused.

"Who got transferred?" Piper asked smiling a little. She knew if Poussey was grinning, the transfer could be someone good.

"Who else? Your girl!" Poussey said while fixing her nurse caddy.

"My girl?" Piper asked. She knew who Poussey was talking about, but she didn't want to be presumptuous of anything. _She_ wasn't her girl yet anyway.

"Vause! She got transferred to me. Apparently, there has been a complaint against Larry." Poussey said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, really? Oh… That's good, I guess? Larry has been too much to handle lately." Piper says with a slight eye roll.

"Tell me about it. He was even mad at me when Alex got transferred. And I was like 'Hey! I didn't even do anything!'." Poussey shook her head looking at Piper.

"Sorry about that, P. It might be because of some stuff with Alex." Piper said shrugging. "Anyway, I just logged out. I'll see you in Alex's room if ever you'll pay her a visit." Piper said as she reached out to squeeze Poussey's shoulder who was still busy fixing her caddy. Piper walked away immediately and rushed back to her desk to gather her stuff, change her attire and then finally go to see Alex.

"Ayt! See you!" Poussey said with a smirk.

Piper walked along the hospital's hallway as she was looking forward to that time of the day. She has been thinking about things. She decided to turn around and take advantage of the opportunity that is just currently presented in front of her.

About 30 seconds later, Piper went back to the nurse's station in the hopes of Poussey still being there. She was lucky enough to have caught Poussey as the shorter woman was just about to leave the station.

"Hey P!" Piper said a little too eager.

"Yo! You back for tomorrow's shift already?" Poussey joked which earned a playful eyeroll from Piper.

"P, can you help me with something? I promise to bring you coffee from Pearl's every day for a week!" Piper says not wanting the shorter woman to disagree.

"Ohh there's a bribe already, huh Chapman? I'm listening." Poussey smirked.

Piper laughed and asked Poussey to do something for her. Poussey and Piper are close as they have been co-workers ever since. They were college batchmates and they were hired at the same time when the hospital was open in hiring nurses. The three of them together, Piper, Poussey and Lorna, has always been a fan of each other's work ethics which is why they became close friends.

* * *

Piper knocked lightly three times on Alex's door. When no one was answering, she decided to just open the door. No one was inside the room except for Alex who was fast asleep. She didn't want to disturb the raven-haired woman's sleep but, she just wanted to be beside Alex right away.

Piper pulled the nearest chair and sat down so that the chair is right beside Alex's bed. She thought that she could just watch Alex sleep all day. She could watch Alex's peaceful sleeping face that was a little bit pale but her lips still full of color.

She admired how Alex's mouth was slightly agape when she slept and how her eye lashes are very long. Piper leaned at the chair to rest her back for a little. She was tired physically and emotionally due to work and to Larry. She wasn't able to control her senses as she dozed off to sleep like the person she admires the most.

About twenty minutes later, Piper woke up to a cold hand swiping her cheeks. She didn't want to wake up because she was really tired but when her senses came back to life, she remembered where she was and who she was with. Piper's eyes fluttered and she immediately put her hand on Alex's wrist, not letting Alex's caresses stop.

She saw Alex sitting down on the hospital bed with her feet dangling by the sides of the bed, slightly leaning in as she caressed Piper's cheek with her right hand. Alex's left hand was still attached to the bed as it still attached to the IV.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asked smiling slightly with her eyes bloodshot. Piper assumed it was because the raven-haired woman just woke up.

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you up." Piper said as she rubbed Alex's wrist with her hand. "Are you cold?" Piper asked as she felt Alex's cold hands once again with her own hands. She wrapped the hand around both of her hands and attempted to rub it and heat it up.

Piper slowly stood up so that she could help Alex go back to her lying position. When Piper was standing up fully, Alex released her right hand from Piper's grasp. Piper looked at Alex confused but before she even processed what was happening, Alex reached out for Piper's waist and wrapped the blonde in an attempt of a half-hug. Piper got the hint and leaned in for Alex's head to rest on her tummy. Piper immediately wrapped both of her hands around Alex's head as she caressed Alex's hair gently.

Piper was taken aback by the taller woman's actions, but she found her heart fluttering for it. She totally did not see that one coming. Piper's lips curved into a smile. She immediately felt the urgency to kiss Alex.

Alex enjoyed Piper's warmth as her head rested on the blonde's tummy. She closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed on how relaxing Piper's caresses are. She started moving her hand, that was wrapping around the small of Piper's back, up and down as a form of returning the favor.

Suddenly, Piper stopped the caresses as she slightly pulled away from Alex's grasp but immediately cupped Alex's face in attempt for the raven-haired woman to look up to her. Their eyes immediately connected. Emeralds meet baby blues.

Alex saw Piper's expression change from a soft smile to an expression of confusion and concern as the blonde's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Alex, you're hot." Piper says with concern. She is now feeling Alex's temperature with her hand, touching Alex's neck, nape and forehead.

"I believe that has been established years ago." Alex says with a smirk trying to make light of the situation. Piper gave Alex a serious look as she chuckled afterwards.

"Al, you're heating up. Are you not feeling well?" Piper asks with concern.

"I'm okay, I promise. The last time Dr. Smith went here, he said that he'd be giving me meds that might have this side effect. So… yeah." Alex shrugged. "There is nothing to worry about."

Piper looked up in an attempt to think and it occurred to her that it made sense. She felt stupid not thinking about the side effects of some of Alex's medications. She just wanted Alex to be well which, sometimes, made her think outside of her _inner nurse circle_.

"Okay. I feel so stupid that I didn't think of that." Piper chuckled. "You better go back to bed. Do you want to sit up?" Piper asked as her left hand went down to Alex's shoulder and massaged it gently. Her right hand stayed on the taller woman's face.

"Yes please." Alex says looking up at Piper and smiling a genuine smile. She was happy that the blonde is right there, but she had questions she wanted to ask.

Piper helped arrange Alex's bed to be in a sit-up position. By the time Piper finished adjusting the bed, there was three light knocks on the door that Piper was all too familiar with. They called it the nurse's knock. After a couple of seconds, they saw Poussey coming inside the room.

"Hi there, Alex. How are you doing?" Poussey asks with her hands full. She is holding her caddy in one hand together with a part of the portable IV stand with wheels. She has a chart and another board-like item in between one of her armpits. On the other hand, she was pulling a BP machine with wheels as well.

Piper immediately walked by the door as she helped Poussey bring in all the stuff. She closed the door right away and assisted the shorter nurse. She knew what she is doing, and she asked Poussey earlier if she could help which earned her an eye-roll. _"Duh! You're a nurse, you know what you are doing"._

"I'm doing fine. Better now that Piper is here." Alex smiled and then continued speaking. "I'm glad it was you who got reassigned as my nurse. I couldn't take another day with that fucking jew-boy." Alex said shaking her head.

"I know it is not my place to ask and I don't want to ruin your good vibes, man. So, I'll just wait till Piper tells me all about it." Poussey said smirking at Alex and Piper. The blonde smiled and made a mental note to ask Alex about the transfer request.

Alex was watching the nurses set up. Poussey wheeled the IV stand in front of Alex's bed and then set her caddy on the side table. Afterwards, she grabbed the chart and the board-like item from in between her armpits and placed it on top of Alex's bed tentatively.

Alex's eyes widened on what she saw and looked at Poussey and Piper simultaneously. Poussey walked towards the IV stand in front of Alex's bed and adjusted it to a certain height.

"Are you fucking serious, P?" Alex asked smiling wide. She couldn't believe what she is seeing in front of her. Poussey nodded grinnning.

"Poussey used to be assigned in the children's wing of the hospital and she used those mini basketball boards to lighten up the children's mood while she took their vitals." Piper explained briefly while finishing the setup of the BP and thermometer. It was a little weird for her setting up while not in her uniform as she already was not on duty, but she loved the fact that she was doing it for Alex.

"Usually it worked especially when I needed to give them shots but, sometimes they use it to take their rage out… A.K.A throwing the ball around frantically." Poussey chuckled as she finished setting up the mini basketball board with a basketball ring that has a blue, white and red net hanging from it.

"I guess I'm a one of the kids for now, huh?" Alex says still smiling.

"Well, I know that our love for the game never stops, Vause, so, kid or not, it's all yours to play with 'slong as you're here." Poussey says shrugging.

Poussey walked by the side table grabbing her caddy. She grabbed the tiny orange basketball from her caddy and passed it to Piper who was at the other side of Alex's bed. Piper caught the ball with two hands smiling at Alex.

"Pass?" Alex said asking for the ball with her right hand opened for a catch. Piper looked at Poussey and looked at Alex who was waiting. Piper was still grinning at Alex. She loved how the raven-haired woman's demeanor lit up when she saw a mini hospital version of the sport that she loves.

Piper tossed the ball lightly towards Alex as she caught it smoothly. Alex immediately released the ball shooting it in the ring in front of her bed, but it didn't go in.

"Awww shit." Alex said chuckling.

"You're losing your touch, Vause!" Poussey said while she and Piper switched sides because the smaller woman needed to change Alex's IV bottle.

Piper grabbed the ball and tried shooting the ball as it went in. As if on cue, the door opened.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so-…" Nicky stopped talking when she looked up and saw Alex with Poussey and Piper. "Ohh great you guys are-…" Nicky was stopped once again when she saw the mini basketball ring in the middle of the room. "Oh shit! No way! Let's play!" Nicky was excited.

Piper got a little nervous as Nicky went inside. She looked at Poussey who eyed her as if saying _'It's going to be fine! Just go with the flow!'_ Piper nodded and shook her head to get her head in the _game._

Piper passed the ball to Nicky, tried dribbling the ball and noticed something. She stared at it for a while and her eyes widened. She looked at Alex who had confused eyes, Poussey who was shaking her head slowly while still fixing Alex's IV bottle and Piper who had worried etched on her face, but she tried hiding it. Nicky picked up on the hint.

"Go and take a shot blondie." Nicky smirked. Nicky passed the tiny orange ball to Piper once again. Piper caught the ball, looked at it and held it with two hands. She was rolling it on her hand, finding the perfect spot.

"Do you want me to teach you how to shoot the ball?" Alex asked sweetly but still with a slight smirk. "I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve." Alex said grinning.

"No." Piper said. She walked near Alex's bed and stopped to the position where she was earlier when Alex attempted a 'half-hug'. "I want _you_ to _take a shot."_ Piper said as she is now smiling sweetly while looking deep into Alex's eyes.

Piper placed the ball on Alex's free hand that Alex raised as she asked for the tiny orange ball. The blonde placed it slowly still looking in Alex's emerald orbs until the ball is fully in Alex's grip. The raven-haired woman didn't dare to cut the connection between her and Piper's eyes, but she followed Piper's gaze when the blonde stopped looking in her eyes and then started looking down on the ball.

What Alex saw wasn't what she expected at all. The tiny orange ball that she was holding had something written on it.

 _Alex, will you take a shot in being my girlfriend?_

Alex's eyes started to well up as her lips started to curve into a bigger smile. Piper grinned as her eyes started to well up too. She didn't expect for Alex to be this emotional. Piper gave Alex about a minute to process. She caressed Alex's face and wiped away the tears that was falling. Finally, Piper spoke up.

"Well?" Piper asked nervous of what the answer will be.

"I can't." Alex answered.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **A/N: Please do not hate me for this cliffhanger. I am sorry.**

 **Please leave a review. I will appreciate it. I just want to know what you guys think! Will update again next week! :) Thank you!**


	11. How about a do-over?

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Shout out to** **vausemanforever ! ****I dedicate this chapter for you because you are the 100** **th** **follower of this story.**

 **Have you guys seen Laura's new Instagram photo of her and Taylor? Oh gosh! As usual I screamed when I saw it. Is there going to be a Vauseman wedding in Season 6? Who knows?! Exciting!**

 **So, I am sorry for making everyone wait I hope that you guys could leave a review!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

Piper's eyes widened. She thought that she is all in as much as Alex is, but she assumed that it turns out that Alex isn't. It is as if all the air got sucked out of Piper when Alex answered her question. She wasn't expecting this, and she hated herself for expecting too much.

 _'Even though it seems like a long time, I just knew her for a month anyway.' 'Just when I know and feel that she is my person. Just when I know that this isn't just a phase. Just when I am all in.'_

Piper was also confused. Same goes for Nicky and Poussey who were inside the room. They clearly heard an "I can't." from Alex but they weren't sure of how to process what Alex is currently showing. The raven-haired woman's actions defeated what she is saying because Alex is smiling whilst tearing up. It was just confusing for everyone. Thankfully, Alex spoke up.

"I can't be your girlfriend if I am just a phase to you, Piper." Alex says sadly but still showing a small smile. She wanted Piper to take the hint. And then the most dreading question to Alex just blurted out. "Am… Am I just a phase to you Pipes?" Alex asked still holding on to the tiny basketball that has Piper's burning question written on it. She hated how Larry messed up with what she is thinking.

Suddenly, Piper snapped out of her thoughts and replayed everything Alex is saying right now. Finally, it sank in her and she shook her head vigorously with a stray tear that fell from the side of her eye. Piper leaned in towards Alex and cupped the raven-haired woman's cheeks.

"You are not just a phase, Alex." Piper said while looking deeply into Alex's eyes. "Maybe if this happened ten years ago it is but now…" Piper shook her head. "I'm sure this isn't… I want you and I want to get to know you and possibly build a future with you. It might not be easy, but we can, and we will do it together if you are up for it." Piper says trying to convince Alex which is evident in her tone. Alex chuckled to this.

"Pipes…" Alex placed the ball on her lap and cupped Piper's cheek. "You don't need to convince me." Alex shook her head. "If you're all in, I'm all in this too." Alex says smiling at the blonde. "I'm just… scared and it's my first time and that fucking Larry just-…" Alex was rambling which is why she is cut off by Piper.

"Alex." Piper said putting her index finger on Alex's lips to stop her from rambling. "How about a do-over?" Piper asked smiling whilst wiping the remaining tears from Alex's eyes. "And can you not mention Larry's name in our moment right now? We can talk about that later." Piper chuckled.

"Okay?" Alex was unsure of what Piper meant.

Piper pulled away from Alex, grabbed the ball from the taller woman's lap, fixed it so that the text would face up once again, grabbed Alex's free hand and placed the ball in the raven-haired woman's hand.

It finally sank in Alex's mind what Piper meant by a 'do-over' in their situation. So, Alex held the ball, read the text once again and then looked up at Piper who started talking.

"Alex, will you take a shot in being my girlfriend?" Piper asked a little nervously.

"Of course! Yes, Piper." Alex says smiling pulling Piper into a kiss. The kiss that they shared was full of emotions that they felt for each other. Both were afraid to name one emotion that they think might have come too fast so, they don't. They just enjoyed the kiss until Poussey cleared her throat.

"You actually need to take a shot, Vause. If it doesn't go in, no girlfriend for you today." Poussey joked. She pointed at Piper when she said the word 'girlfriend'. Alex chuckled. Afterwards, she looked at Poussey in the eye with a smirk and held their gaze. Alex raised her free hand and shot the ball.

*swoosh*

"You know that Alex loves challenges, right?" Nicky asked Poussey whilst laughing. "Of course, she will make the shot! Nothing but net!" Nicky added shaking her head.

"I took a shot. So, you're my girlfriend now, right?" Alex asked Piper chuckling. Piper nodded and gave Alex another peck on the lips. When Piper pulled away, she was wearing a huge grin while looking at Alex. Suddenly Piper spoke up.

"She said 'yes!" Piper said a little too excitedly. She was saying it to Nicky and Poussey who laughed at her over excitement. Overall, they were happy for Alex and Piper.

"Mazel tov, girl! Now you don't have the right to tell me how hot a patient is when you are on duty with me!" Poussey says in mock disgust for Piper. Alex's eyes widened.

"You do that? You check out your patients?" Alex asked surprised.

"No, I don't!" Piper laughed. "It's the other way around." Piper pointed at Poussey.

"Who would have thought a wrong package delivery will bring us to this, huh?" Alex asked as Piper sat beside her. Nicky is now trying to shoot the tiny basketball into the tiny ring.

"I'm glad that delivery person delivered my magazines to the wrong house." Piper said smiling.

"Okay, now, stop the sappiness! I can't. I just can't take it. No doing sappy stuff in front of us. Do it in the bedroom. Which reminds me, have you two ever had sex already? If not then you're a legend, Chapman!" Nicky says rambling.

Alex rolled her eyes, shook her head and raised her eyebrows in as she was caught-off guard with Nicky's 'Have you two ever had sex already?' spiel. Poussey laughed because she knew too well what is coming. The nurse grabbed the ball passed it to Alex and the taller woman threw the tiny rubber ball towards Nicky's direction. Nicky was caught off-guard as the ball hit her on the side of the face.

"Ow! Shit!" Nicky says rubbing the side of her face.

"You probably deserve that, Nichols." Poussey said shaking her head. She is now fixing her caddy getting ready to head out and go to her next patient. Nicky looked at Alex who gave her a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"Okay! Okay. I probably deserve that." Nicky raised her hands in surrender.

Alex didn't want to rush things with Piper. She wanted to be intimate with Piper when the time is right. Unlike her previous fuck buddy relationships, women wanted it as soon as they saw Alex which the raven-haired woman liked before. She can get her hands on anyone she wanted but now, Piper, somehow, tamed her.

It's not that they were not feeling any sexual tension between them. In fact, the sexual tension is so high that one of them needed to back off for a bit. Both didn't want to rush anything, and both were fine with that.

Also, it's not that the topic of sex is taboo for them, it isn't because they have talked about their past sex lives, but they don't really get in knee-deep with the conversation. Alex hoped that they could, one day, talk all about it. She didn't want to keep anything from Piper and she hoped that Piper won't keep anything from her as well.

Suddenly, Piper's phone rang. She saw that it was Polly calling. She wanted to just ignore it, but she knew too well that she has been ignoring Polly's call for the past week.

"I have to take this." Piper said with sorry eyes. She hesitated if she should step outside or not but, she figured that she isn't keeping anything from Alex anyway, so she decided to stay. Alex nodded in approval. Her eyes, Piper read, told the blonde that it's all good.

"Hello?" Piper answered. She kept her voice to a minimum as Nicky and Alex started their own conversation.

 _"Hey bitch! What happened to answering Polly's calls and texts, huh?"_ Polly asked from the other line.

"I'm so sorry, Pol! It was just…" Piper couldn't continue, and she looked at Alex who was animatedly having a conversation with Nicky.

 _"What's your excuse now, Pipe?"_ Polly asked incredulously. Somehow, she missed talking to Piper. They haven't seen each other for two months.

"I'm sorry. I need to tell you that I met someone, and we are dating." Piper said nervously. She knew that Polly would want to know everything, and she knew exactly how Polly will react about it.

 _"Ohhhh. You should have told me! I'm sorry I might be barging in whatever business you guys have!"_ Polly replied genuinely. Piper got confused but knew that Polly could be that way. _"But, Pipe! Why didn't you tell me? I'd be the happiest soul for you and you know that! After 84 years of not dating anyone! Gosh, Piper!"_ Polly exclaimed chuckling.

"Pol! What the fuck? It hasn't been that long!" Piper defended herself. Alex looked at Piper with questioning eyes as if asking 'Is everything okay?'. Piper nodded and turned her head as she listened to Polly.

 _"Okay, then tell me when's the last time you dated someone?"_ Polly challenged.

"Last time I dated someone was…" Piper went blank. Polly is right the last 'date' that she could think of isn't even official for her. It was with Larry and she didn't consider that dinner out as an actual 'date'.

 _"See?! I told you! Now, you should let me meet him! And tell me all about him!"_ Polly said. Piper's nervousness grew tenfold _. "Or maybe give me a name? Give me a name!"_ Polly asked excitedly.

"Alex." Piper said smiling and looking at the raven-haired woman who looked at her back as well.

Piper wasn't ashamed of Alex. She is not ashamed that she has a girlfriend and that she is dating a woman. What she didn't want is for Polly to freak out and give her the 'It's-just-a-phase' talk. Piper figured the last time Polly talked to her about that 'talk' was when they were in college and they didn't talk to each other for about a month.

 _"So where did you meet Al-…"_ Before Polly could even answer Piper spoke up. She wanted out of the conversation about Alex so, she created a new conversation.

"Wait wait, hold up, Pol!"

 _"What?"_

"What's the gossip? Why are you calling?" Piper asked. She knew Polly didn't just call to catch up with her. She knew that Polly has an agenda.

 _"What are you talking about?! I just missed my best friend, can't I call just because I miss you?"_ Polly asked with a mocking annoyed voice.

"Pol…" Piper said sternly.

" _Okay fine! It's nothing though. It's currently my break and we are at the opposite sides of town and we haven't seen each other for two months and I miss you. And Pete might have told me something I didn't expect."_ Polly said excitedly.

"Ohhhh is it the L word? Shit! What did you say?" Piper asked, getting hooked in the conversation. She wanted to catch up with Polly, but she wanted to put the phone down as soon as possible because she wanted to just attend to Alex's needs. "What else?" Piper said chuckling. "I really want to catch up with you, Pol but, I'm at the hospital now."

" _We are supposed to be in a hospital. We're nurses!"_ Polly chuckled.

"Yes! No! But I'm not on duty. Alex is here. It's a long story. Can we meet up for coffee next week or even lunch? We can catch up." Piper offered.

 _"How about, bring Alex and introduce your best friend and then I'll bring Pete and introduce my best friend too!"_ Polly suggested. Piper tensed. She knew that instead of prolonging the introduction, maybe it is better that Polly and Alex will be introduced to each other sooner.

"Okay. I'll talk to Alex about it." Piper said

"What is it, babe?" Alex asked possessively but then she avoided Piper's gaze as she thought that Piper might be uncomfortable with the term of endearment. "Is... Is it… Is it okay if I call you that?" Alex looked at Piper once again. The blonde nodded and smiled whilst caressing Alex's cheek.

 _"Hello Pipe? Who is that?"_ Polly asked hearing someone talk beside Piper.

"Pol, Alex is with me I told you. It's a long story so we'll just meet up next week, okay? I have to go. Love you, Pol!" Piper said rushing to just put her phone down.

 _"Okay fine. Love you! Bye!"_ Polly hung up.

Alex was still looking at Piper with furrowed eyebrows as if asking who was that. It didn't come unnoticed to Alex that Piper said, 'love you' to someone. She just wanted to be able to say it to Piper as well. She wasn't jealous or anything. She was just curious.

"Sorry about that. That's my best friend, Polly and… she wants to meet you, so we might have company for next Wednesday's lunch." Piper said rambling.

"Oh. Okay. I hope Polly likes me." Alex smiled sweetly. Piper mustered up a nervous smile. She isn't sure about Polly liking Alex right away, but she is sure about Alex all the way.

* * *

Nicky, Alex and Piper talked about getting drinks after Alex gets out of the hospital. Poussey excused herself right after their stunt with Nicky. After a few more minutes, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Smith entered with a smile on his face.

"Hi! So, how are you gummy bea-.." Dr. Smith was cut off by Alex.

"Girlfriends." Alex smirked. Dr. Smith's eyes widened, and her face turned into a smirk.

"Ohhh, so it's official now, huh?" Dr. Smith inquired.

"Oh, doctor, you have no idea what we've all been through the process." Nicky said whilst shaking her head. "All kinds of drama!" Nicky added whilst chuckling lightly. Dr. Smith followed suit chuckling, Alex gave Nicky a glare while Piper shook her head stifling laughter. The blonde knew too well what Nicky was talking about.

"Well, Alex…" Dr. Smith started. "You, being with Piper, is good news, isn't it?" The doctor smiled and then continued. "Another good news for you is that you will be able to go out tomorrow. The results of the tests are good." Dr. Smith smiled.

"But?" Piper asked inquiringly. Being a nurse, she knew that the doctor's good news would almost always likely have a 'but' afterwards. Dr. Smith smiled at Piper.

"But you have to schedule your treatment right away. Have you decided on the treatment yet?" The doctor's tone turned into a more serious one. Alex looked at Piper who was now seated beside her. Alex took Piper's hand to hold it as if her life depended on it.

"I'm going to do it." Alex gave the doctor a small smile. Piper rubbed Alex's hand with her thumb to assure her. Dr. Smith and Nicky gave Alex and Piper assuring smiles.

"I'm glad you've decided on that after ten years." Dr. Smith said smiling and then turned to look at Piper. "You are the first person who has ever made her do that." Dr. Smith said. Alex shrugged and gave Piper a small nervous smile.

"I'll be here whatever happens. I won't leave your side. I promise." Piper assured Alex. Nicky could feel Alex's nervousness about the treatment building up, so she decided to change the topic.

"Ready to play next week, Vause? Ready to beat those chumps again?" Nicky asks trying to appease Alex's mind. Fortunately, it worked for Alex.

"Hey, Dr. Smith said you're not allowed to play yet, remember?" Piper spoke up. Dr. Smith raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement whilst looking at Alex as well.

"Dr. Smith said I am not allowed to play the first game after I get out of here, but I can play the next one. Right doc?" Alex asked. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that's right." He said as he jotted down something on Alex's chart. "Anyway, I will prescribe you some meds and then you are free as a bird." The doctor said looking up at Alex and then turned his head to look at Piper. "And Ms. Chapman, make sure Ms. Vause doesn't forget to schedule the treatment. You know how long the line is once the treatment is scheduled." Dr. Smith smiled. "From here on, we will be having one last check up right before you are discharged." Dr. Smith concluded.

"Thank you so much Dr. Smith." Alex said sincerely.

"Thanks doctor." Piper smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you, doc!" Nicky said genuinely. Afterwards, Dr. Smith left the room.

Nicky stood up abruptly which made Alex and Piper jump a little. They looked at Nicky who has a slightly blank and stunned expression on her face. She walked towards Piper who was still sitting on Alex's bed. Piper and Alex's hands were intertwined which shocked the couple to what Nicky did next.

The wild-haired woman held on to Alex and Piper's wrists that are intertwined and gently pulled them away from each other. Alex refused to let go at first, but she was curious to what Nicky is about to do. Now that Nicky successfully separated Alex and Piper's hands, she pulled Piper up to stand up.

Piper stood up looking at Nicky confused. She didn't know what Nicky was about to do but she was a little scared and she didn't really know what to anticipate.

"Nick." Alex spoke up warning Nicky. The raven-haired woman trusts her best friend. She just doesn't trust Nicky at times when Nicky's pranks or joke tend to go a little bit overboard. Nicky didn't acknowledge Alex and just continued what she is doing.

Alex is sitting up on her bed, Piper is standing in front of Nicky while Nicky look at Piper deep in the eyes with a blank expression. Afterwards, Nicky stepped to the side and gently grabbed a bunch of Piper's hair and lifted it as if inspecting the inside of the blonde's hair.

Piper jumped at the contact but then when she realized that Nicky was looking for something in her hair, she chuckled confusedly. Piper glanced at Alex whose eyebrows were also furrowed in confusion. The next thing that Nicky did was she lifted Piper's arm and checked Piper's armpits and then smelled it as well. Nicky checked the left first and the right. Piper tried stifling her chuckles because she found it funny that Nicky was inhaling her armpit scent. Alex chuckled in realization. She knew exactly what Nicky is doing.

"Nicky what are you doing?" Piper finally asked stifling chuckles.

"Shhhh. I'm busy looking for something." Nicky said nonchalantly she continued searching through Piper's body. She is now looking at Piper's palms and wrists. Piper was now confused as ever.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asked. She could see Alex stifle her chuckles.

"I am looking for the thing." Nicky said still searching now looking at Piper's feet and ankles.

"What thing?" Piper asked.

"I am looking for the reason on how you made Alex say yes to the treatment!" Nicky says nonchalantly. She is now standing up straight looking at Piper in the eye. She grabbed Piper by the shoulders and then continued speaking.

"You, blondie, are the first ever person, after ten years, who made Alex agree to do the treatment! There has got to be something in you!" Nicky says with a huge grin this time! Piper shook her head in realization of what Nicky just said and her face turned scarlet as she got flattered. She is glad to have made up Alex's mind about the treatment.

"You are the best! I love you already! Well not like how Alex loves you or whatever but-…" Nicky's rambling was cut off by Alex who grabbed her pillow and hit Nicky on the back of the head. Alex was flustered to Nicky's _love_ remark.

"Nicky!" Alex looked at Nicky with a warning look. Piper blushed profusely, and a lot of questions entered her mind, but she just decided to think about it later.

Piper grabbed Nicky and hugged her girlfriend's best friend who hugged her back.

"I'm glad Alex will do the treatment Nick." Piper said with her voice barely above a whisper whilst looking at the raven-haired woman.

"I'm glad you came, Piper." Nicky was extremely happy for her best friend. The wild-haired woman is not one for conversations that turn too serious, so she decided to say something else. "Maybe you can also help me with Lorna. You know, maybe you have more charms left in there." Nicky said while giving Piper a genuine hug.

Alex chuckled at what Nicky said about her Lorna remark. She knew that Nicky liked Lorna so much. Alex was also glad to see her girlfriend and her best friend being very comfortable with each other.

"Okay. Enough hugs. I'm starting to get jealous." Alex said jokingly making fun of Nicky and Piper.

As Piper was about to pull away the door swung open. It was Diane who walked in and saw Nicky and Piper hugging.

"Oh my, Piper. Are you switching from Alex to Nicky already?" Diane asked a little too serious for Alex's liking.

"Mom!" Alex blurted out. Piper and Nicky threw their heads as they laughed with frevor.

* * *

It was the day when Alex was discharged in the hospital. Dr. Smith just gave her the all-clear signal and Alex being happy about it was an understatement. She missed her home, her work and she even missed spending time with Piper outside of the hospital.

Piper was working that day which is why they haven't seen each other the entire day except for one hour during lunch. Piper insisted for Alex to go home right away and rest, but Alex wanted to wait for Piper until she got out of work. The ultimate deal breaker for Alex though, was the fact that she didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore. She wanted to freshen up which made her and Piper's argument a little bit easier to solve. They ended up agreeing for Piper to go straight to Alex's house after work.

Diane and Red had to go to work which is why they told Alex that they would take off that morning instead of waiting for her to be discharged in the afternoon. Diane made Alex promise to call her as soon as she gets home. She wanted to stay for her daughter, but she still needed to drive back to New Jersey. Red told Nicky to stay with Alex and just go to work the day after.

"Ready to go, Vause?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah. Let me just… Hold on. Stay here." Alex told her best friend. They were about to exit the room, but Alex thought of walking to the next hall to say goodbye to Piper before they left.

"Are you going to say bye to blondie? I'll be near the nurse's station." Nicky informed Alex whilst smirking. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes as she knew that Nicky wanted to be by the nurse's station to see if Lorna is there.

Alex walked slowly but excitedly while subtly peeking inside every room whose doors are ajar. When she reached the second hall, she walked slowly to see the doors were all closed except for one. Alex slumped in defeat.

She decided to go back to the nurse's station and see if Piper is there. She felt a bit stupid for not checking the station first. When she walked a bit further she saw a door that is wide opened as if someone left it like that on purpose.

She saw Piper inside Stella's room. Alex saw that Piper was getting Stella's blood pressure as Piper lifted a part of Stella's sleeve. Jealousy immediately ran though Alex's veins. She chose not to let herself be shown but she also chose to still watch.

As Piper wrapped Stella's arm with the BP machine Velcro, Stella raised her free hand to place it on top of Piper's wrist that is fixing the Velcro on her arm. Stella's thumb caressed the top of the blonde's hand. She saw that Piper stiffened but didn't really pull away which made her jealousy increase tenfold. She also saw that Stella was saying something to Piper, but she couldn't clearly hear it. She saw Stella wink at Piper which made her clench her teeth. What made her more jealous it the fact that Piper looked deeply in Stella's eyes. She couldn't tell if it is a look of adoration or Piper was just staring blankly.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she cleared her throat and stood by the door. Stella and Piper's head turned to Alex immediately. Stella looked guilty as she instantly removed her hand that was resting on top of Piper's.

"Get well soon, Carlin." Alex said in her raspy voice that was obviously tainted with jealousy.

"Alex." Piper said as if she is a deer caught in headlights.

"Thanks, Vause." Stella answered.

"Bye." Alex tried mustering up a smile, but she failed miserably. She gave Piper and Stella a small wave and then started walking back towards the other hall to let Nicky know that they are going.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: What do you think will happen? At least they're already together, right? :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **This is sort of a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **Do you guys like how the story is progressing? :)**

 **Get ready for the next Chapter because it is coming sooner than you think! I just want to know your feedbacks so please do leave a review!**


	12. Sex flu game

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Surprise! I hope you guys leave a review!**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story!**

 **Please leave a review!**

Piper dreaded going inside Stella's room. She didn't want to see Stella because she didn't want Alex to be jealous but, she knew that she needed to see Stella because she needed to ask the patient about how she is feeling. She need to fill up Stella's chart.

As Piper went inside Stella's room, she was alone once again but this time she is awake. Piper saw that Stella's face immediately turned into a smirk.

"Hey. Wow I am so lucky you are my nurse." Stella said in her thick Australian accent.

"Hi. I'm here to take your vitals." Piper said mustering up a small smile. She instantly went to work because she just wanted to finish that room and generally just finish work to be able to go straight to Alex's house.

Piper was inside Stella's room for only about 5 minutes tops, but she might have already glanced at her watch for a minimum of six times. This was unintentional. She kept on forgetting the time due to her excitement to just finish her shift. This didn't come unnoticed by Stella.

"What time is it? You looked at your watch about ten times already. What time are you waiting for?" Stella asked pryingly. Piper just gave Stella a small smile. She need to compose herself and not freak out or anything because Stella is still technically her patient.

"It's 3:02pm. One hour and fifty-eight minutes left till I go home! Woohoo!" Piper said a little less enthusiastically. She wanted the time to pass already and she hoped that Stella picked up the hint that she didn't want to talk by the tone that she used.

Piper finished adjusting Stella's IV drip and then proceeded to taking the woman's blood pressure.

"You want to go out with me sometime, blondie?" Stella asked smirking.

"Uhm. No. Thanks." Piper said with the fakest smile she could ever make. She just wanted to finish taking Stella's vitals and exit the room.

"Why? It's not like you have a girlfriend, do you?" Stella tried fishing. Piper furrowed her eyebrows not unbelievably. She couldn't believe that Stella just assumed things about her. Piper looked at her watch once again and the Australian saw it once again as well. Piper started to lift Stella's sleeve, so she could start wrapping the Velcro around Stella's arm.

Piper chose not to answer Stella's question because she didn't want to start an argument about people assuming things about other people just like what Stella did to her. Instead, she proceeded with wrapping Stella's arm. She glanced on her watch once again as she was fixing the wrap on her patient's arm.

The blonde was caught-off guard when Stella placed her hand on top of her wrist watch. She cannot believe how stubborn Stella is and couldn't also believe that Stella is now caressing her hand with her thumb while covering her wrist.

"You don't have to look at the time when you're with me because I'll make sure no time is wasted with me." Stella said winking at Piper. And that is it. That is the boiling point for Piper. She looked deeply into Stella's eyes as she was ready to just explode and tell her patient off.

 _'What the fuck is she thinking? Oh, my goodness! I hope she takes the hint that I don't want to talk to her! She is pretty presumptuous, not in a cute kind of way like how Alex is, and she has the worst pick-up lines. If what she just said was a pick-up line.'_ Piper thought.

As Piper was about to speak up and bitch out, they heard someone clear their throat from the door. She saw Alex and instantly was glad that her girlfriend was there. Her instant happiness was immediately taken away from her as well when she realized how everything could have looked like from Alex's point of view.

"Get well soon, Carlin." Alex said in her raspy voice that was obviously tainted with jealousy. Piper knew that she Alex was jealous.

"Alex." Piper said as if she is a deer caught in headlights. She didn't want Alex to feel that she is liking what Stella is doing. All she could do now is explain and hope that Alex won't just assume things.

"Thanks, Vause." Stella answered straightly.

"Bye." Piper saw Alex give them a little wave and she immediately just wanted to leave Stella and run after Alex, but she couldn't because she knew that she is on duty.

When Alex walked away Piper released an exasperated sigh and looked at Stella whose face was a smirk.

"For the record, to answer your question, yes, I do have a girlfriend. She just walked away, and I think it is because she saw that you were holding my hand. So, please. Get your hand off me." Piper said mustering up a smile, but it turned out to be a stressed and exasperated one.

* * *

"Nick, let's go home." Alex said sternly not stopping to wait for her best friend. Nicky knew that something happened because she knew her best friend too well. Nicky was currently talking to Lorna who seemed to be equally interested in Nicky and the brunette also noticed that Alex's demeanor is currently on the ugly side.

"I'll text you, Lorna." Nicky said and started walking away giving Lorna a small smile. She saw that Lorna's smile faded as if she instantly missed Nicky's presence.

 _'Fuck it!'_ Nicky thought. She stopped on her tracks and briskly walked back towards Lorna who was caught off-guard when Nicky gently leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm serious. I will text you… Uhhhm… Bye!" Nicky said turning red she couldn't believe that she just did that.

"Bye, Nicky." Lorna found herself blushing as well. She thanked all the gods that she didn't believe in that no one was inside the nurse's office except for her. She wanted to cherish the moment alone for a while.

* * *

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong." Nicky says while they were walking towards Alex's house.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Alex answered not looking at Nicky.

"Let's take a cab then." Nicky said.

"No. We can walk. My house is like three blocks away." Alex insisted. She knew that there is nothing to be jealous about because Piper is hers already, but she just wanted to clear her mind by walking as well.

"Oh my god! Lesbian drama at its finest." Nicky said. She knew that there is something wrong, but she chose not to push Alex by asking some more. "I just hope this is worth it, Vause because I left the most beautiful woman in that nurse's station." Nicky said half joking and half serious.

Alex slapped Nicky on the arm playfully as she started relaxing due to Nicky's attempt to appease her mind, but she still cannot take away what she just saw. She decided to just ask Nicky about Lorna.

"You should invite her to our game. Piper and I will keep her company on the bench." Alex said pertaining on the first game that she won't be able to play due to the doctor's advice.

"Yeah. Maybe I will. And then on the next game. We will beat the shit out of that Stella." Nicky chuckled nudging Alex on the arm. "I know why you're acting that way." Nicky said smirking. Alex let out a visible sigh. She hates how Nicky, sometimes, could know exactly what is going on.

"I know I have nothing to worry about but…" Alex shut her eyes and put her hand on her temple and then continued talking. "I just don't want to ruin this. I really really really like Piper." Alex trailed off.

"It seems to me that you already _love_ her." Nicky says teasing Alex nonchalantly.

Alex looked at Nicky as if the wild-haired woman grew three heads. _'Is it that obvious already? Why is Nicky able to say the taboo-est of words that I cannot even comprehend. No. No. It's too early. It shouldn't be.'_ Alex thought. Before Alex could say something else, Nicky raised her hand to stop Alex.

"Wait! Before you say anything… I just want to emphasize that there is nothing wrong with that!" Nicky says chuckling.

Alex let out a huff again and shook her head. They continued walking home talking about their next three games. Alex emphasized how she doesn't want to miss any of their basketball games, but Nicky told her that it's better to miss them than to pass out while playing.

Alex and Nicky finally reached Alex's home and the wild-haired woman insisted that Nicky should check on Red and the others at Pearl's. Alex swore that she would be okay, and that Nicky could leave her. She told Nicky that Piper is bound to be there by 5:15pm anyway.

Alex didn't notice that she fell asleep and was awoken by her doorbell and several knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Alex asked with her raspy, I-just-woke-up voice.

"It's me." Piper said from the other side. It was just that time when Alex realized that she has dozed off for quite a bit. Alex's mind drifted towards what she saw earlier in the hospital. Jealousy flared once again. As much as her jealousy flared, she still wanted to see the blonde. She always longed for the blonde to be by her side. Alex opened the door to be met by Piper who looked like she was in distress.

"Hey." Piper spoke up. She could see that Alex just woke up.

"Hey." Alex gave Piper a small smile and stepped on the side signaling for Piper to come in. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 4:00pm. "Shit. I'm seeing things."

"What?" Piper asked.

"I glanced at the wall clock and it said 4:00pm but it's 5:15pm right?" Alex asked to confirm. Piper glanced at her watch and then showed Alex that it was indeed 4:00pm.

"It's 4:01pm to be exact. See?" Piper raised her wrist watch more so that Alex could see.

"You're not supposed to get off work until 5:00pm right? Why are you here so early?" Alex asked. Piper put her things down and then reached for Alex's neck as she wrapped around her arms around it.

"Don't you want me to be here earlier?" Piper asked in mock hurt. She could see that she actually woke Alex up from her afternoon nap. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Piper said as she gave Alex a peck on the lips. Alex gave her a small smile. "How are you? Are you okay?" Piper asked seriously. Alex nodded.

"I'm okay. I just feel a little under the weather." Alex admitted. She didn't want to make Piper worry but at the same time she didn't want to lie to her girlfriend who happens to be a nurse. She thought that Piper would eventually figure out. Piper felt Alex's neck, forehead and nape.

"Alex, you're burning up again. Maybe you should go back to sleep even just for a while." Piper insisted. The blonde has been inside Alex's house several times already but they she hasn't really stayed in with Alex overnight. She thought that maybe that day is the start of something new for them.

"Lie down with me?" Alex asked whilst pulling Piper towards the bed. Piper nodded giving her a small smile.

Alex laid down on the right side of the bed while Piper followed suit laying down on her left side so that she is facing Alex. She caressed Alex's face and fixed Alex's hair. Alex relaxed to Piper's touch as she closed her eyes.

"Did you have a good time with Stella back in the hospital?" Alex asked. Her jealousy evident in her tone but she wasn't really mad. Piper grinned. Then blonde knew that the conversation is bound to happen.

"I think I sense some jealousy. Do you want to ask me what happened back there first before assuming what happened?" Piper chuckled while still playing with Alex's hair.

"I saw everything Pipes. But yes. Please tell me." Alex said as she opened her eyes to look at Piper.

"She asked me if I wanted to go out on a date and she assumed that I am not seeing someone." Piper said. Alex's eyes widened as one of her eyebrows raised.

"Uggghh she really is a fucking bitch." Alex hissed.

"I didn't answer her because I didn't want to argue. I didn't want to lose my job either and you know that." Piper explained and then continued. She saw Alex listening carefully. "Up until she did something that made my blood boil." Piper admitted rolling her eyes.

"Which is?" Alex asked.

"She told me that no time is wasted with her after she covered my wrist and then rubbed circles on my hand. It was just too much flirting for me. I was about to tell her off but, thank god you came!" Piper said chuckling. Alex was confused.

"You wanted me to see that exchange?" Alex asked chuckling as well.

"No. You probably saved me from the possibility of losing my job. I need to be good to my patients. I mean who knows she might sue me for yelling at her or whatever. I just… I don't want to lose my job. I love it." Piper admitted.

"Then, it is my pleasure to have saved you out there." Alex said as she leaned in to cup Piper's cheek and kiss the blonde slowly with passion.

Piper smiled into the kiss. She never knew that she would be able to kiss Alex that way since the first time she saw her. She loved the wat their lips dance together and she loved the way how their tongues battle for dominance.

The gentle and passionate kiss slowly turned into a heated one. Piper knew that she has been feeling a certain throbbing in between her legs a long time ago especially when she was with Alex, but she was shy to admit something to her girlfriend.

Piper and Alex's hands both roamed around each other while they share a heated kiss. Piper started straddling Alex which made her hover over the raven-haired woman. Both of them could hear moans but wasn't able to decipher to whom it comes from. As Piper and Alex continued to kiss, Piper started grinding on Alex.

Alex started feeling Piper's skin as she snaked her hands inside Piper's shirt. She felt Piper's back and then inching slowly towards Piper's breasts. She squeezed the blonde's breasts which elicited a moan from the blonde.

"Uggghh." Piper moaned which signaled Alex to continue her ministrations. As they were kissing more passionately, Piper suddenly pulled away. Alex was confused as she was now holding Piper's back to help the blonde not lose contact as their cores touch rub together in a rhythm both of them created with only their articles of clothing in the way.

Piper looked at Alex's eyes. Both women panting from the wild yet intimate exchange of kisses. Piper was about to speak up, but Alex beat her to it.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Alex asked panting looking in Piper's eyes with all the desire and want. Piper shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong… It's just that… I've never did this to anyone. I mean I had girlfriends back in college but we never rea-…" Piper was cut off by Alex with her index finger on Piper's lips.

"You don't have to do this yet if you don't want to. Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked nervously. She didn't want to stop but she didn't want to freak piper out. Piper shook her head.

"Oh hell no. Don't stop. I want to feel all of you Alex." Piper leaned in to go back and kiss Alex's lips. They kissed with tongues battling together until Alex pulled away.

"I have no intentions of stopping but, just do whatever makes you feel good. Just do with what you feel you need or want to do. You can touch me anywhere you like." Alex assured Piper as she rambled and resumed their heated kiss.

Alex did the boldest move she could and pushed Piper down on the bed so that she is now the one straddling the blonde.

"But first I think I have to show you." Alex said smirking. Piper could see that Alex's eyes became darker with lust and desire. "Do you want me to show you?" Alex asked seductively. Piper could feel a gush of wetness escape her core and hope that Alex won't notice the moistness from her pants.

"I need you, Alex." Piper said with her voice barely above a whisper. It was the only cue that Alex needed. She attacked Piper's lips once again and both of them are touching each other everywhere possible. Piper initiated taking off Alex's shirt and Alex followed suit as she took off Piper's shirt and pants leaving the blonde with only her underwear.

Alex saw that there was a patch of wetness that was visible on Piper's underwear. She thought that she could cum from the sight that she saw.

"Fuck Piper you sure know how to turn me on." Alex hissed and continued with her ministrations but was startled when Piper stopped everything that they were doing just to unbutton Alex's pants and pull them off of her girlfriend.

"I want to feel you. The whole you." Piper said with her voice above a whisper while her hands are roaming around Alex's body. Piper couldn't think of anyone whose skin is as smooth as that. They looked at each other with want and need.

After a couple of minutes, everything was discarded. No more underwear seen worn by both women and both woman praised each other's bodies. Alex went down to suck on Piper's nipples that elicited moans and grunts from the blonde which turned Alex on tenfold. She licked up trailing from Piper's breast up to Piper's neck and then up to Piper's earlobe which she bit into. She pulled away a little and whispered.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever known." Alex said with all sincerity while still taking in the sight of the blonde in front of her. She pulled away so that she is hovering Piper once again with their faces close to each other. She noticed that Piper released a soft sigh, a smile and shed a bit of tears.

"No one has ever said that to me before." Piper said smiling with tears. She never heard anything remotely close to what Alex just said. Not from her exes nor her own family except for Cal who loved her the most.

"Let me show you?" Alex asked waiting for a signal from Piper who nodded and pulled Alex' face into a kiss.

And it was going to happen. Alex and Piper kissed more intimately and passionately. Alex let go of Piper's lips so that she can trail down kisses from Piper's neck down to her chest, down to her breast, navel and finally to the spot where Piper needed her the most.

Alex sucked on a Piper's thigh. The blonde closed her eyes in anticipation. Alex and Piper's hearts raced so fast that they thought they could hear it from their insides. Alex saw Piper's glistening entrance and closed the gap as she started licking Piper's folds.

"Ohhhhh god!" Piper moaned with her head thrown behind her in pleasure.

Alex licked and lapped Piper's wetness and sucked on Piper's clit that was out of the its hood. She repeated this and saw that more wetness came out of Piper.

"Uggghh shit." Alex whispered which created a tingling sensation for Piper. Alex swore that she could've came right on the spot upon seeing Piper's wetness escape her core. "Are you ready, Pipes?" Alex asked looking at Piper whose eyes were closed. "Look at me, babe" Alex commanded. Piper's eyes opened and looked at Alex with all the want and need in the world.

"Fuck me. Now." Piper said demanding. Alex was taken aback by this and was impossibly turned on with Piper's dominant side.

Alex didn't waste time as she instantly put two of her slender fingers inside Piper's gushing folds.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Piper's hips bucked as she felt the pleasure of Alex's thrusting fingers. The raven-haired woman was sucking her clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of the blonde. Piper held on to one of the pillows with one of her hands while she held on to Alex's hair with the other guiding her to where it feels the most pleasure.

"Mmmmmm." Alex moaned as she could feel Piper's wetness on her chin. She continued her ministrations and thrusted her fingers, curling it every now and then to reach Piper's g spot.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked smirking while still sucking Piper's clit. The blonde held on to Alex's hair stronger and lifted her head so that Alex could look up to her.

"Don't even try to stop, love." Piper said sternly warning. She was shocked with what went out of her mouth. ' _What the fuck, Piper! "Love"? Where's the Piper who isn't much of a sap? Really now? You are about to ruin what might be the best orgasm you could have in your life.'_ Piper shook her head as she saw a smirk forming on Alex's face. What she did was she pushed Alex's face on her clit, so that Alex could go back to sucking.

Alex didn't need to be told twice as she up the ante by making her actions faster. She knew that Piper was about to come close.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuuuuck!" Piper screamed in pleasure.

"Jesus fuck, Piper." Alex said as she thrusted and reached out for Piper's nipple to twist it.

"Alex, I'm coming! Fucking hell I'm coming! ALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX!" Piper screamed in pleasure as Alex impossibly quickened her actions.

Next thing they know, Piper was shouting all of Alex's glory as she was shuddering from her orgasm. Alex rode out Piper's orgasm and held Piper to steady her. She pulled out her fingers from Piper, raised it to her mouth and licked it clean. Afterwards she pulled herself up so that she was hovering over the blonde once again who was also still panting hard. Finally, Piper opened her tired eyes and saw Alex smirking on top of her. She pulled Alex in to kiss her.

"Mmmmmmm." Piper and Alex moaned.

"Wow. That was… Shit." Piper said not believing the intense pleasure and sensation she just felt.

"Really? Shit?" Alex asked chuckling. "I put all my effort in that and I am now all exhausted and 'shit' is all you got?" Alex asked making a joke. Piper's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, no no! That's not what I meant! It's just… I've never felt that way before, Alex." Piper admitted as they were tangled together with their faces close to each other as possible only a duvet covering their naked bodies.

"I've never felt like this before." Alex said looking deep into Piper's eyes. She hopes that Piper would get the hint of what she is talking about. They never really talked about Piper's slip of the tongue earlier. They were just happy to have what they currently have together.

"Me too." Piper said smiling sweetly while rubbing Alex's hair.

"That must be my 'sex flu game'." Alex said chuckling.

"Sex flu game? What does that even mean?" Piper asked chuckling as well.

"You know how in basketball, Kobe or Lebron or Curry or whoever basketball player had their share of what they call 'flu games'? Like, games they play while they're sick but ended up being incredible. So, it's kind of like that." Alex explained while laughing.

"Now you have to rest. I've exhausted you. You shouldn't be doing too much intense physical activities anyway. Dr. Smith will kill me. I'd kill myself too if you end up in the hospital again." Piper smiled and leaned in to give Alex another kiss on the lips.

"As long as you're here beside me, I'll be okay." Alex shrugged. She held Piper's shoulders so that she could turn the blonde's back to face her front and be her little spoon. Piper took the hint and just melted and molded to fit perfectly against Alex's front. But, Alex had one last question.

"Piper?" Alex spoke up once again.

"Mmm?" Piper replied.

"Why were you here so early?" Alex asked. Piper chuckled she knew that the question would pop out once again.

"Lorna told me you stormed off with Nicky. She told me you left the hospital looking jealous and angry… Were you jealous and angry?" Piper asked.

"Hmmmm. Maybe just a little." Alex chuckled.

"I should make you jealous more often." Piper said. Alex slightly rose to look at Piper in the eyes as she was confused by the blonde's statement.

"What? Why? I don't want to be jealous more often." Alex said still looking at Piper with confusion.

"Well, I just had the best orgasm yet. Maybe we can call it _jealousy sex flu game._ " Piper laughed, turned her head and kissed Alex's forehead who, afterwards, hid her face in the crook of Piper's neck.

Piper felt Alex smirking in her neck and she knew that Alex was caught off guard.

The couple dozed off with smiles on their faces. Both feeling something that they couldn't really declare yet, but both are looking for the perfect timing to tell each other as well.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

It was Wednesday. Piper and Polly are bound to see each other with promises of letting Polly meet Alex and Piper meet Pete. Piper suggested for them to meet at Gloria's restaurant. She gave the address to Polly and waited for them there.

"We could have met up with them at Pearl's and I could've given them free coffee, Pipes. Stop being so nervous. It's going to be okay." Alex assured Piper.

"Alex, just don't expect too much from Polly, okay? She isn't exactly the perfect example of an open -minded person, okay? She might question why you are even a woman." Piper said honestly.

"But you talked to her earlier. Didn't you tell her that Alex is a woman?" Alex asked and then continued. "And come on! It's 2017! Her mind should be open to these kinds of things." Alex defended.

"Polly is different, Al. She's my best friend and I know how she is going to react." Piper says fiddling whatever she found on the table.

"So, let's say if Polly hates me, will you leave me?" Alex inquired. Piper's eyes widened and looked at Alex unbelievably.

"Of course not! I wo-…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Then, there is no reason to be nervous. What's important is what you feel, Pipes. Not what Polly feels. If she doesn't accept you having a girlfriend, then you just have to trust that she will eventually come around. She's your best friend anyway." Alex shrugged telling Piper as if it is the most natural thing ever.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Piper said giving Alex a small smile.

"And come on, don't you believe in my charm? I can get Polly to like me in an instant!" Alex says with the highest amount of confidence in her. To this, Piper chuckled.

"Oh no way. She can only like you but not like you like you. I can only be the one to do that!" Piper defended which made Alex chuckle.

"Okay. I don't have a problem with that!" Alex says laughing. "Okay, how about while we wait for your friend and his boyfriend, we play a little bit of 20 questions so that we can get to know much more about each other?" Alex asked. She tried keeping Piper's mind off things

"Okay." Piper nodded. She wanted to ease herself out while waiting for her best friend.

"Okay. Wanna go first?" Alex asked.

"You go first." Piper offered.

"Hmmmm. What is your favorite color?" Alex chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't really think of any other questions right now. Maybe later with follow ups… Mine's black. Though it isn't technically a color. It's a hue. But yeah." Alex shrugged and waited for Piper's answer who chuckled.

"I know coz we already know each other's favorite colors from our first 'non-date'." Piper chuckled.

"You remembered?" Alex asked coyly.

"Of course, I do! Do you remember mine?" Piper asked.

"Purple." Alex smiled. Piper nodded and smiled. She was glad that Alex remembered their first 'non-date where they asked each other's favorite colors. "Your turn to ask." Alex smiled.

"Why did you choose to be a barista in a coffee shop? I already told you why I wanted to be a nurse." Piper asked smiling. She planned on asking Alex something that she have been longing to ask. Alex was slightly caught off-guard with Piper's question but still answered anyway.

"Well, I love making coffee and other drinks. I worked as a bartender in a club in New Jersey before. Just for a short while though." Alex said smiling. "My turn!" Alex said and then spoke up. "If there's a place where you want to go right now, where would it be? Mine would be in Maldives where the waters are at its bluest and serene waters can just be in front of you."

"Mmmmm I would like to go to Maldives too or even Cambodia but hmmm… I don't know… Paris? London? Somewhere in Europe maybe." Piper said as if she is day dreaming. Alex was glad that Piper relaxed herself some.

"Ohhh. Bonjour mademoiselle!" Alex greeted Piper. The blonde giggled and caressed Alex's cheek. She found Alex adorable.

"My turn!" Piper said excitedly. "When are you going to tell me that you own Pearl's?" Piper smirked.

"Hey! That question is not valid! That question is only for me." Alex said not expecting Piper's question.

"Okay let me rephrase my question then." Piper chuckled. "Do you own a coffee shop near East Caldwell Drive, a.k.a. our houses? Because I don't." Piper asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex laughed and shook her head because she knew that she didn't have a way out of it.

"Yes, I do. I own Pearl's." Alex started and threw her arm around Piper's waist as she slid closer to Piper. "And it is not that I don't plan on telling you. I just don't want people to know that I own it, you know? I don't want to make a big deal out of it. But now, you know!" Alex said smiling. Piper smiled back and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you. Tell me more about it." Piper requested as she leaned closer to Alex's touch.

"As I've told you before, I finished Business management in college. We didn't have the money, but I was very lucky to get a scholarship at Rutgers in New Jersey. It was just me and my mom back then, so we didn't really have so much money to spend. Luckily, I got the scholarship." Alex smiled and then continued.

"My grandma, my mom's mom, included me in her will. She said I could have about 25% of everything she had, 50% for my mom and the other 25% to my aunt who is my mom's sister. It's obvious who my grandma's favorite daughter is." Alex chuckled. "The inheritance isn't really a huge amount of money, but it could be useful. I used some of that 25% to open Pearl's and I thank whoever deity is out there that it became successful as soon as I opened it." Alex finished.

"Why'd you name it Pearl's though?" Piper asked curiously to that of which Alex smiled.

"Hey! it's my turn to ask!" Alex said chuckling due to Piper's interest about Pearl's. "What is your full name, Piper? You're already my girlfriend yet I don't know what your middle name is." Alex said smirking.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman." Piper said shrugging. "I was named after grandma Beth, My mom's mom. It's not that I hate it or whatever but, I wasn't really close to her. I was closer to my dad's mom, grandma Celeste. How about you?" Piper asked.

"Alex Pearl Vause." Alex looked at Piper wanting to see if the blonde will catch up with what she said. Alex's mouth turned slowly into a huge grin.

"Oh… Oh! Hence, Pearl's!" Piper said as she smiled wide in realization.

"You can say that. But my intention really was to name it after my grandma Pearl who was my mom's mom. She gave me the money anyway." Alex chuckled. "But, naming it after me is okay as well." Alex smiled.

"That is nice to know" Piper said smiling at Alex.

"Your turn to ask." Alex said. Piper looked at Alex deep in her eyes and Alex sensed a little bit of vulnerability.

"Uhm… Have you ever been in love?" Piper asked. "Because I've never been. Not until no-…" Piper was cut off by Polly.

"Pipe!" Polly called from the restaurant's entrance. Piper looked at Alex and the raven0haired woman saw Piper's nervousness once again.

"They're here Alex. Come on let's greet them." Piper stood up and pulled Alex to stand up as well. Alex squinted her eyes to look at the approaching couple. She noticed that a brunette that was much shorter than Piper is approaching with a huge smile but didn't see where this Pete guy was.

Piper hugged Polly right away. They haven't seen each other for two months. Alex just stood behind Piper awkwardly staring at Polly. The short brunette didn't notice Alex but as soon as she pulled away from Piper she spoke up.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Polly asked Piper. The blonde stiffened to Polly's question.

"Uhm, Pol. I need you to listen to me. Alex is not a man. She's a woman." Piper pulled Alex from behind her and introduced Alex to her best friend. "Polly, this is Alex, my girlfriend. Al, this is Polly my best friend." Piper finished.

Piper noticed that neither woman spoke up or raised their hands to shake each other's. She was nervous that there will be something awkward like this that will come. She saw a man approaching Polly from behind and assumed that he was Pete. She saw that Alex looked at Pete as well. She couldn't really identify the expression on Alex's face who was looking at Polly and Pete while she couldn't identify Pete and Polly's expressions as well.

For Piper, everything slowed down for a bit and then everything moved to fast forward when she saw Polly walking near the table that has a glass of water on top of it. She saw Polly take the glass of water and instantly threw the water on Alex's face.

Alex jumped to the splash of water as her face is now soaking with ice cold water. Luckily there were no ice cubes in the glass. Polly's expression was a blank one while Piper saw Pete's shocked expression.

"Polly!" Pete grabbed Polly's hand to grab the glass from her.

"What the fuck, Pol!" Piper said as she is now furious with her best friend throwing the contents of the glass on her girlfriend's face. She didn't know what triggered Polly to do that.

Alex shook her head and grabbed some of the paper towels she could reach on one of the tables.

"I think I deserve that." Alex said as she brought her secretary glasses on top of her head and wiped her face with the paper towel.

"What?" Piper asked as she was confused as ever. She didn't know what Alex is talking about.

Pete is now chuckling. "Yeah, mate. You probably deserve that." Pete said chuckling. Piper saw Polly and Alex have a stare down wherein she couldn't really identify their expressions.

"What is happening?" Piper asked confused as ever.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: So, what do you think happened back there? If any of you could guess it correctly, I will give you the chance to add a snippet in the story of whatever you like. Please be ready to be PMed if ever. I will mention the correct guesser on the next chapter. If there will be one. :) Good luck!**

 **Please leave a review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Fucking fuckity fuck fuck!

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Here's a bit of a long chapter for you guys to make it up to all of you! I apologize for the late update. I was called into work to do a business trip, so I was out of the country since the 20** **th** **of January. Gonna be back in NY today! Writing this in the plane.**

 **Unfortunately, no one got it right! I was actually looking at the reviews consistently checking if anyone guessed it right, but no one did so, here is the chapter and I hope you like it!**

 **Still waiting for your snippet idea since you are my 100** **th** **follower** **vausemanforever. :)** **And I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **I hope you guys leave more reviews!**

 **Flashback in italics!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

The four of them are now seated on one of the booths in Gloria's Italian joint.

"Someone care to explain?" Piper asked annoyed. She is currently helping Alex dry her face up. "Polly! What did you do that for?" Piper asks a little bit agitatedly.

Alex has her face down as she wiped her wet face with more paper towels.

"I didn't know that this is the 'Alex' that you were talking about, Pipe!" Polly said annoyed. Pete chuckled to what Polly said.

"I definitely didn't know that this is the 'Polly' you are talking about, Pipes." Alex said fixing her glasses and looking at Polly annoyed as well. She admitted that she deserved the splash of water that Polly splashed on her face, but she was annoyed to say the least.

Piper's face showed utter confusion and shock. She shook her head and then furrowed her eyebrows looking at Alex and then at Polly and then at Pete.

"So, you know each other, already?" Piper asked confused.

"We all know each other." Pete chuckled. He loved what they are getting into. He also loved the fact that what is happening is just unbelievable.

"How do you know each other? Can someone please just tell me? Al?" Piper turned to Alex who intertwined their fingers together. Alex let out a loud sigh and a small chuckle. She knew that this talk was now inevitable. She hated how Piper knew Polly and Alex who could open her past that she didn't want to go back to. She felt so stupid that she didn't think of Piper's best friend 'Polly' as the Polly that she met about two weeks before she met Piper.

"Okay. Piper, I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out first before anything else?" Alex asked for a promise. She wanted to come clean and wanted to be honest with Piper. She just knew that it might be hard for Piper to accept her past or at least that is what she is assuming. _'Uggghh! I hate how Piper would hear about my insatiable nights, wanting women to devour over me. I am such an asshole!'_

Polly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I can't believe that _Supercunt_ is your girlfriend." Polly said with emphasis on her made-up name for Alex. Piper's eyes were wide in shock that Polly even had a 'nickname' for Alex. Piper looked at Alex with sad eyes and Alex took this as a signal to start talking.

"Don't even try to leave anything out." Polly warned Alex. Alex let out a visible sigh.

* * *

 _Two Weeks before Alex bumped into Piper_

 _"Hey, Vause! Ready for conditioning tonight? Watson, Jefferson, Nichols and you are on the list!" Pete said from the other line of the phone._

 _"Yeah. We gonna hit the bar after?" Alex asked._

 _"Sure. If you can withstand conditioning tonight, drinks are on me!" Pete bragged. "And I am bringing someone." Pete said nonchalantly._

 _"You know us, Harper! We can endure anything. We need this to prepare for our game." Alex said with an air of confidence in her. "Ohh and wow! Is she 'the one' already?" Alex joked. She knew that Pete never brought just anyone during their nights out._

 _Pete is the Black Team's basketball conditioning coach for quite a while. And that night was their second to the last conditioning workout. Pete works with BrookVille Sports Development thus, he serves as conditioning coach for basketball teams depending on his availability._

 _Pete and Alex have come a long way since Pete personally coached Alex through conditioning even though Alex's team, the Black team, isn't currently under Pete's care. They have known each other for about a year already._

 _"I dunno. I want her to be 'the one' you know. She's great. We've known each other for three days and I want to get to know her more." Pete says in his Australian accent._

 _"Good for you then! As for me, the usual!" Alex chuckled through the phone._

 _"I don't know with you, Vause. There's got to be someone who will tie you up and keep you tamed. Just you wait." Pete chuckled._

 _"I don't think so." Alex laughed. "I'll see you tonight, Harper!" Alex said as she was ready to hang up._

 _"See you tonight, Vause." Pete says as he hung up._

* * *

 _The Black team is at the bar after their conditioning practice. Nicky made sure that everyone was okay with conditioning before she insisted that Pete pay for their drinks that night. Pete told the same thing she told Alex about withstanding their conditioning session that night and, Pete wasn't really surprised when the everyone survived. They were all basketball players anyway._

 _Everyone was sitting at a long table. Nicky was beside a girl that she just invited seconds ago, and Alex was sitting beside her with a girl for herself. Pete gave Alex the knowing look because he knew that Alex would just extract sex from every woman she meets in the bar. Janae sat at the other side beside Taystee with their boyfriends beside them. Cindy, a member of the red team was Taystee's best friend which is why she joined the Black team which was a normal occurrence._

 _Pete brought a date in the bar for the first time. When Nicky and Alex saw the short brunette, Alex nudged Nicky's arm and spoke up._

 _"Look who Pete brought. He said that he wants her to be his 'the one' already. Do you even believe him?" Alex chuckled. Her typical air of confidence and 'player' attitude radiating from her skin. By player, the team means Alex as a basketball player, Pete means Alex as womanizer and Nicky means a self-absorbed basketball player and a womanizer who could be a bitch at times but who she loves dearly. Nicky and Alex came a long way anyway. Nicky chuckled at Alex's remark._

 _"Oh please. At least Pete's keeping himself together. When are YOU gonna decide to settle on one woman?" Nicky asked before drinking her beer. Alex scoffed._

 _"'Oh, please' my ass. You talk like you're all settled in." Alex chuckled placing her arm around the girl named Liza or Leni or Letty, but she isn't entirely sure._

 _Pete approached the table and said hello to everyone, saying hello to Nicky and Alex last as he and his date will be seated in front of them._

 _"Hey! How's it going?" Pete started. "This is Polly. Polly, this is Alex and…"_

 _"Liza." Alex said hoping that she is correct._

 _"Actually, it's Lori." The girl beside Alex said rolling her eyes and Pete gave Alex an incredulous look. Lori stood up and took her purse and left. Nicky tried stifling a chuckle, but she miserably failed earning an elbow from Alex._

 _"Ow!" Nicky said while rubbing her arm. "There goes you're 'the one'!" Nicky teased exaggerating finger quotes. Alex didn't care. She could get any woman she wants anyway._

 _"And this is Nicky and…" Pete looked at the girl beside the wild-haired woman and Nicky took the hint._

 _"Sophie." Nicky was pretty sure introducing her date._

 _"It's Nelli!" The girl dead-panned, stood up and left. Alex laughed so hard and Nicky turned so red. Even Pete was laughing but Polly was trying to stifle her laughter but was having none of it. She thought that there is a certain air of arrogance radiating from Alex herself and Polly immediately hated the raven-haired woman._

 _"Really, Vause? Nichols? Couldn't you guys at least remember their names?" Pete said looking away and tried stifling his chuckles as he pulled a chair for Polly to sit beside him._

 _Throughout the night, Nicky, Alex, Polly and Pete were focused on their conversations. Taystee, Janae, Cindy and their boyfriends had a meaningful conversation of their own in a more serious tone._

 _Polly was easy to adjust to Alex and Nicky because Pete have already told her what to expect of them. When Alex told stories about her sexual adventures, Polly was disgusted but her hate for Alex lessened because she liked how Nicky teased Alex and she joined in when Pete was teasing him as well._

 _After about three hours, the four of them were certainly drunk except for Pete who was just quite tipsy. Everyone knew he is Australian who has an insatiable appetite for alcohol._

 _"So, Alex. How many women passed by and just knew you, huh? You're pretty unrestricted. Have you had sex with all of the girls in here?" Polly asked trying not to slur while chuckling. Throughout the night, Alex received seductive glances and surprise kiss attacks from random women in the bar. She hated how Alex is too arrogant for her liking and how she treated women, but she knew that it is none of her business anyways._

 _"It's not really any of your business Poncho!" Alex said half-kidding and half- meaning it. Nicky laughed at Alex's nickname for Polly who rolled her eye in annoyance for the raven-haired woman._

 _"She's a chick magnet, what can we say?" Pete said and then spoke up again. "I asked advise from her but the first thing she said was that I need to be Alex Vause which means I need to have a vagina and I am pretty happy with my pal right here." Pete tapped his crotch and Polly blushed profusely while Alex and Nicky vomited in mock disgust. "And it also meant forgetting my date's name and I am not up for that!" Pete shook his head chuckling at what happened earlier with Alex, forgetting Leni or Liza or Letty's name, whoever that girl was._

 _"Good thing I don't see any of my friends fucking you." Polly said wanting to start a fun argument with Alex and Nicky who was always taking Alex's side now that she's drunk but is also taking Polly's side because she IS drunk._

 _"Oh please, Molly. First, I fuck them. Second, I don't think I would fuck any of your friends' coz maybe they're like you and I wouldn't fuck anyone nearly just like you..." Alex said nonchalantly and then continued. "Pete would though." Alex said laughing hard. Alex didn't have boundaries with her words when she is drunk. Nicky elbowed Alex._

 _"Take it easy, Vausey. Little Ms. Polly Pocket is new here and she doesn't know how loud your mouth can be and how cocky and frank you are when you're drunk." Nicky said laughing._

 _"It seems to me like drunk or not, there is no difference." Polly said with total nonchalance._

 _"Ohhh. Everyone could say that being drunk could get the inner bitch out of you huh mate?". Pete said looking at Polly and Alex. Afterwards he just laughed at Polly and Alex's exchange._

 _"Ohhhhh! Buuuuuuurn, Alex! Ten points to Hufflepuff by Polly the wiseacre!" Nicky said as she tried making light of the situation. Her drunk state is in the mood for this Polly and Alex head-to-head._

 _"Pete, haven't you been banging her lately? Why is she just taking it all out on me? The drama, you know? Ugggh!" Alex says slightly slurring. She didn't like Polly that much because Polly kept hitting straight home by telling Alex the truth that she sees right up on her face._

 _"Holy shit! Ten points to Gryffindor by Alex the Anti-Polly-ist!" Nicky said, and everyone looked at her because of her incredulous remark. Alex started laughing and spoke up._

 _"At least I'm not from Hufflepuff." Alex commented immaturely whilst rolling her eyes. The alcohol got the better of everyone._

 _"You say it like it's a bad thing." Polly commented and rolled her eyes back. After several minutes she spoke up once again. "Okay, let's make a deal, Supercunt." Polly started. She was now leaning on the table with her elbows resting on them trying to focus on Alex while leaning slightly on the side so that her body is in contact with Pete's._

 _Pete and Nicky laughed at the new nickname that Polly has given to Alex. Alex just raised her eyebrow and took another sip of the beer that she has on hand._

 _"What kind of deal?" Alex asked. She is ready for any challenges that comes her way._

 _"If you fuck OR even lay a finger on one of my friends OR let alone, fall in love with any of them. You are not going to hear the end from me…" Polly said but ended the sentence with a tone that means she isn't done yet. She is pretty confident with the deal she is making because she knew a lot of people that she can call her friends since she's been living in that town for a little while already._

 _"And?" Alex asked. Nicky is finding this exchange amusing. So, she whispered towards Pete._

 _"Fifty bucks, Peteroo! Fifty bucks, Alex will win this." Nicky said extending her hand towards Pete who shook his head in disbelief._

 _"I don't know Nichols, I kinda root for her to win this deal as well." Pete says chuckling with his thick Australian accent lingering. Nicky put her outstretched hand down and both she and Pete looked back to Polly and Alex's conversation. Polly spoke up trying to hide her drunkenness by stifling her chuckles._

 _"And I get to splash a glass of cold whatever liquid on your face." Polly said. Alex just looked at Polly with no expression in her face. On the other hand, Nicky and Pete were laughing so hard of what Polly wanted to do with Alex._

 _"Oh my God! What a mature thing to do, Polly Pocket!" Nicky says still laughing._

 _"I think it's kind of fun splashing someone's face with cold soda or something. Or a cup of cold piss." Pete says as the alcohol is getting the better of him._

 _"What the fuck! That is so fucking gross, Pete!" Nicky said. Polly interrupted the two._

 _"You two…" Polly eyed Nicky and Pete and then continued speaking. "Double or nothing. You both pay me $100 each if ever that happens. I pay you both $100 each if it doesn't. Deadline by the end of the April." Polly said confidently. It is currently the 1_ _st_ _of March. She knew that she might be going into dangerous waters in what she is doing but she wanted to just burst Alex's ego even for just a little by using her confidence. Alex smirked at Polly's offer for Nicky and Pete who looked at each other._

 _"Deal!" Nicky and Pete said._

 _"Sure, Holly! I'm pretty sure that I won't lay a finger on any of your friends anyway. And falling in-love? Please! I don't fall in love. I make them fall in love and then I walk away. That's what you call the Alex Vause charm." Alex hissed rolling her eyes chuckling._

 _"Whatever you say, Supercunt." Polly said rolling her eyes. She hated Alex's bursting ego and hoped that she would win the deal._

 _"I would admit that I would deserve any cold, and I say not hot but, cold liquid splashing against my face if I AM falling in love. I don't want my pretty face to be ruined by a hot beverage splashing my face." Alex tried joking whilst laughing and then finished her what she wanted to say. "But I don't think so. Not in a million years." Alex said laughing._

 _"Blablabla. I said whatever you say, Supercunt!" Polly repeated laughing. She really hopes she wins this._

 _"Oh shit. It's on! Next round is on Pete!" Nicky said as if it is the most natural thing in the world._

 _"Hey!" Pete retorted._

 _The deal is on._

* * *

Piper looked at Polly, Alex and Pete and thought that she definitely needed time to process everything that she just heard. She is happy that she is with Alex but hearing all about Alex's past sexual activities from other people just hurts her feelings.

Well, at least that is what Piper heard. Alex knew that telling Piper could be a risk. It could be that Piper wouldn't really mind it because it is in the past, but a big possibility as well is that Piper wouldn't mind it but would definitely get hurt.

The truth of the matter is that Alex isn't afraid of exposing her past to the blonde because she is what she is. She loved having hook up sex with people but, what she is afraid of if the fact that Piper had to hear what she actually said that night when Polly and she made the deal.

" _Please! I don't fall in love. I make them fall in love and then I walk away."_

Alex froze to that thought and thought of how terrible she felt those weeks back.

* * *

 _1 week before Alex and Piper met_

 _Polly and Pete saw Alex and the whole team almost every day after that night. For Polly, she wanted to be sure that Alex loses the deal just to pop out some air into her 'arrogant fucking air head'- according to Polly. Nicky even defended Alex that the taller woman wasn't an airhead because she was pretty smart. She was just an arrogant bitch. Polly and Pete agreed on that and Alex shrugged it off._

 _For Pete and Nicky, they wanted to see that Alex won't really be able to hook up with one of Polly's friends, but they are really more interested in earning their $100 from Polly when they prove that Alex won't really hook up with any of Polly's friends. Even though Alex loved hooking up with different women, she was very careful, and she always accepted challenges._

 _Polly's challenge got Alex thinking. What hit her the most is the fact that she isn't really happy with any of what she is doing. Hooking up have been a part of her but she is looking for something more that would complete her and that would just make her simply happy and nothing else._

 _That particular week, Alex wasn't really in the mood to hook up with anyone especially after Polly reiterated how voracious her desire for lesbian sex is, but she didn't want to appear too eager to win the deal against Polly. The thing is, she isn't in the mood at all. It has certainly nothing to do with the deal but has something to do with her current state of happiness._

 _What Alex did was that she just hooked up for the sake of hooking up and not appearing suspicious about anything. It got her thinking and she exerted all her fears and desires in her favorite sport - basketball. Nobody ever noticed that except for, of course-who are we kidding right, Nicky._

 _"Hey Vause, everything alright?" Nicky went inside an empty gym finding Alex shooting hoops that aren't even going in the net._

 _"Hey. Yeah." Alex said dribbling and taking a shot that didn't even reach the hoop._

 _"Are you sure?" Nicky asked slightly stretching to prepare for practice._

 _"Yeah." Alex said not wanting to appear to weak. She passed the ball a little too hard to Nicky and spoke up. "Come on. Try beating me on one on one." Alex challenged to that of which Nicky gladly accepted._

* * *

"Piper." Alex started. It didn't come unnoticed by Alex when Piper released the raven- haired woman's hand from her grasp. Piper looked at her with a blank expression.

"So, Pipe. You better be thinking twice while dating Supercunt right here." Polly said incredulously.

"Polly." Pete said in a warning tone. He knew that Polly is already crossing a line. Pete has never seen Polly's protective side. Piper looked at Polly with a blank expression of unbelief while Alex looked at Polly with so much annoyance.

Alex hated how Polly hated her and she wanted to prove otherwise but she wanted to clarify things with Piper first but when Piper didn't say a thing and almost jumped when Alex tried holding her hand, Alex didn't know what to do.

"If I fall in love with you, are you going to walk away?" Piper asked with her voice barely above a whisper. Alex looked at Piper's pleading eyes as she couldn't muster up what to say. Alex's mouth opened and closed but wasn't able to form a coherent answer as she got caught-off guard.

"Just as I thought." Polly said just before Alex could actually speak up.

"Polly, please. At least let her start talking." Pete pleaded for Polly to stop. Everything is getting out of hand. Alex turned her head towards Polly and looked at her with all the anger in her eyes.

"What do you even know about what or how I feel? Since when do you know exactly what I am feeling, Polly?" Alex asked with anger evident I her tone. Her voice raised as she said this. She just had enough. She didn't want anyone to dictate what she is feeling or to even guess what she feels.

"Alex." Piper's tone was stern but full of pleading as well. The blonde didn't want to cause a scene.

"Are you ready to hear me out?" Alex asked Piper while trying to calm down. Piper shook her head with tears threatening to spill.

"No. I need time to process. But please, stay." Piper pleaded. She didn't even know if Alex was leaving or not, but she didn't want the raven-haired woman to leave. Alex looked at Piper with a blank expression before nodding.

Them being together is just new and fresh. Both women didn't expect that it will already be full of drama from the start. _'Fucking fuckity fuck fuck! Usually they call this stage of the relationship the honeymoon stage. We are supposed to be enjoying and happy about our newly born relationship, but fucking Polly has to ruin it.'_ Alex thought. She didn't make eye contact to anyone because she is afraid that her vulnerability might be showing, and she is all for showing confidence.

Polly's eyes widened with Piper's request. Her over-protective self over her best friend is getting the best out of her. Polly isn't even noticing that she has been too straight forward and too anti-Alex the past hour, making everything worse for Alex who happens to be her best friend's girlfriend. But her words betray what she felt.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Piper? Leave her while you can! She's going to leave you when you take her bait anyway." Polly said nonchalantly.

"Okay. We are bloody leaving now." Pete said a little annoyed at how Polly is acting up. Pete knew Alex longer than Polly and the man knew that Alex is far from what Polly is saying. Pete tried standing up, but Polly pulled her down.

Alex stood up abruptly and leaned in towards Polly pointing a finger at her.

"You listen to me." Alex says calmly but she means business. _'Fuck. Here goes nothing. I hope she understands it.'_ "I am a totally different person from the person you talked to, weeks ago and I hope you can see that. Piper and I decided to start this relationship and I hope that you could be supportive at least for Piper, your best friend." Alex said with a tone that meant business,

"That doesn't change the fact that you'll hurt her and leave her when she falls in love with you. That's what you said weeks ago, remember?" Polly retorted. Piper is just looking at the exchange and couldn't believe what is happening. Both Polly and Alex wanted what's best for her, but she didn't exactly know what to do.

"I won't leave her. I told you What I said before was different. Piper is different. _Only Piper_ is different. And you wouldn't understand that even if you tried to because all you can see is the Alex from about a month and a half ago." Alex tried retorting.

"You'll still hurt her. I know it." Polly replied. She is running out of things to say. She didn't even know why she hates Alex this much, but she just felt like she wanted to protect Piper from the Alex that she met about a month and a half ago.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt her." Alex said standing up near Polly, towering her with her tall self. "I won't hurt her even if I tried but sometimes, hurting is a part of growing up in a relationship." Alex scoffed. "You should know that better than me. I have never been in a romantic relationship before but that is fucking crystal clear to me." Alex said chuckling sarcastically. "She could hurt me I could hurt her but I'm sure we won't do it on purpose. It's pretty simple." Alex said clenching her teeth. "And the only time I will hurt her is when it won't even be my intention because I won't hurt her intentionally and if ever I do, I will spend ages just to make it up to her. What I can promise you is what I said weeks ago, and I meant it." Alex has her voice raised even higher now, almost creating a scene at Gloria's.

Polly's facial expression softened because she knows all too well what Alex is talking about.

"And I mean it! I deserved that fucking water thrown on my face." Alex said angrily while looking at Polly straight in the eye and then storming off leaving Piper, Pete and Polly alone.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh on how everything escalated quickly. They were just so happy talking earlier and then everything turned to what she least expected. Piper has a mix of about a hundred emotions in her as well. Seeing Alex talk about not hurting her like that in front of Polly and Pete at the middle of the restaurant made her heart flutter for the raven-haired woman.

Without denial it also made her feel things that she never felt before especially things throbbing down by her core. _'Why the actual fuck am I turned on by that display?'_ Piper thought and when Polly spoke up her mind went back to its survival mode.

"Piper." Polly started. Piper cut her off with a raised hand.

"Don't even try, Pol. Can you just please not say anything right now." Piper said. "Sorry about this, Pete." Piper apologized and looked at Pete. Piper stood up and walked out hoping to follow Alex wherever she would go.

Polly looked at Pete with wide eyes. She just thought about what Alex said over and over again and tried digging into it. _'I deserved that fucking water thrown on my face.'_ Polly thought back to what Alex just said and something inside her made her think about what Alex said weeks ago.

 _"I would admit that I would deserve any cold, and I say not hot but, cold liquid splashing against my face if I AM falling in love."_ Polly's mind went to over drive. _'She's already in love with Piper.'_

"You kind of messed up there." Pete said in his Australian accent not wanting to offend Polly. He really liked the brunette, but he also knew that Polly crossed a line at her and Alex's argument. Polly looked at Pete with her eyes full of worry.

"I did. Didn't I?" Polly said worried. She didn't know how to fix what just happened because she knew that she is mostly at fault.

* * *

Alex exited Gloria's restaurant and didn't really know where to go. She just wanted to escape. Escape the guilty feeling that she is feeling. She wanted to escape the fact that her past was opened to someone who she wanted to pursue. To add to that, it was opened in the worst case possible – Polly. Alex admitted that she said all those things but that was a completely different time from what she felt right now.

She wanted to escape but she also didn't want to be too far away from Piper so, she did the most logical thing to do just to get stuff off her mind. She ran towards her house even though she was told not to engage in too much physical activity until after two weeks. She ran until she can't take it anymore and stopped at the corner of her street, pacing. She didn't notice the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She was expecting a running Piper behind her telling her that she isn't supposed to run that fast yet, but she slumped her shoulders in defeat when she realized that no one is really there.

Finally, she walked home looking forward to how she will clear her mind. She wanted to just clear it from everything. Even from the thought of being with Piper just for a while and just take in the fact that she is ready to change for this woman. Alex knew that Piper is something and that is what she almost always has thought. _'Arrrghhh why can't I get her out of my mind! I have to just let everything out. I'm all in this anyway.'_

* * *

Piper tried rushing outside to see if she could go after Alex but there was no sign of Alex. Piper decided to head to Alex's house and check but there was still no sign of Alex anywhere. The blonde thought that Alex might need the time alone, so she decided to head home and stay there while she try to text or call Alex before she makes her move.

She was sitting in her house breakfast bar thinking carefully on where Alex could be. A memory of one of their conversations suddenly popped up from her memory:

 _"If you feel lost, weary, needy, wanting to just say what you want without anyone judging, where would you go and why?" Piper asked nonchalantly smiling a little._

 _Alex immediately answered. "New Jersey. Because that's where my mom is. I can tell her everything without being judged and I can just rant out to her and then she'll end up making me my favorite grilled cheese with tomato bisque."_

"New Jersey… Diane…" Piper pulled her phone out with the intentions of calling Diane whilst checking if she had any messages and missed calls from Alex. Instead, she got a message from Lorna and from an unknown number

 **401-778-0987 – 2 Text Messages**

 **Lorna – Text Message**

Piper decided to just check the messages.

 **From: 401-778-0987**

 _UN: Blondie! Can I please please have Lorna's number?_

 _UN: Nvm. Got it!_

Piper rolled her eyes and typed a reply.

 _P: Nicky?_

Piper then opened the other message from Lorna.

 **From: Lorna**

 _L: Piper? Do you know whose number is this? – 401-778-0987?_

Piper decided to reply.

 _P: I am not entirely sure, but I think it is your suitor's number…_

Piper snapped out of her daze and it dawned on her that she wanted to look for Alex.

*BINGO*

Piper opened her phone and called the unknown number that she thinks is Nicky's.

"Yo, blondie!" Nicky answered. Piper was relieved that Nicky answered.

"Hey!" Piper said on the line.

 _"Hey how's it going?"_ Nicky answered a little too guarded. Piper can hear faint sounds of basketball shoes screeching wooden floors and a bouncing basketball.

"Sorry, is this a bad time? Are you at practice?" Piper asked.

 _"Oh… uhm… no… I mean yeah… What's up? Why'd you ask?"_ Nicky answered a little taken aback. The screeching sound from basketball shoes on wooden floors lessened as if the person running is not walking but there was still a faint bounce of the basketball.

"Something happened, and Alex walked out so, I am looking for her. I think she is on her way to New Jersey, but I am not entirely sure. I wanted to touch base with Diane and ask but I don't have her number. Can you please send me her number?" Piper rambled.

 _"Oh, trust me she isn't there."_ Nicky said confidently which didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"Oh! So, you know where she is?" Piper asked.

 _"Uhm…"_ Nicky's nervous voice was back. The wild-haired woman didn't speak for a while and Piper noticed that there was no more bouncing of the ball and no more screeching of the shoes.

"Nicky?" Piper said.

 _"I have to go blondie!"_ Nicky said a little rushed. Piper took the hint that maybe Alex is with Nicky, but Alex didn't want Nicky to tell her.

"Hey! I was still talking to you." Piper said. "Where are you?" Piper asked

 _"Uhm... just shooting some hoops in the ville."_ Nicky said nonchalantly nor wanting to appear nervous once again. Piper decided to change the topic a bit.

"So, how did you get Lorna's number?" Piper asked wondering.

 _"Washington had it too… So, yeah. Tryna hit it off with my girl."_ Nicky said confidently.

"So, are you going to give me Diane's number or not?" Piper asked in a more serious tone.

 _"Ayt ayt! Sending it as soon as we hang up. But Alex isn't the-…"_ Nicky was cut off by something that sounded like something hit her face. Piper smiled faintly because she knew exactly who did it.

"Okay. Hanging up now. Please send it right away." Piper said.

 _"Bye, blondie!"_ With that, Nicky hung up.

Piper was about 90% sure that Alex is with Nicky shooting some hoops. _'Maybe that's how she clears her mind or maybe that's how she escapes even for just a while aside form being with her mom.'_ Piper thought. She still tried texting Diane though, whose number was sent by Nicky right after their call. She saved Diane's number and immediately sent her a text message.

 **To: Diane**

P: Hi Diane. Is Alex with you?

Piper waited for about ten minutes until there was a reply.

D: Who is this?

D: Is that you Neeky?

D: New number?

Piper chuckled at how Diane replied.

P: Hi Diane. It's Piper.

P: We just had a little argument.

P: Well, not me. Alex and my best friend had an argument and then Alex walked out. I just want to make sure if she's there. If she isn't I think I'm pretty sure I know where. :)

D: Oh, honey. I'm sorry about that. Alex isn't used to showing her weak side

D: That is probably why she walked away

D: You'll be fine.

P: Do you know where she could be?

D: *Basketball emoji*

P: Just as I thought. Thanks, Diane!

Piper smiled at her and Diane's exchange. Piper immediately walked towards the basketball court, looking forward to watching Alex let her frustrations out through basketball.

* * *

Alex didn't fill Nicky in with what happened. She just immediately called the wild-haired woman to shoot hoops with her and Nicky knew that something was up.

It was already about ten minutes after Piper called Nicky when the shorter woman commented on Alex's shooting.

"You can't even shoot a proper jump shot, Vause. What the hell, happened?" Nicky asked.

Alex just kept shooting hoops.

"Oh my gosh. You're not even allowed to play yet! Dr. Smith said that you can't do too much physical activity yet! Blondie will kill me if she saw that you are playing!" Nicky started a small panic party that, fortunately, made Alex chuckle even just a little.

"I am not doing this physical activity too much. I am just shooting hoops for fuck's sake!" Alex retorted.

"So, what's up? What's bothering you?" Nicky asked.

Alex hated how Nicky always asked the right questions and gets her thinking. She shot some more hoops to that of which only one fourth went in.

"There is totally something wrong with you, Vause. I am glad you are not paying against the Purples!" Nicky said chuckling. She has never seen a worse display of Alex's shooting ever.

When Alex heard Nicky's remark she shot the ball again from three-point line and it didn't even hit anything except the air.

"Airbaaaaaaall!" Nicky teased. What Alex did next, took her off-guard. Alex started running around the gym as fast as she can. At first, Nicky thought that Alex was just going to jog, afterwards, she started running so fast. Nicky knew that she must stop Alex anytime soon. She knew that Alex shouldn't be engaged in too much running.

Nicky stood up to one of Alex's paths and stopped her with her outstretched hands trying to stop her with her shoulder. Luckily, they didn't fall, and Alex stopped. She panted heavily, and her pale skin was just even paler.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Nicky shouted at a heavily panting Alex.

"I'm scared, Nick! I'm so scared!" Alex said with her hands on her knees trying to cool down from her run.

"Scared of what?" Nicky asked confused. Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

"I've never felt this way before." Alex said still panting but she is now able to catch her breath. Nicky's eyes widened. She got scared that maybe Alex is having an attack or something.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Nicky asked looking at Alex trying to shake her out of her daze.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital. That's not what I meant!" Alex said slightly chuckling nervously.

"Then what?! You are freaking the fuck out of me!" Nicky said still with wide eyes whilst waiting for Alex to answer

"I… I think I am gonna be in so much trouble." Alex said closing her eyes tightly not wanting to know Nicky's reaction. Nicky let out a sigh of relief. "I… I think I'm falling for Piper too soon." Alex trailed off.

"Oh gosh! I know!" Nicky said smiling.

"What do you mean you know?" Alex asked.

"I told you, it's obvious! It's totally normal and it's okay. And for the record. Nothing is too soon when falling in love, Vause." Nicky assured Alex who gave her shorter best friend a sweet smile.

"Yeah. So, I think I am falling in love with Piper." Alex said now confidently. She was glad to have said it out loud.

And then there was utter silence. Nicky squeezing Alex's shoulder in assurance that she supports her.

Little did Nicky and Alex know about someone who was listening to them all along from the side of the bleachers until they heard a ringtone come off.

 _"Oh my god, Becky! Look at her butt! It is so big!"_

"Shit!" Piper said panicking as her phone went off to _Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back._

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Please leave a review! It keeps me going! Update in the next 3-5 days! Stay tuned!**

 **So…. Angry Alex or angry Piper? Just wondering.**


	14. Lesbian Wedgie

**Chapter 14**

"How long have you been in there?" Alex asked her girlfriend who was hiding at the side of the bleachers. Piper avoided Alex's gaze.

"I… I just got here." Piper lied.

Nicky is now peeping at Piper who was hiding at the sides.

"Come out here and watch your girl score some 'air'!" Nicky teases Alex who slapped Nicky's arm a little too hard.

"Ow!" Nicky rubbed her arm.

"I am not scoring some 'air', Nichols!" Alex said playfully annoyed. She knew what Nicky is trying to insinuate but, she just couldn't get her head in the game too much.

Piper walked out from the sides of the bleachers going close to Alex but not making body contact. Their earlier encounter with Polly is so fresh that both women didn't know what to say yet, but both were glad to be in each other's presence

"Alex…" Piper called out to her girlfriend. Alex was about to speak up, but Piper continued speaking. "Can we not talk about what happened just yet? Can I just please watch you shoot some hoops for a while?" Piper asked pleading and then added. "Can we just 'pause' this _argument_ for a bit?" Piper asked still pleading. She wasn't really sure what to call what is happening to them because they weren't really arguing to start with.

Alex let out a sigh of relief because she also didn't want to talk about what happened just yet. It is all a little too much for her and she was glad that Piper was okay with letting it pass even just for a while.

"Okay." Alex let out a weak smile and walked towards Piper to kiss her on the cheek.

"Okay." Piper repeated smiling weakly whilst looking at Alex. The flashback of Alex standing up to tell Polly how she won't hurt her weirdly turns her on.

"I love you…r shirt, Pipes." Alex said shocked with what she just said. She kind of knows that Piper heard what she just admitted to Nicky but was hoping that the blonde didn't really caught up to it. _'She said she just got here anyways. Maybe she didn't really hear it.'_

"Really, Vause? You love her shirt?" Nicky continued teasing. "Or do you love her…" Nicky paused for effect but spoke up once again. "Shoes? Do you love her shoes, Vause?" Nicky said, and she was five seconds behind a basketball hitting her face. Luckily, she caught it.

Piper blushed deeply. She heard what Alex said earlier while she was still hiding by the side of the bleachers. She was glad to hear it because she was as equally afraid as Alex because she, herself, feels the same way. She chose not to push the matter but smiled at Alex. _'Shit. I need to stick with what I said. I just got here. I just got here. I didn't hear anything.'_ Piper thought.

"Shut up, Nicky!" Alex said annoyed and then thought of something. "Okay, here's the deal, Nichols." Alex started.

"What deal?" Nicky asked dribbling the ball and then crossing it over.

"We play one on one. If you win, you pay for mine and Piper's dinner tonight. You can bring anyone you want just pay for our dinner." Alex said smirking and looking at Piper with a knowing look.

"And if I win? You pay for my dinner?" Nicky rolled her eyes as if she was bored with the offer.

"If you win…" Piper interjected. Nicky and Alex looked at her with raised eyebrows. "We pay for your dinner and I'll invite Lorna over to watch your game against the Purples." Piper said smiling teasingly at Nicky and then looking at Alex for approval. She knew how Nicky liked Lorna so much. Nicky smirked and looked like she was good with the offer.

"But you won't win anyway." Alex teased and then smirked.

"Oh, come on, Vause! You know how much of a sharp shooter I am!" Nicky boasted. And what makes you think I haven't invited Lorna yet?" Nicky asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh god, Nicky. I'm sure you haven't because if you did I'm sure I wouldn't hear the end of it until the actual game itself!" Alex said laughing. Nicky shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Fine. Deal. Get ready to lose, Vause." Nicky said dribbling the ball some more.

"Whatever you say, Nick!" Alex chuckled and then turned her head towards Piper. "You can sit and watch me win over there, Pipes." Alex said loudly so that Nicky will hear. The wild-haired woman rolled her eyes again. Piper walked towards the nearest bench where Alex and Nicky's stuff are.

"Better get it on with your kiss good luck because your girl's gonna lose, Chapman!" Nicky said bragging. Alex's eyebrows raised and then she smirked looking back at Piper.

"Might as well get one. It's a win-win, anyway. I win, and I get a kiss." Alex shrugged and then walked towards the blonde leaning in to kiss her. Piper avoided Alex's lips.

" _I_ need to be the one to give the good luck kiss. Not you." Piper teased. "Good luck kisses are meant to be on the cheek only." Piper said grinning at Alex.

"And who ever made the rule that good luck kisses are just meant to be on the cheeks?" Alex asked with her hands on her waist whilst questioning.

"I did." Piper answered chuckling. "Winning kisses are meant to be on the lips." Piper said leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek and then whispering at Alex. "If you get lucky, winning kisses may also be meant to be on the neck and on your chest and on your - …" Piper was cut off when Nicky shouted.

"Okay enough role play, lesbians! Come over, Vause and let me beat you, now!" Nicky says practicing some hoops. Alex scoffed because she was already liking Piper's flirty side. It is turning her on but then Nicky had to ruin the moment. Piper chuckled because she saw how Alex was worked up and then it was deflated when Nicky barged in.

"Okay, come here. Good luck." Piper said cupping Alex's cheeks and then leaning in to kiss the raven-haired woman on the lips. They melted into each other's lips and kissed the other with all the sweetness within them

"Mhhhmmmm. I guess I've won already. Stop now before we let Nicky into a free sex show." Alex joked to that of which Piper slapped her arm.

"Alex!" Piper gasped at what Alex said but she laughed at it as well.

"Hey." Alex said sincerely, now cupping Piper's cheeks. "I'm never going to walk away from you… Only if you want me to… And if ever you even want me to, you're gonna have a hard time. I'd be stubborn and won't walk away." Alex said out of nowhere. Though they said that they didn't want to talk about what happened earlier, Alex just wanted to assure Piper who mustered up a weak but very sincere smile.

"Hey, I thought there is no talking about anything about that first?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows. "But, for the record… I know." Piper said slightly smiling and then sat back down as Alex and Nicky are going to have a friendly one on one game. Alex returned the smile and then readied herself.

"Get ready, Nichols." Alex said with all the confidence radiating within her.

* * *

Alex and Nicky traded baskets. Both women were part of the same team and same coaching staff which is why they can read each other while they play one on one. Alex has the height advantage, but Nicky is much quicker.

The first one to get to 21 points wins the game. The score is currently 18-16 in favor of Nicky. The wild-haired woman was doing some dirty trash talking which Piper laughed at. It was fun when Alex talked back, and Piper joined in the banter.

"Al! Don't you want free dinner? Go! You can do it! Five more points!" Piper was now up and pacing as she tried 'coaching' her girlfriend to that of which Alex and Nicky found funny.

"Of course, I do!" Alex says dribbling the ball. She dribbled and crossed over and then faked trying to see if Nicky will take the bait. Nicky did so Alex stepped to the side and shot from the perimeter which equals to two points.

*swoosh*

"Woohooo!" Piper cheered. "It's now 18 all, Nichols!" Piper said a little teasingly towards the wild-haired woman.

"It's not over until it's over, blondie!" Nicky pointed at Piper who was jumping excitedly. It was still Alex's ball because it's a _winner's ball_ kind of game. Nicky was fired up because she really wanted to win this not because of dinner but because of Lorna.

"I'm gonna win this one Nick!" Alex says smirking as she dribbled the ball. Nicky's fast hands pokes the ball and steals it from the taller woman.

"Oh shit! Block her, babe!" Piper says excitedly.

Nicky successfully stole the ball from Alex and dribbled her way to the basket doing a reverse lay-up. The ball banked to the board and then went inside the basket.

"Ohhhhhh, babe! Nicky got you good there! That was such a graceful… mmmm… kind of sexy move." Piper said trying to tease Alex. Piper only got eyes for her girlfriend, but she wanted Alex to get worked up.

"Really, Pipes? You expect me to believe that you find Nicky sexy?" Alex asked as she held the ball to pass to Nicky who has possession.

"Ohhhhhh. Blondie take it easy. You're not my type." Nicky fought with banter. "Hey, Stretch, 19-18 my ball. It's winning time!" Nicky challenged. She dribbled and then stepped at the side faking a shot which Alex bit into by jumping to block the ball. Nicky moved to the side and shot the ball from the perimeter.

If this went in, Nicky wins but if it doesn't, Alex has a chance.

"Late release, Nichols!" Alex challenged as soon as Nicky shot the ball. She was right. The ball bounced on the rim and didn't go inside the basket. Alex immediately rebounded the ball, checked it by going out the perimeter and shot from the perimeter as Nicky hasn't recovered yet. Nicky was a tad bit late in trying to challenge Alex's shot. After Alex released the ball to shoot a two-ball, she didn't wait for the ball to go in but immediately turned around to look at Piper.

"That shot is for you, Pipes." Alex said and then as if on cue, the ball went inside the basket with a swoosh.

 _'Holy fucking hell. That was so so so so so fucking hot. How did she even do that?'_ Piper's mouth was opened a little too long. Nicky was now laughing so hard because of Piper's reaction.

"Chapman, your mouth's gonna drag on the floor anytime soon if you don't close it." Nicky teased. Piper gave her the finger, but Nicky just laughed out loud some more. Alex was laughing as well.

"Who's sexy now, huh Chapman?" Alex challenged with a smirk. Piper squinted at her girlfriend and then shook her head not believing what had just happened.

"My ball 19-20, Nick. I think I'm gonna have a double patty burger with truffle fries. What do you want for dinner, Pipes?" Alex teased Nicky who just rolled her eyes.

 _'Are you really asking me what I want for dinner, Alex? I kind of want a tall raven-haired lesbian with thick secretary glasses for my dinner. But, that's for me to know and you to find out.'_ Piper thought and then she finally spoke up. "Chicken and waffles!" Piper said even though she didn't really want that.

"Chicken and waffles it is!" Alex said. She was trying to distract the shorter woman in front of her. She dribbled towards the basket, but Nicky defended tightly.

Alex took the risk and took the ball behind her back, did the euro-step to avoid Nicky's defense and then did a lay-up. More like just threw the ball up there and hoped for it to go in the basket. The ball bounced on the rim and circled the rim giving everyone suspense but who are they kidding, right?

Alex shot the ball. Alex the MVP. Alex the basketball extraordinaire. She who could rock being a basketball chick and could be the hottest and sexiest woman just standing inside a bar or just making a cup of coffee.

It. Went. In.

"Wooohoooooooooo! Vause wins!" Piper declares as she cheered for her girl in the empty gym. Alex found it adorable and Nicky found it funny.

"Okay okay. You win. But I'm still bringing Lorna." Nicky says smirking. She doesn't really care. "And you…" Nicky pointed at Alex. "should stop playing. You're not even allowed to play yet." Nicky said. Piper stiffened because she felt guilty that she didn't remind Alex to not over-do it.

"Yeah, Al. I think that's it for you. You are sweating too much." Piper said handing Alex her towel.

Alex and Nicky sat beside Piper. They were dripping with sweat and Piper didn't really like it one bit. Alex looked at Nicky and the wild-haired woman nodded. They usually do this to whoever is dry whenever they practice. Immediately, both women enveloped Piper in a very sweaty hug.

"Ewwwww! Stop it!" Piper retorted but she didn't have a choice anymore. Nicky and Alex are now wrapping Piper with their sweaty bodies

"I love you now blondie now that Alex loves-…" Nicky was cut off by Alex's hand slapping the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Alex deadpanned and pushed Nicky aside so that she can envelope Piper in a hug of her own to that of which the blonde accepted whole-heartedly.

"What? I love blondie because you love her… shirt, right?" Nicky countered.

"Shut up, Nichols!" Alex said doing a side eye on Nicky who burst out in laughter. Piper chose to alleviate the situation.

"Mmmmm. As much as I like sweaty Alex on bed, I think I have to think otherwise about sweaty Alex after a game." Piper teased Alex who opened her mouth in mock hurt. "Plus, you need to rest, Al. I don't want you having a fever tonight." Piper said pulling away as she grabbed the towel from Alex's grasp and wiped Alex's sweat away.

* * *

 _Three days later_

Piper was at home while Alex insisted that she go to Pearl's to cover shifts. Alex didn't want to do nothing while she is recovering from her recent hospitalization, so she made coffee for customers. Both women agreed to just see each other the next day in the gym where they will watch the Black team's game. Alex isn't allowed to play yet, but she wanted to see how her team plays.

Piper just finished her shift in the hospital and was at home reading a book while she was seated comfortably on her couch with a blanket covering her legs when her phone buzzed.

 **From Polly:**

 _Po: Pipe… Talk to me please?_

 _Pi: I'm listening… Or reading for that matter._

 _Po: Where are you?_

 _Pi: At home._

 _Po: Okay. I'm coming._

Piper was about to reply when Polly sent another text.

 _Po: Wait, are you alone or are you with Alex?_

 _Pi: Does it matter?_

 _Po: Pipe please hear me out._

 _Pi: I'm alone. Alex is at work._

 _Po: Taking an uber and bringing wine._

Piper rolled her eyes. The truth is that she knew her best friend could be that way. The way how she was when she confronted and accused Alex of stuff that she didn't even know about. Accusing Alex of what she might do because of her past actions isn't really very reasonable but Piper appreciates the protectiveness. She knew that Polly could be protective. She knew that Polly could over-exaggerate things and a small part of her even thinks that Polly was just overwhelmed of everything. Especially that she is dating a woman.

Piper decided to not reply to Polly's message anymore as she is now expecting her best friend to come over and apologize. Well, she didn't really want to hear any apologies. Or the more proper term to use it that she didn't really _need_ to hear any apologies. If there is someone Polly needs to apologize to, it would be Alex.

She didn't really know what to expect when Polly arrives, so she just wanted to relax and not think about anything. She just sat down and continued reading her book until her doorbell went off.

Piper dog-eared her book and went to the door to let Polly in.

"Piper." Polly had a very apologetic look. She has a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine in hand. She wasn't really sure how she brought all of it, but she managed to. Piper slightly smiled at the thought of Polly bringing flowers. The blonde stepped at the side to let Polly in.

"Wow. When you say you were gonna apologize I didn't know that you're going all out." Piper says a little too coldly, but she knew that Polly will go with it. The brunette placed the bouquet and the wine on the table as they sat down on the couch and Polly didn't waste time, so she immediately spoke up.

"Piper, I'm so sorry." Polly started.

"Pol, if there is anyone you need to apologize to, it's Alex." Piper said honestly shrugging. "I don't really care anymore if you approve of my relationship with Alex or not." Piper added. Polly slumped. She knew that she would get this the whole night.

"To be honest Pipe, up until yesterday, I still do no approve of it." Polly said honestly. She avoided Piper's gaze. If she is going to make everything right, she wanted to tell Piper everything.

"Why, Pol? You're my best friend and all you could do is to support me and my choices." Piper said as she didn't really know where Polly is going with the conversation. "Is it because I am dating a woman?" Piper blurted out. Polly's eyebrows furrowed together in disagreement.

"Piper, I don't care if you're seeing a man or a woman. I know you had a phase back in college and I know I gave you the talk back then… But now, it's fucking 2017! I love you Piper and I accept you as my best friend. I was just so protective because of what Alex said in that bar way before you two met." Polly tried explaining little by little.

Piper's eyes widened she didn't expect Polly to say that. She expected Polly to tell her off because she will tell her a lecture of being straight or not being gay but, she didn't get any of that. Piper slumped as she remembered what Alex said.

"It is scary. What she said back there. _'I make them fall in love and then I walk away.'_ " Piper said looking down at her hands as if it is the most interesting thing ever.

"It is, right?" Polly asked and then spoke up again. "But, I realized that Alex is… She's…" Polly can't find her words. Piper's eyebrows raised. "How did you two take it? Did you guys fight because of what I did? I'm really so sorry!" Polly started to panic. Piper shook her head.

"No. We decided to 'pause' on talking about it. We were supposed to talk about it the other day, but I think we both know that it wouldn't be the smoothest argument. I mean, we just got together for fuck's sake." Piper is trying to make Polly understand. Polly let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Polly said shaking her head in defeat.

"Wait a minute, Pol… I just want to make sure that nothing happened in between you and Alex. Did something happen between you two?" Piper asked now getting paranoid with how Polly is acting. Polly's eyes widened in utter shock.

"What?! No fucking way Pipe! It's just you who is batting for the other team." Polly said defensively and then continued after chuckling nervously. "It's just that… I think Alex was trying to tell me something the other day and I didn't catch up on it pretty quick. She said that she deserved that water thrown at her face. And I don't think Alex is one to admit such things." Polly said trailing off. Piper was confused to what Polly is talking about to say the least. She tried recalling everything that Alex said that day but can't really put a finger on it.

"Okay… So, what are you trying to say? I mean, I understand you being protective and all. I was scared when she said that too, but what are we trying to get to here?" Piper asked confused.

"Alex is in love with you, Pipe." Polly said as it is the most natural thing in the world. Piper let out the most genuine smile that Polly has seen that night.

"I think I know that by now." Piper said shyly. Polly's widened.

"She told you?" Polly asked.

"I actually over-heard her that day when she walked out on us. I followed her at the gym as she was shooting hoops with Nicky. She told Nicky that she was scared, and she might be in trouble because she is falling for me. But Alex doesn't know that I know. We only go as far as banters and hints about the _L-word_ but other than that, there really is no concrete declaration." Piper said as she huffed out.

"So?" Polly started.

"So, what?" Piper asked.

"So, do you love her? Do you feel the same? I'm not gonna tell you what to do Pipe but, if you're not then maybe she-…" Polly was cut off by Piper.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, Pol. I think I love her." Piper admitted to someone for the first time.

"You only think?" Polly asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know I love her, Pol. And It's a scary and a wonderful feeling at the same time. I've never felt this way before… But I haven't had the chance to tell her yet." Piper said as she was smiling and frowning because she was starting to panic. Polly chuckled.

"It's okay. I told Pete I love him when he told me he loves me, and it was the best feeling ever." Polly admitted to her best friend. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Pol! You're finally in-love!" Piper said not meaning anything, but Polly's eyes widened once again in mock hurt as she slapped Piper playfully on the arm. Polly and Piper were glad that things were back to the way they used to in between them. Well, almost.

"Hey!" Polly said. "I've been in love before!" Polly said proudly.

"Okay, with who?" Piper challenged. "Name one and I'll believe." Piper challenged again.

Polly's mouth went agape as she was thinking of an answer, but she wasn't able to think of someone she was previously in-love with.

"Just as I thought." Piper said smirking.

"Hey, Pipe?" Polly spoke up vulnerably. "I'm really sorry. Are we good?" Polly asked sincerely. Piper nodded and then squeezed Polly's shoulder.

"I love you, Pol. But I love Alex too. I don't want the time to come when I have to choose between the two of you." Piper said sadly. "I just hope you two could get along even it's just for me." Piper trailed off avoiding Polly's gaze. Polly squeezed Piper's arm and then reached for the bouquet.

Piper was surprised when Polly pulled out a smaller bouquet within the bigger bouquet and two envelopes.

"That's what the second bouquet is for… And this envelope. I hope you accept it. Pete and I talked about it and it really helped that he knew Alex for a while already. He said he has never seen her this way before. In a good way." Polly said as she hands the smaller bouquet and one envelope to Piper.

"Hey! Why is mine the smaller one?" Piper asked with mock hurt.

"Because I have a bigger apology to make at Pearl's… which by the way, makes the best coffee… I need to fix this, all of this…." Polly gave Piper a smile. "You scored one hell of a chick, Pipe. Basketball and barista in one." Polly shook her head.

"And not to mention how great she is while we have se-…" Piper was cut off by Polly.

"Owwwwkay! I support you, Pipe but, I don't want to hear any of your lesbian sexcapades!" Polly says agitatedly shocked. Piper shook her head and chuckled.

"Pete told you that Alex owns Pearl's, right?" Piper asked Polly whilst chuckling. "I'm saying that not because I want to brag about my girlfriend but because you might already be banned there before you even try to apologize and…" Piper trailed off looking at her watch. "It's 8:30. You better go before she leaves work." Piper suggested. Polly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"She owns Pearl's?" Polly asked with wide eyes not believing what Piper just said.

"I tell you that you might not even be able to go in because you might have been banned already and all you get is 'She owns Pearl's?" Piper asked chuckling.

"Shit! Okay, okay! Love you, Pipe. And don't even think about opening the envelope yet. You need to open it with Alex… That is if she accepts it from me. And, maybe that's when you can tell her how you really feel." Polly said grabbing all her stuff. She gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and rushed to the door. She really want to fix things.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"You'll see when you open the envelope, WITH ALEX! Bye, Pipe." Polly said exiting the door.

Piper shook her head and smiled faintly. She hopes that Polly's apology would be smooth though she knew it would be hard. She is curious and intrigued with what is in the envelope but most of all, her heart flutters to her confession of love for the raven-haired woman.

She knew that she has to tell her soon. And by soon, she didn't really know when. She just wanted to enjoy what they have right now and what she really feels.

It has been a long time or maybe even the first time in a long time since she left Connecticut when she felt _home_ again.

About ten minutes later, Piper heard her phone buzz.

 **From Alex:**

 _A: Your ever supportive "best friend", Rolly POLLY Olie is here. What is she even doing here?_

 _P: Maybe she's there to apologize. Just hear her out._

 _A: *rolling eyes emoji* I want to hear you out while I eat you out._

 _P: Alex!_

 _A: What? Nobody sees our text messages but us! *lingerie emoji*_

 _P: We're not even gonna see each other until tomorrow! :p_

 _A: All you have to do is ask. :p_

As if on cue there was another message that came in.

 **From Nicky:**

 _N: I definitely can see your exchange of messages. *wink emoji*_

 _N: Ohhhhh, someone's getting laid tonight!_

Piper went back to Alex's message box

 **To Alex:**

 _P: Alex! Nicky can see our text messages! She just fucking messaged me. :|_

Piper didn't receive any replies for about a minute.

 _A: Took care of her already. Nicky should stop looking at my private messages over my shoulders._

 _P: I figured. Lol. Ice cube attack?_

 _A: Nah. Lesbian wedgie. Not the sexual one tho. The revenge wedgie. lol_

 _P: Oh gosh! How does that even work?_

 _A: Google, baby. :p Then tell me if you want me to do it to you. *wink*_

 _P: *rolling eyes emoji*_

 _A: Fuck! Taystee says Polly wants to see me. Do you know anything about this?_

 _P: Maybe? Just please?_

 _A: -_-_

 _A: I'd just tell her how much I love you…r smile. :) 3_

 _P: :)_

Piper thought that she was so lucky to be alone and not being seen by anyone because her blush, if possible, is all over her body.

 _A: And tell her how incredible it is when you scream my name._

 _P: Oh god. She's going to freak out._

 _A: But seriously I don't want to talk but here she goes now… Might as well…_

 _A: Later, babe._

 **End of Chapter**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Ohh! What is this? Roleplay?

**Chapter 15**

Polly approached the bar at Pearl's and saw Alex fidgeting with her phone. She also saw Alex momentarily looking at her direction and then looking back down at her phone. Polly thought that maybe Alex didn't want to talk but Polly thought that it is now or never.

The truth is, Polly isn't really doing this for Piper nor Pete. She is doing this mostly for herself. Pete gave Polly 'the talk' right after Piper and Alex walked out the other day and found herself feeling extremely guilty of what she did. She just wanted to clear the air, apologize and make it up to Alex and Piper.

She can't help feeling protective over her best friend but, she knew that she had to set that thought away as she saw how sincere Alex was with her subtle confession of love for Piper to Polly.

Alex was still fidgeting with her phone when Polly was standing in front of her with only the pastry fridge separating them. Alex finally stopped whatever she was doing with her phone. She placed it in her pocket, raised her eyeglasses so that it is resting above her head and then looked at Polly with the blankest expression that she could before speaking up.

"Hi, welcome to Pearl's. How can I help you tonight?" Alex said a little sarcastically but trying to maintain a professional tone.

"Alex… Can we talk, please?" Polly asked with pleading eyes whilst hiding the bouquet of flowers and the envelope behind her back. She didn't want to be rejected at first, so she is trying to set the mood first.

"I'm still working." Alex said as she started to wipe her workspace down with a random cloth. Nicky was beside her and, as usual, was being nosy. The wild-haired woman was reading a magazine while sitting down as there are not much customers. She tried listening into the conversation. She knew Polly already and so she knows what this is all about.

Polly knows that Alex owns the coffee/bookshop, but she didn't want to let Alex know that she knows. If she is going to make this apology, she thought that it would be nice if she will suffer all the _consequences_ that is entails.

"Well, I can wait until you finish work. What time do you finish?" Polly asked sincerely.

"Midnight." Alex lied. She is bound to finish in thirty minutes. Nicky's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you don't!" Nicky said interjecting. "She finishes in thirty minutes. No… Actually, you can punch out now, boss. I'll handle the last thirty minutes." Nicky says grabbing the cloth that Alex is holding and pushing Alex gently to exit the bar.

"Nicky!" Alex scolded the wild-haired woman.

Nicky knew that Polly and Alex needed to settle stuff. She knew that although Polly has been utterly disrespectful with her words, Alex should have handled it more maturely and not walked out that day. Nicky is for Alex, of course, she is her best friend anyway, but Nicky knew that after this conversation, maybe Polly and Alex would consider hearing each other out from then on, for Piper.

But really, the very main reason why Nicky wanted to help is because Piper just texted her to help out with the situation. Nicky wanted to help as well, anyway.

Polly's eyes widened but eyed Nicky and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the shorter woman.

"Molly, you can sit by the books while I talk to Alex for a second. I'll send her there, I promise." Nicky said with a very convincing tone to that of which Polly followed. Alex rolled her eyes to Nicky. The wild haired woman looked at Alex seriously.

"Just fix it, Vause." Nicky said in utter seriousness. Alex let a loud sigh out.

"I know. I know. Not that I am the one who needs to fix something. Remember, she fucking accused me." Alex said angrily.

"I know…. But, at least she's trying. Just try to hear her out." Nicky shrugged. "She's your girlfriend's best friend anyways. If you are serious about your relationship with blondie, she's going to be a part of your life as well." Nicky said it as if it the most natural thing in the world.

Alex decided that she must start talking to Polly if she wants it to finish eventually. She knew that she didn't have any apologizing to do but she knew that she could do this at least for her girlfriend. Alex walked towards the lounge and approached Polly who stood up handing Alex a bouquet of flowers.

"What is this? An olive-branch?" Alex asked sarcastically but still accepted the bouquet of flowers. Polly nodded and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah. Kind of." Polly said.

"Thanks." Alex managed to say. She wanted to be the bigger person in this situation and prove Polly that she deserves to be with Piper.

Alex gestured for them to have a seat before Polly spoke up.

"Hey… I'm really sorry, Alex. I just… I'm sorry for accusing you of stuff that I didn't really know will happen. I mean… You said those things and - …" Polly was cut off by Alex.

"I told you, Polly, that was a different me." Alex said with her voice barely above a whisper. "The truth is… After you made that challenge way back even before I met Piper, you got me thinking. I realized that I wasn't really happy with what I've been doing. And maybe you needed to understand that." Alex said now looking at Polly seriously. Polly was about to speak up, but Alex beat her to it as she raised her hand.

"I meant what I said, Polly. I know that you're just trying to be protective of Piper but… I…" Alex stopped and avoided Polly's gaze. She didn't know, if Polly took the hint back when she said she deserved the water thrown to her face insinuating that she is in fact in love with the blonde.

Polly raised her eyebrows as a signal for Alex to continue.

"I think I'm in love with Piper." Alex shook her head. "No… I _know_ I'm in love with Piper. I love her, Pol. Even if you'll think it's too soon." Alex said vulnerably. She didn't let anyone in, but she thought maybe Polly needed to see this side of hers so that she will ultimately believe in her. "And whether you approve or not, nothing is going to stop me from doing so. That's why it really hurt when you said those things." Alex concluded.

"I'm really sorry, Alex…. When you said you deserved that water thrown on your face, I realized that you _are_ in love with her. And for the record… There is nothing 'too soon' when you fall in love with someone. I messed up and I hope that you let me make it up to you…" Polly said with pleading eyes as she squeezed Alex's arm. Alex slightly stiffening to her touch didn't come unnoticed by Polly.

"Whoa whoa, what kind of making-up are you talking about because I only have eyes for a certain blonde woman…" Alex said seriously and then eventually she showed a slight smirk giving away her attempt of lightening the situation up. Polly's eyes widened but she was glad that the _old_ Alex who she was used to have a friendly and sometimes a tad bit offensive banter with, is back.

"No! Not like that!" Polly said as she playfully nudged Alex's arm. "I want you to have this." Polly handed Alex a white envelope similar to the one she gave to Piper.

"What is this?" Alex asked as she attempted opening it before Polly stopped her.

"No. Don't open it yet. I want you to open it with Piper. It's just a little something. Just think of it as another - …"

"Peace offering?" Alex asked smirking.

"Yeah. Something like that." Polly said. "Hey. Am I forgiven? I mean, I tried apologizing to Piper as well, but she told me that it is you who I needed to apologize to and I think she's right. I'm really sorry… Supercunt." Polly said as she was shocked she called Alex with her own nickname again. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted, Holly." Alex said smiling shyly. "Now, I allow you to pour water over my head if ever the day comes when I make Piper cry. Or sad. Or lonely." Alex said playfully. Polly smiled and took her phone out.

"Okay, I need you to say that once again for recording purposes." Polly said getting her phone cam ready. Alex shook her head.

"Fuck off!" Alex said nudging Polly's hand. "What's with us and water on faces anyway?" Alex asked nonchalantly. "Aren't you getting laid by Pete enough?" Alex asked teasing Polly.

"What?! Oh my gosh! That is none of your business!" Polly's eyes widened. Alex laughed and then turned serious once again.

"You're not just doing this because Pete told you? I mean… You were pretty sure that I would mess up when you were telling Piper to leave me back at that restaurant…" Alex asked a little shyly. Polly shook her head.

"I think I just did that coz…" Polly avoided Alex's gaze.

"Spill it." Alex raised her eyebrow.

"You were a fucking cunt back there with those women. You were an arrogant and a boastful bitch. I hated how you treat women like a piece of meat." Polly said honestly.

"Don't you think that's how they look at me as well?" Alex asked sincerely with a little hurt evident in her eyes before she continued speaking up. "I just take advantage of the situation, but I realized I wasn't happy doing just that." Alex asked their conversation getting serious once again.

What Alex said got Polly thinking and it made her understand Alex's side more. She felt guilty that she accused Alex right away, but she knew that there was a reason for those actions and she felt sorry for the raven-haired woman.

"I know… That's what I didn't realize back then and that is why I am sorry." Polly realized.

"Is that why you call me _supercunt_? Because you thought I was a cunt for doing those things to women?" Alex asked trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Yeah. Maybe. But mostly just _Alex_ is weird." Polly laughed.

"Okay, Holly." Alex teased.

"Why do you call me _Holly_ then?" Polly asked.

"Maybe because mostly just _Polly_ is weird." Alex said mimicking Polly's words.

Polly and Alex were glad to have hit it off right after apologies. Both of them weren't expecting this _talk_ to turn out so well but mostly, they knew that both had to make an effort for everything to turn out fine.

Alex invited Polly to the Black team's game against the Purples because he knew that Pete would be there. Polly said that she'll see if she has the time available due to her work as a nurse at the other town's hospital.

* * *

Polly left Pearl's right after Alex and she _fixed_ things. Polly was hoped that her token of apology will be gladly appreciated by Piper and Alex. She told Alex that she had to leave because she has an early morning shift in the hospital where she works at.

Alex was still at Pearl's wanting to talk to Red about something. She was now seated at one of the empty tables near the bar as she waited for Red and Nicky. She told them that she wanted to talk to them about something.

While waiting for Red and Nicky, Alex typed in a text message to Piper. She checked the time and thought that she might be lucky if Piper was still awake.

 **To Piper:**

 _A: Are you still up?_

 _P: Mmmm. No…_

 _A: Mmmm. Okay. I was thinking of dropping by your house when I go home in about ten minutes but since you're asleep…_

 _P: Falling from cloud nine. *cloud emoji*_

 _A: Ohh! what is this? Roleplay? ;-)_

 _P: Crashing from the high. *exploding head emoji*_

 _A: Pipes, are you high? What did you take?_

 _P: I'm letting go tonight. *waving hand emoji*_

 _A: What?! You know that you can talk to me, right? Is there any problem?_

Alex started panicking. She didn't know what Piper is saying but, she didn't want Piper to face her problems alone.

 _P: I'm falling from cloud nine. *cloud emoji*_

 _P: I'm wide awake. *wide eyes emoji* *laughing with tears emoji*_

Alex re-read the messages and she shut her eyes and shook her head whilst stifling her laughter. She didn't see that coming but she just laughed it off.

 _A: I knew you're a blonde Katy Perry!_

 _P: I'm sorry. I was bored waiting for you to finish talking to Polly. It just so happened that I was listening to that song. And I am wide awake. Lol_

 _A: *rolling eyes emoji*_

 _P: So how was the talk? Is Polly still alive?_

 _A: HAHA very funny. Will tell you all about it. May I drop by in a while? Or do you just want to see each other tomorrow?_

 _P: You can drop by. I don't feel so good though. Maybe you can make me feel better._

 _A: You okay? See you in a few. Just need to talk to Red and Nick about something._

"Vause, what is it you want to talk about?" Red asked confused. She knew Alex didn't hold _meetings_ like this if it isn't anything important.

"Uhm…" Alex started looking at Red and Nicky who just sat down in front of her. Nicky was drinking her mocha frappe while waiting

"We have two positions to be filled, right?" Alex asked. Red raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Yes. We need someone at the book shop and a server." Red said a matter-of-factly

"Uhm I want to hire this one as a server." Alex handed Red the resume and Nicky observed carefully.

"Lorna Morello." Red said in her thick Russian accent. Nicky was in the middle of sipping her frappe when she heard Red say Lorna's name. She choked on the liquid and turned red as she started coughing. Alex had a hard time stifling her own laughter.

"You're not even chewing anything. You're having a drink. What's wrong with you?" Red asked Nicky with wide-eyes. When Nicky caught up to her breath and coughs, she spoke up and shook her head.

"Nothing. _*coughs*_ It just _*coughs*_ got caught in my throat" Nicky said resuming to her drink. Red looked at Nicky with raised eyebrows and then looked back at Alex.

"Do you know this person? I mean, you own this place and you don't really need to ask me who you want to hire, Alex." Red assured the raven-haired woman.

"But, we always do it this way Red. You're my mom's best friend and I want to let you know every decision that I make with Pearl's." Alex shrugged and gave Red a smile.

"Okay. So, did you do a background check on this person?" Red asked. Nicky was still observing but now with wide eyes. Alex shook her head.

"No. But, Nicky did. Maybe more than just a background check. Lorna is Nicky's girlfriend." Alex said nonchalantly. Nicky, who was still drinking her frappe, immediately sprayed out the contents of her drink from her mouth and looked at Alex.

"She isn't my girlfriend… yet…" Nicky says rolling her eyes. "I don't even know if she's in to me." Nicky adds. Red shook her head and chuckled.

"Aww you're cute. Just like my pinky toe." Alex said sarcastically. "Anyway, I want to hire this as our book store assistant just like Taystee." Alex says nonchalantly handing Red another resume.

"Piper Chapman. Your girl?" Red says grinning at Alex who shrugged and gave a shy smile to Red and Nicky.

"Mmmmhmm. She applied way before I met her." Alex said not making a big deal out of it.

"Can you make sure to keep your hands off of each other if we hire her?" Red asked stifling her chuckles Nicky laughed out loud with her head thrown behind her. Alex scoffed.

"I'm sure she made her own _background check_ already, Ma!" Nicky says teasing Alex who kicked Nicky's chair to startle the shorter woman.

"Hey!" Nicky says as she almost fell off her chair.

"I'm not even sure if we'll be able to touch each other if I work at the coffee bar and she works at the bookstore." Alex says as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Ohhh, trust me Red, maybe blondie can keep her hands off of Stretch but Vause here won't be able to keep her hands to herself." Nicky says laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and slapped Nicky's arm playfully. Red followed suit chuckling.

Red appreciates the fact that Alex informed her about these things despite the fact that Alex is the sole proprietor of Pearl's and she is just there to guide her best friend's daughter. She knew that Alex is seeking a kind of approval and she was happy to give that to the raven-haired woman.

* * *

*Dingdong*

Piper was pretty sure it was Alex at the door. She would want to convince Alex to spend the night with her because she isn't really feeling very well. She is just a tad bit shy to admit something to her girlfriend, but she hopes that Alex wouldn't be weird about it.

Piper walked towards the door and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Alex wearing her sleep clothes under a white cotton robe. She was glad that Alex wanted to sleep over but wanted to start banter with her girlfriend.

"Ohhh, so I guess you're staying the night?" Piper asked smiling shyly. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You really are pretty presumptuous, huh?" Alex said chuckling. "I live three houses away from you. I can just go home when I get bored in here…" Alex trailed off with a smirk that gave her away. Piper pouted in attempt to be cute for Alex.

"I'm just kidding. I was actually going to wait until you ask me to stay but really, I can go home later if you want to spend the night and have some alone time." Alex smiled sincerely. "I just wanted to be comfortable which is why I changed into my sleep clothes already." Alex shrugged. Piper chuckled.

"Please stay the night?" Piper asked trying to be cute. Alex chuckled.

"Sure. That is if you decide to let me in first. It's kind of cold out here, you know?" Alex chuckled as they were still standing by the door. Piper stepped on the side allowing Alex to enter and smiled weakly at Alex. The raven-haired woman gave Piper a single stemmed daisy just like what she did the first time she asked Piper on a date.

The blonde received it with a smile as a blush spread out her face, but Alex noticed that Piper is slightly pale and a little less giddy despite their earlier banter. They sat on the couch and Piper snuggled to Alex's side.

"Hey, you seem a little pale and out of it, are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just… How was your talk with Polly?" Piper asked changing the subject. Alex raised her eyebrows to the change of topic, but she let it go in an instant.

"It was okay. It was good actually…" Alex trailed off. Even she couldn't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. Piper squinted at Alex in attempt to squeeze out the truth, but Piper couldn't because Alex was really telling her the truth.

"Are you serious?" Piper asked in amazement. "That's good! I mean, that's really good! My best friend and my girlfriend getting along and-…" Piper was cut off by Alex.

"Hey! Nobody says anything about getting along yet. I mean we'll never know maybe we will get along maybe we'll not but… Yeah, earlier was okay." Alex said giving out a small smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she was glad that her talk with Polly went well. Piper shook her head and took Alex's hand.

"Let's go and sit on the couch." Piper says with a little too weakly which didn't come unnoticed by Alex.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I am. I just need to snuggle with you." Piper tried her best to make light of the situation. Alex sat on the corner of the couch stretching her legs on the whole couch and then opening her then so that Piper can fit right in front of her as they snuggle.

"Mmmmmhhmmm. You smell good, babe." Alex said wrapping Piper's waist with her long arms and kissing Piper's neck.

"I do?" Piper asked. Alex was sure that Piper had a small smile on her face upon asking.

"Yeah, you do." Alex said burying her face against Piper's hair to smell her scent again.

"I wonder what's inside the white envelope that Polly gave us." Piper blurted out of nowhere.

"I wonder too. Do you want to open it now?" Alex asked still clinging on to Piper who placed her hands on top of Alex's on her stomach.

"Tomorrow." Piper said as she slightly turned her head to face Alex. Baby blues meet emerald eyes. "How was work?" Piper asked giving out a small smile. Alex shrugged.

"It was okay. It was very slow to say the least. I could've gotten out earlier if I wanted to, but Polly Pocket came." Alex said chuckling. She is quickly drawn to Piper's pink lips. Piper noticed this and immediately closed the gap as she wanted to kiss Alex since that morning.

The kiss was very soft and intimate portraying everything that they felt for each other. The silent promises and words that they say through their kiss. Next thing they know, Piper's whole body is now facing Alex's and the blonde's hands are clutching to Alex's dark locks while Alex's hands are roaming around Piper's body.

The kiss that was soft and passionate is now heated and getting quicker by the minute as they battle for dominance. Lips crushing and teeth clashing against each other's until Alex decided to swipe her tongue along Piper's lower lip. The blonde gladly accepted as her lips were parted and ready to devour everything that was Alex.

Their steamy and hot make-out session continued until Alex was finally straddling Piper. Moans and groans coming out from their mouths not knowing who it came from. Both are tangled in their sexual love making bliss until Alex pulled slightly away from Piper's lips and slid her tongue along Piper's neck with the blonde's hands guiding Alex's head to where she wanted it at that moment.

Alex found Piper's perky breasts with Piper's shirt being the only article of clothing that is hindering her talented mouth from sucking and nipping on Piper's obviously erect nipples not knowing if they should blame the chilly air or Alex's body contact for the stiff ends.

Alex lifted Piper's shirt up and she was glad, as she expected, that the blonde is not wearing any bra, so she devoured Piper's perky breasts with her mouth. This elicited moans and deep groans from Piper who has her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Alex made sure to give each breast equal attention as she switched from one side to another.

When Alex was ready to go further south, she nipped, licked, and sucked Piper's toned abs, down to her navel, and way down south. The moment Alex reached for Piper's shorts, in attempt of pulling them down, Piper stiffened and stopped Alex's movements. This brought confusion and concern on the raven-haired woman who looked up at Piper who was looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Pipes? Did I hurt you?" Alex asked concerned. Piper still had her worried eyes whilst shaking her head.

"No… No, you didn't." Piper said worrying with panic that she might have startled Alex.

"What is it then? Are you okay?" Alex asked with her voice still etched with concern. Piper nodded and pulled Alex up as she pulled her shirt down. All the sexual tension slowly fading due to her worried mind.

"I just. I just can't… I can't _do_ it now." Piper said slightly nervous. She didn't know how to say it but it's her first time to have a sincere relationship with a woman and she wanted it to be the last and the only one and she didn't really know the _rules._ She didn't want to mess it up, so she wanted to make sure Alex won't get offended about it.

"Ohh… Uhm. Okay. Uhm… Okay." Alex said whilst startled and confused but didn't know where everything is coming from. She thought maybe Piper didn't really enjoy it. Piper saw the wheels turning in Alex's head.

Piper was now facing Alex as they returned to their semi-original position where Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist while the blonde was fully facing Alex with her hands caressing Alex's cheeks.

"Hey… It's not you. It's me…" Piper assured Alex, but the blonde was shocked when Alex's eyes widened, and a higher level of panic is seen in her emerald eyes. Piper shook her head as she realized that what she said may be a classic break up line.

"Whoa! Are you breaking up with me?" Alex asked confused and shocked. Piper shook her head with wide eyes. She felt sorry when Alex's eyes hinted tears in them.

"Baby, no!" Piper said with her blush immediately creeping her cheeks as she used the term of endearment for the first time. She immediately spoke up again. "I would never break up with you." Piper just blurted out of nowhere. She meant it. She really meant it.

"Then what? I am so confused right now." Alex chuckled nervously wanting answers.

"Uhm…" Piper started talking but she looked down and avoided Alex's gaze.

"Piper, you can tell me anything." Alex assured the blonde pressing her lips on the shorter woman's forehead.

"Uhm… It's… It's my time of the month… You know… 'Shark week'… And as much as I want to have sex with you, I just don't think it's going to be the kind of messy that we want." Piper said slightly rambling, but shyness is evident in her tone. Piper was still avoiding Alex's gaze.

Alex's eyes widened and after a few seconds her eyes squinted at Piper in realization. A few seconds later Alex's face turned into a huge grin but with her eyes softening for her girlfriend. She wanted to chuckle at how adorable Piper is being but wanted to assure the blonde.

"Pipes…" Alex's grin was gone, and her face is now full of assurance and softness for Piper, but the shorter woman is still avoiding her gaze. "Can you look at me, please? There's nothing to be ashamed of." Alex now lifted her hand, so she can tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. Piper's baby blues looked at Alex's green orbs.

"I may be a badass lesbian basketball player and a barista who makes awesome coffee…" Alex looked at Piper trying to gauge a reaction from the blonde to that of which she was successful as Piper rolled her eyes. Alex chuckled lightly and then continued. "But I assure you 100% that I also have those visits from _Aunt Flo_... And I'm glad that we're on the same boat of what kind of _messy_ we both like and not like." Alex said chuckling. Piper's eyes widened in Alex's term and then she chuckled lightly as well.

"You know, I have an actual Aunt Flo and I will now think of her as menstruation because of what you said." Piper said chuckling. Alex chuckled as well and then rubbed Piper's cheek.

"Is that why you're not feeling so good? Cramps?" Alex asked with all sincerity.

Piper nodded and rested her head against the crook of Alex's neck seeking comfort.

"I don't usually get cramps but when I do, it's one hell of it." Piper admitted shyly closing her eyes as she felt her cramps tighten more.

"Okay. Let's go to bed then." Alex said as she stood up leaving Piper on the couch laying down. Piper didn't want to stand up and walk but she knew that Alex is right. They probably should head to her room if they will call it a night. She wasn't feeling so good anyway but the thought of just snuggling with Alex makes everything feel better.

When Piper was about to stand up, Alex leaned down which confused Piper. What the blonde didn't know is that Alex was scooping her from the couch in an attempt to carry her to the bedroom bridal style.

"Let's go to bed." Alex said in all seriousness wanting to make Piper feel better.

"Ohhh my knight in shining armor." Piper said putting her arms around Alex's neck and then closing the gap to pepper Alex with kisses all over the face. Alex chuckled and shook her head as they walked towards the bed.

When they got to the bed, Alex laid Piper gently.

They laid down facing each other just taking in each other's presence.

"Thanks for being here tonight, Al." Piper said sincerely.

"It's nothing. It's so funny how our roles are reversed now. I am taking care of _my_ nurse." Alex chuckled whilst caressing Piper's cheek.

"Mmmmhhmm. Just hold me please." Piper said as she faced the other way so that she can be Alex's little spoon.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Alex said burying her face on the crook of Piper's neck.

After a few minutes later, Alex noticed that Piper's breathing has evened out. She took this as a signal that the blonde has fallen asleep.

Alex, being the _badass lesbian_ that she is, also has her soft side. She has never been in this kind of relationship and at that very moment, she just wanted to look at and take in all of Piper. She lifted herself up with her elbow so that she can see the blonde's face clearly.

She brushed off some of the hair covering Piper's face wanting to see even just the half of her girlfriend's face. She smiled like a crazy person just looking at Piper and thought that Nicky would tease her if ever the wild-haired woman saw her staring at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

Alex was thinking that Piper is different from the rest and she was glad to have her. She was glad to be _hers_ and was glad Piper _is hers._ She realized that she never felt that way before and she was excited to spend all the days with the blonde.

Alex had enough day dreaming while staring at Piper. _'Shit. I think I am even creeped out by myself just staring at my girlfriend. Ohhhh. Girlfriend. I like calling her my girlfriend. She is my girlfriend. Oh my gosh, Alex! You are going crazy!'_ Alex thought as she shook her head.

She looked at Piper one last time and leaned in to kiss the blonde on the cheek softly and then she kissed Piper again on the temple and unconsciously whispered her feelings out before laying down and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

"I love you, Pipes. Goodnight." Alex whispered. Her courage shooting up as she knew Piper was asleep. She closed her eyes but felt Piper stir immediately. She didn't mind this at first as she kept her eyes closed. She thought that maybe Piper just needed to adjust her position.

Piper turned her head sleepily but kept her eyes closed. She cupped Alex's cheek and closed the gap kissing Alex gently wishing the raven-haired woman goodnight. Alex opened her eyes and saw sleepy baby blues staring back at her

"Goodnight, love." Piper said softly and then she closed her eyes going back to her original position as she moved impossibly closer to snuggle up to Alex.

 _'Shit. I think she heard me.'_ Alex thought. _'But she didn't say it back.' 'But she said "love". What does that even mean?' 'You're over thinking again, Alex! Maybe she just heard the 'goodnight' part and just used "love" as a term of endearment. Arrrrgghh I don't know! Just go to sleep!'_ Alex thought making herself fall asleep even though it was hard. The thought that made her fall asleep into a peaceful slumber is the thought of her love for the blonde. And _that thought_ was more than enough.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **vausemanforever your snippet is in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten :)**

 **New fic coming in… But will complete this first. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	16. Alex Is Jealous

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: vausemanforever this is your chapter.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 _Eight months later_

After eight months within Piper and Alex's relationship, each of them has been in bliss with each other. When they opened those white envelopes from Polly, they received a dinner date for two in one of the best fine dining restaurants in New York. Polly made sure that they had a good time and made it clear that it was her peace offering for making a scene back at Gloria's.

Six months' worth of passionate and copious amount of sex was done by the couple. They couldn't even believe that they have done it in every surface of each other's homes. One night, Alex might have even over done it because Piper actually pulled a muscle the next morning, making it hard for her to walk. Alex kept apologizing the next day, but Piper said it was okay and thought that it was a reminder of how hot their sex was the previous night. They never heard the end of it from Nicky, who was now dating Lorna, when the wild-haired woman saw how Piper walked the next day.

The Black team, Alex's basketball team, has won and lost games as well. Fortunately, they landed now to being in the semi-final round. They are about to play against the Green team that current week in the hopes of winning so that they can enter the championship round. In Nicky's words, ' _I bet we'd go against the Red team for the Championship. It's going to be a three-peat for us against them!'._ If they win the championship this year, they will have a three-peat championship which is the first time ever in BVWBT's history.

It also has been a discussion between Alex and Piper about the raven-haired woman's impending surgery. Alex, as usual, has been stubborn about it but Piper, being the nurse that she is, has been pretty persistent in reminding Alex about it. Alex drank medications that would _make the aneurysm wait for surgery._ Piper kept reminding Alex that it is not nice to prolong this kind of surgery and wanted Alex to have it done already.

They may have even argued a couple of times which lead to Alex sleeping on the couch of Piper's house rather than beside the blonde. In the end, Alex knew that she has to do it and asked if she could just do the surgery right after the championship game. Piper said that they aren't even sure yet if they will win the semi-final round, but Alex was confident about it.

Although at some nights they stay at their own houses when work builds up for them, at most nights, if they don't sleep at Piper's, they sleep at Alex's. The discussion of 'moving in together' has already been in their list. Alex was about to ask one night but she chickened out the last minute, having cold feet. Little did she know that Piper was meaning to do the same thing so, up until now, neither asked the other one. Alex told Nicky about her plans and about her little 'cold feet incident'. Nicky just told Alex to get her head up in her ass and just _do it._

Every one of their friends, believe it or not, have been asking them why the ' _L word'_ hasn't been said yet when it is obvious how much they love each other just by having their droopy eyes looking straight into each other. Neither women have said it to each other even after Alex said it one night eight months ago and thought that Piper might have heard it. Nobody knew, except for Piper.

* * *

It was a Wednesday night. Piper and Alex had work and that night was Nicky's birthday party celebration. Nicky lives about three blocks away from Alex and Piper's houses in Caldwell street.

Piper had her usual 8am to 5pm shift at the hospital while Alex had 12pm to 8pm. Even though Alex owns Pearl's, she made sure that she fills in the shift that is needed to be filled in while she lets other employees take their days off just until they find another barista. It was Nicky's off that day because it was her birthday, so she needed to fill in for the wild-haired woman.

Just like Alex, Nicky is pretty famous in town because of playing for the Black team. It means that Nicky's backyard bonfire birthday party is going to be big to say the least.

Piper told Alex that she would wait for her at Nicky's since Alex will go straight to her best friend's house right after finishing her shift at Pearl's.

Piper is already at Nicky's house together with Lorna and Nicky's other friends from the black team. Poussey is also there as she has grown closer to the Black team since Piper and Alex got together.

Everyone helped in setting up everything they needed for the party. They had pork cutlets, sausages, and all things for a fun barbecue night. Nicky made sure to have free flowing booze as well.

"Where's your girl at? I thought she finishes at 8?" Poussey asked Piper as Nicky's house is starting to get crowded with all Nicky's guests.

"I am going to call her in a while. She hasn't texted yet too. Maybe she got busy at work. It's only her and Taystee at Pearl's tonight." Piper shrugged.

"Here, have some of these first and eat up while you're waiting for Vause. We had a long day at work too, you know?" Poussey said handing Piper a can of beer and then nudging the blonde as she went back to the back yard.

It was 8pm and it was already dark. Piper is looking forward to seeing her girlfriend after a long day at work. She could genuinely tell herself that she never felt that way before with any of her exes.

For the past six months, since she heard Alex's confession of love, she wanted to tell Alex the same thing. She was sure that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Alex and the mere thought of that scared her shitless. That is also the reason why she hasn't said the words to Alex. She thought that if she says it, it will all feel real and she might have the urge to run again. She didn't want to run. She wanted to stay. She _wants_ to stay, and she _will_ stay.

 _'Oh my god, Piper! It took you eight fucking months!'_

As for Alex, she never said those words again unless she is sure that no one will hear them except for her. She isn't even entirely sure if Piper heard her that night and she thought that if Piper heard, the ball is in the blonde's court. In reality, Alex is also just as scared as Piper, thinking that if she said it out loud, everything will feel real and she cannot stand that thought of that. At least not yet. She loves being with Piper and she can see the blonde in her future, but she was scared because this is her first time feeling this way and she hopes that it is the only time.

For the past eight months, it was bliss for Alex and Piper with some challenges on the way. It was almost always Piper who gets jealous of Alex's fans or exes that bumps into her but, Piper thought maturely about it and didn't even mind. Alex would just laugh at her and tease her about the jealousy. Alex never really gets jealous and at some point, Piper in her most selfish form, would think of how it feels like if Alex would be jealous of someone.

Alex Vause doesn't get jealous. Not now. Not ever.

It's not that Piper will actually attempt to make her jealous because she knew that Alex isn't the jealous type. She just thought that maybe sometimes it would be a nice feeling if she sees her girlfriend jealous of someone, or more like being possessive but, she didn't dare attempt on making her jealous. She thought that it would be nice to feel that someone is being very possessive over her, but Piper was mature enough not to do something like that on purpose.

That night though, the tables have turned without Piper even noticing it.

* * *

Alex arrived at Nicky's house a little late. She was annoyed that there was a trouble customer who arrived just in the nick of time before she closes at 8pm so, instead of her being able to leave on time, she left Pearl's a little later than expected.

Alex was standing by the back porch looking for Piper the whole time. When she continued scanning, she saw Piper laughing with another person. She observed and saw that Piper was having a good time. Her distance with the brunette that she was with was a tad bit unreasonable and she could see that the brunette is really 'in' to Piper which made her blood boil. She could see the brunette being an attractive woman. Not that she was more attractive than Piper, but she figured that she had style and an actual good face. _'Ugggh! I can't say anything negative about this woman.'_

She saw Piper leaning in closely at the brunette. As Alex was about to close her eyes in anticipation, she saw that Piper was just looking at the shell off the brunette's ear. She saw that the brunette was showing Piper a tattoo behind her ear to that of which looked very interested or maybe engrossed. She wasn't really sure. This made Alex's jealousy flare tenfold. ' _Oh. I am jealous. Wow. I am jealous.'_

She observed some more and saw Piper laugh again and then slapped the brunette's arm playfully. What shocked Alex more is the brunette's gesture of putting her hand on top of the blonde's as Piper slapped her. It lingered a little too long and Alex wasn't liking any of it. The taller woman's eyebrows shot up in an ' _oh-no-you-didn't-just-do-that'_ gesture.

She was thinking of her next move. She was thinking if she will go approach them and show her jealousy like an open book. ' _That is totally not me, I do not show any vulnerability in front of anyone else except for Piper.'_ Or, she was thinking if she would just let Piper know that she is there and then push away the brunette who was trying to flirt with Piper.

The thing that had her most jealous is the fact that Piper actually _looked_ like she is enjoying their conversation and liking everything. Not that Alex didn't allow Piper to talk to others, but this is a little too flirty for her liking. Plus, that brief moment where they held hands. She wasn't usually the one who gets jealous, but she guesses that when she does, it fires up really big.

She saw the brunette stand up at first and then saw her offering her hand to help Piper stand up. Piper gladly offered the hand and the brunette pulled her up. She saw Piper let go immediately as she patted her butt to free it from specs of dirt form the ground.

Alex closed her eyes in an attempt to stop being jealous. She massaged her temples with her index finger and thumb and then opened her eyes looking at Piper and the brunette. The brunette seemed to be waiting for Piper. She felt her phone vibrate but didn't really care who it was at the moment.

Alex approached Piper and the brunette slowly looking at Piper with a straight face.

* * *

Piper tried calling Alex. She missed her girlfriend especially that they had a long day at work. She was just a bit impatient that night because Alex is already half an hour late. It was 8:30pm and Alex wasn't answering her call. Piper just decided to leave Alex a text message.

 **To Alex:**

 _P: Al, where are you? It's 8:30. Is everything alright? x_

Piper had to wait for five minutes after she received a reply from Alex.

 _A: I'm on my way. Sorry, I got caught up with work. Be there in 10 mins. x_

Piper decided to not reply as she took a sip on her beer. She sat on one part facing the bon fire. A lot of people were sitting around it while toasting their marshmallows and sausages, singing freely anything they want and sharing stories to each other. Piper could see Nicky and Lorna at the opposite side sitting side by side talking sweetly to each other. She immediately missed Alex's presence as well.

She was sitting alone at one side when someone approached her.

"What's a pretty woman doing here sitting alone at a bonfire? Shouldn't you be with someone?" the person said. Piper's head turned to the direction of the brunette and gave her a small smile. She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want to entertain the woman.

She was a tall brunette who was, as she looked, maybe the same height as her with toned arms and legs. Piper thought that she might be one of Nicky's basketball player friends as well. The woman was sporting her bob cut with one side shaved, she was wearing simple blue jeans and a white v neck. Piper cannot deny that she is pretty but that thought lead to her thinking of her hot raven-haired girlfriend who she thought was the definition of drop-dead gorgeous.

"Excuse me?" Piper looked at the brunette who was also holding a bottle of beer. The brunette sat beside Piper, not waiting for an invitation.

"I said, what's a pretty woman doing here sitting alone in a party like this? Mind if I join you?" The brunette said but she was already seated beside Piper, a little too close for Piper's liking. Piper scoffed lightly but still didn't want to be rude.

"You are already seated there. I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Piper said looking straight at the bonfire. She was sporting a small smile. She liked getting this brunette's attention for now, but she isn't thinking anything about it.

"Ohhh. Kinda cranky uh, miss? Long day?" The brunette asked as she sensed Piper's demeanor.

"Mmmmhmmm. Sorry. I just…" Piper didn't finish and shook her head looking at the brunette giving her a small apologetic smile.

"Does cranky have a name?" The brunette asked sipping her beer looking at Piper. The blonde rolled her eyes and just couldn't wait for Alex to arrive.

"Piper." The blonde answered not really interested in knowing the brunette's name, but she didn't want to appear rude. Before she even spoke up, the brunette spoke up again.

"Oh. I thought you were Earl Grey coz you look like you're a _hot tea._ " The brunette said trying to smirk and stifle her laughs. Piper didn't get it at first but when she got it, she looked at the brunette and raised her eyebrows. Piper's head fell behind as she laughed at the pick-up line.

"Did you just use a pick-up line on me?" Piper asked a little bit annoyed. She remembered Alex using a pick-up line on her the first time they went out on a date and liked it. Now, it's just annoying for her that someone else is doing it.

"Uhm. No!" The brunette said in mock shock. Piper just giggled and rolled her eyes. Piper saw something behind the woman's ear and thought it was a scar. This didn't come unnoticed by her companion.

"This?" The brunette touched the back of her ear. "It's a tattoo. A scribble tattoo." She folded her ear so that Piper could see. Piper leaned in closely to look. She didn't want to ask what it is because she found it a bit disturbing that it is a tattoo of scribbles behind the woman's ear, so Piper decided to just talk about the pick-up line.

"Uhm… My girlfriend used a pick-up line on me when we first started dating. It worked so well! Unlike yours." Piper says giddily talking about Alex while teasing the brunette. She wanted the brunette to know that she has a girlfriend.

"Ohhh. Soo there is a girlfriend." The brunette said, her tone of disappointment was a little bit evident that Piper noticed it right away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get your name…" Piper asked looking at the brunette.

"Nancy. But they call me Nance." Nancy shrugged. "I thought I had a chance." Nancy said mocking sadness. Piper shook her head and chuckled.

"Sorry. Your pick-up line isn't going to work." Piper said chuckling.

"How about another one?" Nancy asked clearing her throat.

"Okay. Try me." Piper said shaking her head chuckling.

"Are you a fruit? Because _honeydew_ you know how fine you look right now?" Nancy said with one of her eyebrows raised and her index fingers pointing at Piper. The blonde's head immediately went behind her as she laughed once again. She couldn't believe how bad the pick-up line was.

"Oh my god. That is definitely not a good one." Piper said shaking her head whilst playfully slapping Nancy on the arm. Piper was caught off-guard when Nancy put her hand over Piper's after the blonde's playful slap on the brunette's arm. She could say that the hold lingered but, it made her uncomfortable. She looked at Nancy in the eye blankly as if wanting to know what the brunette is doing. Both of them just shrugged it off but Piper was glad that the contact is lost.

"So, where's the girlfriend? No girlfriend is supposed to make someone as pretty as you wait out here alone." Nancy tried flirting again right after they had a moment. More like an awkward moment for Piper.

"Alex is coming. She might be even here already." Piper looked behind her by the entrance of Nicky's house and checked if Alex is anywhere but didn't see her.

"Alex? As in Alex Vause?" Nancy asked not believing what Piper is saying. The blonde nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Piper said nodding her head, amazed at the fact that Nancy knew Alex but, shook her head as she realized that Alex is one of the most famous basketball players of the town's league, so she shouldn't be surprised. The brunette saw the obvious change in Piper's demeanor when she talked about Alex. It's as if her eyes lit up like a child.

"I thought she didn't do relationships. You must be different." Nancy shrugged and smiled genuinely.

"And so, I've heard." Piper said giggling. Proud of the fact that she made Alex commit. She felt special and her love for Alex soared even more.

"Hey, do you want to grab sausages from there and grill some while you wait for Alex?" Nancy asked. Piper didn't think that it would be a bad idea since Alex still wasn't there, so she agreed.

"Sure." Piper shrugged trying to be friendly. She thought that she could grill up some food for when Alex arrives. The thought of 'cooking dinner' for Alex makes her heart flutter and the thought of domesticity made her think of a lot of things.

Nancy stood up first and offered her hands so that she can pull Piper up from sitting down the grass. Piper gladly accepted her hand without even the slightest pinch of malice.

Piper thought of sending Alex a quick text before grilling up the sausages.

 **To Alex:**

 _P: Babe, I'm going to grill you up some sausages and pork cutlets. Can't wait to see you. :)_

Piper didn't wait for a reply and kept her phone inside her pocket as Nancy waited for her.

* * *

"Hey." Alex said keeping a distance from Piper and the brunette. Her raspy voice wasn't lost at Piper who turned her head as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She wasn't guilty of anything. It is just that she got surprised that Alex was there. She was glad that Alex was there.

"Hey!" Piper approached Alex and cupped her face to give her a kiss on the lips. Alex received the kiss lovingly but immediately pulled away. "Hey uhm… This is Nance. Nancy, this is Alex." Piper said introducing the two women.

It wasn't lost on Alex that Piper didn't introduce her as a girlfriend which flared her jealousy tenfold. She didn't care if Piper kissed her on the lips, she just wanted to be introduced as a girlfriend. _'Oh god, Alex! You're acting like an 18-year-old boy. She kissed you on the lips! I think that means you are her girlfriend.'_ Alex tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. It wasn't lost on Alex that Piper used a nickname on Nancy as well.

Nancy stretched her hand out to shake Alex's and Alex hesitated at first but successfully shook Nancy's hand anyway.

"How are you?" Nancy asked as she shook Alex's hand whose expression was still straight.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Alex responded with a small smile and then looked at Piper.

"We were just about to grill up some meat to eat. Let's go." Piper said excitedly as she held one of Alex's hands and pulled her so that they can go to the meat platter. Piper was surprised when Alex didn't move from her spot.

"Oh, no. Thanks. I think you're good with your companion over here. I'll be inside. I'm kinda exhausted from work." Alex says in a tone that is half serious and half sarcastic. She released Piper's hand and then started walking back inside.

The blonde couldn't really put a finger on Alex's expression, but it is something that she hasn't seen for a long time. She was trying to figure out when was the last time she saw this expression and then it came to her that _that_ look was Alex's look when the blonde was still Stella's nurse about eight months ago. _'Oh my god, Alex is jealous. Is she jealous? She is! Oh my! What do I do?!'_ Piper panicked in her head.

"Wh… Why?... Al?" Piper said as she was glued to the ground. Nancy was looking at the ground aware of what had just happened.

"I think your girlfriend might have seen us earlier. I'm sorry about that." Nancy said in an apologetic voice. She tried flirting with Piper at first, but she didn't want to be the person who ruins relationships. Piper shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just need to... I have to go after Alex. It was nice to meet you, Nancy." Piper said giving Nancy a small smile and waving goodbye. Piper immediately walked inside Nicky's house looking for Alex.

* * *

"Alex?" Piper said calling out for her girlfriend who was walking towards the closed living room right after picking up a bottle of beer. The living room was off limits to the party according to Nicky, but Alex was the wild-haired woman's best friend and she knew how to sneak in and not 'accidentally' invite the whole party inside. Piper followed suit.

"Yeah?" Alex answered taking a sip of her beer as she sat down the couch in the living room. They were now alone. Piper closed the door behind her. Although it is a glass sliding door, she was glad that the glass was frosted which means people form the outside couldn't really see what they are actually doing but could only see their shadows.

"What was that about?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uhm, what do you mean? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Alex said trying to remain calm.

"What? Tell me. What was _what_ about?" Piper asked as she is trying to get to the bottom of this jealousy stunt.

"Ohhh, Pipes. It seemed like you were already enjoying without me." Alex said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Am I not allowed to talk to other people?" Piper asked her voice almost raising.

"You are! That's fine, she seems funny too! _Slap her arm_ , _hold your hand_ , yadda yadda… as if she said the funniest thing in the world." Alex rolled her eyes. She knew how utterly ridiculous she is sounding but the flare of jealousy rose once again when she saw how Piper laughed at whatever the brunette said.

"Wh… What are you talking about?" Piper asked Alex as she go back to the earlier events of that night. She slightly winced at the thought as she remembered slapping Nancy's arm playfully and their awkward moment that caught her off-guard

"I just didn't like the way you were talking or reacting to _Nance._ Or maybe the way she is talking or whatever she is doing to you. _"_ Alex said almost raising her voice. She said _Nance_ almost sarcastically as she can. It has been a while since she and Piper argued. Alex wanted to be honest at least which is why she just blurted it all out and didn't even beat around the bush anymore.

"Ohhh!" Piper said in a tone that pertains a bit of annoyance. "Ohhh." Piper said once again in a tone of realization. She decided to speak up. "Are you jealous?" Piper asked with a stern voice.

"What do you think, huh?" Alex said. "Maybe? Maybe not. I don't know! Just… Just leave me alone and cook sausages with _Nance."_ Alex said sarcastically whilst crossing her arms. She knew that she was being childish, but she never felt so possessive before.

Piper couldn't believe it. Alex. Is. Jealous. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't trying to make Alex jealous and it wasn't really in her intentions to make Alex feel that way, but she wanted to assure her girlfriend about it. Alex never gets jealous, but when she does, Piper knew that it's a serious matter. The blonde just immediately wants to fix everything.

"Al." Piper called out. Alex had enough.

"What?!" Alex said in an annoyed voice. "I just don't even want to talk to you right now." Alex said grabbing her jacket and her bottle as she exited the room.

"Alex! Wait! Where are you going?!" Piper asked trying to catch up to her girlfriend. Alex let out a loud sigh once again and then looked at Piper in the eyes. Piper could see sadness and tiredness in Alex's eyes which made her heart sink.

"Just… I need to be alone, please? I had a long day at work and I was looking forward to seeing you, being with you, hugging you, kissing you… But when I saw you…" Alex trailed off shaking her head. "I'm going home. Just… enjoy the party. Go to _Nance_. I don't know. Do whatever you want." Alex shrugged. She was just too tired and too jealous to even care. She walked away although she knew that she was being the perfect example of a jealous girlfriend.

Piper decided not to push. It was a total misunderstanding and she thought that she had to give it to Alex because Alex was never jealous which meant what the raven-haired woman saw must be something really worth getting jealous of. The blonde just stood there with a stray tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Do you want me to meet you at your house in a while?" Piper asked with all the seriousness in her voice. She thought that maybe Alex just needed to cool down just like their previous arguments where Alex would insist to just stay away from Piper for a while and tell her to meet her in an hour or so. This time, Piper got a different answer.

"Don't bother." Alex said not even looking at Piper but then stopped on her tracks. She looked back at Piper momentarily and the blonde noticed the tears pooling in Alex's eyes. She walked towards the door and exited. She walked towards her car and drove home.

Piper felt guilty for making Alex feel that way. All she wanted to do is to clear things up. She rubbed her temples and sat back down in the enclosed living room.

 **To be continued**

 **End of Chapter**


	17. Put your arms around me

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N: You guys still there? Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated :)**

 **It's best to play Arms by Christina Perri While reading the part :)**

 **To Alex:**

P: Alex, can I come home now?

P: Can we please talk about this now?

P: Alex?

P: Babe, please…

P: Alex I'm starting to get worried. Can you please just send anything just to assure me that you're okay.

P: Al?

After about half an hour of Alex not replying to Piper's texts, she decided that she should head home. By _home_ she meant Alex. She just sat down in the living room pacing. She replayed everything that happened earlier including how it might have looked like for Alex.

"Chapman! What's taking your girl so long? Where is Vause?" Nicky asked a little intoxicated already. Piper's shoulders slumped and wanted to get to the main reason why she is there in front of Nicky.

"That's why I am here actually." Piper said. "I was just leaving. We had a little _jealousy_ argument." Piper said.

"You jealous again, Chaps?" Nicky asked squinting at Piper. Nicky was so used to Piper being the jealous one.

"Not me this time." Piper shrugged. Worry evident in her eyes. Nicky's eyes widened not believing that it was Alex who was jealous.

"What the hell happened?" Nicky asked laughing. Piper told Nicky what might have made Alex jealous.

"I think there was too many bodily contacts... Your friend Nancy... I might have slapped her arm a little too playfully, I might have leaned in too closely when she was showing her tattoo, she might have offered her hand for me to take as I was standing up from where I was sitting down… I took it... Uhm… There was this awkward moment when she put her hand on top of mine… I didn't like it at all but now thinking of it, I would be jealous if someone did that to Alex!" Piper was now rambling whilst pacing.

"Okay. Okay. Chill the fuck out! You're making me dizzy." Nicky said slightly slurring with her eyes wide.

"How am I going to chill the fuck out if she just walked out on me, Nicky? And and and and she hasn't even replied to any of my text messages!" Piper asked with panic rising in her chest whilst waving her hands in all directions due to panic. Nicky let out a slightly tipsy laugh shaking her head.

"Whew! I can't believe Alex is actually jealous! Shit man! This is for real! You realize what this means, right?" Nicky said putting both her hands on her head pretending to pull her own hairs out. Piper's eyes widened in worry.

"What?!" Piper asked impatiently waiting for Nicky's answer while she stayed glued on the ground. Nicky started walking towards the makeshift bar to get some more alcohol. She still has her hands on her head in exaggeration. Nicky looked at Piper again who was clueless about what Nicky is talking about. Piper could see Nicky's eyeroll from afar.

"She's in love with you! Do me a favor will you? Get the fuck out here and go after your girl, huh? I don't want to deal with shit tomorrow from her." Nicky says as she made her drinks and didn't look back at Piper.

The blonde was taken aback with what Nicky said and was still glued on the ground. A force of some people walking by who bumped her on her shoulder stunned her back to reality. She found her footing and exited Nicky's house.

* * *

 _Alex's House_

"Alex?" Piper called out. She opened the door by using her key that Alex gave her three months into their relationship. They decided to exchange house keys and their hearts fluttered at the thought of being able to go inside each other's apartment anytime they want. It gave them a sense of security and assurance.

Piper saw Alex with her face buried behind a book. Alex was sitting down on the couch with her legs stretched out. She noticed that Alex changed into her night clothes already. Alex was wearing a black camisole and boy shorts. Piper thought Alex looked so sexy with her face concentrated mostly in reading, but Piper set the thought aside as she wanted to have a talk with Alex. She knew that aside from basketball, books are Alex's escape from whatever she wants to run away from. The blonde would accept that any day rather than Alex physically running away from her.

"Babe." Piper called out with a lighter tone. She saw that Alex looked and acknowledged her and gave her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes whilst putting the book down for a bit. She sat on the coffee table directly in front of where Alex is sitting. She sat down facing her girlfriend wanting to start to talk.

"You came…" Alex said in a tone that Piper knew very well was a tone of vulnerability. Alex told Piper not to bother following her. Deep down inside Alex, she was glad that the blonde came. This made Piper want to just wrap Alex in the tightest hug that she could give her.

"Of course, I came…" Piper said seriously and then Alex blurted out with a small chuckle. Piper's eyebrows raised in question. Alex shook her head and closed her eyes as she tried stifling giggles. When it dawned on Piper, her eyes widened, and she blushed but before she could say anything, Alex spoke up.

"No, you didn't. Not yet." Alex said looking back at her book trying to see if Piper will catch on her banter. Piper slapped Alex's arm playfully whilst chuckling. She couldn't believe Alex's teases sometimes but was glad that the taller woman is trying to ease out the tension. Alex spoke up again with a more serious tone now.

"So, are you done slapping _Nance_ 's arm and decided to slap mine now?" Alex said with a jealous tone. Piper tried stopping herself from rolling her eyes, but she failed miserably.

"Alex. Will you please let me explain?" Piper said as she slowly dog-eared Alex's page in her book and put it down slowly wanting Alex's full attention.

"I don't think I have a choice now, do I?" Alex said smirking a little but wanting to start talking about their earlier _incident_. She crossed her arms on her chest looking Piper straight in the eye.

"It's a total misunderstanding, Alex. I promise." Piper said with the sincerest tone.

"Can you explain what _I_ saw? Alex asked with a stern tone.

"I was waiting for you the whole time and then she came to me. I was laughing because she said this ridiculous pick-up line asking my name. I told her I was Piper and then she said she thought I was Earl Grey because I'm a _hot tea_ and then…-" Piper was totally rambling, but Alex cut her off with an incredulous scoff.

"She said that? That is just so ridiculously disappointing!" Alex says with her eyes wide engrossed at Nancy's pick-up line. She was still chuckling lightly with Piper who was shaking her head. The truth is she just hates the thought that someone else is telling Piper a pick-up line. Piper took this opportunity to hold Alex's hands.

"She showed me a tattoo of scribbles behind her ear. It looked like it was a scab that's why I was drawn to it. I actually tried to look if she was actually covering a wound or something, but it wasn't. It was weird. And then she used another pick-up line on me. Something about _honeydew_." Piper said trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear about it maybe it's going to be equally as disappointing as the first one." Alex said annoyed. "She held your hand… You held her hand…" Alex said closing her eyes tightly not wanting to remember the moment.

"Well… _That_ was awkward. I didn't know why she did that, but I think she likes me. She said I was pretty, but I told her I was waiting for _my girlfriend._ When she was aware that Alex Vause is my girlfriend she said that I must be different because, and I quote her exact words, 'Alex Vause doesn't do relationships'." Piper trailed off chuckling. She is now caressing Alex's face. "You don't have to be jealous about anything, Al." Piper assured her.

"I'm not jealous. I'm never jealous." Alex says nonchalantly she didn't move from Piper's hands that was caressing her cheeks, in fact, she leaned into it, but she avoided Piper's gaze.

"You are. You're lying." Piper said chuckling. Alex's shoulders slumped.

"Maybe I am." Alex admitted defeated looking anywhere but Piper's eyes.

"Why? You know that you have nothing to worry about, right?" Piper asked Alex. This time, Alex sat up straight silently inviting Piper to sit beside her. The blonde gladly accepted the invitation.

"I know… It's just that. She's… She's very attractive. You might've found her more attractive than me and she's… She's young. She's younger than me. About your age. You might want someone younger. I don't know…" Alex said fidgeting with her glasses.

Age has never been an issue between Alex and Piper, but Alex felt that their age difference might be a factor of her jealousy. She _knew_ that it was one of the factors. She saw how young Nancy looked and how beautiful she is. She knew that she has good looks herself but was conscious that Piper might want someone younger than her. Alex is about to turn 28 in about two months while Piper just turned 25 that year.

Piper's expression grew from worry to an expression with a slight smile that radiates pure love, care and confidence for her and Alex. Piper was about to speak up when Alex beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. Just… Just forget everything I said. Will you ever forgive me?" Alex says realizing what her insecurities have lead for her to do. Piper's lips tugged upwards and cupped Alex's cheeks and closed the gap to give her girlfriend a kiss full of assurance and love.

"You don't have to say sorry. If we trade places earlier, I would have reacted the same way. But if it makes you feel better… Forgiven." Piper said after pulling away looking lovingly at Alex's eyes.  
"Hey." Piper said when Alex still avoided her gaze.

"Mmmmhmm?" Alex asked as she looked at Piper's eyes.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to others. You are perfect for me. And don't you ever think I like younger women. I like tall hot dark-haired lesbians who gets jealous sometimes and goes by the name _Mine._ " Piper said winking at Alex.

Alex's eyebrows raised impossibly high as she heard what Piper tried saying. Eventually she laughed her heart out, not believing what Piper just said. When she was finished laughing she spoke up.

"Did you just use a fucking pick-up line on me?" Alex asked trying to stifle her chuckles. "Did Nance teach you that one?" Alex teased. Piper's eyes widened.

"Nuuh uhh. I thought of that myself five seconds ago. No one can take credit for that except me." Piper shook her head in mock seriousness. She knew how sappy, cheesy, corny, and all the adjectives that she could think of about her pick up line but, she just wanted to assure Alex and she just wanted to make her laugh. Luckily for her, Alex found her adorable.

"That was an ugly line, babe. The worst! But it's okay because I love…" Alex suddenly stopped when she realized what she is saying. Her eyes widened impossibly and then she shook her head and spoke up rambling. "…loved it! I loved the line. Anyway…" Alex said rambling and wanted to change the subject right away. Punching herself mentally when she realized that what she said were totally conflicting. _'Way to go, Vause! First you say it was an ugly line and it is the worst then you say that you loved it. Oh gosh! YOU are the worst!'_

Despite scolding herself internally, she found it funny deep inside her that it is so natural for her to say it because she feels her love for the blonde well up her chest. But, she didn't want to say it yet. At least not yet because she had something in mind. Piper, on the other hand, knew exactly what Alex wanted to say and felt a little bad when Alex tried stopping it. _'Oh god. She stopped herself. Arrrghh. I don't care. Nothing's gonna stop me from saying it tonight.'_ Piper scolded herself too and had the courage to finally speak up going back in a serious tone.

"I was just surprised. You never ever get jealous. No matter how hard I try to make you." Piper chuckled. "I am liking this over-possessive side, though. It's hot." Piper said smirking. Alex's head was thrown back due to laughter.

Suddenly, Alex stood up leaving Piper sitting down on the couch. When Piper was about to protest due to the lack of contact, Alex stretched out her hand and pulled Piper up. The blonde didn't know what Alex is up to but just followed suit.

Alex brought her near the stereo as Alex fiddled with her iPod and then set it on the dock.

"Dance with me." Alex said a little nervously, but she was sure what she wanted to do. Piper's eyebrows raised impossibly as Alex was acting a little _not-Alex._

"Who are you?" Piper asked as Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips while the blonde automatically wrapped her arms around Alex' neck.

Despite Piper's question, Alex didn't answer. She just waited for the music to start.

As the acoustics of _Christina Perri's Arms_ played, Alex lead by starting to sway with the music. The beat of the music wasn't slow at all, but it wasn't too fast as well.

"Just listen and feel." Alex whispered to Piper whose head is rested on Alex's shoulder.

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

As they dance to the rhythm, Piper listened to the song intently. As she heard the first line of the song, she assumed that Alex is the one singing to her. Piper's eyes were closed while her head was still resting on Alex's shoulder.

As if on cue, upon hearing the lyrics of the song ' _You put your arms around me and I'm home'._ The blonde's arms tightened around Alex's neck not wanting to let go. Alex tightened her arms wrapping around Piper's waist as well.

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

What happens next is not what Piper expected. She knew that Alex is a 'toughie', a 'badass', and all the synonyms that she can think of that defines having a strong façade and someone who doesn't show susceptibility and vulnerability. Piper's heartstrings tugged when Alex started singing to her.

" _I hope that you see right through my walls."_ Alex sang directly to Piper's ears with her raspy voice full of nothing but pure love. The blonde didn't expect tears coming out from her eyes and all the love that she has for Alex is just springing out her chest.

 _"I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home."_ Alex continued singing to Piper who figured that Alex's eyes might have been welling up as well as she felt something wet on her temples while Alex was singing to her.

At this point, Piper finally realized and analyzed their situation. She has never felt this way for anyone in her life, not even her exes and figured out that Alex might have been feeling the same way. She thought that Alex has never been in this kind of relationship before and she thought that Alex is way down deep with her feelings because she, herself, have fallen so deep in love with the woman in her arms.

Now, Piper finally understood all the jealousy that was displayed earlier. They have been meaning to say this thing for a while now and it is only that night when it took its toll on Alex leading to the jealousy stunt. She was very aware of it and she just want to look at her lover in the eyes and tell her how much she loves her and how much she feels for her.

They continued swaying as thoughts swirled within the both of them.

Alex, on the other hand, was sure that she is going to say it out loud once again. She didn't care if she left the ball in Piper's court eight months ago. She wasn't even sure if the blonde heard her attempt of stealing a moment of love while the shorter woman was asleep. Right now, at that very moment, she was pretty sure that she wants to say it out loud and was pretty confident that Piper will say it back.

The next part of the song is what Alex meant to say to Piper as well. She changed some part of the lyrics for Piper to understand it more. She started singing softly once again, going with the music.

 _"The world is coming down on YOU and YOU can't find a reason to be loved."_ Alex sang, and Piper's cries escalated into sobs as the blonde got the message. " _I never wanna leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone."_

 _You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

At the start of their relationship, Piper hinted that she would take anything to be loved more by her family. Alex was very wary about it and waited until Piper opened up about it. When Alex saw Cal's mausoleum, she connected the dots slowly. Until after three months within their relationship, Piper told Alex that she might be the _black sheep_ of the family. Well, at least for her parents and it made Alex's love for Piper grow tenfold.

Alex, being with her mom only growing up, knew that a family doesn't only mean having both parents but having someone to love and care for you. The love that Diane showed her is enough love that she could get from her only family and Alex is so sad that Piper's parents are both present and still alive but couldn't really express the right kind of love for the blonde due to her life choices.

 _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The next words that Alex sang put reassurance in the blonde's mind and heart.

" _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…"_ Alex made sure that Piper understood every word that she is singing to her as the music continued.

 _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _"You put your arms around me and I'm home."_ Alex finished with the last line of the song and turned her head to kiss Piper on the temple. "I love you, Pipes." Alex finally said.

This time, Piper attempted to pull away and look at Alex's eyes. She caressed and wiped away Alex's tears and caressed Alex's cheeks. They smiled at each other lovingly and Piper pulled Alex in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I hope you knew I was going to say that." Alex says chuckling. Piper smiled and spoke up.

"I heard what you said." Piper admitted smiling, checking if Alex got what she is trying to say. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked clueless to what Piper is saying. She is now starting to get nervous that Piper isn't saying it back yet.

"I heard you that night." Piper admitted shyly. Alex's eyebrows shot up in realization and Piper saw this clearly and she spoke up.

"Wha… Why didn't you say it back?" Alex asked worried. Her mind is now going into over-drive on reasons about Piper's _no-response skit_ months ago.

"I…" Piper said looking down and then looking back at Alex. "I wasn't really sure if you really said it or if I dreamt about it that's why I just said, 'goodnight love'. I was waiting for your reaction but, I didn't get any, so I assumed it wasn't real. You just confirmed it right now that you really said it that night." Piper chuckled shyly.

She saw Alex's worried and waiting expression and realized that she hasn't said it back yet.

"Ohhh! Uhm… And… I love you too, Alex." Piper said with a blush spreading her cheeks. "I've been meaning to say it months ago… I was just scared, I guess. But, now, I'm all in this. I'm all in with you. I love you, I love you, I love you, Al. I want to have a future with you. I want to be with you!" Piper said rambling. Alex was shaking due to laughter.

Piper's arms were still wrapped around Alex's neck while Alex's arms were still wrapped around Piper's waist. Their heads were slightly pulled away from each other so that they can see each other's faces clearly. Alex closed the gap once again and made Piper feel all the love that she has through their kiss. Eventually, they pulled away for air.

"I have to tell you something, Pipes…. I…" Alex started vulnerably whilst being very serious but then eventually gaining her confidence back. She unwrapped her arms around Piper and the blonde got worried as Alex stepped back. The blonde's eyebrows rose in utter confusion.

"This…" Alex started gesturing around her house. "This is just a house right now… And right now, I am living only half a life without you here. I can't call it a home without you, Piper…" Alex said and then she reached out so that she can hold Piper's hands. The blonde gladly accepted.

"Move in with me, Pipes." Alex said to the blonde.

Piper's eyes were full of worry and then Alex physically saw Piper's body relax.

"Oh my god, you had me nervous for a while there, Al!" Piper admitted and then looked at Alex's waiting eyes once again. "I don't think I have much of a choice, do I? You realize that you are actually telling me more than asking me to move in, right?" Piper asked in mock seriousness. Alex rolled her eyes in disbelief which earned a hearty chuckle from the blonde.

"Of course, I'd love to move in with you!" Piper said sealing the deal with a kiss. Alex gladly received it and immediately cupped Piper's ass and carried her as Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. Alex brought them to _their_ bedroom and the rest was history.

* * *

Piper and Lorna were hired at Pearl's about two months ago. As Alex suggested, Lorna was hired as a part-time server while Piper was hired as a part-time bookstore assistant. They were currently at Pearl's for their shifts from 6pm-9pm. Lorna and Piper just finished their duties at the hospital.

It seemed a bit tiring for Piper at first, but she thought that she could use the extra income plus she gets to see a certain raven-haired beauty. Lorna actually thought the same. She and Nicky are getting along very well. No labels were made yet, but they've been out on a couple of dates already. Nicky isn't hearing the end of it from Alex.

"You gonna be okay here, blondie?" Taystee asked whilst packing up her stuff as she is bound to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks, Taystee. I just have to fix the inventories for tonight, right?"

"Yup. It's gonna be a slow day for sure so just relax and chill. Arrange stuff… Though I already did. I know you came from the hospital so, yeah…" Taystee said bumping her fist lightly on Piper's arm. The blonde touched the same spot in mock hurt.

"Hey, no hitting the blonde." Alex said jokingly walking in. She was carrying a stack of books from the stock room.

"Whooops, the boss lady caught me taking a cheap shot on her girl!" Taystee said chuckling. Alex saw that Taystee was fixing her duffle bag and was about to reach for her shoes.

"You gonna shoot some hoops tonight, Tayst?" Alex asked. They won the semi-final round and so, they are playing for the championship next week. Piper helped Alex out with the stack of books.

"You bet. We need to win it next week, Vause." Taystee said eager.

"And then after the game, we need to schedule your surgery." Piper and her nurse's instinct join in the conversation subtly to that of which earned her an eye roll from Alex. Taystee chuckled.

"Better listen to your baby nurse, Vause. Seriously, we don't want you missing a four-peat next year!" Taystee says trying to make light of the situation. They were just on their way to a three-peat next week. That is if they win.

"I won't! We're going to win it next week!" Alex says confidently jotting down all the titles of the books she took out from the stock room.

"I know we will. I'll see you guys tomorrow! You guys are free to join me tonight for hoops! I'm not starting until 8pm anyway. See ya!" Taystee says as she leaves the café.

"Hey." Alex smiled sweetly at Piper and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hey you. You're not going to escape anything regarding your head." Piper's eyes are wide in warning. Alex has been stubborn about her aneurysm and Piper isn't going to tolerate it. "How are your headaches?" Piper asked concerned. She momentarily rubbed Alex's arm before resuming in arranging the books in front of her. She asked Alex because the taller woman has been complaining about headaches lately.

"Maybe a kiss over here will make it better." Alex shrugged in all seriousness whilst pointing on her temple and slightly leaning down waiting for a kiss. Piper responded right away and placed a kiss on Alex's temple and then looked at Alex who acted as if all the headaches were gone.

"Have you been drinking your medications?" Piper asked seriously. Alex sighed visibly.

"I kinda ran out since…" Alex looked up mentally counting. "Two days ago." Alex admitted. Piper's eyebrows raised impossibly.

"Alex! What did I tell you about missing that? It's very important to be consistent about it! No wonder you're having headaches!" Piper said with disappointment. Aside from the fact that she is a nurse, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her lover.

Piper walked away from Alex going to the shelves as she started putting the books in their proper places. Alex felt guilty and felt bad about not following what medications she needs to take religiously. She very well knew that her girlfriend is a nurse, but she was so ignorant due to force of habit.

Alex immediately followed Piper wanting to take the blonde's disappointment away.

"Pipes." Alex said pleading.

"You are very aware that your girlfriend is a nurse, right?" Piper asked but she didn't look at Alex who was beside her pleading for her attention. She didn't wait for Alex to answer as well. "I am not going to talk to you until you buy your medications and drink it now, here in front of me." Piper said still arranging the books.

"Or else what?" Alex challenged, but Piper wasn't having any of it. She wants what's best for Alex and Alex isn't really helping herself.

"Or else I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You'll be all alone in your bed." Piper responded slightly teasing Alex.

" _Our_ bed." Alex emphasized.

"Okay. You'll be alone sleeping in _our_ bed…. You know what? I won't sleep on the couch I'll sleep in my house. I haven't even completely moved in anyway. There's still a bed in my house. You can be alone in yours tonight. And you know what that means, Al. Not gonna sleep in your house means no se-…" Piper was cut off by Alex's hand covering her mouth to stop her from talking whilst stealing a quick kiss on Piper's cheek.

"I'll be in the pharmacy for a bit. I need to buy my meds. Be right back." Alex said her sentence like it was the longest word ever and as if she was being chased by someone. She rushed towards the back office to get her keys. Piper laughed out loud.

Alex reached the office rummaging for her car keys which surprised Nicky as she jolted in Alex's sudden actions.

"What the fuck, Vause. Is there a fire or something?" Nicky looked up from her laptop.

"Going to the pharmacy. Need. To. Buy. Meds. Now. Be. Right. Back." Alex said rushing back out again. Nicky knew what all of it about as it dawned on her so, she laughed her heart out as she stood up walking towards the door to watch Alex hurry.

"Nice going, Chaps! She won't listen to me about those meds. How did you do it now? A threat of no sex tonight?" Nicky shouted while leaning on the office door located in between the bookstore and the café.

"Yeah. You can put it that way." Piper looked at Nicky and they shared a knowing look as Alex rolled her eyes exiting Pearl's.

It hasn't even passed a minute yet when Alex came back in the store rushing. Piper and Nicky who were talking to each other jerked from where they were standing whilst talking.

"That was fast?" Nicky asked confused. Alex shook her head.

"Mmmmm. Nope. I decided to just buy them a little later or… or… maybe you can come with me, Pipes." Alex said a little nervously but trying to play cool. Piper's eyebrows furrowed because she knew that there is something going on.

"Alex, what's going on?" Piper asked while holding a stack of books that she will return on the shelves.

"I… I was just…" Alex couldn't think of an excuse right away. Nicky's face was red as she tried holding in her laughter. She knew too well that there _is_ something going on with Alex.

"I just want you to come with me…. I… I might buy the wrong brand or the wrong generic name of the medications." Alex said making up an excuse.

"You bought those thousands of times already." Piper said wondering. "And I need to finish returning all these books."

"I know. But I just want you to come with me." Alex says nonchalantly.

"Because?" Nicky asked teasing Alex.

Two months ago, Alex admitted to Nicky that she is possessive of Piper and may sometimes be overly jealous especially when she is PMS-ing. It's not that she didn't trust the blonde, it is because she didn't trust the people who are having a liking for her girlfriend. Her classic example is Stella and Larry, who she is most utterly annoyed at, because they are still trying to hit on Piper even though they are aware that she and Alex are dating.

Right at that moment, Nicky saw Stella from the left window and Larry from the glass door from afar. They were fast approaching the store. Nicky knew that Alex would have left if she only saw one of them, but it is very coincidental that she saw the two which is why she went back inside, not wanting to leave Piper alone.

Piper saw Nicky's eyes and followed it. She saw what the wild-haired woman was looking at and then she was now sure of what had happened. She knew that this is one of Alex's jealousy spells as Alex admitted the same thing to Piper about her being possessive of her. Alex apologized but Piper said it was okay because she finds it cute, adorable, hot, and sexy.

Piper placed the stack of books on the table and approached Alex with a smirk. With this smirk, Alex knew that Piper knows what she is doing and why she is acting that way. Alex was standing in the middle of the book store while looking at Piper.

The blonde approached Alex slowly looking at the entrance glass door and then back at Alex. She cupped Alex's cheeks and rubbed them gently with her thumb.

"I know what you're doing." Piper said with a smirk while stifling her chuckles.

"What? What am I doing? I'm not doing…. Anything." Alex's shoulders slumped as she relaxed onto Piper's hold as if surrendering. Piper brought her hands down so that she could hold Alex's.

As if on cue, Larry entered the shop followed by Stella behind him. They didn't come in together. It was purely coincidental that one entered after the other.

Piper closed the gap between her and Alex and gave her lover a kiss to take away her jealousy. She also did this to reassure the taller woman.

The entire kiss was seen by Stella, Larry, and Nicky who was laughing out loud with the show.

"Oh gosh you two! Get a room!" Nicky says throwing a white towel playfully at the couple.

Larry and Stella were glued to the ground upon seeing the display. Finally, Piper pulled away and cupped Alex's cheeks once again.

"That's a go-get-your-meds-you-don't-have-to-be-jealous-i-don't-want-to-NOT-have-sex-tonight kiss." Piper said giggling remembering her promise of not having sex if Alex don't buy her meds right away.  
"I caught you." Piper winked, and Alex sighed while chuckling a little herself. She found it ridiculous that she was too overly possessive of Piper when she saw Larry and Stella nearby Pearl's.

"I can blame my PMS, right?" Alex said shrugging. Piper laughed out loud at what Alex said. She knew that her love for the raven-haired woman in front of her deepens every day.

"Excuses excuses. Now, go." Piper says pushing Alex away while shaking her head stifling her chuckles.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. This is ending soon to give way for another fic. :)**


	18. Pause, please?

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for a month and a half of unexpected hiatus. I had a writer's block and I just wanted to write naturally and not force it out. A few days ago, I started writing again and voila, I finished three chapters. Will post at least a chapter a week. This fic will just be until Chapter 30 tops. Leading to… It's for me to know and you to find out! Hope you guys would like how it goes!**

 **I could definitely say that I am back, and I am surprised with all the reviewers who wanted me to come back. Thank you for waiting patiently. Here's Chapter 18 for you!**

 **And any How I met Your Mother fans out there? You would know what I'm talking about in this chapter. :) Enjoy!**

Alex rushed to the pharmacy and went back to Pearl's as soon as she can. It's not that she didn't trust Piper n around Larry or Stella. It's just that she didn't trust Larry and Stella being around Piper. _"Those two don't even recognize me as Piper's girlfriend."_ She thinks. And for the record, her over protective self is just really rising within her. Everything is new to her. She doesn't really do relationships but, Piper is different. Now, everything is different. No questions asked.

When Alex is back at Pearls, she thanked all the gods that she didn't believe in that Stella and Larry were out of sight. She made a mental note to ask Nicky or Piper what they were doing there at the same time. If Stella and Larry knew each other or whatever. She didn't really care about them. All she cares about is a certain blue-eyed blonde woman that she is utterly deeply in love with. Now, everything is different. No questions asked.

Alex went in the store searching for Piper, she noticed a red-head eye her up and down as she entered the store. It's the first time she saw this woman and she would admit that the woman could carry herself well. If she was still the _old Alex_ who would get in anyone's pants, she would make a big deal out of how this woman is staring at her but, Piper happened, and she didn't give a fuck who this red head was. She raised her eyebrows as she is slowly starting to take offense to this woman looking at her like a piece of meat. Now, everything is different. No questions asked.

Just like what Alex told Polly when she was explaining herself after their incident at Gloria's, she did those things she did before because she took advantage of how the women looked at her. She felt violated per se but didn't really confront the issue. Instead, she used it to her advantage and got sex out of every single woman that looked at her with lust. Now, everything is different. No questions asked.

Alex didn't mind the staring from the red-head and proceeded to walk towards Piper who was recording inventory of the books. She stopped by the bar to grab a bottle of water and then walked towards Piper who was now recording further in between the bookshelves, not visible to the customers.

She approached the blonde by surprising her with a kiss on the cheek from behind. Piper was startled but was very much familiar with the kiss, so her lips tugged upwards whilst looking back at Alex. The raven-haired woman showed Piper her medicine and water, animatedly opened the bottle and got one tablet, exaggeratedly placed the tablet in her mouth and drank water from the bottle just to show Piper that she is following her directions. _"I do not want to NOT get laid tonight!"_ Alex thought.

Alex let out a loud sigh after swallowing the last bit of her bottled water and looked at Piper with raised eyebrows as if asking for approval.

"All done!" Alex said shaking the bottle, so the tablets inside would make a sound. Piper raised her eyebrows before speaking up.

"Good." Piper let out a sigh of what Alex read as a sigh of disappointment and utmost care. "Babe, I know I am a nurse and I will never stop being your baby nurse…" Piper smiled trying to be cute. She was about to continue but Alex spoke up.

"Baby nurse? Really, Pipes?" Alex said chuckling.

"Alex Pearl Vause, all I'm saying is that you should also take care of yourself without me reminding you. Not that I won't be reminding you, I will, but I want you to not neglect taking your medicine. You're going into surgery soon and we can't afford another collapse. I can't risk losing you." Piper said with her voice full of concern.

"Ohhh, using my full name on me now, huh? You sound like my mom!" Alex said still chuckling. "I can clearly see how you will be with our kids." Alex blurted out without really thinking about it which left her wide-eyed herself.

Piper was taken aback with this statement. She was shocked to say the least. It's not that she didn't see a future with Alex. Her heart actually fluttered with the thought of having kids with Alex but, she wanted to live on the present for now and make sure that Alex is well and would have a successful surgery.

Alex saw Piper's reaction and didn't know what to make of it, so she just didn't make a big deal out of it. Afterwards, her mind that was in over-drive was immediately calmed down when she saw Piper's happy eyes that was almost beaming with happy tears. Alex knew this so look well.

"Alex, you want kids? Isn't it too early to talk about _that_?" Piper asked with her face now smiling lovingly at Alex. She didn't care if it is _too early_ or anything, she was just teasing Alex. The raven-haired woman shrugged and shook her head whilst fidgeting with her glasses.

 _"What were you thinking, Vause? Kids? Are you fucking kidding yourself right now? Since when did you want kids? Since Piper, you idiot! Oh… Ohh, huh? Okay."_ Alex's mind was as if it was arguing with herself. Her thoughts were broken when Piper spoke up again.

"Alex?"

"I know… I'm sorry… Well, don't you? I mean… I'm sorry… if you don't want to talk about it now or if you don't want kids… I'm… sorry, it just came out. We don't have to. Just forget I said anyth-…" Alex was cut off by Piper who caught her lips with hers. Piper placed her records on top of the shelves, so she can cup Alex's face. Their kiss was full of love. It was slow, short but full of promises. Piper finally pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes.

"Al, I would want anything that you want for our future. Including kids who will smell like poop or powder or vomit or gummy bears or whatever. Okay? But, what I want for now is for you to get through your surgery, I will take care of you until you get better, and then we will take it from there. Okay?" Piper assured her girlfriend. Alex's mouth tugged in the sincerest smile that Piper saw. And just like that, everything seems to be fine.

"Okay." Alex said with a smile. The lovebirds were taken away from their own little bubble when someone called out.

"Vause, hey sorry for interrupting your moment. Someone wanted me to give you this." Janae appeared from the end of the bookshelves by the café followed by Nicky who had a huge smug look in her face that Alex could tell was a teasing look.

Alex and Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Someone was trying to woo Alex by giving her a red velvet muffin from the coffee bar. Alex's head snapped towards Piper trying to see if it was Piper who asked Janae to give her the muffin but, she knew well that it wasn't Piper due to the choice of the flavor.

She hates red velvet. Something about it being a _colored chocolate flavor_ or a _fake chocolate flavor_ made Alex hate it. In her opinion, it just stole its identity from the chocolate muffin but colored itself red with a tad bit of vinegar. Her favorite flavor of muffin was a corn muffin, that of which Piper learned the hard way because about a month ago, Piper insisted on giving Alex a muffin every time she went to basketball practice. According to Piper, the sugar from the muffin will help her boost her energy.

That time, Piper asked what Alex's favorite flavor was, but Alex insisted that Piper just giver her any flavor that she could think of and would reveal her favorite flavor if Piper actually gave her _that_ flavor. After about 11 tries, from blueberry, strawberry, cranberry, chocolate chip, banana chip, oatmeal raisin, raisin (that of which Alex refused to eat because she said she hate raisins and was just polite when Piper gave her the oatmeal raisin flavor), cinnamon, coffee chip, red velvet (thus Alex's lecture to Piper on how it is a _copycat chocolate flavor. She still ate it though.)_ , and coffee chip, Piper finally gave Alex her favorite corn muffin.

"What the hell is this, Nichols? Trying to play a prank on me again?" Alex asked with her hands now on her hips while she challenged Nicky who just shook her head while trying to stifle laughter. Janae was also stifling her laughs as well.

"Someone's got a crush on you." Nicky said pointing her thumb towards the café.

"I tried to tell her that you hate that particular flavor, but she wouldn't hear me out. She says that I have to follow because 'The customer is always right.'" Janae mocks the customer and rolls her eyes while still giggling.

"And you have to tell Nicky?" Alex asked amused at this exchange. She has a pretty good idea of who the person might be.

By this time, Piper is giggling at the fact that someone wanted to woo Alex with a red-velvet muffin. In all honesty at Piper's part, if the person nailed the correct flavor, she would be overly jealous but, she knew how much Alex hated the red velvet. She had to listen to Alex lecture her about it for about an hour.

"No, she didn't have to tell me. I was out the office when the red-head asked if I could hand that napkin to Janae so that she can give it with the muffin. I should say that she is very classy. Number on a table napkin act. Come on, right?!" Nicky says still trying to stifle her laughter and then walked back towards the office.

"Here you go." Janae said laughing and then going back to man the bar.

Alex gave Piper her medicine before she received the muffin from Janae. The raven-haired woman offered it towards Piper. Alex's smirk is now evident on her face.

"You want some?" Alex asked laughing and shaking her head.

"Hey! Why don't you thank your admirer out there!" Piper said pushing Alex slightly towards the end of the shelf to the café. She was genuinely trying to tease Alex about the situation.

"What? No! I don't even like this! I'll just give it to you later." Alex said looking at Piper incredulously. Piper started giggling again.

A part of Piper wanted Alex to introduce her as her girlfriend to whoever gave her that muffin but, she knew that she was being ridiculous. _"Shit I thought I wasn't going to be jealous or possessive. Ugghh! Well I guess I am."_ Piper thought.

The blonde returned to her task at hand and left Alex alone with the muffin. Piper had a smile that Alex could tell is trying to deflect something.

"Are you… Jealous?" Alex asked. Piper's head snapped towards Alex.

"What? No! Why would I be! You haven't even seen her! That's pretty presumptuous of you, Al." Piper said slightly smiling while going back to arrange the books. Alex chuckled and shook her head at how she can read Piper like an open book.

"I have seen her. She's been staring at me since I walked in the door from the pharmacy earlier." Alex said with a raised eyebrow. Piper's head snapped back towards Alex again.

"Oh… huh… Uhm… Maybe more of just possessive than jealous, coz I don't have anything to be jealous about, right?" Piper asked while she went back to arranging the books once again. Alex moved closer to Piper and caressed her cheek.

"You. Have. Nothing. To. Be. Jealous. About." Alex assured Piper while they look into each other's eyes. "I know you believe me but, you know what..." Alex grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her towards the end of the book shelves towards the café.

When they were at the end, the café is fully visible to them. Alex saw the red-head who was obviously searching for something. Or maybe someone. She has a feeling that the red-head was looking for her.

Alex walked towards the red-head while she intertwined her fingers with Piper. When Alex caught the red-head's eyes she gave her a small smile. The red-head saw Alex and Piper's intertwined fingers and her eyes widened in an instant.

"Hi. Thank you for this muffin." Alex said politely smiling. "And, I won't need this." Alex released Piper's hands as she slipped the table napkin on the table towards the red-head. "My girlfriend, right here, won't be too happy about it and I don't really need it." Alex said shrugging but still giving the woman a small smile.

"Hi!" Piper waved her hand slightly giving the red-head a smile.

Immediately the red head just looked at Alex and Piper back and forth and had the most embarrassed look that anyone could have. Her face turns from flesh to pale to scarlet quick. Within seconds, the red-head was storming outside highly embarrassed.

Alex was giggling while Piper slapped Alex's arm. The blonde was happy that Alex did what she did but, she felt really sorry for the red-head as well.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alex asked.

"I feel sorry for her." Piper said still looking at the door where the woman exited.

"So, you would've wanted me to lie to her?" Alex countered.

"No. I didn't say that." Piper shook her head.

"Did you not like what I did?"

"I like it. I love it." Piper said smiling her megawatt smile. Alex chuckled.

"Just as I thought." Alex said whilst still chuckling giving Piper the red velvet muffin. Before Piper could speak up, Alex spoke up.

"Hey. What was Larry and Stella doing her earlier?"

"Stella just grabbed a coffee and left." Piper shrugged as they walk back to the book shelves.

"How about Barry?"

"He gave me a blueberry muffin." Piper snorted and giggled. Alex's eyebrows raised.

"But you hate blueberry." Alex countered.

"I know." Piper giggled. "Nicky ate it." Piper looked at Alex to gauge her reaction and both women fell into a fit of laughter afterwards.

* * *

 _Next day_

"Alex, we are going to be late." Piper calls out with about a hundred things in her hands including her hair brush, moisturizer, bottled water, a sandwich – no, two sandwiches actually, one for her and one for Alex, and little whatnots that she has to possibly bring to New Jersey. They were bound to visit Diane today and Piper was a wreck. Yes, she had to hold a lot of stuff even though Alex packed them a bag just in case Diane asked them to stay the night. Alex was sure that Diane wouldn't take no for an answer if she asks them. Alex just wanted to give Piper a choice if she won't be comfortable about it.

Piper has met Diane back when Alex had a collapse but, she hasn't really _bonded_ with the older Vause yet which made her think that how they got along that time might change now that the circumstances of seeing each other are different.

"Wow, Piper. Maybe we should always have lunch at my mom's. That way you don't spend hours getting ready." Alex joked. Whenever they were going out, it was always Piper who had to get ready for a very long time even though Alex already told her the time they needed to be somewhere for a reservation or for an appointment. Now, Piper was ready even before Alex was.

Piper squinted her eyes at Alex's tease in mock hurt. She was also trying to hide her nerves but failed miserably.

"I don't want to mess this up. I know I've met Diane but I've never really… _bonded_ with her. I mean what if she doesn't actually like me? What if she was just pretending to like me when we met?" Alex laughed at this and looked at Piper until she caught the blonde's eyes.

"Pipes. That's impossible. First, my mom is not the pretentious type. Believe me, she will say anything she wants to! Second, she loves you already. Not like the way I do of course…" Alex grinned at her girlfriend. This earned Alex a small smile. "Hey, you won't mess it up, okay?" Alex assured her. Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay." Piper smiled. Alex grabbed stuff from Piper's grasp to help her carry whatever it is that Piper has her hands full of.

"Now, let's go. Everything will be okay." Alex assured before giving Piper a kiss on the temple as they walked towards the door to Alex's car.

* * *

Alex just parked her car on Diane's driveway and they got all their stuff so that they can enter the house. It was Alex who got out of the car first. She opened the back-seat door to retrieve their things. Piper was still inside the car but was about to go out when someone rushed towards Alex wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and kissing her all over her face. _"Shit."_ Alex thought.

Alex was caught-off guard and didn't know how to react. She has yet to see who is doing those things to her, though she has an idea who it could be, because she sure as hell that it isn't Piper. It felt weird. Finally, Piper was out of the car and saw the woman who was smothering her girlfriend.

Piper's eyes were tainted with confusion and, little by little, jealousy. She didn't know who this person was. _"Who the hell is this? Doesn't she know that Alex has a girlfriend now? Hello?!"_ But, a part of Piper didn't want to assume anything yet. She could be a cousin or a sister. _"No. not a sister. This is definitely not her sister. She said she's the only child. Half-sister? Cousin? In-law? Fuck who the hell am I kidding."_ Piper kept staring waiting for Alex to acknowledge her or at least introduce her to this woman.

It wasn't lost on Piper that Alex accepted the hug after a huge wave of shock came over her body. She saw that Alex was taken aback but… _"Did Alex like that?"_ Piper shook her head in an attempt to clear her head, but she failed big time. She decided to just clear her throat and speak up.

"Al?" Piper asked in a small voice. The woman released her hug from Alex's neck and looked towards Piper.

"Oh… You brought a… friend…" The woman said now standing with her arms on her waist. Alex didn't exactly know how to start but she knew to herself that she didn't have anything to be guilty about. _Or does she?_

"Uhm. Yeah. Sorry. Uhm Ella, this is Piper. Piper, Ella." Alex said shrugging.

Piper's eyebrows immediately raised up and jealousy just got the better of her but, the good thing is she just kept it inside. _"Oh… Okay. So, it's like that now, huh?"_ It wasn't lost on her that Alex didn't introduce her to this Ella woman that she is her girlfriend. She saw that it is so obvious that Ella is head over heels for Alex.

Alex, on the other hand, scolded and hit herself mentally. She knew she immediately fucked up seeing Piper's reaction and replaying the past few seconds inside her head again and again. _"Shit."_ Suddenly only _'shit'_ was the coherent word that Alex could muster up in her mind.

"Hi. I'm Alex's best childhood friend. Or like teenage friend." Ella said from the other side of the car beside Alex. She didn't try to walk close to Piper to shake her hand, but she offered the blonde a smile and a wave of the hand.

Ella is gorgeous. Her height is almost the same as Piper's, but she is maybe an inch smaller than the blonde. She has short chestnut brown hair that hugged her face just until under her chin, sort of a bob-cut. Her hazel eyes were sparkling, and Piper wouldn't deny that she is pretty and sexy. _"Alex's childhood friend just has to be pretty and sexy. Uggghh. This makes me look like a nobody."_ Piper internally scoffed at her thought. Her insecurities are rising up within her once again.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Piper offered a smile that didn't reach her eyes. This wasn't lost on Alex. They shared a gaze with each other but, Piper immediately avoided her girlfriend's gaze.

"So how are you doing, Alex? It has been like two years since I last saw you here!" Ella said completely neglecting to include Piper in the conversation. _"Fucking bitch."_ Piper internally screamed.

"Uhm okay. Uhm… I just. This is not a very good time. I'm here to see my mom." Alex said trying to push away Ella but, the brown-haired woman isn't taking the hint. Piper cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Al, I'll go ahead inside." Piper said sternly avoiding Alex's eyes, but she made sure that Alex would hear her. Before Alex could even speak up, Piper walked towards the porch and rang the doorbell to Diane's house.

Ella was still bombarding Alex with questions about _'how's it going'_ or _'how you have been'_ or _'you still look hot, you haven't changed'._ By the porch, Diane welcomed Piper with a tight hug. She saw that the blonde avoided her gaze after giving her the tiramisu that Piper promised. Diane said she would cook lunch and Piper told Alex to tell Diane that she would whip up a small dessert for them, thus the tiramisu.

Before Diane could ask where Alex is and if there is something bothering Piper, she saw Alex talking to Ella outside and all her questions were immediately answered.

"Uhm… Diane, may I please use the washroom?" Piper asked while still trying to avoid the older woman's gaze. Diane felt sorry for Piper because she could read the blonde like an open book. She knew that Piper _is_ jealous, but the blonde wouldn't admit that, of course. She already loves Piper because she has never seen someone bring a genuine smile to her daughter's face except for her.

"It's right over there, second door to your right." Diane gave Piper a small smile.

"Thanks." Piper smiled and started walking towards the door. Her head snapped back at Diane when the older Vause called out to her once again and started to speak up.

"Hey, she got nothing on you, honey. I don't even like her like I love you already." Diane comforted Piper. This fluttered the blonde's heart, but she also felt a tad bit embarrassed that Diane could see through her much like Alex could.

The blonde's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to feel or say. She didn't know if she would feel offended about Diane who immediately assumed that she is jealous. Well of course she is. _'There is nobody else that could attack my girlfriend with kisses except me or Diane or maybe Nicky or our puppy or our future childr-… Fuck I'm so in-love with this woman, my thoughts are derailing to another dimension."_ Piper shook her head and just decided to speak up, but Diane beat her to it with her raspy chuckles much like Alex's.

"I can read you like an open book, kid." Diane said still chuckling. Piper blushed and just went on with the banter that Diane started, and she was sure that the older woman just wanted to lift her mood.

"Alex can do that to me too. She's very much like you." Piper gave her a small chuckle.

"Well, I was informed that she is my daughter, so…" Diane shrugged said still making light of the situation.

Diane and Piper heard Alex approaching and Piper's eyes widened. She needed a washroom break before she would confront Alex or at least talk to Alex. All she was outside standing there by the drive way while she and Ella were talking, well more like Ella wanting a private conversation, was uncomfortable.

"I'll just be in the washroom." Piper told Diane with a small smile to that of which the older woman nodded to.

"You go while I hit the shit out of Alex for leaving you hanging out there." Diane joked and quickly placed the tray of tiramisu in the fridge before going back to welcome Alex by the door. But they say that jokes are half-meant which is why Diane is really considering hitting Alex on the head to make her realize what she has done. Piper shook her head and giggled as she walked towards the washroom.

By the time Piper was in the washroom, Alex reached the foyer where Diane was standing. Alex was carrying a bag.

"Hey mom." Alex said like how she would say it when she was still a teenager. She leaned in to kiss Diane on her cheek. The older Vause got her duffle bag and placed it on the side by the foyer before she closed and locked the door.

"Who was that out there? Is that your girlfriend?" Diane asked seriously, masking her agenda to make her daughter spill. She very much knows Ella but never really liked her. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Diane.

"What? Piper went in already, right?" Alex asked.

"Oh. I didn't hear you introducing her as your girlfriend to that brown-haired girl." Diane shook her head with raised eyebrows trying to get to something.

"You were listening all along?!" Alex asked.

"You know how excited I get when you visit and today is no different. I always welcome you out the door when I hear you park your car! The only difference now is that there is some brown-haired woman who attacked you with a hug and smothered you with kisses in front of your "friend" and yes I am referring to your girlfriend Piper who you failed to introduce." Diane used air quotes as she relays to Alex how it looked like from her point of view.

"She caught me by surprise. You know how Ella could be." Alex said slightly annoyed how it looked like to her mother and thought that it looked ten times worse through Piper's eyes.

"There's no excuse to that. That's your life anyway, hon. Just make sure you don't hurt anyone in the process." Diane said with her words full of weight. "I could read your girlfriend like an open book. She's jealous but she didn't want to show you or at least not in front of Ella or me." Diane shrugged and then chuckled while shaking her head.

"She is?" Alex asked now feeling a hundred times guiltier than she was when she saw Piper's sad eyes before going inside the house.

"Just think of it this way… If you were in Piper's place earlier. What would it look like to you? How would you feel?"

"Uhh. I'm going to smack the shit out whoever hugs her and smothers her with kisses like that. Uh uh." Alex shook her head and warned as she actually imagined seeing Piper with someone who would do that to the blonde.

"Exactly my point." Diane slapped Alex on the shoulder playfully laughing at her. She was sure that Alex came to a concrete realization. "Come on let's start lunch." Diane said walking towards the kitchen while leaving Alex with her feet glued on the floor while she analyzed what happened a few minutes ago.

Alex knew she kind of messed up and was ready to explain to the blonde. She felt bad that Piper had to see that display because she sure as hell wouldn't like it if someone did that to Piper in front of her. So, she decided to wait until Piper exits the washroom. _"She has to get out of the washroom sometime."_

She was right, after about another minute, there was a toilet flush and then running water before Piper exited the washroom. Piper didn't know that Alex was at the side of the door waiting for her so, Alex saw Piper's raw facial expression. She was sure that Piper cried inside but tried to wash it off with water and took time so that it won't be as noticeable. She could see the blonde's slightly red nose.

"Pipes." Alex called out. The blonde was startled and jumped when Alex called her name.

"Jesus, Alex! You scared me." Piper said catching her breath.

"Piper." Alex said her girlfriend's name in a tone that says she wanted to talk about what just happened, but she noticed that Piper is not having any of it. It's as if nothing happened for the blonde. But, Alex believed what her mother said entirely, and she felt bad.

"What is it, Alex? Do you want me, your _friend,_ that is according to your childhood best friend Ella, to do the same thing as she did?" Piper asked innocently trying to maintain a straight face but was avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Pipes. It's not like that. I didn't know that she was around town and would attack me with kisses like that! I was uncomfortable back there!" Piper scoffed to this.

"Well, did you like it? It didn't seem that you were uncomfortable to me." Piper asked crossing her arms. Alex looked at Piper with an incredulous expression.

"No! Of course not! I was caught by surprise! I hugged her because she _was actually_ a friend!" Alex said trying to tone down her voice. Piper knew that Alex had a point. There is no point on being jealous about that.

"Yeah. And apparently you couldn't muster up the words to introduce your _actual girlfriend_ to your so-called childhood or teenage best friend." Piper said with her eyes full of hurt. When Alex was about to speak up, Diane shouted from the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready! Get here before these get cold!" Alex and Piper looked at each other in the eyes, giving each other a knowing look.

"Piper, can we _pause,_ please?" Alex asked with sad eyes. She wants to hug the blonde and just drown herself in her girlfriend's warmth. Piper was about to cry as she looked at Alex but then she nodded frantically.

" _Pause."_ Piper said. And just like that, Piper and Alex wrapped each other with their arms. Piper leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips briefly as she caressed the raven-haired woman's cheeks.

Earlier in their relationship, Piper and Alex decided to use the power of the ' _Pause'_. They talked about being able to pause an argument or a fight for several reasons. Sometimes, they pause when they have other things to do, more so when they get distracted with each other and end up having sex. Both women reminded each other that after their heated sex session, it is a need for them to 'un-pause' and resolve their argument.

Sometimes, they pause to keep their fights from suddenly changing subjects. But most of the time, they pause so they can take a break from their arguments. Both women established that their great love for each other would always win out when they argue, hence the _power of the pause_. But, having said those things about the _pause_ , they also established a rule that every time they use it, they should make sure to resolve their arguments on the same day they used it. Neither of them didn't want to prolong their fights anyway.

Alex and Piper would still have to admit to themselves that mostly, they pause to see how much Piper loved Alex or vice versa. It is in their _paused_ state where they realize what they are missing out when they fight and argue.

"Let's go before all those amazing-smelling food gets cold. I know you love to eat my mom's lasagna when it's still hot." Alex said pulling Piper towards the kitchen.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated! It keeps me going! Hope you didn't get bored with this filler chapter!**


	19. Un-pause

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Will post every three days. I am almost done with the story. I am three chapters ahead (already written). I don't want to just abandon them. I apologize for the unexpected hiatus once, again.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

The lunch prepared by Diane was superb. She prepared vegetable lasagna, roasted rosemary chicken, mashed potatoes with homemade gravy, pork chops, and coleslaw. Alex said that they have enough food to last them a week but, Diane said that she and Piper were not there often which calls for a celebration now that they are there to visit.

It wasn't new to Piper that Diane worked three jobs just to give Alex food, clothing and shelter when Alex was still young. Throughout lunch, Diane told Piper funny stories of Alex when she was still a child. She even told Piper about how she knew Alex was gay since she was 10 years old where Alex had a crush on someone from school and talked about the girl non-stop. Alex would blush profusely when she thought that said crush waved at her. It turns out that _that crush_ waved at someone behind her. It was quite embarrassing for Alex, but Diane thought it was a cute case of a crush.

Diane also showed Piper a bunch of naked baby pictures. As cliché as it sounded, she really did. She saw how Alex was a little chubby baby who turned out to be, well… _a smoking hot basketball chick_ in Piper's words. Through the showcase of the pictures, Piper thought that maybe all of Alex's ex-girlfriends have seen the same picture that Diane is showing her. Piper knew that Alex didn't use to do relationships, but she thought that maybe Alex still brought home a bunch of women she had flings with. She hit herself mentally for thinking about Alex's old _relationships_.

By the end of the photo Album, Diane showed Piper an old picture of three ladies, well more like two ladies and a girl, two of which she was sure was Diane and Alex while the other one resembled mostly like Diane.

"See this? This is three generations of Vauses." Diane said enthusiastically.

"Don't bore her to death, mom!" Alex chuckled while grabbing the tiramisu from the fridge.

"She's not boring me out, Al!" Piper said chuckling as well. She looked back to the photo that Diane was showing her. "Is that… uhm…"

"That's my mom." Diane smiled still looking at the picture.

"Grandma Pearl. She's beautiful." Piper whispered while realization is sipping within her. She remembered months ago when she and Alex played 20 questions and Alex told her the story about Pearl's. Diane's head snapped to Alex while Alex's head snapped towards Diane's.

As Piper read their expressions, she saw that Diane's expression was a surprised one while Alex's was a soft smirk and a nod.

"She told you about her grandma Pearl?" Diane had a wide smile.

"Uhm… Yes?" Piper didn't know how to answer due to Diane and Alex's reactions.

"She never told anyone about her. She must really love you." Diane chuckled while she caressed Piper's arm. "She didn't even tell Nicky until just last year and they were friends for years."

"Not even her exes?" Piper said in an attempt of a lame joke but, who was she kidding, right? She wanted to fish. Diane scoffed, shook her head and laughed.

"Stop fishing!" Diane said whilst chuckling. Piper looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You're the first woman she brought in here… Well, technically the second one with two X chromosomes. She brought in a _girl_ before. Not a woman." Diane laughed and then continued. "First one's Ella but, that was years ago. She never dared to step foot in this house again after three visits." Diane shrugged closing the album. Piper wanted to ask but she saw that Diane didn't want to really talk about it. So, she tried to make a joke.

"Well… Did she bring someone with an XY chromosome?" Piper snickered. Alex told her that she was _gay all the time_ or something in the lines of ' _I was gay since she was born'._ So, she wanted to start the joke to tease but she didn't know that it would immediately backfire.

"Oh no she didn't. Don't worry… But I did." Diane said giggling. Piper covered her mouth because she wanted to laugh so hard while Alex's eyes widened, and her eyebrows reached her hairline.

"What?! Excuse me?!" Alex said bring the tiramisu towards the dining table with three dessert plates.

Diane and Piper were laughing with tears seeing Alex's reaction. Alex's eyes were still wide in shock that Diane brought men in her house.

"Hey! I needed a plumber!" Diane said which elicited more laughter from the blonde and a shaking head from Alex.

Soon after, they finished their dessert and Alex invited Diane to come to her championship game that is happening in two days. Diane happily accepted because she didn't have to work that day. Not that she needed to work. She just wanted to be able to earn and not feel bad about spending her money. Alex has it covered anyway.

Diane also reminded Alex about her impending surgery and Alex said that it is enough that her nurse of a girlfriend reminded her at least three times a day and she promised to drink her meds for the meantime.

By the time the clock hit 5pm, Piper and Alex thanked Diane for the lunch and headed back to New York.

* * *

Alex and Piper are now back in their New York house in Caldwell Street. Boxes were still everywhere because Piper hasn't really fully moved in. Not that Piper really needed boxes to move in because she was just three houses away from Alex, she just wanted to be organized and didn't want to create unnecessary clutter in their soon-to-be shared house. Piper said that she wouldn't call it _their_ house yet until she's fully moved in.

Alex was sitting in her bed reading a book in her sleepwear. By sleepwear, she meant in her most comfortable boy shorts and a black, old, loose, and holey _Pearl's_ t-shirt. Piper mirrored Alex's sleep wear for the night as she grabbed Alex's extra sleep clothes. Alex made a lame joke about doing a shift at Pearl's in the middle of the night.

Piper was standing with her eyes on Alex while Alex dog-eared her book putting her eyes on the blonde.

" _Un-pause."_ Both women said together. Neither of them started talking but Piper was pretty sure that the ball is in Alex's court. She was sure that she said the last argument before Diane called out for lunch.

"Piper, babe, please let me explain."

"Okay. Go." Piper said sternly still standing up not moving while waiting for an explanation, her hands crossed over her chest.

"She was just a friend. We're not even best friends. That's just how she is, she likes claiming to herself whatever it is she wants to claim. Well, I was grateful that she is my friend. We still shared fun memories like playing when we were young and hanging out." Alex didn't want to lie about it but, Piper knew that there is more to it than just that. Alex was genuinely glad to see her friend she was just not prepared for it. She didn't want to hang out or anything she just wanted to know how Ella was doing. Nothing more, nothing less.

Piper blinked several times before speaking up.

"Did you date her?" Piper asked with jealousy evident in her voice. Alex shook her head.

"No. I don't like her like that. But, she told me she liked me before…"

"And it's okay for you that she just kisses you like that anywhere?" Piper asked with a heavy tone of jealousy.

"No! I told you it felt uncomfortable!" Alex's voice started to rise and then she thought better of it, so she spoke up once again.

"There's a reason why my mom said that Ella didn't dare to visit after the third time." Piper's eyebrows raised in question. The blonde saw vulnerability from Alex's expression and from jealous she became protective quick, so she walked towards the bed and sat beside Alex with her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Which is?" Piper's voice is now small wanting to know what it was that Alex is going to say.

"Yeah, we were friends but, she stole from my mom and that made me so angry at her and I never let her enter my mom's house ever again…" Alex was hesitant at first because she knew that she was going to dive in a bit of a sensitive topic but, she decided to continue anyway because she didn't want to keep anything from Piper.

"She stole a check three years ago and made a stupid decision of naming the check after herself. My mom got a call from her bank because she specifically instructed the bank to call her every time she issued checks more than a thousand dollars just, so she could confirm it. So, that's how she found out." Alex said sadly looking back at that time when she was very angry at Ella.

"Remind me again, why you're still friends with her?" Piper asked genuinely. She didn't want to seem sarcastic, but she just had to ask because nothing made sense to her. " _If Diane is my mom and someone steals from her, I wouldn't let that person see a light of day. I mean, Diane is so precious and why would you steal from, someone you claim to be, your best friend's mom?"_ Piper thought. Alex let out a loud sigh.

"Well, when we were nine years old. She was my only friend in school. She whisked away the bullies that were coming on to me trying to tell my face that my mom who has three jobs isn't something that I should brag about. I mean… she was there when I needed a friend and I think that is why she is still my friend because as far as the last time I've known, she didn't have any real friends." Alex shrugged and took Piper's hands. She spoke up again.

"Babe, you have nothing to be jealous about. I even told her that she 'might have pissed off _my girlfriend_ who just went inside my mother's house'. She knew I didn't do girlfriends that's, maybe, why she said that I've _'brought a friend.'."_ Alex finished speaking before she brought Piper's knuckles to her lips and kissed them. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to correct her on the spot too. I guess I was just really surprised with how she approached me." Alex shrugged wanting this argument to end.

"I'm sorry... I was just a little jealous." Piper started.

"A little?" Alex asked with a smirk forming on her face.

"Ugghhh! Okay. More than a little jealous!" Piper admitted chuckling whilst shaking her head.

"Okay. Apology accepted. You're allowed to be jealous." Alex chuckled as well while caressing Piper's cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Diane, no wonder I could clearly see that she didn't like Ella. And I'm also sorry that you had to deal with the bullies when you were young. I was _Ms. Goody two shoes_ myself and was bullied for that, so, I know exactly how you feel and I wish I could take all those memories away." Piper said sincerely, and she cupped Alex's face and leaned in to kiss the raven-haired woman. Alex pulled away tentatively and spoke up

"I might have a few ideas." Alex smirked and pulled Piper in so that the blonde could be on top of her. Piper giggled and attacked Alex on the lips.

Their kiss was full of want and need. Moans escaping from each one of them as the kiss heats up every second. Touches were given everywhere as if inspecting if each other's bodies are still intact and complete, not knowing that both women think that they only need each other to complete themselves.

Alex held Piper's waste from inside her shirt and flipped the blonde so that Piper's back is against the bed and so that she is on top. They pull away from the kiss to regain some oxygen and then go back immediately.

Piper's hands searched for the hem of Alex shirt as she pulled it up and removed it, stopping their kiss for about 0.035 seconds. Their kisses were hungry as their tongues battle for dominance and more moans escaped their mouths, not knowing who owns them. Alex did the same and pulled up Piper's shirt in an attempt to capture two of her favorite prisoners. One will be held captive by CO Right Hand while one is sucked by CO Hot Mouth, this were in Piper's words during one of their hot make-up sex sessions to that of which Alex laughed at but accepted anyway.

Alex dove in right away and caused Piper to squirm and moan some more. Alex gave both nipples equal attention until it was impossibly hard and stiff. She licked and sucked every area of Piper's body, pretty sure that she left marks that would earn her a daunting gaze in the morning from Piper, but she didn't care because that gaze will lead to another session of hot and explosive sex. She continued sucking and worshipping the blonde's body until she is on her way down the part where she wanted to be the most.

Alex pulled down Piper's shorts and took them off completely as her eyes widened seeing the blonde dripping with arousal. This cause Alex to groan and felt her own arousal get the better of her as well. The smell of sex added up to what seemed like the umpteenth time of her just coming on the spot.

"Oh shit, Pipes. You are fucking soaking." Alex said hungrily with her eyes full of need and want. She licked, nipped, and sucked Piper's thighs and pubic bone until Piper's hand gripped her thick black hair and lead it to where she wanted it to be.

"Stop… Teasing, Al. Please. Ohhhhh!" Piper said impatiently with a moan that Alex found so hot. This gesture turned on Alex more. She liked teasing Piper but now, she was thinking twice because she could confirm that she might have just came, once again, with what Piper did.

Alex blew cool air towards Piper's clit that was exposed and throbbing, waiting to be sucked. The raven-haired woman straddled Piper's leg as she wanted to hump and rub on to it to slowly fulfill her own needs as well. When Alex was happy with her position, she immediately sucked Piper's clit and played with it using her tongue.

"Ohhhhh! God! Ohhhhh!" Piper said with her eyes rolled up and her head hanging behind her.

The entirety of the heated event made both women's needs rise impossibly for each other as Alex would imagine a naked Piper beneath her who found a rhythm with her hips to create the most effective way of pleasure whilst Alex suck and nip at her clit. On the other hand, Piper could feel Alex's soaking boy shorts while the raven-haired woman rubbed her core against Piper's leg and Alex's left hand squeezing and just feeling Piper's breast.

"Ughhhh ohhh!" Alex pulled away temporarily to look at Piper and saw all the love in her girlfriend's eyes as she caught Piper staring at her as well. She took Piper by surprise when the older woman inserted two fingers inside Piper.

"Hollllyy Shit. Ohhhh! Aleeeex!" Piper screamed as she got filled with her girlfriend's dexterous fingers. Alex lifted herself up so that she was now straddling Piper's thighs and she as she went back to kissing Piper's lips who kissed her back with fervor and passion.

"Ugggghhh! Uhhhmmmmm! Ohhhh!" Piper screamed once again as Alex curled her fingers inside every thrust and felt that Piper was starting to tighten around her fingers. Alex pulled away from the kiss and started a trail of kisses form Piper's cheek to her ear.

"You wanna come for me, babe?" Alex's raspy voice almost made Piper cum on the spot, but she controlled it because there is a particular way she wanted to cum.

"Ughhh! Yess. But, I want to come with you. Ohhh!" Piper moaned as Alex inserted a third finger. Piper's hands were busy squeezing Alex's breasts and ass if she wasn't creating scratch marks on Alex's back. Now, feeling fuller than she was, she wanted to come with Alex. She pulled down Alex's soaking boy shorts, stopping Alex's rubbing tentatively and threw it on the side, she held on to Alex's wrist and pulled it away from inside her, both woman gasping to the loss of contact.

Piper now, held Alex's waist and guided her swiftly so that her clit is against Alex's. Piper wanted to come while scissoring which turned on Alex tenfold. She wasn't expecting this.

"Ohhh shit, Piper!" Alex said in a tone that might be the combination of a moan and a groan.

They rubbed together while moaning incoherent words except for each other's names which they both understood coherently. They looked each other straight in the eyes. Baby blues meet emeralds. They found a pace and their moans were reaching a higher rate of decibel per minute which tells that they are about to come together anytime soon. Both, trying to keep eye contact but failed when both women's eyes closed in intense pleasure.

"Hoooollyyy shit! Pipeeeeeeeeer! I'm about to-"

"Me too! Aleeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxx! Ugghh! Fuuuuuuck!"

It only took for Piper to squeeze Alex's ass and Alex to squeeze Piper's breast for them to come. Both women went off the edge and screamed each other's names like a prayer. They didn't stop their pace until they felt a puddle in between them. Both shivered after their orgasm and both women catching their breath. Alex is now currently splayed on top of Piper completely spent with her head beside Piper's.

What happened next surprised Alex once again. Piper mustered up the courage to flip their positions so that Alex was at the bottom and Piper was on top of the raven-haired woman. She was still feeling a bit hazy and dizzy due to her latest orgasm but, when she was sure that Alex's back was against the bed, she positioned herself so that her core was directly in front of Alex's mouth and Alex's core was directly in front of hers. They liked to 69 but it was on the rarest of occasions.

Alex could again swear that she would have come on the spot with how Piper is surprising her right now. They lapped in each other's wetness that came from their last orgasm, but it was Piper who sucked on Alex's clit first. Piper used her tongue to play with Alex's clit and she was sure that Alex elicited the hottest moan that was ever made. Alex mirrored Piper's actions.

"Fucking ohhhhhhhh! Fuck that tongue shiiiit!" Alex said as she was enjoying Piper's tongue inside her. This made her suck harder and insert two fingers as well. Piper mirrored this action and inserted two fingers inside Alex as well.

"Ohhhhhh shiiit, Allllleeeeeeeeeeeexxxx! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Piper screamed as her hips bucked to earn more friction.

"Show, don't - Fuuuuuck!" Alex couldn't take it any longer.

And just like that, they had another orgasm and both women were shaking and quivering from all the sucking, the nipping and the licking.

They went on for round three, four, five, and who's even counting, right? They made love until both were exhausted and has no energy left within them. They ended up spooning like any other night while whispering sweet nothings to each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was Alex who woke up first. She smiled at the snoring blonde whose head was on her chest and whose arm was wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes to let sleep consume her once again, but unfortunately, it didn't come to her so, she decided to just start the day.

Alex kissed Piper's temple and got out of bed slowly trying not to disturb the blonde's sleep. She wrote a note and placed it beside Piper's nightstand, making sure that the younger woman would be able to see it once she wakes up. It was about 9am and she was sure that Piper will be waking up soon. She wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

It was about 7:20 am when Piper was awakened by her phone that was frantically ringing on her nightstand.

"Alex! Make it stop!" Piper said pulling the covers on top of her head. When the ringing continued, she tried searching for Alex beside her but just found the older woman's side of the bed empty and cold. Piper groaned in frustration and reached out for her phone by the nightstand. Upon reaching for her ringing phone, she found a post-it note stuck on the screen. She intended to answer the call first but the ringing stopped. She rubbed her sleepy eyes to be able to read the note.

 _If you're reading this, then the surprise is spoiled. Out to get breakfast!_

 _-Alex xx_

 _PS good morning, babe. :)_

Piper smiled to this and was lost in the moment upon reading her girlfriend's note. She is surprised on how Alex could make her feel like they've just met, and they are still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. She was pretty sure she will feel this way all throughout their relationship. A smile crept up on her face when she realized that in about a month, they will be celebrating their first anniversary. She continued day dreaming until she was once again distracted by the frantic ringing of her phone.

She was startled as she dropped the phone on her face with the phone directly landing on her cheek.

"Ow! Shit!" She cursed more to herself for being stupid. She quickly picked up the phone again and looked at the caller id while rubbing her cheek. She hoped that it wouldn't leave a bruise. Her first guess was that it was Alex, but it was an unknown number. She answered it thinking that it might be someone from the hospital wanting her to come in for a shift.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

* * *

It was about 7:45 when Alex returned home with breakfast in hand. She admitted that she got excited and got more than what they can consume. To Alex, it wasn't really a problem because they can always heat it up and eat them again, but for Piper, she wanted to just finish everything because she believed that everything that was freshly cooked tastes better than reheated food. Except for that kung pao chicken from their favorite Chinese place where she can eat it straight out of the fridge.

Alex always got excited for breakfast. They would usually go to Gloria's but this time she just went there for take-out. _"I will tell her that we can just eat the rest tomorrow. Or maybe we can have breakfast for dinner. Or breakfast for lunch. Or a breakfast for a snack."_ Alex thought as she tried to convince herself that she didn't buy too much.

 _"I just ordered Italian sausage with tomatoes, rye bread, two over easy eggs with tater tots, that's for me, and Piper's favorite Croque Madame with a side of home-made hash browns, and it has that béchamel sauce that Piper loves… So that's one meal for me and one meal for her… Two black coffees and a hot chocolate, Piper loves hot chocolate too, I'd give her a choice, and I got two waffles with bacon and a side of fruit, that's for us to share, and extra bacon – why the hell did I order extra bacon? Shit. Well, bacon is life anyway so maybe that's excusable… I think I might have bought too much though. Wait… No, Gloria gave me more sausage and a cheese omelet and a side of wheat bread. Okay. Maybe I should invite Nicky and Lorna for breakfast. Who am I kidding? Piper's gonna freak out. I bought the whole breakfast menu."_

Alex was rambling in her mind. She asked herself why she bought so much. She admitted to herself that she got excited in surprising Piper for breakfast and if she's being really honest, she still felt a bit guilty for their small fight yesterday. She didn't want Piper to feel that way.

Alex grabbed everything and luckily, she could carry it with two hands. When she opened the front door, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she could hear some shuffling from the kitchen. She heard their fridge close and their drawers open and close as if someone is searching for something. She expected Piper to still be asleep especially after their long night the previous night where each of them had six… No, seven… Wait, eight orgasms? Who's counting, anyway.

"Pipes?" Alex called out as she walked towards the living room. She popped her head towards the kitchen finding the last thing that she would want to find there. More like finding a person of a male specie in that case who was standing still and not moving.

Alex immediately saw that the man was holding one of their bread knives. The raven-haired woman gasped and didn't know if she would pee in her pants or would just faint. Her mind is in extra over drive right now. _"Who the hell is this man?! What has he done to Piper?"_

The man turned around and has his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights looking straight at Alex's emerald orbs. _"I am not remotely ready to die today."_

 **End of Chapter**


	20. Trouble in paradise?

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! Please tell me what you guys think!**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story.**

Alex's mind went to overdrive and thought of the murder documentaries that she and Piper have been watching lately. _"What did they do to survive again? What should I do? Where is Piper? Is that a murder weapon? Or maybe he's in the wrong house. Or maybe I AM in the wrong house."_ Alex thought so, she discreetly looked at her surroundings to confirm and saw her and Piper's picture by the side table.

The man didn't look like he was going to attack Alex, so the raven-haired woman made sure to keep things in control.

"Who the hell are you?!" – One… Alex spats with wide eyes. She was shocked to say the least. There was a man, about early to mid-thirties, good-looking (she had to admit though she wouldn't dare lay a finger on him), but obviously looking… _"What do I call this look again?"_ tired, yes, he is looking tired, standing in the middle of her and Piper's kitchen. He is wearing black jeans, a white shirt under a blue zip up jacket that has the initials C and R on the upper left chest. He is also wearing a dark blue bonnet. She was confused. _"Who the hell is this? Did a homeless person break in to my house?"_

"Oh!" The man jumped in surprise but continued talking. "Hi. I didn't know Pipey had another roommate." The man said looking at Alex. She offered the raven-woman a tired but welcoming smile. He continued his task as he was about to start cutting the bread on the countertop. _"Okay. He is totally harmless. 'Pipey' though? Pipey? Piper?"_

"What?! Hi?! Uhm… Who are you, again?!" – Two… Alex asked startled as she was starting to get a bit agitated. If she and Piper was expecting another roommate that day, she didn't get the memo.

She was thinking that maybe she was in a TV show where they prank normal people in their homes with men cutting bread in the middle of their kitchen, looking like a murderer straight from a Netflix thriller series.

"Who are _you?_ " The man asked.

"I'm… Wha… It's rude to answer a question with another question, you know?!" Alex hesitated and called out for Piper looking at their room. "Pipes?!" No answer. Alex's mind went to over drive. Piper didn't tell her that she'll be having visitors _if_ this is Piper's visitor. She isn't expecting anyone herself. A thousand things played inside Alex's head. _"What the fuck! Is this a serial killer? Who the hell is this inside my house. No no, but she knows Piper. Pipey. Shit is this a boyfriend?!"_ She looked at the man once again who was expecting an answer form her.

"I'm Alex. Who are you?" – Three… Alex asked as she was glued to the floor. She didn't move a single muscle. "What did you do to Piper?" Alex asked with wide eyes. The man's expression turned from curious to amused to surprise to shocked.

"You're Alex?" The man asked standing up. Alex immediately stepped backward with their big breakfast (four bags – two on each hand) still in hand.

"Last time I checked, yes. I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?" – Four… Alex asked being very careful.

"You're a woman!" The man said with more amusement in his expression until a smile grew on his face. Alex's eyebrows raised up to her hairline not believing that this man in front of him is playing twenty questions with her. Well, he's the only one doing the asking and apparently getting his answers.

"Last time I checked, yes, again. Are you going to tell me who the hell are you?" – Five… "You're here in my house! I deserve an answer, don't you think?" Alex answered now much more confused than before.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Let me help you with that!" The man said rushing towards her reaching out for the take-outs to help Alex. The raven-haired woman just stared at the man with wide-eyes as she was frozen in place. _"I don't understand anything that's happening."_

"Who are you?!" – Six… Alex shouted in question, demanding an answer. The man's head snapped back with wide-eyes realizing that he still hasn't answered Alex's question and thought that he might be utterly scaring the shit out of Alex.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Piper sauntered from the bedroom as she heard Alex's raised voice. Alex noticed that Piper just finished taking a bath and was as calm as she could be. Alex just looked at Piper with wide-eyes and looked at the man and Piper back and forth.

Piper realized Alex's demeanor. She didn't mean to scare her girlfriend about having someone visit her. The man looked at Alex and Piper and then Piper looked at the man and Alex who was waiting for an acceptable explanation for all of this. Alex was getting ready for a _"This is my boyfriend that I haven't told you about."_ remark but got nothing until the man spoke up instead who shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man walked towards the breakfast bar and placed the take-outs on top and then rushed back to Alex to extend his hand in introduction. The man extended his hand but forgot to speak up. Piper was now giggling at the man's gesture as he still didn't speak up. She put two and two together on what is currently happening. The man genuinely just forgot to introduce himself until Alex's eyes were boring holes on him.

"I'm Danny! Piper's eldest brother. I'm sorry for scaring you shitless!" Danny said slightly embarrassed. Piper started chuckling. He walked towards a surprised Alex and lifted his hand for Alex to shake. The raven-haired woman took it hesitantly at first but shook it regardless. The Chapman siblings found it funny seeing Alex physically let out a sigh of relief as she regained color.

"Here, see?" Danny said as he removed his bonnet to show Alex his blonde hair. "Pipey's right. You've been watching too much of those suspense and thriller movies. And maybe a bit too much of those murder documentaries. You must've thought I was a serial killer." Danny said chuckling.

"No, I didn't!" Alex said defensively and then her shoulders slumped in defeat. She turned to Piper who had a wide shit-eating grin.

"I told you that you watched too much of those movies!" Piper said giving Alex a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good morning, babe!" Piper said chuckling. Alex was still in a state of shock.

"Pipes, you could have told me your brother was coming so, I wouldn't be thinking that there's someone who broke into our house to cut a fucking piece of bread!" Alex said trying to ease her nerves. Danny and Piper chuckled to this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming over." Piper said. "It's a surprise, kind of!" Piper smiled.

"That is great, babe! But, I saw him holding our bread knife for fuck's sake! In the middle of our kitchen! What do I think about a stranger in my house holding that?!" Alex said letting out her fears and frustrations. Piper chuckles and soothes Alex's arm to calm her girlfriend down.

"I'm so sorry!" Piper said as she exploded in a fit of laughter. Danny followed suit but stopped and smiled at the raven-haired woman. Alex shook her head and started speaking up.

"Good thing I bought breakfast for more than two people!" Alex said looking at Piper then at Danny, offering them a small, sincere smile.

"You always buy breakfast for more than two people! You don't have to tell me that!" Piper said with raised eyebrows.

"Speaking of _telling…"_ Danny started. _"…_ you forgot to tell me that _your_ Alex is a woman too, Pipey!" Danny said with a smirk forming on his lips.

"You have any problem with that, Dan?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows. The corner of her lips tugging up to a smile.

"Yeah! You have to teach me how to get one myself! One as gorgeous as your girlfriend!" Piper's eyes widened at Danny. It is now Alex's turn to laugh. Alex tried stifling her laughs watching the exchange between the siblings. Piper's face blushed profusely to what her brother said.

"You have a girlfriend of seven years!" Piper said incredulously.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you met each other because you bumped into each other outside because of a failed delivery? That is the most cliché thing anyone has ever told me!" Danny said while he munched on a bacon strip. Their _big breakfast_ was splayed out the breakfast bar. Piper and Alex sat beside each other while Danny sat at the opposite side.

"Mmmmhmmm." Alex said as she drank her coffee.

"And you've met, Cal?" Danny asked Alex.

"Uhhmm. Kind of. He saw me collapse." Alex shrugged trying to make light of the situation. Piper rolled her eyes at Alex. "I'm sorry about Cal…" Alex said with her voice barely above a whisper looking at Danny with sad eyes. Alex knew that Danny was as sad as Piper about it but didn't push further. The blonde man shook his head and gave Alex a sad smile as if dismissing the thought and then he spoke up, slightly changing the topic.

"You better have surgery ASAP, Alex for you to avoid more collapses. It's not nice if your body goes through that process repeatedly." Danny warned. Danny is a doctor in Colorado and he specializes as an anesthesiologist and is currently practicing surgery.

"Oh gosh. I have two blondes bossing me around!" Alex says laughing. "Can't wait for our kids, Pipes!" Alex says with a huge doze of sarcasm but, Piper knows that how Alex could be at times. Her heart fluttered upon Danny's genuine concern for her, but she just wanted to make light of the situation.

"Talking about kids already, huh? I see." Danny grinned at Piper and Alex. Piper shook her head and returned the smile, not wanting to talk about it just yet.

"She's going to have it after her game tomorrow." Piper says chuckling.

"Kids?!" Danny asked with utter shock.

"No! The surgery!" Piper said mirroring Danny's shock and then exploding into a fit of laughter. She missed her brother.

"Yeah, the surgery." Alex chuckled and then continued talking. "But, really though, thanks Danny. I will be having my surgery the day after tomorrow. You should come to the game." Alex offered him a smile while taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I wouldn't miss it. Piper here has told me how _'hot Alex is while playing basketball'._ " Danny chuckles whilst shaking his head. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you are dating a woman. I thought Alex is a man all along!" Danny said chuckling.

"Well, look how you're being wight now! I'm fehhereety sure you'd be worse over the phown or over Fayffebook, ashking me for deeetailshh." Piper said with her mouth full of sweet syrupy waffles.

"Way to go being very modest in front of your girlfriend." Danny teases. Alex laughs and stuffs her mouth with sausages, eggs and a piece of bread.

"I cuuhhhn doo vworse vhan vhat." Alex says while having a hard time chewing all the food she stuffed in her mouth. Danny and Piper burst out in laughter. A comfortable silence envelope them before Alex spoke up.

"I wish I've met Cal." Alex shrugged saying it to no one in particular. When Piper and Danny looked at her with sad eyes which Alex obviously knew was due to them missing their brother, she tried to make light of the situation. "Pipes always tells me how he's the _fun one_." Alex chuckles. She just met Danny, but she feels like they've known each other for years like friends who haven't seen each other for a long time, but she knew that it was due to the fact that he is Piper's brother who protected him when their parents weren't there to support her. And she is very much thankful for that. Danny's eyes widened at Alex and then at Piper whose mouth was agape not believing her girlfriend snitching her out to her brother.

"I mean don't get me wrong… You're fun but I could use a more fun one." Alex teases and gives Danny a genuine smile which gives away her teasing.

"Hey!" Piper says towards Alex giving her a playful smack on the arm. Danny is now currently chuckling at this as well.

"I wish you've met him too, though. We never really get along always but Piper's always our glue." Danny says sincerely smiling.

"So, Danny…" Alex started. She needed answers. "I mean… Don't get me wrong again. I like that you are here despite the fact that I thought of you as a murderer trying to murder Piper and I with our own serrated bread knife earlier…" Piper and Danny burst out in laughing once again but, Alex continued.

"What brings you here in New York?" Alex asked sincerely. Piper looked at Alex and then at Danny feeling stupid as to why she didn't ask Danny that certain question in the first place. She was just glad to have Danny here with them. She genuinely missed her older brother.

"Yeah, Dan. I mean I like you here too. I missed you so much. But, apart from the visit, what _brings_ you here? Colorado is kind of far from here it's not like it's just in Connecticut." Piper asked trying to make a point.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you, hence the surprise visit. I called you this morning when no one was answering at your door it turns out you moved in here already." Danny stated and then continued. "So, as you know, I am practicing surgery and I was sent by my hospital to do research in here. In your hospital actually." Danny smiled to that of which Piper smiled back at.

"That's great! Maybe I'll see you in the hospital when you do research there. Until when are you staying? And where are you staying? Piper asked.

"You can stay here if you want." Alex offered and then looked at Piper for approval to that of which the blonde nodded to. Danny smiled at the couple.

"Thanks, but since I was sent here, my employer paid for everything even the lodging at the hotel a block away from BVGH." Danny smiled and continued. "I don't know until when I will be staying but, it could go for weeks even a month."

They talked about everything that they've been currently doing. Danny learned that Alex owns a coffee shop and he asked how Piper is doing at the hospital. They caught up with each other's lives as Danny revealed that he is planning to propose to his girlfriend of seven years but is still thinking if he should push through with it. He is obviously doubting it. Danny and Piper argued about not doing it or doing it until they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Alex said standing up.

* * *

"Nicky! What are you doing here?" Alex asked from the door. Before the raven-haired woman stepped to the side to let her best friend in, Nicky let herself in by pushing Alex to the side. The taller woman felt Nicky's nerves radiating from her.

"I need to see Chapman." Nicky said walking inside. "Chapman!" Nicky shouted to call out and rushed towards the kitchen where she could smell their food. Alex was sure that she would also sit down to eat.

"Come in! Welcome to our home!" Alex says sarcastically looking at Nicky who was already inside the house while she was still by the door holding it open. Alex was confused when Nicky stopped on her tracks and turned back to face Alex.

"What? Why'd you stop? Chapman's inside." Alex said with wide eyes now confused. Nicky's eyebrow shot up in question.

"She's not there in the kitchen naked, is she? I can't afford a threesome now, you know." Nicky asked with all seriousness and worry etched in her face with a glint of a humorous sexual innuendo. She was a mess. Alex's eyes widened in what Nicky said, shut and locked the door and walked towards Nicky, rushing, grabbing a fistful of her wild hair and just pulling it one time to surprise the shorter woman.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nicky said rubbing her head and then chuckling.

"For thinking about Piper naked or even thinking that we would invite you to bed!" Alex said annoyed at her best friend, but she still loves her regardless. "Besides, as much as I want her naked now, I can't." Alex says with her voice lower in volume. Nicky let out a chuckle and the spoke up.

"Ohhh. Trouble in paradise?" Nicky asked still rubbing that part of her head. Alex's eyes rolled.

"No, idiot." Alex said now chuckling at her best friend who was confused. "Just go. She's in the kitchen, unfortunately for you, not naked." Alex says chuckling. Nicky's eyes widened and as if all the worry comes back in her body.

"Okay." Nicky says walking towards the kitchen. "Chapman!"

Nicky was met with two sets of blue eyes and two blonde-haired human beings.

"Yes?" Piper and Danny said in unison. Piper told Danny about Nicky as she heard the wild-haired woman's voice booming from their entrance door.

"Oh…" Nicky said nervously while utter confusion spreads within her. She looked at Piper and then at Danny. "Vause! There's a rare creature in your kitchen. Particularly the one of the opposite gender and I'm pretty sure is not on your list of preference to fuck." Nicky said looking back at Alex who just entered the kitchen and then back at the blondes.

"What the fuck!" Danny laughed hysterically at Nicky's words.

"Nichols, this is my brother Danny." Piper introduced her brother who offered Nicky a small wave as he was still in a fit of laughter. Alex was shaking her head due to Nicky's words as well.

"Sorry about her, Danny" Alex apologizes for Nicky's mouth. Danny just waved his hands in dismissal saying that everything's cool.

"What brings you here… nervous, Nicky? Are you okay?" Piper notices Nicky's sudden change in demeanor. She went from a woman with color to a woman who looks like she's seen a ghost.

"I need your help…" Nicky says with her mouth shaking. Alex couldn't believe that Nicky was about to have a nervous breakdown anytime soon.

"Sure. With what?" Piper asked concerned. Alex and Danny were also waiting for what is about to happen.

"And you couldn't ask me, your best friend first? You have to ask my girlfriend?" Alex asked trying to make light of the situation, but Piper glared at her and threw a crumpled table napkin at her girlfriend in an attempt to shut her up. Alex's hands raised in surrender.

"Alex. Not the time!" Piper said sternly whilst whisper shouting and then her eyes went back to Nicky that was looking straight back at her.

 _"For the love of god just say it! We're dying to know what this is!"_ Alex thought.

 _"Gosh, what is happening to Nicky? She's never been like this before."_ Piper thought with utter concern.

 _"Ohhhh. I love this lesbian drama. Netflix got nothing on this"_ Danny thought as he watched.

"I need to know what she loves or likes or what she'd prefer. You're her friend and please help me!" Nicky was almost screaming as she rambled in front of everyone.

Alex tried stifling her laughter and eyed Piper who was starting to laugh as well. Danny didn't even try to conceal the laughter and chuckled. They have a clue what she is talking about, but they needed Nicky to tell them. As the three waited in anticipation, finally, Nicky spoke up.

"I'm going to ask Lorna to be my girlfriend and I am so fucking nervous." Nicky confessed.

Just like that Nicky fainted.

* * *

Nicky fainting was quickly resolved as they've got a doctor and a nurse in the room She was just carried by Alex and Danny to the couch to lie down and when she started having her consciousness back, was assured by Piper and Alex that everything is going to be okay. To make Nicky feel much better, Piper told Nicky about some facts and things she knew that Lorna would love.

It was 10:30 when Alex finally excused herself to take a shower as she had to go in to work by 11am. She told Nicky that they could go to work together since Nicky is bound to be at Pearl's by 10:00am. She totally forgot she needed to go in since she was nervous about asking Lorna to be her girlfriend. _"Lucky me! My boss is my best friend who saw me faint due to a nervous breakdown a few minutes ago."_ Were Nicky's words.

Piper said that her shift starts at 1pm and Danny said that he will be resting in his hotel room as he went straight to Piper and Alex's house from the airport this morning. Danny insisted on bringing Piper to work as he really missed his little sister.

Alex and Nicky had to go, and Piper didn't care if there were other people in their home. They will do what they want even if it means a minute of making out just to say goodbye to Alex. The raven-haired woman didn't mind either. She liked the display of affection that Piper instills.

They kissed each other goodbye softly and passionately whilst whispering silent promises when they get home that night. A tight hug from the blonde, a sniff of Alex's neck and a kiss on Piper's temple concluded their goodbyes. Nicky rolled her eyes as she waited outside because she knew too well how love-sick Alex is with Piper and vice versa. She was happy to see her best friend that way to say the least.

Danny, on the other hand, didn't find it disturbing. In fact, he was happy for Piper who, he thinks genuinely, deserves to be that happy. He knew all too well how their parents, especially their mother, treated her for choosing nursing as a profession and, in a way, blaming her, for Cal's death. " _She deserves this. She deserves better. She deserves to be happy."_ Cal thought.

They said their goodbyes and they let the day play out itself.

Piper is currently in the hospital at the nurse's ward busy plotting visits and taking notes on her new and old patients' records. She was delighted that one of her patients, who has been there for already about a month is due for release. She was glad that she had the same shift as Lorna's and she was the reliever of Poussey meaning, she won't be able to bump into Larry anytime soon. Well, except by the end of her shift wherein he will be Piper's reliever.

Piper was preparing her caddy when Dr. Smith, Alex's doctor and her boss, approached her.

"Hey, Nurse Chapman, did you get the acknowledgement letter from UCSF Medical Center? It should be in your mail." The doctor asked. Piper's eyes scrounged in confusion.

"Uhm… I didn't send any application, doc. I'm really happy here in BVGH." Piper said cheerily.

"Oh, I told you I would submit one for you. I referred you to the UCSFMC. I know you told me way before that you wanted to experience working at one of the top Hospitals in the US." Dr. Smith said simply.

"Yes, Dr. Smith, but, it's different now. I don't want to leave Brooklyn Ville." Piper said, but still considering what the doctor said but she didn't want to move. Moving meant that she would leave Alex behind. She found her one true love and she won't even dare to leave her anywhere.

"Well, you can still think about it though." Dr. Smith says smiling. Piper loved his sincere intentions, but she didn't want to explain further that she didn't want to apply for employment to any other hospitals most especially when she is up for promotion at BVGH. Piper offered him a kind smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith." Piper smiled.

"Okay, I will be making rounds now." The doctor said and walked away.

Piper was left thinking about the doctor said. Maybe if she would consider, she would ask Alex to come with her. But, this is Alex's home. New York is her home. Would Alex even consider moving for her? She shook her head to let the thoughts go. She knew she needed to talk to Alex about this but dismissed the thought. She would talk about it after Alex's surgery. She didn't want to cause more stress for her girlfriend. As if on cue, she received a text message.

 **From Alex:**

 _A: Hey. How's work treating you?_

 _P: Good so far. You?_

 _P: Can't wait for tonight. I'm still going to choose which jersey of yours to wear for tomorrow's game!_

 _A: I bet you'll look hot in it ;) I'll help you choose. We have a new jersey for tomorrow's game._

 _A: Want me to cook for tonight or want any take-out?_

 _A: Work's okay. No silly customers giving me red -velvet muffins._

Piper had to chuckle to this. Alex liked how red-velvet tastes she just doesn't like the fact that it is red and that the main flavor is chocolate-ish. She said she could've just ordered a chocolate muffin.

 _P: I'm feeling… Greek take out. I can bring some on the way home. How does that sound?_

 _P: Okay good. No one to be possessive about. ;)_

 _A: Sounds perfect._

 _A: See you by 7pm?_

 _P: Yes, you will._

 _P: Gotta go make rounds. Love you. Xx_

 _A: Love you. Xxo_

"You literally look like a love-struck teenager there, Chapman." Lorna giggled whilst announcing her presence. She saw Piper blush upon typing on her phone and the short brunette knew exactly why. Piper blushed some more as she shook her head to conceal her blush, leaving to make rounds.

* * *

Alex brought home her favorite corn muffin and a banana walnut muffin for Piper for their movie munchies after their Greek take-out dinner. She was holding a paper back on her left as she walked home from Pearl's.

On the way to their house, she passed by Piper's old house, three houses away from _their_ current house and collected all the mail for Piper. Alex wasn't one to open mails that aren't hers, so she didn't even look at the envelopes because she knew that those were Piper's to open.

When she got home, she got her own mail and went inside the house, removed her shoes and placed Piper's mails on the table by the foyer so that Piper could skim through it. She sat down by the chair in the foyer and started opening her mail without looking at what it was. _"Why would I still look at the front if I would open it anyway."_ Was what she said one time when Piper asked her why she didn't look at the front of her mails. _"Well because sometimes, mailmen make mistakes too. You don't want to end up opening someone else's letters!"_ Was what Piper said to Alex, but that didn't stop Alex.

Alex received a mail from an insurance company that is advertising lots and other commercial spaces. " _Throw away."_ She opened a mail for their electricity bill. She studied it and was impressed that their electricity bill was surprisingly lower than the one she had the previous month. _"Those power-saver lamps worked!"_ She made a mental note of telling Piper about it later. The third mail that she opened was from the jewelers that she visited the other day. " _Hide this one. Piper can't see this. At least not yet. She's gonna freak out."_ She placed the mail at the bottom most drawer of their mail table by the foyer where Piper's mails were on top of the table so that Piper could see it when she comes in.

The fourth mail she opened was an unusual one with a UCSF logo on it. She started reading it thinking that it might be one of those advertising letters inviting their kids to go to that University. What Alex didn't notice was that it wasn't her mail and it is from the University of California, San Francisco, Medical Center. She opened it and unfolded the piece of paper as she started reading it.

 _Dear Ms. Chapman,_

 _We want to inform you that we have received your application from two weeks ago to be one of the head nurses here at University of California, San Francisco Medical Center._

 _We have viewed your credentials and achievements and we are very pleased to say the least._

 _Thank you for your application and please wait for a mail that would confirm your employment with us._

 _Thank you very much once again!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Annie Fox MD, MS, PhD_

 _Head Doctor, UCSFMC_

As if on cue, a text from Piper came in.

 **From Piper:**

 _P: Baby, you home?_

Alex didn't reply. She didn't notice that she was staring at the letter for about half an hour now. She was glued on the spot not wanting to think about the argument that they will surely have that night. She needed answers about this application.

Alex was awakened from her deep daze when her phone lit up and chirped once again.

 **From Piper:**

 _P: Alex, you haven't texted since you said you're heading home. I am worried. Are you okay?_

Alex's mind is in over-drive and is seething. She didn't know how to approach this topic with the blonde because it isn't even her letter to start with. _"Fuck it."_ Alex thought. She is going to talk about this with Piper. _"No more running away from this."_

Ultimately, Alex knew that she loves Piper more than anything else and is ready to sacrifice for the blonde. She wouldn't even get to the middle of this with Piper. She will support her all the way if she wanted to move to California. The thing that hurt her the most is the fact that Piper didn't even tell Alex about it. _"Doesn't she want me in her future? Doesn't she see me in her future?"_

A thousand of questions immediately are created within Alex's mind due to the letter she just read. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. She is disappointed, upset and maybe a little bit angry that Piper didn't even consider telling her about it. She didn't know what to do. She has roughly an hour and a half until Piper comes home. She first decided to reply to Piper's message because she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about her anyway.

 _A: I'm home. I'm okay._

 _P: K. Will see you in a bit. Love you.x_

 _A: You too._

Alex thought that her reply might be too straightforward or too cold, but she hopes that Piper didn't think much about it. She knew she needed release and she entered Nicky's name to text her best friend who she knew was at her own home as she left Pearl's earlier than Alex did.

 **To Nicky:**

 _A: Where are you?_

 _N: At home. What's up?_

 _A: Need release. Need to get high. I dunno._

 _N: Trouble in paradise?_

 _A: Dunno._

 _N: Meet me at our spot?_

 _A: Yes please._

With that, Alex packed a bag, left the open letter on the kitchen counter top and a note on top of it for Piper.

 **End of Chapter**


	21. Clam Jam! Twat Swat! Ugggh!

**Chapter 21**

 **A/N: I do not own anything. I just made the story.**

 **You guys hanging in there?**

"Al?" Piper called out. No answer. "Alex?" She tried again. No answer. The sound of the crumpling paper bags of their Greek take out that she is holding with one hand is the only sound she could currently hear apart from the door she just closed and locked. She just got home from work a little bit earlier than expected. Alex's cold replies got her worried. She couldn't put a finger on what it could be that she has said or done but she just wanted to ask Alex right away. Unfortunately for her, Alex isn't home.

She noticed her mail on top of the table by the foyer and grabbed everything after taking her shoes off and walking towards the kitchen bar. She placed the paper bags of Greek take-out down on the table as she saw an open envelop with the UCSFMC logo on it. Her heart jumped at the sight and now, she is aware of maybe why Alex has been acting cold through text. She also saw the post-it note that was on top of the letter.

 _Went out to clear my mind. Be back in half an hour._

 _Alex_

Plain and simple. No ' _love you'_ s or 'x's or 'xo's in the note. Piper wondered why the simplest of Alex's post-it notes could carry a thousand more meanings and messages. Ultimately, she knew that they are about to argue about this. Piper didn't even know how to feel. Should she be mad at Alex for snooping through her mail? Did she even snoop through her mail? Should she be worried that Alex will leave her because of this stupid application? Well, she was more than sure that their love isn't that shallow and would just leave because of that.

The truth of the matter is that she is afraid that Alex might have misunderstood the situation. Piper isn't the one who sent the application the first place so, she decided that she would just explain everything calmly to her girlfriend but, she mentally hit herself when she realized that Alex might have been upset because she didn't even tell the raven-haired woman about it. Piper hopes that she would be able to resolve everything tonight.

Piper sat on one of the stools and brought her hands to her face and just breathed in deeply to calm herself down. She didn't want to talk about this with Alex because she didn't want to create more stress before Alex's impending surgery but, now, there is no way she could delay the inevitable. They should talk. They are going to talk.

* * *

Alex dribbled the ball in front of Nicky as the shorter woman defended the ring. She dribbled with her right hand and switched it to her left hand passing it from behind her back and then passing the ball to her right hand again doing a cross over. Alex grabbed the ball and took a side step so that Nicky wasn't in front of her, she took the opportunity and did a clean lay-up. She swept her hands together as if removing specs of dust from it, showing Nicky how easy it was for her. They always do this on court swagger to build up fire and motivation.

"Whoa, you're on fire." Nicky says wiping down the sweat that has been dripping from her forehead despite the pink stretchable sweat band she is wearing to contain her wild-hair. Nicky is wearing her white sweatpants and a red shirt that simply says _gay_ on the left part on the breast area. They have been playing one on one basketball for about 45 minutes already since they met at _their spot_ a.k.a. the basketball court.

"I'm always on fire." Alex says nonchalantly whilst walking towards the ball in her gray sweat pants and Piper's favorite black band tee that fits her perfectly. She picked it up and went to the perimeter to shoot a three ball.

 _Swoosh!_

"So, you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Nicky asked as she is worried about her best friend. She got the ball from when Alex shot it from the perimeter and kept it, holding it on her side, wanting an explanation from the taller woman.

"It's nothing." Alex shrugged as she walked towards the bench to sit, grab her towel, and have a drink.

"You, telling me you _'wanna get high'_ or you _'need release'_ is just for nothing? Now you got your high and your release! Tell me what's going on, so I could help!" Nicky says concerned for her best friend. Her wide eyes are telling Alex that she is genuinely concerned for her.

Within Nicky and Alex's friendship, _getting high_ or _needing release_ when they have a problem or somewhat stressed meant that they would go inside a court and play their hearts out or shoot some hoops, sweat out all the negative energies and the like. Although Nicky was a former heroin addict, Alex never resulted to using it herself. She saw with her very eyes how Nicky almost vanished from the earth when she had an infection due to using when they first met plus the fact that she was informed that her biological father died from an overdose. And so, Alex never got high off heroin. She occasionally gets high from weed but doesn't really prefer it as " _it messes up her A-game"_ \- her words. She claimed this to be when at one game, she shot the ball at the opponent's ring which earned their opponents two crucial points. She never got high off weed before a game again.

"I accidentally opened a mail from California…" Alex said as she sat down on the bench looking everywhere but at Nicky. She thanked the gods she didn't believe in that it was just her and Nicky in the basketball court.

"Okay? So, what now? You hate California, is that it?" Nicky asked as she stood in front of Alex whilst chuckling. She didn't know what was going on with the taller woman and wanted answers so, she is trying to make light of the situation. Alex's eyes widened and grabbed her water bottle and squeezed some of the contents, so it went straight on Nicky's shirt.

"Hey! What was that for! That's my favorite shirt!" Nicky says in her usual complaining way as Alex rolled her eyes at Nicky due to the obvious fact that her _favorite shirt_ is even more dredged in the shorter woman's sweat than the sprayed water.

"That's for being 'gay' according to your shirt. Does it even say that?" Alex squinted to see, bringing her glasses from above her head down to rest on her nose so that she can read Nicky's shirt. Nicky grabbed her own water bottle and squeezed it so that some of the contents go straight to Alex's shirt as well.

"Hey!" It's Alex's turn to complain.

"That's for being 'gay' according to your face!" Nicky says laughing whilst copying Alex's words. She was still holding the ball at her side. Alex had to chuckle at this. She loved how Nicky could make her feel better at times when she felt bad, but she knew ultimately that Piper would be the only one who would make her completely better. There was a comfortable silence before Alex spoke up.

"It was an acknowledgement for a position application in one of the top hospitals in California, no, not just in Cali, one of the top hospitals in the US." Alex said avoiding Nicky's gaze once again.

"Okay… So, is it for blondie? Then that's good news, right?" Nicky asked with her eyebrows raised. She didn't have a clue on where this will lead.

"Yeah. But, I won't even know about it if I didn't accidentally open it." Alex says sadly.

"Ohhh… Did she keep it from you?" Nicky asked. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, Nicky, I would move for her if she really wants that job but, it seems like I'm not a part of her future, it's like I'm not a part of her plans. It hurts me that she didn't even tell me about it." Alex says letting her heart out to her best friend.

"You'd consider moving?!" Nicky asked incredulously. Alex could also see the hint of sadness and the surprise at the wild-haired woman's statement. Alex looked at Nicky in the eyes with all seriousness.

"Uhm yeah. For Piper, I would." Alex says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really love her, don't you? So, this is like a permanent thing? This relationship?" Nicky asked. Alex's eyes widened not believing the words that are coming out from Nicky's mouth.

"Of course, it is! I've never been in this kind of relationship before. You, of all people, should see that!" Alex says with her voice raising a little just to make a point.

"I know, I know. I could clearly see that." Nicky offered her best friend a smile. She was genuinely happy for the taller woman but had to admit that she would miss her best friend if she would move far away. "Sorry, Stretch... Well, did you ask her why she kept it from you?" Nicky asked trying to help her best friend resolve the problem.

"No. We haven't even talked about it yet." Alex confessed. Nicky stared at her incredulously with wide eyes. She dropped the ball, walked towards Alex and grabbed Alex's high pony tail and pulled it down so that the raven-haired woman's head jolts backwards. Alex was taken aback with this gesture.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alex shouted rubbing her head.

"That's for being stupid and not talking to your girlfriend first before jumping into conclusions! You should talk to her first and try hearing her out and tell her that you are hurt of what she did! Or whatever it is that you are feeling!" Nicky suggested with a slightly raised voice and wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Alex just jumped into conclusions right away.

"I am physically hurt by what _you_ did!" Alex says still rubbing her head and fixing her hair tying it in a loose messy bun.

"And that's for this morning as well! For pulling a fistful of my beautiful wild hair." Nicky says nonchalantly. Alex chuckled to this and rolled her eyes to Nicky's _beautiful_ comment.

"Yeah. I guess I should talk to her." Alex said in conclusion. "Thanks, Nick." Alex said sincerely. She was really glad to have her best friend by her side. Nicky punched her arm. "Ow! Stop it!" Alex shouted and rubbed her arm this time.

"That's for being stupid again. You know that Piper loves you like you hung the moon, right? She wouldn't leave you just like that." Nicky said in conclusion as well.

"I know. But, I love her more." Alex says dreamily as she picks up her duffle bag.

* * *

Alex arrived home and found Piper opening take-out boxes of Greek food on their kitchen bar. Alex could feel the tension through Piper's facial features. The raven-haired woman was pretty sure that Piper have seen the letter from UCSFMC and her post-it note.

"Hey." Alex said. Piper must be deep in thought as she jumped as she was startled with Alex's presence.

"You're home." Piper offered a sad smile walking towards Alex to hug the taller woman. Alex received the hug but didn't move or flinch. She was glad that Piper's scent made it to her nose as it relaxes her even for just a little bit.

"I am. Can we eat now? I'm famished." Alex says coldly. She didn't want to act this way in front of Piper, but she is just really hurt about the situation.

"Could we at least talk about this first, Alex?" Piper asked as she slightly raised the envelop from UCSFMC. Alex let out a sarcastic chuckle as she dropped her duffle bag to the side of the breakfast bar as she gets ready to talk.

"Now you want to talk about it?!" Alex's voice was calm, but Piper could feel the sadness and the hurt in it. "Were you even considering on telling me about this?" Alex asked sternly.

"Of course, I want to talk about it! This is a total misunderstanding, Alex!" Piper says trying to defend herself.

"How is a job application a total misunderstanding, Piper? So, are you telling me that you didn't want to apply for _that_ job in California?!" Alex asked with her eyes stinging with tears that are threatening to fall. _"You want to talk about it? We will talk about it all right!"_ Alex is now seething.

"You don't understand, Alex!" Piper says with her own eyes pooling with tears.

"Answer my damn question, Piper! Are you telling me you didn't want to apply? That _that_ mail is just a mistake?" Alex asked pointing at the letter. Piper's mouth opened and close as she processed what she wanted to say.

"No. I wanted to apply." Piper said but she didn't want to push it too much. And that is the truth. She wanted to apply before she met Alex. She wasn't lying. She just lacked explanation. As she was about to explain some more, Alex beat her to it.

"And you're not even considering telling me about it? Who am I to you Piper?" Alex asked with a stray tear falling from her right eye.

"I was going to tell you about it! It's just all kinds of messed up right now!" Piper says with tears falling from her eyes now.

"Then when are you going to tell me? When you get the job already?! Am I even in your future? Do you even include me in your plans?!" Alex asked as she let her heart out of the thoughts that ran through her mind while reading the letter earlier. In total honesty, she was scared to be left alone by Piper. She never gave all her love to a person that she was afraid of losing _that_ person. Her person. Piper.

"No! Will you at least let me talk, Alex?!" Piper says as she is starting to get annoyed with how Alex talked to her. She knew that her girlfriend is hurt but, Alex isn't letting her explain clearly either which she thinks she's entitled to. "You're not even supposed to open _my_ personal mail." Piper blurted out but didn't even mean it. Her _foot -in-mouth_ disease rising once again. Alex shook her head.

"You changed your address, remember? You live here now, and I thought it was mine. You know how I don't read the front part." Alex defended as she started rubbing her temples which wasn't lost on Piper.

"That's why I told you that you should read them!" Piper huffed as she was annoyed at Alex. Both women admitting to themselves that _this_ certain topic is a very shallow thing to argue about.

"And it's irrelevant to be talking about _that_ now. I'd rather know about this now than know when you're about to leave." Alex says sternly but quietly as she calmed down some while trying to make a point. "It's funny how _mail_ could make or break us. Fuck." Alex said with her voice barely above whisper. She lifted her hand to rub her temples again to ease her headache. It seems like all the talking and shouting made her head ache. It wasn't lost on Piper what Alex said, as they both remember the wrong shipment of magazines that was delivered to Alex's house about roughly a year ago that started what turned out to be a wonderful relationship. And now, this. This letter that made them fight.

Both women were standing on either side of the breakfast bar looking at each other's tear-stained eyes. Both women knew that they should calm down first before talking entirely once again because their fight is becoming petty as it could be. They knew that they should talk when they are not at the top of their emotions. Piper also noticed how Alex is squinting, knowing her lover well, she knew that Alex's head is starting to hurt and from annoyed, her face turned into a face of concern and worry which made her speak up.

"Pause… Pause. We are going to pause, now." Piper says in a commanding tone that Alex knew was her _baby nurse_ tone.

"Okay. Pause." Alex agreed as she shed a tear. She didn't want to pause but she could use it. She just wanted to get over with their conversation and clear things out.

Piper immediately walked to Alex's side of the kitchen bar as she handed over her medications and a glass of water to prevent her from her headache. Piper knew that Alex's headache is a mix of fatigue from basketball, stress due to their argument and hunger as they have left the food untouched whilst their little fight. After Alex popped the tablet in her mouth and gulped almost all the water, she placed the glass on the countertop and looked at Piper as if inviting her in for a hug.

The blonde shed a tear as well as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and rested her head on top of Alex's shoulder and chest. The raven-haired woman rubbed Piper's back and kissed the top of the blonde's head. They've been in this position for a couple of minutes until Alex released her grip from Piper's body and reached for Piper's face to cup them. She rubbed the tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs as if erasing the tears that were shed.

"We are paused. Stop crying. I still love you even though we're fighting, remember?" Alex said as she looked into Piper's eyes.

"I know. I love you too, even if we are fighting." Piper said as she offered Alex a sad smile and this broke the taller woman's heart.

"C'mon let's eat." Alex concluded.

They ate their dinner while paused. They, knew too well not to open their argument while eating and it's as if nothing happened. They asked each other about work and they tell each other about their day. Piper, leaving out the part where Dr. Smith asked her about the application acknowledgement. She wanted to just tell Alex in a one-time big time fashion.

* * *

They finished dinner and they were inside their bedroom. Piper is "arranging" something in her closet while Alex is "reading" a book. They hate how they have to walk on egg-shells around each other during their paused state. There was still an obvious air of tension between the lovers but, each one is trying their best to act as normal as they could be.

Both wanted to continue their night as if how they thought it would transpire if there was no argument. That night, Alex is bound to help Piper choose a jersey that she would wear during tomorrow's championship game. Piper thought that it would be cute to wear one of Alex's old jerseys to support her girlfriend.

"Stop it, babe." Alex speaks up with her face tainted with a slight smirk

"What?" Piper asks confused.

"Come here. Please?" Alex asked with her raspy voice while still holding the book that she is "reading". Piper followed suit and immediately closed her drawers and her closet. She walked towards the bed and sat beside Alex who closed her book.

"I know you weren't even reading." Piper says as she is welcomed by Alex's arms. Piper automatically rests her head on Alex's chest as she looks up to her girlfriend's emerald orbs.

"What? Of course, I was reading." Alex said defensively. Piper chuckled at this.

"Ohh, when did you learn how to read upside down?" Piper giggled as Alex's face turned into a shade of red. Piper looked at the book that was really upside down from when Alex closed it and then looked at Alex with a smug look. Eventually, Alex just laughed it off.

"Okay, fine you caught me. I may just have a few things in my mind, you know." Alex says in utter seriousness. Piper knew too well that Alex is talking about their earlier argument and there is nothing she wants more but to clarify everything.

"Should we un-pause now and get this over with?" Piper asked whilst putting a stand of Alex's hair behind the taller woman's ear and removing Alex's glasses and putting it on the night stand. Alex shook her head.

"A much as I want to, I'm too tired to argue now, babe. Can we un-pause tomorrow? I want to get it over with as well." Alex says confessing what she felt.

"Okay. Just… Don't think too much about it. I won't do anything that will hurt you. I won't ever leave you, Alex. You are my person. You are my future. You are the - " Piper was cut off by Alex's index finger. Alex's heart fluttered at Piper's words. Those are the words of assurance that she needed. That she won't be left alone, that she is in the blonde's future. She just wanted clarity about what had really happened and why Piper didn't tell her about the application. With that thought, Alex winced a little but just shrugged it away.

"Hey, we are on pause, remember? I just have a lot of questions in my mind that I want you to answer but, I can't afford an argument now. I need to rest for tomorrow's game. We can un-pause after the game. Okay?" Alex said sincerely. Piper cupped Alex's cheek and kissed Alex softly on the lips.

"Okay… Well, are you too tired to help me choose a jersey to wear?" Piper asked smiling. Almost all the tension gone by now that she said those words of assurance to Alex and that Alex heard them clearly. They still needed to talk but putting _those words_ out there made an enormous difference to that of which both parties are happy about.

"Well, that could be an exception." Alex said smiling. "And I want to show you our finals uniform as well." Alex says a little excitedly. She pushes Piper on the side gently, grabs her glasses and grabs her old jerseys and her new set for the next day. Piper sat up straight on the bed as Alex laid the jerseys on the bed, keeping the new set on the bedside table to show Piper later.

"Okay, you could choose form these." Alex laid out the jerseys.

There are four black jerseys to choose from. Since Alex is from the black team, all their jerseys are required to be, of course obviously, black. The only difference with the other jerseys are the color of the lining, the number and the sponsors. Piper is only going to wear the top and will leave out the shorts because she wanted to wear her comfortable leggings while watching the game.

The first black jersey is Alex's first ever jersey. It is a sleeveless jersey that has a white lining for the sleeveless hole, the number 8, which was clarified by Alex before, is based on Diane's birthday – _August 8th,_ and the name at the back that says ' _A. Vause.'_ Both front and back has the number 8 on it.

The second black jersey is basically the same as the first one except for the grey vertical stripes all over the jersey and a patch of Pearl's logo on the right side, in front, just below the shoulder and above the chest.

The third jersey is a sleeved all black jersey that has one large vertical grey stripe from the right shoulder straight down the hem of the shirt. It has a V-neck line. It still has the number 8 in front and at the back, Pearl's patch on the left part, in front just above the chest and below the shoulder and has the name ' _Vause'_ written at the back without the ' _A.'_ from the previous jerseys.

The fourth jersey is also a sleeved jersey with a teal V-neck line, no stripes anywhere and has teal colored number and last name. The difference of this jersey from the rest is the jersey number. The number 6 is printed on both sides instead of the usual number 8. And ' _Vause'_ is printed at the back side of it. Also, in addition to the Pearl's patch, it has another patch below it that has a logo that Piper is very familiar with but couldn't put a finger on it.

Alex could see the question in Piper's eyes as they scan the jerseys so, she started explaining.

"The first two sleeveless ones are from my first years of playing. The jerseys are still so basic." Alex said while caressing the number 8 and her name written on her first ever jersey. "I was nothing back then." Alex said as she chuckled. Piper looked at her with loving eyes before she spoke up.

"You're never nothing, Al. You've always been special to people especially to Diane… and now… to me." Piper says smiling making Alex feel better. Alex shrugged and spoke up.

"Do you like any of these two?" Alex asked as she lifted the two sleeveless jerseys to show Piper who shook her head saying no.

"No, I have my eye on the two with the sleeves. They look comfier to wear and much nicer." Piper says shrugging. "But, can I ask you something?" Piper asked hesitantly. Alex's eyes furrowed, and she knew that this question is coming.

"It's not an ex's birthday, Pipes." Alex says chuckling. She was spot-on with the answer because Piper was about to ask if the number 6 on the last jersey was an ex's birthday. Piper blushed profusely upon Alex's answer as she was caught thinking about it. "I would never put any other people's significant numbers on my jersey except for my mom's and I told you that. If I do, it won't make my jersey special anymore because I always think of playing for that person whose number is on my jersey." Alex explained to Piper who knew all this all along. Piper chuckled and spoke up.

"So, it's your birthday then?" Alex's birthday is March 6th and that is the only logical explanation that she could think of. Alex nodded her head and Piper's eyebrow raised in question because she knew that Alex didn't want to put her own birth number on her jersey.

"You know that I wouldn't do it. I would prefer my mom's birthday, which is 8 and the number of all my jerseys. I always play for her." Alex smiled. Piper nodded signaling for Alex to continue. "But, as you can see this…" Alex pointed at the logo that was below Pearl's patch. The logo that resembled a capital "D" and has something that looked like swivel pen marks as a part of the logo. "This is my mom's publishing company. She sponsored for the black team's jerseys in one condition which is for me to put my birth number on my jersey instead of my usual number 8." Alex explained. Piper's heart fluttered at how much Alex and Diane loved each other. She wished that she could be loved by her own mother the same way but, she just buried the thought at the back of her mind.

"That is so sweet, Al." Piper said sincerely, and she grabbed the number 6 jersey with the teal lining and placed it over her front. She is now standing up beside Alex looking at the raven-haired woman in approval. She removed her shirt and saw Alex's eyebrow raise and lip bite. She is glad to make Alex feel that way but, she wore the number 6 teal lined- jersey right away to see how it fits.

"You wanna wear that tomorrow?" Alex asked smiling.

"Yes! I'm going to wear this. Because I'll be rooting for you!" Piper says as she points at the number 6. "Woohoo! Go, Vause!" Piper cheered as she giggled. They shared a good laugh and then Alex grabbed her new set of jerseys for tomorrow to show Piper.

"Wanna see my new jersey for the championship match?" Alex asked excitedly. Piper nodded but then spoke up.

"Okay. But, wait, I want to guess what it will look like." Piper said excitedly.

"Okay. What happens if you get three incorrect answers?" Alex challenges Piper. She smirks at her girlfriend.

"Hmmmm. Maybe you get to punish me." Piper says winking with the heaviest of innuendos but then proceeds with utter nonchalance wanting to entice the taller woman. "But if I get three things correct about it, _I_ will punish you." Piper says with her eyes darkening with desire. Aside from the fact that Alex thinks that Piper is so hot wearing her jersey, she is very turned on by how Piper is handling the situation. Alex let out a raspy chuckle and pulled Piper in for a kiss in the lips. Piper responded to the kiss but before the kiss gets more heated, she pulled away.

"Okay. I like the sound of that." Alex says smiling. "Start guessing." Alex offered as she peeks at the jersey, as if she hasn't seen it yet but she already has, being careful not to reveal it to Piper.

"Hmmmm. Does it have sleeves?" Piper asked.

"Okay. One point for Chapman, zero for Vause." Alex said. Smiling.

"Uhm It's obviously black with an orange lining! I remember you told me about that." Piper says excitedly. Alex rolled her eyes because she did tell Piper about that.

"Ughhh! Shit! No fair!" Alex protested.

"Hey! We never knew we were going to play this game!" Piper defended and Alex chuckled and just rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Okay, fine. Two for Chapman and none for Vause." Alex says a little bored at the score. She hoped that Piper could make a mistake, so she could take control. Alex hated it when she's not in control but also loves it when Piper is. She knows she is very fickle minded about the control thingy.

"Okay I win!" Piper declares

"What? You need a third point to win!" Alex countered.

"I win! Because I know that it's a jersey number 8!" Piper laughed at Alex who had a smug look on her face. Alex shook her head and made the sound of a buzzer.

"EEEEEENNNNGGG! Two points for Piper and one point for Alex!" Alex declares excitedly

"What?! Number 6 then! Jersey number 6!" Piper says confidently.

"EEEEEEEEEEENNNNGGGG! Piper two, Alex two! It's two all now, babe!" Alex says chuckling.

"What?! No! What is it? Is it 88 now? August 8! Yeah 88! Jersey number 88!" Piper says confidently once again but Alex had a smug look as she spoke up.

"What can I say, Pipes? You got three incorrect answers!" Alex says chuckling. Piper's eyes furrowed in confusion. She is quite competitive at these small trivia games or question and answer games she always plays with Alex. Now that she's wrong about the jersey numbers, nothing made sense to her. She knew Alex only used 8 and 6 before.

As if on cue, Alex started pulling out her new jersey from the bag. She stands up and doesn't show Piper the jersey yet. Alex is chuckling while Piper had an _I'm-waiting-make-it-fast-I-can't-wait-anymore_ face. Alex holds the jersey in front of her to show Piper. As she held it up, the jersey naturally unfolded before their eyes. Just like Piper guessed it, it is a sleeved Jersey with an orange lined V-neck and the print of the number and the name at the back is orange as well.

"It's the number 7, Pipes." Alex announces sincerely, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction whose face was in a state of shock and awe. Piper's mouth was agape shaped like the letter 'O', not believing her eyes, Immediately, Piper's eyes started to well up as she extremely felt special by Alex's gesture. But she tossed everything at the back of her head as she thought that maybe there is another significant '7' in Alex's life.

"Wha… Wh… Why the number 7, Al?" Piper asked with the smallest voice looking at Alex's emerald orbs.

"It's Nicky's birthday." Alex shrugged and answered nonchalantly. Piper's eyes widened looking at Alex.

"Oh…" Piper said quietly not knowing what to say. _"She is Alex's best friend after all."_ She thought. And then, it hit her. "Hey! But Nicky's birthday was a 15th!" She remembered going to the shorter woman's birthday bash. Piper defended something that she didn't know she was defending. Alex shook her head trying to keep a serious face but then she burst out in a fit of laughter. When Piper was just staring in absolute confusion, Alex walked towards her and smiled.

"I was kidding, babe! June 7th. You're special to me, Pipes. That's your birthday. I will play for you." Alex says sincerely still holding the jersey up. Piper's happy tears fell from her eyes.

"You're allowed to change numbers?" Piper asked suddenly realizing that it is not a new league year yet for Alex to change numbers.

"As long as no one in my team uses it, then yes." Alex says smiling but was attacked by Piper's tight hug and kisses all over her face. Alex tossed the jersey by their bedside table whilst giggling.

"Punish me now, Al." Piper whispers to Alex's ear which made Alex shiver with arousal.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Alex says chuckling and carrying Piper back to the bed for punishing. Even just for just a moment, paused, they could feel each other's love for one another. They could appreciate each and every part of their lover.

But, the universe just doesn't make things easy for them.

 _*Oh my god, Becky! Look at her butt! It is so big!*_ Piper's phone is frantically ringing.

Piper's eyes widened wondering who it could be calling at that time of the night. She didn't even know what time it was already so, she turned her head looking at their bedside digital clock that says 10:12pm.

"Uggghh! Who the hell is that calling you at this time of the night?!" Alex says with both her hands on Piper's breast.

"Leave it." Piper said pulling Alex's face as she kisses her lover with passion and want.

"You can change your ringtone, you know?" Alex mumbled through the kisses as she reached out for Piper's phone to mute the ringing and then went back to her business – Piper. The taller woman accepted the kiss with an equal amount of need. Alex continued her ministrations with Piper's breasts and squeezed it hard until Piper had to stop the kiss just, so she could moan out due to pleasure.

Their tongues are now battling for entrance and, this time, Alex moaned in pleasure.

 _*Oh my god, Becky! Look at her butt! It is so big!*_

Alex pulled away but still hovering over her girlfriend who was out of breath and light headed due to their heated kiss.

"Who the hell is that?!" Alex was annoyed. Piper just decided to answer the phone. Her heart sped up when she saw that it was Dr. Smith calling. She knew that it is about the application and she just didn't want to talk about it just yet because she and Alex are on pause.

"It's Dr. Smith." Piper said quietly. _"Oh Dr. Smith! You have the greatest of timings! Clam Jam! Twat Swat! Ugggh!"_ Piper was furious inside. The last thing she wanted to do is talk to her boss regarding what started her and Alex's unfinished argument.

"Ohhh, great. Okay. Maybe it's about your application." Alex said the last part with a tone full of hurt.

"Alex…" Piper said not wanting to argue.

"Just go and answer it Piper. It has to be important, right? He's calling at this time of the night for fuck's sake." Alex said as she turned her position so that her back is facing Piper. Alex was trying hard to keep her cool.

"Do you want me to answer it here or do you want me to step outside. I am not hiding anything from you, Alex." Piper said wanting to assure Alex.

"Whatever you want, babe." Alex said sadly. Piper sighed and stood up as she walked out the door to answer her phone.

Alex closed her eyes shut tightly as a stray tear escaped from it. She just wanted to un-pause now but she just forced herself to sleep.

 **End of Chapter**


	22. When you know, you just know

**Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Reviews keep me alive. Hope you leave one. I'd appreciate it.**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story. Enjoy!**

"Alex…" Piper called out after talking to Dr. Smith, but the taller woman seemed to be asleep. Or is she? Alex didn't budge. Piper rubbed Alex's arm as Alex was still in the same position she left her at, the taller woman's back facing her. "Al? You awake?" Piper tried again peeping at Alex's face whose eyes was shut.

"No." Alex answered in her raspy just-cried voice. Or it could also be her you-woke-me-up voice. Piper thought. But, who is she kidding? It's the first one.

"Can we talk, Al? Please?" Piper asked wanting to clear the air and wanting to tell Alex all about her phone call with Dr. Smith. Alex turned her body towards Piper and the blonde could see the sadness in Alex's eyes that are swollen due to silent tears.

"We're paused remember?" Alex said with her voice barely above a whisper. Piper gave Alex a tight-lipped smile whilst nodding in approval. "Aside from Dr. Smith being a certified taco blocko _,_ I don't want to talk about him now." Alex said chuckling lightly. The raven-haired woman held onto Piper's hand and rubbed circled on her lover's palm. Piper chuckled and spoke up.

"Taco blocko? Are you serious? I might never be wet again, babe." Piper joked as she lifted her hand to caress Alex's cheek.

"Haha very funny. It's better than your 'clam jam' babe." Alex said chuckling. Yes, Piper has used the term a couple of times referring to Nicky who might have, once or twice… or even thrice, called in the middle of Alex and Piper's intimate, wild, warm, rough, and yeah, more wild love-making session. However, it is described, it was over the top but was stopped by a certain wild-haired woman. Piper rolled her eyes and then looked at Alex lovingly before speaking up.

"Alex, we can't prolong this talk too much, okay? Tomorrow after the game, we are going to talk about this. Okay? I don't want you to worry about nothing." Piper assured Alex who was just looking straight into Piper's baby blues. Alex pulled Piper so that the blonde is settled in her grasp as they were just holding each other.

"Just take me with you. Wherever you go. Whatever happens. Take me with you. Don't ever fucking leave me… Unless you don't want me anymore." Alex said whispering into Piper's ears full of emotions. _"Wow, Vause, where is this pity party coming from?"_ Alex smacked herself mentally.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alex. I'm never ever not going to want you. Ugghhh! I hate how I didn't tell you about this application ages ago. It should have been cleared out by now and we shouldn't be in this paused state waiting for everything to just blow out of proportion. I want to explain myself, so you could understand." Piper says with her eyes shut tightly as she is mentally hitting and hating herself for not telling Alex about it. It's just that when Alex came into her life, she didn't feel a need to tell Alex because she isn't going anywhere without Alex anyway. Wrong place. Wrong time.

"Tomorrow, after the game." Alex said kissing Piper's temple as her and Piper's limbs are still wrapped up around each other. "Now, just hold me. Cherish me. Caress me. Hold me close as if it's the last time." Alex said snuggling into Piper's neck.

"Last time? Are you kidding? You're stuck with me forever, Al. You have no choice." Piper tried making light of the situation, but she could feel Alex's vulnerability from her words.

"Good." Alex said quietly and let out a soft chuckle.

Piper was taken aback by Alex's gesture, but she didn't want to worry about anything. _"Why is Alex saying these things to me? Haven't I been very caring to her? No. You have been. You are just overthinking. I would never ever leave this sweet soul. Ughhh! Can't we just un-pause? What? You were the one who paused first!"_ Piper thought to herself shaking her head to clear her mind. So, she did what her lover asked of her. She held her. Close. Very close. She cherished her. Caressed her.

"I love you, Alex, you know that, right?" Piper assured the raven-haired woman. Piper is now holding Alex as the taller woman is just enjoying the confines of Piper's body, her head perfectly fitting against Piper's neck.

"Mmmmm, is the grass green?" Alex asked with her eyes closed almost in a very sleepy daze. Piper chuckled at Alex's answer.

"No. It's red." Piper said sarcastically. They are just relaxed now enjoying each other's hold and company. Alex let out a small raspy chuckle. They lay there for a few minutes. Piper thought Alex already have fallen asleep. Piper wasn't close to sleeping though. She was thinking deeply about her and Alex's future. She could see them moving in a much bigger house and having the kids that she and Alex both wanted. It amazes how she loves this woman so much. She never came close to loving anyone as much as she loves Alex right now. She made a mental note to check if she feels the same way after a year or two. _"Is this just because our relationship is new? Well it's far from new. Our anniversary's next month. *laughs mentally* Alex is just… She's different."_ Piper snaps out of her daze when Alex called out.

"Pipes?" Alex let out with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Mhmmm?" Piper answered still thinking deeply.

"You know that I love you too, right?" Alex said settling herself more comfortable within Piper's hold.

"Mmmm, is the sky blue?" Piper answered at the same fashion Alex answered her question. Alex just kissed Piper on the cheek and then settled to a peaceful slumber.

Piper reached out to turn off the lamp and settled like a perfect puzzle piece against Alex's body. _"We are going to be okay."_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alex shouted while throwing the bottle on the cement wall.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Nicky followed suit as she threw a plate on the cement wall as well. Alex followed and then threw another plate on the wall once again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alex threw another bottle and the sound of the crashing glass bottles and ceramic plates on the cement wall has been a form of calming therapy for the best friends.

"Why are we doing this again?! And why are we doing this now?! We have a championship game later, Vause! We should be shooting hoops now! Not breaking bottles and plates!" Nicky shouted asking Alex as she threw ceramic saucer against the wall.

They were in one of the deserted alleys in Brooklyn. _Their_ deserted ally according to Nicky and just a regular alley according to Alex. Alleys in between abandoned buildings with walls full of New York graffiti by people who are bored and would like to vandalize walls for fun. It is where they usually throw plates and glass bottles on the wall just to let their frustrations out or just let anything out really. They are currently standing about 15 feet away from the wall with boxes of glass bottles and ceramic plates of all kinds which they got from god-knows-where.

"We're doing this for Mr. Lee! *Throws a plate* He gave us all these boxes from his chinaware store for free! *Throws two plates* He says they're all defective!" *Throws a bottle*

Aside from basketball, Nicky and Alex's way of clearing their mind is this _releasing-the-monster-within_ activity. This is the next level of release of course. Red knows about it and would prefer that Nicky to this than resort back to doing illegal drugs.

Before Nicky brought Alex in that alley years ago, the shorter woman established rules that, Alex was certain, was just made up by Nicky, but Nicky was very certain that those are the original rules according to the book about throwing plates and bottles to let your frustrations out a.k.a. _When in Doubt, Throw it Out!_ Is this a real book? Well, you be the judge. Alex thinks it's one of Nicky's 'self-made' books.

Having said that, the rules established were simple. These rules are hand written on a scratch paper by Nicky as she told Alex that she lost the actual book. Real book? You be the judge. The shorter woman even let Alex sign at the bottom of the paper so that they would follow the rules religiously. Alex laughed at this but is actually complying with the rules herself.

 _Rule #1: Only go to this alley with Nicky. Or with Alex. Or with someone else. Just don't do it alone._

Nicky said that this is necessary for moral support. Whatever it is that the other is letting out, may it be anger, frustrations, excitement, grief, happiness, or whatever extreme emotion one is dealing with, there should always be someone to support you and talk you through it and even listen to what you have to say. Well that was the secondary reason.

The main reason for having someone with you, Nicky admitted, is that _that_ certain alley is in a sketchy part of town. You need backup when someone attacks you or mugs you. They've been there a lot of times but, luckily it was just them and no intruders.

 _Rule #2: You must shout when talking to each other while within the area of the alley. Even though you are not throwing anything anymore. (20 feet from the wall to be exact)_

According to Nicky, this is to help get out the feelings trapped within them. As simple as that. Well not quite. It is also for the said intruders to be scared away so that they would think that someone is fighting and wouldn't dare going near them. Deep inside, Nicky is really just scared of that part of town. _Why here though?_ Was Alex's question years ago but Nicky didn't have a concrete answer.

 _Rule #3: We get to write the name or names of the women or men (if any) that broke our hearts and throw everything on their names until we are contented with letting our anger out on them. On the wall of course._

There was an instance where Nicky was rejected by a girl she tried wooing for about two weeks. Alex told her that if the person didn't give in at least in day three, she isn't interested. Nicky said that Susan, the girl she tried to woo, was interested as she stuck around even without sex. It turns out that this Susan person is just using Nicky to make an ex jealous. Susan admitted on week two when Nicky was strongly coming into her. Nicky was furious and so there was a big 'Susan' written on the wall.

As well as a Gina, Jenny, Beth, Jenna, Maria, Sasha, Monica, Rae, Penny, Patricia, Nedge, Ally, Quinn and last but not the least, Marka, her mom. Though Nicky wrote Marka's name on the wall, she never really threw anything intentionally towards it.

 _Rule #4: Nicky uses blue paint while Alex uses green. Unless stated otherwise._

This rule of Nicky is for comparison purposes. Nicky thought of this so that she could make fun of Alex's failed flings and one-night stands that she was so sure the taller woman would rage about. Back then, she didn't know Alex that well yet because her plan backfired, and it immediately bit her up in the ass as Alex only has two green writings on the wall while Nicky has about fifteen.

Alex also voiced out how Nicky was so shallow when it comes to one-night stands as, for obvious reasons, Nicky wrote almost every single of her romps on the wall. The only non-name that is written in blue paint is _Heroin_ which Nicky regretted writing at first, when she was still a junkie but was thankful after years of rehab.

Alex's green paint says, _I am angry!_ And for obvious reasons again, _Ella_ who was the same woman who stole form her mom that made her really angry. She even regretted putting Ella's name there because she didn't want to wish anything bad about her. She was still her friend anyway. Well, kind of. Or maybe just an acquaintance now.

Today though, Alex wrote something new on the wall. Something that she didn't want to admit to herself, but she established that once she wrote it down, then it makes it more real.

"See that right there?!" Alex asked shouting whilst pointing at something on the wall.

"What?! Where?!" Nicky answered and searched the wall for what Alex was pointing at. Nicky's eyes widened upon reading it.

 _'I am scared!'_ In green ink.

"What are you scared about?!" Nicky asked ridiculously shouting just so they can follow rule #2.

"A lot of things!" Alex shouted as she picked up another plate and threw it directly towards the wall where _'I am scared'_ is written. Bits and pieces of the plate flew upon the powerful throw. Shards of the plates and glass bottles fall directly below their wall of misery.

"Scared of losing the game tonight?!" Nicky asked throwing a bottle towards Alex's writing as well.

"No! Never!" Alex shouted as she threw another bottle on her writing.

"Then what?! You scared of your girl, Vause?!" Nicky asked still shouting. This earned an immediate reaction from Alex who just threw three straight plates on the wall. Alex let out a loud sigh and sat down on one of the milk crates scattered around with her back facing the wall.

"No. Not of her. I told you I'm scared of a lot of things. But not her." Alex said quietly not shouting anymore. Nicky walked a bit farther from Alex and grabbed one of the scattered crates so that she can sit down. She is now seated a bit farther away from Alex, but she was facing the raven-haired woman and the wall as well. Let's say about 21 feet away from the wall.

"Then of what?" Nicky asked as she lowered down her voice by now.

"I'm scared of what she might do. Or what she might say." Alex said with all the vulnerability in the world she was clutching and playing with her fists.

"Don't you trust her?" Nicky asked seriously. She knew too well that Alex needed someone to talk to at that point.

"Of course, I do." Alex said scoffing at Nicky's question.

"Then why are you scared?"

"Because…" Alex trailed off.

"Because what?" Nicky asked as her patience is wearing thin. She wanted to help her best friend and she didn't want any beating around the bush at this time.

"Because I'm going to ask her to marry me, Nick. And I'm scared that she would run or would say no." Alex said as she braced for what Nicky is about to say looking at Nicky for a reaction. The wild haired woman's head snapped towards Alex and her eyes impossibly widened with her eyebrows up to her hairline.

"You are going to ask Piper to marry you?!" Nicky asked surprised. "Already?! Don't you think it's too soon? You haven't even had your anniversary yet, Vause!" Nicky said almost shouting as she jumped up from where she is sitting down. She didn't want to be the unsupportive best friend. She is supportive of Alex but, she just thought that it's too soon and didn't want Alex nor Piper to get hurt.

"Yes and no, I don't think it's too soon. Is there even a too soon with those things? I mean I know I haven't been in a serious relationship like ever. But, I just want to be with her for the rest of my life. Why should I delay the inevitable?" Alex responded. Nicky shook her head and took a seat before she spoke up.

"Why do you want to marry her?" Nicky asked sincerely.

"I love her, Nick."

"Tell me something I don't know, Vause."

"Well, you know how when we play basketball games or drink out at the bar or eat breakfast at Gloria's or go home after a long trip or a long day at work? You know how we just do those things just for the sake of… Like we do those because it is our routine, our everyday lives?" Alex asked trying to get to something.

"Mmmmhmmm. What about them?" Nicky asked not knowing where this conversation is heading.

"Well, I want them all… with Piper. I want her to see when I play. I want to drink at the bar with her. I want to eat breakfast with her, cook breakfast for her. I want her to be there if I go home after a long trip. I want to be with her. She is home. My home." Alex says trailing off with all her walls down. She is comfortable to let her guard down with Nicky, but she knew she should prepare for all the teasing that would come.

Nicky's eyes widened in Alex's confession. She didn't really think of Alex to be this way especially when about a year ago, Alex just feeds on one-night stands. Regardless, she is happy for her best friend. She is just curious of one last little thing and she wanted to ask Alex about it.

"How did you know you wanted to marry her? I mean don't get me wrong, Vause. I know how much you love her but even if you convince me that it isn't too soon and there's no such thing as 'too soon' for these things, other people might not agree on it." Nicky says trying to make a point. She supports Alex all through out, she just wanted to get an answer from her best friend. A valid one. Alex looked at Nicky with her eyebrows furrowed in an 'are you fucking kidding me' way.

"Nicky, I don't care what other people think. What they think is not important. Piper's answer is important. I don't want to marry those people. I want to marry Piper." Alex says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay… So, how did you know you wanted to marry, blondie?" Nicky asked in all seriousness. Alex looked at Nicky who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed. Alex's lips tugged into the sincerest of smiles that Nicky has ever seen from her best friend.

"Well, I guess, it is what it is. One night I was thinking when the stars align for two people on earth, you'll feel a connection, you'll feel the difference and you will just know, you know?" Alex said trying to gain approval from Nicky who seemed like she was struck by something in realization. And that's when Alex knew that Nicky understood.

"When you know, you just know." Nicky says looking at Alex with a faint smile.

"When you know, you just know." Alex repeats as if it is the most apparent reason ever.

"Okay." Nicky says as she lets out a content sigh. Alex stood up so that they can start walking home.

"Okay." Alex repeats again with a smirk and with total understanding between best friends.

"You know that you owe me 50 bucks, right?" Nicky said with a bigger smirk. Alex's eyes widened in realization. She stopped shouting in the ' _shout zone'_ earlier.

 _Rule #5: Whoever breaks any of the rules will owe the other 50 bucks unless the other person breaks a rule as well (Or makes a deal), then it shall be cancelled._

"Shit…" Alex said but she isn't one to back down from those things easily. "Double or nothing, Nichols. I make the game winning buzzer beater tonight." Alex says confidently.

"Hey! We want to be at least up ten points before the game ends!" Nicky countered.

"Hey! I know that! So, there's more chances of you getting a hundred bucks but it is still a championship game. We're good and they're good. Take it or leave it." Alex shrugged chuckling.

"Okay. Deal." Nicky says shrugging as well.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I want my hundred dollars in form of one-dollar bills, please." Alex said just to tease her best friend.

"Vause?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up." Alex laughed at this. She's glad to have Nicky as her best friend.

* * *

The Black team were doing their practice routine right before the game. Dribbling sets and shooting drills that were established and taught by Coach Joe Caputo who had his arms crossed as he walked up and down to the Black team's side of the court as he observed his players.

Every now and then, there's a group of girls or just a girl who would ask for an autograph or a picture from Alex as she is the star player and the most famous in the league. She is currently a back to back MVP and would be a three-peat MVP if she would be awarded that honor tonight. There are also some fans wanting pictures from Nicky and Taystee and even the whole team as people admired the Black team. Some fans also go to the Red team's side as they ask for pictures and autographs as well.

In the court, Alex dribbled the ball and faked an attack to the basket and then she stepped back to take the three-point shot at the perimeter.

*swoosh*

" _Smooth, Alex. Real smooth."_ Alex subtly looks around looking for a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she realized that _that_ person isn't anywhere to have seen her 'smooth move'.

"She's coming. She's just getting you a muffin." Alex heard this voice from behind her.

"Hey Danny." Alex said waving at Piper's brother with blush creeping up her cheeks as she was caught looking for her girlfriend.

"She's coming! Don't worry, superstar!" Danny winked as he has seen a lot of people asking for autographs and for selfies. As if on cue, a group of fans approached Alex as she was really near the side lines and asked for a photo. Alex happily obliged and went back to their shooting routines.

It was about ten minutes later when Nicky and Alex were doing an assist drill wherein Alex passes the ball to Nicky and the shorter woman dribbles it to distract their opponent and throws the ball back to a running Alex for a long assist as Alex lays it up the basket. They've been repeating it so that they can find ways to make the play smoother until Alex got distracted.

It's as if everything around her was turned into a movie in slow motion about .093746 frames per second. But who's counting, right?

It's as if no one else ever existed in the court when she saw Piper walk in the gym with her short shorts and her long legs on display. She found it adorable that Piper was wearing her _black and white Nike KDX_ that she gave the blonde during her birthday. They are wearing the same pair of shoes during the game. Alex thought Piper looked hot in her old uniform that they chose the night before. It is as if they don't live together and were just newly in-love like hopeless romantic teenagers. She thinks that is because she admitted to herself, and to Nicky earlier, her feelings in wanting to ask Piper to marry her. She loves the feeling. She has yet to tell her mom and Piper's family and their friends, but she wanted to bask in the feeling of that tiny bubble she created for herself and enjoy it first before anyone else knows all about it.

She sees Piper walking towards where Danny is sitting down, but then Alex doesn't look at Danny, she was focused on the blonde woman walking. Everything else is blurry as she saw Piper look at Danny and then turn her head to look towards her. As their eyes meet, Alex could feel her own lips tug upward into a smile and her teeth in display as she gives Piper a loving smile. Piper mirrored her face into a smile before she saw the blonde's facial expression quickly turn into worry and concern as her finger pointed at someone or yet something on the court. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and as she was about to turn her head to look, the slow motion stopped as she felt the basketball hit her hard on the side of her face.

 _Ouch._

That certainly sent an immediate pang of headache as she rubbed her temples and looked at Nicky incredulously. But then, she remembered that she was in the middle of an assist drill. _"It's your fault you idiot. You got so distracted."_ Alex thought.

"Ow!" Alex said throwing the ball back to Nicky.

"Sorry, Vause! You got a little distracted." Nicky said laughing. _"I know."_ She answered mentally as she rolled her eyes. Everyone in the black team was laughing as well. Alex shook her head and shrugged it off. She didn't care. All she cared about was Piper.

As Alex looked back to where Piper is, which is behind the Black team's bench, a smile crept to her face and all her headache forgotten. She jogged towards Piper, not stopping for the fans asking for a selfie or a photo, she didn't have time for that now, and saw the blonde trying to stifle her laughter but had a hint of concern in her face.

"You okay? That was a hard hit." Piper said chuckling. She placed her left hand to grip Alex's neck, and rubbed the right side of Alex's face with her right hand. Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. A lot of people were looking at them because, aside from the fact that they look good together and they were radiating with chemistry, Alex is famous, and a lot of women and men are liking her and crushing on her. Good thing Alex's eyes are only for a certain blonde.

Despite their paused fight, both women missed each other as both women haven't seen each other since that morning and that is one of the ' _When you know, you just know'_ moments that Alex is holding on to.

"I'm okay now that you're here!" Alex says giddily as she closed the gap to kiss Piper briefly. They heard wolf whistles and cheers during the kiss but neither cared. They were trapped in each other's presence. The blonde pulled away and grabbed the small paper bag with a corn muffin inside.

"Here. Eat this and drink your meds. You left it at home." Piper says as Alex released her grip. They sat down one row below where Danny is who was busy talking to someone on his phone. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?" Piper asked with concern. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. The impact of the ball on my face was just a bit too hard. I got a tiny headache. But, I'm going drink this now!" Alex said as she took a bite of the corn muffin and then she opened her tablet and drank it with water.

*BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

The game buzzer went off as a reminder for everyone that the game is about to start. Alex stood up with her game face on as she needed to go to her team for pre-game reminders. When she noticed that she still has the small brown paper bag on her hand she looked back at a Piper who has her eyebrows raised. Alex's eyes widened as a blush crept up her face. When she heard the buzzer, she was all about business. She forgot to give Piper a kiss or more like she forgot to claim her good luck kiss from her girlfriend. Alex walked back towards Piper.

"You forgot something." Alex said smirking.

"Oh! Did I? Or did you?" Piper said chuckling. She stood up to take the muffin from Alex. "You nervous?" Piper asked.

"Hmmm. Just a little." Alex said. Piper appreciated this gesture. Alex never lets her guard down when anyone asks her if she is nervous about the game. Except for Piper.

"You'll do great, Al." Piper said smiling and cupping Alex's cheek. She closed the gap and gave Alex her kiss good luck until someone was clearing their throat. It was Danny. Alex pulled away and gave Piper a kiss on the nose which earned her a giggle.

"Good luck, Alex." Danny said in a teasing tone. He loves Alex already. The mere fact that the raven-haired woman is making her little sister happy is enough for him. They've come a long way. They deserve to be happy.

"Thanks, Danny." Alex smiled.

"Go get them, babe." Piper said as Alex turned around to go back to the court. Piper looked at Danny who was looking at her teasingly. Piper's face turned into scarlet which Danny chuckled to.

It's going to be a long game.

* * *

It's now the 4th Quarter of the ball game with three minutes left in the game. 76-67 in favor of the Red team. Alex haven't rested the whole third quarter and Coach Caputo let her sit down for most of the fourth.

"Coach, we need Vause! Let her in now!" Taystee said form the court. It was Taystee, Nicky, Janae, Tricia, and Donnie (Alex's substitute) who was in the court for the black team. Clearly, Donnie isn't doing an excellent job in filling in for Alex, but she would have to do for now while Alex takes a quick rest.

As per the red team it was Stella, Poussey, Big Boo, Cindy, and Jodie playing. They were currently nine points up and are now very relaxed that they would take the win.

It was a hard-fought game for both teams. In quarter number one, the game was tied up until Nicky made a quarter ending buzzer beater for the Black team so that they would have a two-point lead, 35-37. In quarter number two, the Black team went up to a five-point lead by the end of the quarter with the Black team still leading, 45-50. The third quarter was a crucial quarter as Alex and Nicky, the top players of the Black team, are getting tired. Nicky was subbed out to rest while Alex played for the whole quarter, exhausting her. This is where things started to get shaky for the Black team as the quarter ended in favor of the Red team giving them the upper hand with a score of 70-63.

The ball game is currently paused as one of the Red team's players were injured. She accidentally tripped while dribbling the ball thus, twisting her ankle. It looked like a fracture to some, but others are hoping it is just a sprain. The free time was used by both teams to start their game plans because the game wouldn't resume until the officials announce that the game is okay to resume.

On the Black side, Coach Caputo was talking to the players.

"Okay, Vause, you ready to come in?" Joe asked Alex who has her hand on her temples. She was exhausted due to the fast pace of the game. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Let's win this shall we?" Alex said as she was sitting on the bench. Nicky noticed Alex rubbing her temples.

"Hey, You okay, Vause?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah. The Red team is just playing out to our weakness and I hate it. They're playing a fast-paced game when they know how we want it a little slower but, we're going to step up this fourth, right?" Alex told Nicky as she slapped the shorter woman's shoulder. Nicky smiled and nodded. She also looked tired but wouldn't back away from the game.

"Okay! So, here's what's going to happen!" Coach Caputo started to talk while drawing on his white board. "Alex is coming in. We are going to make decoy plays until we're near their score. It's just 9 points ladies! We have three minutes. I want tight D and more turnovers for them that we can convert to points!"

Piper noticed form the sidelines how Alex is in her game face she knew that Alex wouldn't back down as she was about to play when the game resumes.

"Wow, Alex is really good at this, huh?" Polly says as she was beside Piper.

"That's an understatement! She's pretty awesome at this game! Her and the whole team!" Pete said in his Australian accent.

"I still can't believe you have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend, Pipey!" Danny laughed her was seated a row above Piper beside Pete. "I mean I love Alex now, but can you think of what Bill and Carol's reactions are going to be when they find out?" Danny said laughing. Piper rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Ohh they're going to freak!" Piper said looking at Danny whilst laughing.

"But them freaking out didn't stop you before either." Polly joins in the conversation. "I mean, Supercunt _is_ okay. She's good for you." Polly shrugged earning a grin from Piper. She couldn't believe that months ago, Polly was the one discouraging her to be with Alex and now she approves of her without a doubt.

"Yeah. I would choose her over your other asshole ex boyfriends." Danny said nonchalantly. Piper's eyes widened as Pete and Polly laughed at Danny's frank confession about Piper's exes. They all laughed about it.

Red, Diane and Lorna went out for a while to get something to eat. During championship games, there were kiosks and stalls outside the gym for people to buy food and drinks from. It is sponsored by Smorgasburg*. It is somehow a mini Smorgasburg out there. They've been supportive of Alex throughout the league. When Lorna came back alone she bought some popcorn for Polly and Pete to share, a corndog for Danny (his shy request), and a corn on the cob for Piper.

"Thanks Lorna, but you didn't have to buy all this!" Piper said smiling at Lorna.

"Oh, I didn't. Diane said to give it to you. She knows how you love them." Lorna smirked and Piper's face blushed. She loved how much she and Diane are getting along.

Piper noticed that Coach Caputo was done giving instructions and plays to the players, but the game hasn't resumed yet as the medics are currently assisting the Red team's injured player on a stretcher.

"Alex!" Piper called out as she was sitting about two feet away from her at the bottom most row of bleachers with the whole team. Alex's head turned to the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Piper's heart fluttered seeing Alex wear her new number 7 jersey.

"Hey." Alex gave Piper a smile that would light up the universe.

"Want some?" Piper asked raising the corn on the cob she is currently munching. The taller woman closed her eyes and took in the scent of the corn in the cob. She loved those too.

"Yes, I do, but you know I can't eat that now." Alex said. She explained to Piper before how she didn't want to vomit in the middle of the game and Piper, as a nurse, knew that. She just wanted to be sweet and cute for Alex.

"Alex, when are they letting you in?" Pete asked from one bleacher above Piper and Polly.

"I'm about to! We need to get back on track! We're 9 points down for fuck's sake!" Alex said with wide eyes.

"Alex! If you win this game, I'll give you my blessing!" Danny joked to that of which Piper, Polly, Pete, Alex, and Nicky's heads snapped towards him. Alex's eyes widened at Danny's statement.

 _"Shit. Did I tell him I'm going to ask Piper? I mean. What!? No! I didn't tell anyone but, Nicky. Did Nicky tell him? No. That's impossible! We were together the entire morning! Don't let him get to you. He is purely joking! Foot-in-mouth disease is a Chapman trait!"_

As if on cue, Nicky nudged Alex's leg to get her attention.

"You told him?" Nicky aske as silently as she could. Alex shook her head.

"No! Did you?!" Alex asked discreetly.

"No! Of course not!" Nicky said whispering.

"He must just be kidding. I mean I would love to have his blessing, but I never told him yet!" Alex answered discreetly. Polly, Piper, Pete, and now Lorna were looking at them.

"Just act naturally. Don't let them - …" As if on cue, the buzzer sounded frantically signaling for everyone that the game is about to resume. Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell." Alex whispered and both she and Nicky started to laugh.

 _"Alex Vause for Donnie Baker."_ The announcer said for substitution.

"Woohooo!" Piper cheered. "Let's go, Alex!" Piper shouted. The audience were now cheering and roaring for their teams. Red and Diane arrived on time as the game resumed.

"What did we miss?" Diane asked.

* * *

After a three-point shot from Nicky, a turnover by Big Boo converted by a layup by Taystee, and an _And1_ by Alex, the score is now 76-75 still in favor of the Red team with a minute left to play. The Black team have successfully put a stop on the scoring of the Red team by putting up tighter defense.

It is now currently the possession of the Red team with Poussey inbounding the ball. She passed the ball to Stella who received it gracefully. She dribbled it as Alex defended her. Alex was giving her the tightest defense but, she had to admit that Stella is also a good ball handler. She passed the ball to Big Boo who passed it back to Stella. They were back to square one as Alex defended her again. Stella did a step back move from the perimeter and shot the ball. The ball banks in to the board and goes in the basket.

 _"Carlin for three!"_ The announcer said. That gives them 79-75 in favor of the Red team with 45 seconds left on the clock. By this time, you would expect Coach Caputo to take a time out, but he doesn't.

Tricia inbounds the ball as she passes it to Nicky who received the ball. She dribbled her way to their half of the court and milked the clock for a while until she saw a free Alex who dribbled and attacked the basket and was shoved away by Stella's elbow to her jaw.

* _whistle*_

 _"That is a foul… Should it be a flagrant?" The announcer asked the officials, but the referees signaled for it to be a regular foul. "That's a regular foul."_ The announcer said confused but couldn't really do anything as they are just announcers and not referees.

"Hey!" Piper said as she could see Alex's jaw start to bruise from afar. The black team's fans were frantic as to why the foul was only called a regular one when it should have been a flagrant foul. Piper's blood rose to her face as annoyance and anger towards Stella grew. _"I know this is just a fucking game but when you do it intentionally it's another story, you bitch!"_ Piper thought to herself.

"Fuckin' Stella." Nicky hissed trying to calm herself. She didn't want to cause a scene because she might be ejected from the game.

Diane, Red, Polly, Pete, Danny, and Lorna's faces were worried.

"Hey! That's not fair you dirty player!" Diane shouted in an attempt to defend her child.

Alex held her jaw and shook her head. She squinted and rubbed her jaw once again. She knew that she was going to shoot free throws, so she got ready and stood behind the free throw line.

 _"Two foul shots for Alex Vause"_ The announcer said.

Alex dribbled the ball and shot the ball.

*Swoosh* The crowd cheered. 79-76. Red team.

Alex dribbled once again and shot another free throw.

*Swoosh* The crowd goes wild again. 79-77. Red team with thirty seconds left to play.

Stella inbounded the ball to pass it to Poussey who dribbled the ball gracefully towards their court. She was guarded by Nicky who was trying to steal the ball. Poussey passed it to Stella who passed it to a free Cindy who shot it from the inside of the perimeter. The ball hit the back of the ring and didn't go in the basket.

"Shit!" Stella yelled. Twenty seconds left on the clock. 79-77. Joe Caputo didn't use his timeout as Taystee jumped to claim the ball once again. She dribbled and passed it to Nicky who dribbled until she crosses the half court line. She passed the ball to Alex who looked very exhausted and just wanted to finish the game.

She was tired of too much running, so she just wanted to finish the game right away. Alex looked at the audience. She saw her mom cheering and her friends cheering as well. She looked at Piper and a smile crept up her face. Everything is slowly slowing down for her. She looked at the shot clock and the game timer with _ten seconds_ left. She knew what she is going to do.

Alex dribbled the ball and crossed it over her legs, milking the clock. _"It's now or never."_

Her team mates knew what to do as well. Alex dribbled the ball and Taystee screened her defender. Alex was free for a while, looking for the opportunity to take a shot from behind the three-point line but, another defender gets to her.

 _Five_

Alex makes the crossover once again and goes to her defender's left.

 _Four_

Alex fakes the attack to the basket.

 _Three_

Alex loses her defender momentarily. She didn't really care who was defending her now. She just wanted to _finish the game._

 _Two_

Alex dribbles and steps back behind the three-point line.

 _One_

Alex pulls up for a three-point shot. She did it as graceful as she can but when she reached the top, it's as if everything fades away. She released the ball, and everyone was waiting in anticipation as everything slows down once again.

 _*Swoosh*_ Just as the buzzer goes off.

The Black team wins. For a few seconds, Alex could hear the roars and the cheers from the fans. Roars and cheers from her team mates who were slowly running towards her to hug her for the victory. Roars and cheers and _love_ from her mom and from Piper. She can hear the love. She can feel the love. But, just as she lands from her jump, her body turns into some sort of jell-o and collapses to the ground.

Her body trembles, shudders, convulses. She could hear Piper. See Piper. Feel Piper. And a smile crept to her face and then everything was dark and black and quiet.

* * *

Slow motion. It's as if everything was in slow motion once again. This time for everyone except Alex who was basking the glory of the dark behind her eye lids. Not feeling. Not seeing.

"Alex!" Piper rushed towards Alex who collapsed right after her game-winning shot. Nicky's eyes widened in shock as she saw her best friend breakdown right before her very eyes.

"Vause!" Nicky shouted, not even hearing her own voice. From a victorious face and tears of joy to a shocked, scared and terrified face and tears of fear.

"Danny!" Piper called out to Danny who was frozen on his spot as he, himself, saw what had happened as well. He thought that it really is different if it is a loved one who is in those situations. He may have just known Alex from a few days ago but he surely cared about her already because of Piper.

Danny shook his head so that he could go out of his shocked daze and fulfill his duty as a doctor.

"Somebody, call 911!" Danny shouted as he rushed towards Alex. Everything is moving so slow for Piper, but she is just terrified of seeing Alex that way. Pale, sick and no life. " _No life?"_ As much as she wanted to see Alex panting after her ball game, she doesn't see any movement.

Tears fall down Piper's face as if everything's blurred.

"Alex! Wake up, Alex!" Piper is now frantically crying whilst caressing Alex's cheeks until she felt two sets of arms pull her away from Alex.

"Everyone, make space! We need to give Alex some air!" Danny said as he signaled everyone to move back. It was Nicky and Poussey who grabbed Piper by the arms to give way for Danny to check up on Alex.

Nicky didn't notice that her face is streaming down with tears as well. She is in a state of utter shock with at least ten possible emotions that she felt for less than thirty seconds. All she is seeing now is a lifeless Alex on the floor of their basketball gym.

"Vause! Wake the fuck up!" Nicky shouts as she looks at Alex once again.

Diane, who was accompanied by Red on the bench, was shuddering herself as she cried silent tears of fear. "Baby." Diane mutters. Red and Lorna insisted for her to take a seat as Lorna have seen Diane's change in color.

"Aleeeeex!" Piper continued shouting as she was being dragged a little further away. She didn't know what Danny is doing but she could see her brother is feeling up Alex's pulse points, trying to see if there is a pulse.

Danny was shaking as well, wishing for the paramedics to come. He is trying his best to calm down, but it is his first time to be confronted with this situation – attending to someone important to his loved one or someone he personally knows. Someone who became important to him who he has known for a brief period.

It has been a few minutes when paramedics started to run towards Alex. Danny was about to start CPR procedure but was asked to step aside so he introduced himself.

"Dr. Daniel Chapman MD, practicing MS." Danny introduced himself to the paramedics.

"Is there a pulse, doctor?" One of the paramedics asked. Danny let out a shaky sigh as he double checked. Triple checked. Four times. Five times.

He looked at Piper and then back at Alex.

"I… I can't find a pulse."

…

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I'm sorry...**


	23. Hello my only one

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N: It's best to listen to _Leona Lewis' cover of Kanye West's Only One (Youtube)_ when you're at that part. Grab your tissues.**

 **I do not own anything. I just made the story. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **When is the season 6 trailer coming out, huh?**

Three months.

It has been three excruciating months for Piper. Three devastating months. Three months of pain. Three months of _no Alex_.

Piper is currently at home. _Their_ home. Currently clutching on to Alex's basketball jersey. It smelled like her love. _Her Alex._ Eyes, tired from emitting tears, too much tears. Eyes that would probably repeat the same process it did for the past three months. Crying. Weeping. Loving.

"Hey, you okay?" Polly asked with tear-stained eyes. Who would have thought? She learned how to love Alex as well especially knowing that Alex was the reason behind her best friend's constant happiness up until now where the blonde is, somehow, _helpless_.

This question… This question, every single day since… _that day,_ has began to sound stupid and more stupid every solitary time it was asked. But Piper answers it anyway.

"No."

Polly shook her head.

"Sorry. Stupid question. Of course, you aren't. I know you aren't. But you have to try. For Alex…" Polly wrapped her arm around Piper who was still clutching to Alex's jersey.

"I could've avoided it, Pol…" Piper started sobbing and then crying some more. Polly rubbed her best friend's back to soothe her and calm her down even though she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Pipe. It could've happened to anyone." Polly said with her voice barely above a whisper. "Diane will be here soon, okay? I won't leave until she comes." Polly assured Piper. The brunette was expecting a simple 'okay' from Piper but the blonde said something else.

"She… She _was_ …" Piper shook her head whilst sobbing until she could speak out again. "She _is_ the love of my life." Piper said clutching to Alex's jersey, tighter, as if her life depended on it.

"I know. We all know. But… She's here. Always. With you." Polly says silently. She didn't know what to say anymore. She just wanted to be there for Piper. Is there even anything one could say to erase everything that have transpired in the past three months? Polly was sure that it's quite impossible. But she had to try.

* * *

 _I'm here. Always. With you._

"She won't want to see you this way, honey." Diane said softly whilst caressing the top of Piper's head.

Piper took the residence beside Diane with her tear-stained face stuck against Diane's side holding on to her as if it would take away all the pain as they lay down on the bed.

 _I wouldn't want to see you this way. It reminds me of how I should've not left._

"Why did you leave me?! Why the hell did you fucking do this to me?!" Piper blurted out screaming out of nowhere. At Alex. Who wasn't there. _No Alex._

She is mad. She is angry. She is lonely. She is sad. In sorrow. In shock. In great pain.

Diane had to restrain Piper's sudden bursts as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's tiny frame.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be okay. I promise." Diane assured her. Piper sobbed silently as she is now embarrassed for her sudden outburst.

 _Please stop crying, love. I'm here. Always. With you. Can't you hear me?! I know you can't. But I'm here._

"How do you do it, Diane?" Piper asked as she was trying to calm down quietly.

"How do I do what?" The older Vause asked.

Piper just shook her head and rested it back on Diane's side, taking in the warmth of her girlfriend's mom that felt more like a mother to her the past three months than her own mother for the past ten years.

 _I love you, Pipes. Please be strong. Just be strong. For me. For us._

"She loves you, Piper. Just be strong. For her. For you. For you and Alex." Diane assured Piper and planted another kiss on top of the blonde's head.

* * *

She is now calm. Tired. Exhausted. Restless. Sleepless. _Alex-less_.

She's at home. _Their_ home. No. _Their house. Alex is home._

Diane left the house half an hour ago for a bit to get some things she needed for work and to get clothes. She didn't want to leave Piper alone, but the blonde insisted that it was okay. Diane promised to be back as soon as she could. They were all tired, exhausted, sleepless, restless. _Alex-less_.

Piper decided to just take a break from all the crying and just be. She decided to clear her mind, even though she knew it was still impossible to do so now. She decided to do something productive like clean their house and just let it be. Let things be. She was tired, and she probably needed sleep. Sleep that wouldn't come to her easily for the past three months.

She decided to turn on Alex's iPod that was on the speaker's dock, ready to just be played. The iPod dock is now a tad bit dusty as it hasn't been touched for the past three months. It was always Alex who started the music anyway.

Piper decided to rest for a bit and then to clean the house a little after she turned on the iPod that was in shuffle. When she was sure that it was on, she pressed the 'next' button to play a new song and she walked away and grabbed Alex's jersey that took residence at their bedside La-Z-Boy. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She has never heard this song before, but she was hooked to the intro of the song and the piano playing. It was _Leona Lewis' version of Kanye West's original song, Only One._

 _As I lay me down to sleep  
I hear her speak to me_

Piper's eyes immediately opened. She listened intently. Grasping onto Alex's jersey as she remembered how Alex called her.

' _Hey, Pipes.'_ or just simply _'Hi.'_ or 'Hey.' or 'Hi, love.' or ' _Hello, Pipes.'_ But, what echoed to her ears is the sound of Alex's voice when she used to call Piper during the day when they are at their respective jobs.

 _'Hello, Piper, how are you doing?'_

 _Hello Mari, how ya doin'?  
I think the storm ran out of rain, the clouds are movin'_

Piper knew at that moment that Alex was talking to her. She didn't know how but she found herself crying once again. For the first time in three months, the tears she shed is because of feeling Alex. She didn't know how but she felt the love of her life. She wouldn't call it tears of joy, but it is remotely close to that.  
 _  
I know you're happy, cause I can see it_

Piper shook her head as if Alex could see her. She wanted the raven-haired woman to know how much she misses her. How much she wanted her to be there. To hug her. To kiss her. To caress her. To actually feel her and touch her.  
 _  
So tell the voice inside ya' head to believe it  
So I can say_

 _Hello my only one  
Just like the morning sun  
You keep on rising till the sky knows your name  
Hello my only one  
Remember who you are  
No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes_

Piper sat down on the edge of the bed just letting everything out. She wanted Alex. She sat down on the floor beside their bed, leaning on to Alex's side table whilst sobbing and shuddering.

 _Oh the good outweighs the bad even on your worst day  
Remember how I'd say, one day  
You'll be the man you always knew you would be_

 _And if you knew how proud I was  
You'd never shed a tear, have a fear  
No you wouldn't do that  
Though I didn't pick the day to turn the page  
I know it's not the end every time I see your face  
And I hear you say_

 _Hello my only one  
Remember who you are  
You got the world cause you got the love in your hands  
And you're still my chosen one  
So can you understand  
One day you'll understand_

"Make me understand, Alex." Piper whispered whilst sobbing. Piper just listened for a while. Taking in all the words and believing that it is Alex talking to her. _Her Alex._

"Hello, love." Piper whispered intending it to be for Alex. She shut her eyes and cried some more until she wanted more of Alex.

Until she wanted _nothing_ to do with Alex. She loves her so much, it hurts. She threw away Alex's jersey towards the La-Z-Boy frantically and started rummaging through Alex's things wanting to find something that could make her _hate_ the love of her life. Make her regret her decision of loving her and, ironically, make the pain go away. Make her _forget_.

 _So hear me out, hear me out  
I won't go, I won't go  
No goodbyes, no goodbyes  
Just hello, just hello_

Opening the drawers on Alex's bedside table, she found some random mail, Alex's favorite watch, a picture of them in the basketball gym that one time when Alex was practicing, and a Whoopee cushion that her girlfriend used to prank Nicky to that of which she threw around to let out her rage.

But, when she opened Alex's bottom-most drawer, she found something that was the farthest thing from her mind. Still listening to the song that triggered her to do all of these, she pulled out a small velvet box with a folded paper underneath it that says, ' _Game plans on how to ask Piper to marry me'_ in Alex's block hand writing. She didn't read the rest as it got blurry due to the gradual amount of tears escaping her eyes.

And that was it for Piper. She wailed, howled, wept, and screamed while clasping in her hand the velvet box and the paper that is now semi-crumpled within Piper's tight-gripping fist.

Piper didn't notice that Diane was back who heard her scream and wail. The older Vause found Piper sitting on the floor just like how the blonde was minutes ago. Piper didn't acknowledge Diane as she was just blankly staring and still wailing at the velvet box and the paper.

As Diane saw the contents of Piper's hands and as she read Alex's writing, she immediately understood and sat beside Piper with her own eyes now welling up with tears. She couldn't believe that Alex was about to propose to Piper. She was ironically happy and that gave her hope. Hope for Piper.  
 _  
when you smile, I will smile  
when you cry, I will cry  
And one day when I look in your eyes  
We'll have wings and we'll fly_

 _Hello my only one  
Remember who you are  
You keep on rising till the sky knows your name  
Hello my only one  
Remember who you are  
No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes_

They sat there, music forgotten. She started rummaging at Alex's stuff to find a reason to _un-love_ Alex. Instead, she found one thing that would give her more than a thousand reasons to love Alex more.

* * *

 _Three days later_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper threw the plate on the wall with all her might, not noticing the stream of tears rolling down from her eyes. "It should've just been me! IT SHOULD'VE JUST BEEN ME!" Piper threw five plates more and a couple of glass bottles that of which their shards flew frantically everywhere once they hit the cement wall.

 _Calm down, Pipes. Please._

Nicky was sitting down on an empty crate. Specifically, the one where Alex sat down three months ago before the game. Her eyes were swollen and tired. She didn't even know if the tears streaming down her face ever stopped since… since _that_ day. She brought Piper to the alley. To _that_ alley to help her cope and accept what had happened.

 _"Now, just hold me. Cherish me. Caress me. Hold me close as if it's the last time."_

These words played a loop in Piper's brain which fueled her emotions more.

 _"Hold me close as if it's the last time."_

"I didn't want it to be the last time, Alex!" Piper screamed in anger. "I did NOT *throws a plate* want it to BE! *throws two bottles* THE! *throws a plate* LAST! *throws a bottle* TIME! *throws a bottle and a plate and a small ceramic cup*"

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love. Calm down. Please. Hear me out._

Nicky just let her be. She knew that it was hard. She knew that it _is_ hard. It is very hard for everyone especially for Piper. This is the second time she has brought Piper here. She knew that it could help the blonde release her sadness and pain. The first time they were there, Piper was just sitting down, staring blankly into nothing while Nicky let out her frustrations and sadness away.

 _"Just take me with you. Wherever you go. Whatever happens. Take me with you. Don't ever fucking leave me… Unless you don't want me anymore."_

These words have been repeating over and over again inside Piper's head and she didn't know what to do with it. What to do about it so, that is what she did two months ago. She always brought the first ever daisy that Alex gave her when they had their first official 'non-date'. It is now, obviously, wilted but currently laminated in a film that Piper keeps in her pocket at all times. ' _Just take me with you. Wherever you go. Whatever happens. Take me with you. Don't ever fucking leave me… Unless you don't want me anymore.'_

"I would never ever not want you, Alex!" Piper is now frantic as she is shouting at no one in particular as if talking to Alex who wasn't physically there with her. She grabbed three plates and threw it against the wall some more and kicked the boxes in front of her containing glass bottles and more ceramic vases which caused some of its contents to tumble over. "Never!" Piper is now wild as she is letting all her frustrations out. Her angst. Her pain. Her sorrows.

 _Nicky! Calm her the fuck down! She's been losing it too much lately._

"Stop it, Chapman! You've been losing it too much lately!"

Nicky immediately stood up and grabbed Piper, but the blonde wouldn't want to be held which made Nicky grab her from behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde's frame so that Piper's hands wasn't flailing and so that the taller woman's frantic movements were lessened significantly. Only shudders, shakes and vibrations were felt from Piper who is now silently letting out all the tears inside her.

Nicky let Piper cry it all out. The blonde was very sure that she cried more the past three months than her whole life. Nicky clutched tighter around Piper, laying her head on the back of the taller woman as she started shuddering as well.

"I can never stop, Nicky. I will never stop loving her and all these is because I love her so so much…" Piper says sobbing. Nicky loosened her grip and welcomed Piper in her arms who had to turn around to face Nicky. "It hurts." Piper said as she started to calm down.

 _I will never stop loving you too. I love you so much, Piper. Please don't hate me for this._

"I hate her for doing this, you know? But She would want us to be strong about this." Nicky says wiping the tears escaping her eyes.

 _I know. But it's hard._

"I know… because as much as I want to be strong about this, it's just… it's hard." Piper admitted as she let out a loud sigh. They are now seated beside each other on two empty milk crates with their backs on the cement walls facing the _wall of rage_. Nicky chuckled lightly whilst sniffing as she stopped crying as well.

"Tell me something I don't know, Piper." Nicky said quietly. A reaction to Piper's previous statement.

 _But she knows. Nicky knows. And I know even though you're thinking about it, you'll tell her anyway. Because I know you, Pipes. I know you. You're going to tell her about the ring._

"Three nights ago, when I was at home, alone, before Diane came back from getting stuff for work…" Piper swallowed, battling her inner thoughts if she should actually tell Nicky what she found. "I got angry and raged out." Piper said.

"I told you, Chapman, tell me something I don't know. You've been doing that at least two times a week for the past three months." Nicky said chuckling which earned her a playful slap of shock in her arm from the blonde. Nicky was glad to have this reaction from Piper because if it was a few months ago, she wouldn't even be able to talk to her.

"I saw this velvet box in her bottom-most drawer in her night stand…" Piper said without noticing her voice starting to crack. As she was about to continue, she was beaten to it.

"And a white folded paper with her plans on how to ask you to marry her." Nicky continued nonchalantly. Piper looked at Nicky in the eyes.

 _I told you she knows. Can't you hear me?! I know you can't. This sucks._

"You knew?" Piper asked shocked. Nicky nodded, with a faint smile on her lips.

"She wrote those right before the championship game." Nicky chuckled at the memory of Alex getting nervous about it. "Wait, did you open the ring box?" Nicky asked questioningly. Piper shook her head saying no.

 _Way to go, Nick. Spoiling and revealing my secrets._

"I can't… It will make all of this…" Piper gestured around. "This thing that happened to her… If I open the box, it will make it all real. It will remind me how she isn't here with me now." Piper said with her voice shaking, trying not to enter a fit of cries once again.

 _I'm here. Always. With you. You just can't hear me. But I'm here._

"Good. Because there is no ring inside it." Nicky says trying to make light of the situation, but she is entirely telling the truth.

"Wh… What? Why?" Piper asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's just her practice box." Nicky says shrugging. Piper wasn't sure if Nicky was telling her the truth, but she didn't want to dig into it anymore. "Do you think Vause will risk her secret to be just inside your house in that bottom drawer?" Nicky asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter now anymore, anyway, right?" Piper stared far up the wall. Her shaking voice didn't come unnoticed by Nicky. As Nicky was about to answer, her phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this." Nicky stood up and walked by the end of the ally so that she can acquire more signal.

Piper was left thinking once again. Mostly, people didn't want her to be alone because she ends up blaming herself. Plans and thoughts swirl her mind while she is thinking about Alex and their supposed future. She kept accusing herself of the things that could be avoided, and she kept telling herself that maybe if it weren't for her, Alex would be with her now. Sometimes, she admitted to herself that she is just in denial and would want to bargain for things to be different which is totally normal for everyone in her situation.

Five minutes later, Nicky came back sitting beside Piper again. Piper snapped out of her daze and wanted to just continue talking to Nicky.

"Tell me something I don't know." Piper spoke up. This 'game' is what they always say or ask each other in times where they didn't really know what to say or do. This was Nicky's game and both Piper and Alex were participants of the said game whenever they are alone with their wild-haired friend.

"Hmmmm. Well… I owe Vause a hundred dollars… One hundred pieces of one dollar bills to be exact." Nicky says shrugging sadly but chuckling lightly at the memory as well. She does owe Alex a hundred dollars according to their previous deal of Alex making the buzzer beater game winner.

"I guess you owe me a hundred dollars now. I'd accept check if it's easier for you." Piper said chuckling with sadness.

"No, I don't. You guys aren't married. There's no conjugal rules about just girlfriends claiming each other's end of the deal." Nicky teased to make light of the situation to that of which Piper physically deflated. She knew that Nicky was right.

"I know we aren't… Tell me something I don't know…" Piper said with a tired laugh. She didn't mean to actually ask Nicky to tell her something she didn't know. She just said it out of spite, not wanting the truth to be rubbed in her face. The truth that Alex is not with her. The truth of not having Alex with her for already three devastating months.

"Do you really want me to?" Nicky answered.

"To what?" Piper said as she was still consumed by her thoughts.

"To tell you something you don't know." Nicky said questioningly.

"Hmmmm." Piper shrugged. "Okay… Sure." The blonde looked at her hands not knowing what to do anymore.

"She's awake and she's looking for you." Nicky said. Piper didn't hear it at first, but she turned her head to look at Nicky directly in her eyes as it dawned in her what the wild-haired woman just said.

"Wha… What did you just… What?!" Piper said with wide eyes, all her nerve endings now awake and alive.

"Alex is awake. It was Lorna who just called." Nicky said with tears streaming down her eyes. Piper's eyes were welling up with tears as well. She immediately pulled Nicky into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"She's awake." Piper repeated with her voice shaking as tears run down her eyes. And they stay that way for a few more minutes.

Ever since Alex's collapse, Piper never left Alex's side. There was no pulse found at first but then they found the weakest pulse after looking for one for the nth time. Dr. Smith said that it is due to the collapse itself which has an effect of making the patient's pulse weaker, and in Alex's situation, undetectable.

That same night, Alex went through surgery as soon as she was cleared for it. It was an awaited one, was successful, and Dr. Smith insisted to have Alex in a state of medically induced coma for two weeks. But, the odds are not in their favor at that time because when the raven-haired woman was supposed to wake up, she remained asleep. The only reason that they could find is due to the over fatigue of Alex's brain from a week prior to the collapse. Everything squished in one moment and the brain took its toll and gave way to the coma. Dr. Smith said that there is no certainty on when the raven-haired woman will wake up and there is definitely no certainty of Alex waking up and this broke Piper's heart.

Piper tried talking to Alex every day, but it was depressing when she didn't get any response. In those three months, she lost hope. Diane lost hope. Nicky lost hope. Danny, who was working in BVGH that time also lost hope. And they were all sad, lonely and devastated.

For the past three months, Piper didn't go home. She was only convinced to go home three days ago when Polly took her home to rest. She stayed beside her girlfriend most of the time and basically lived where she worked. Lorna is the one assigned as Alex's nurse during the day and Poussey during the night.

"I guess, Vause didn't want you to be there when she wakes up." Nicky says as she was lightly sobbing. She tried making light of the situation. Piper sobbed some more. She didn't cry because of what Nicky said, she cried because Alex is now awake and that made her see hope rising.

"She didn't want you there too, Nick." Piper said in return. Both women clutching to each other for dear life.

It didn't matter if Alex wanted them there or not. But who would ever believe that Alex didn't want them there, right?

Alex is awake.

* * *

Piper has been in the hospital yesterday. Yesterday, she was hopeless, helpless, devastated, and lonely. Today, for Piper, is totally different. She is going to the hospital with a different purpose, different reason. Today she is hopeful, helpful, calm (kind of), and has a glint of joy in her eyes. She couldn't wait to put her arms around a conscious Alex, an alive Alex, an Alex who is full of life.

After taking in the fact that the raven-haired woman is awake, Piper and Nicky went straight to the hospital. But before actually going there, Nicky insisted for Piper to take a shower and eat first, which Piper surprisingly followed. Nicky told Piper that Alex wouldn't want her to smell bad and to be hungry. In reality, Alex would take in Piper in whatever situation she is in or how she is. Nicky just tried if Piper would take the bait. She is concerned of her friend anyway. And, luckily for Nicky, Piper did. The blonde wasn't that stupid though. She knew what Nicky was trying to do but at that moment, after three months, she actually felt hungry and she felt the need to be clean. For Alex.

There was a point when Piper really smelled bad by refusing to take showers, wanting to be just beside Alex and there was also a time when she lost a lot of weight. Well, until now she is significantly thinner. Nope, she didn't check the scale, but it is seen in her bony face. Nicky was glad that this is about to change.

They are now currently in the hospital. Alex was being attended by Dr. Smith before Piper could enter the room. There were SOPs that were made by the doctor and by several nurses right after a patient wakes up from a come. Piper knew those well so, she respected the doctor's orders of being alone with the patient for a short while.

Piper is now currently in the waiting room, texting with Diane who was on the way to the hospital while Nicky excused herself for a while to go to the ladies' room. Or at least that's what Nicky told her. After a few minutes someone opened the door to the waiting room.

"Piper!" Lorna's thick Brooklyn accent echoed in the empty waiting room. Piper's eyes lit up to her friend's voice.

"Lorna!" Piper stood up and went straight to Lorna whose arms were wide open for a hug. Piper hugged the short nurse tightly with a stray tear escaping her eyes.

"She's ready to see you now." Lorna said as she pulled away from the hug.

Piper walked slowly towards Alex's room and saw the love of her life. Alex's eyes looked tired, staring at the ceiling. It is as if she was waiting for someone. She was pretty sure Alex was waiting for her. Piper didn't notice the stream of happy tears escaping her eyes in seeing her girlfriend awake.

Now, she paced towards Alex, letting the taller woman see her first before touching her hand. She didn't want to freak Alex out but as a nurse, she knew too well how not to shock patients that just woke up from a comatose.

"Hey." Piper said with a whisper. Alex's eyes darted to the blonde's. Baby blues and emeralds were staring at each other, letting tears spill as they take in the sight of each other.

"Hi…" Alex said shyly.

"Babe, how are you doing?" Piper asked with tear stained eyes.

"Uhm… I'm… okay..." Alex answered slowly still looking at Piper. The blonde noticed the confusion in Alex's eyes, but Alex reached out to grab Piper's hand and Piper immediately turned into an emotional mess as she caressed Alex's hand.

"I'm glad you're back. I love you, Alex." Piper said as she tried to stifle her cries. She wanted to kiss Alex to assure her, but before she could, Alex spoke up.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Who are you again?" Alex asked confused. Her eyes full of emotions.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Apologies are in order. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Next update will be after four days.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	24. Hello my only one part II

**Chapter 24**

 **A/N: I apologize for not sticking up to my promise. Better late than never, right? I got slammed with work and I had no time to upload the story. Good thing is, I've finished everything. I will do final edits and would be able to tell by next chapter on how many chapters are left. This story will only go up to 30 Chapters tops so, it's not long until this fic ends. :) And yes, new fic alert. ;)**

 **Hopefully everything will be up right before Season 6 starts! Hello! We need to watch it with no distractions, right?! Lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **I do not own anything! I just made the story.**

Piper's eyes widened in fear. This is the last thing she expected to happen. Now, she feels stupid on why she didn't see this coming. She could've prepared for it. _"I should have known! I'm a nurse for fuck's sake!"_ She turned into a shade - paler than the usual pale. This didn't come unnoticed by Alex who was just staring at the blonde. Suddenly, Alex let out a hearty chuckle.

"Piper, babe. I'm kidding. Forgive me. I love you." Alex said in her weak, sexy, raspy voice while rubbing Piper's hand.

The blonde's eyes widened once again looking into Alex. She didn't really know how to react, but a gush of relief rushed in her. Piper furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth that was gaping like a fish that was out of water.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Alex said assuring Piper who had her eyes welling with tears.

"Alex! Why do you need to do that? You don't joke about things like that after being in a coma for three months!" Piper cried out of frustration. It has been three months since Alex was asleep and she was just so anxious for that period of time. She pulled her hand away from Alex's hold, but she felt Alex stiffen when she told her about the length of her comatose. So, she held on to Alex's hands again.

"I… I'm… I was out of it for three months?" Alex's tone turned into a serious one and this is when Piper realized that Alex didn't know about the length of her sleep despite already being visited by Dr. Smith. Piper nodded with so much empathy in her eyes. She couldn't imagine how it feels like for Alex, waking up after a long time.

"I'm sorry…" Piper shook her head in an attempt to push back all her frustrations due to Alex's earlier joke or prank or whatever she would prefer it to be called. "Didn't Dr. Smith tell you about the length of time of your coma?" Piper asked Alex whose face is still in a state of shock. Alex shook her head.

Piper and Alex's eyes were now welling up with tears. As Piper took residence beside Alex, sitting on her bed, she rubbed the raven-haired woman's hand with her thumb as if cherishing every part of it.

For Piper, this moment is what she has been waiting for since the collapse happened. For everything to be okay and for everything to be back to normal. Her tears rolled down as she silently sobbed in relief of seeing Alex awake in front of her, with full memory intact, whilst forgetting all the dread, sadness and loneliness she felt the past three months.

For Alex, this moment is, somehow, surreal. She wasn't sure why, but, it felt like she was just asleep overnight but with a major hangover as if she drank a whole bar of hard liquor plus one. And a bunch of random dreams in between. In hearing that she has been asleep for three months, her heart skipped out of fear. Fear for her life, fear for her family, and fear for Piper. She didn't know how they've felt because she knew it was an awful feeling of not knowing if someone will be back or not. But, she was also relieved that she was there and awake.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for joking about this too soon. I mean… I didn't really know. Are you okay?" Alex asked Piper with concern to that of which Piper chuckled at while tearing up.

"Let me get this straight, babe. You just woke up. From a comatose. After three months. And you ask _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" Piper chuckled whilst wiping away her tears. She has a small smile forming and a little bit more of the tears falling. Her question wasn't a mocking one. It was an honest and sincere concern for Alex silently telling her that she is in fact very okay because she is not the one who went through a three-month nap.

Alex pulled her in for a deep and chaste kiss as she wanted to feel the blonde. They kissed with happy tears falling silently from their eyes. The feeling of each other is enough for them to just be. Moments later, Piper pulled away for air still looking into the raven-haired beauty's eyes.

"Can we… Un-pause? We paused before, right? Or is it a mix up between one of my dreams? I want to un-pause." Alex said sincerely.

"Are you sure? Now?" Piper asked. She would like to un-pause as well, but she thinks that it isn't really the right time and place, but when she thought about it carefully, _when and where_ is the right time and place anyway?

"I'm sure." Alex said. Piper chuckled she wiped her tears stained face.

"I guess timing is really neither of our strong suits." Piper chuckled to that of which the taller woman followed suit. "What are you thinking?" Piper asked while caressing Alex's tiny surgery scar on her head that has healed for the past three months.

"You should take it. It's your dream and goal to be a part of one of the top hospitals in the US." Alex shrugged. Piper sighed. She knew that it would lead to this.

"Alex, you know how those dreams and goals change when you meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Piper asked with a hint of a smirk. Alex turned a shade of scarlet upon realizing what Piper just said. Afterwards, Alex got a hold of herself and smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Yeah. Mine changed too. You know that." Alex chuckled. Piper nodded as she knew that Alex was talking about the basic fact of being in a relationship. Alex was never in a serious one, hell she wasn't even planning in entering one, but when Piper came to Alex's life, as cliché as it sounds, everything changed.

"Look…" Piper rubbed circles on Alex's cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about that application… I'm sorry you had to know about it in a very untimely manner and from something else. I just didn't think much of it because I wasn't going to take it anyway. I just wished I told you earlier so that we could have avoided the misunderstanding." Piper said sincerely.

"I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions too fast. It turns out I hurt myself because of over thinking things when I saw the letter." Alex shrugged and gave her girlfriend a small smile. "But, really, if you want it, you should take it. You deserve it more than anyone and it's a big step up for your career." Alex smiled sincerely. " _If you love her, you have to make her happy, right?"_ Alex thought.

"Al, I haven't told you… I am up for promotion here. Which is another reason why I want to stay. But, you know, even if I am not up for promotion, I would still choose to stay because of you. You are my home, Alex." Piper admitted lovingly.

"Really? That's great, Pipes!" Alex smiled softly as she is a little overwhelmed by different kinds of emotions.

" _You_ are great. No more arguments, Vause, okay?" Piper chuckled. "I mean at least not for a while. I'm sure we'd still argue especially when we have kids." Piper said smiling.

" _You_ would argue with me. I'm sure." Alex chuckled and then smiled with eyes tearing up. "Are you sure?" Alex asked smiling with tears now falling from her eyes. She couldn't help it anymore. She was glad the argument that was long overdue is now over and she is just glad to be alive. Piper returned the smile and kissed Alex on the temple whilst wiping Alex's tears.

"I'm very much surer. You don't have to worry about me. I'm really glad you woke up." Piper said as she tried to avoid her tears to spill.

"Come here and hug me tight, babe. Please." Alex said reaching out. Piper gave her a tight hug as they enveloped each other in their arms, feeling each other as if it has been a year since they last did this. Not that Piper didn't hug or kiss Alex the past three months, in reality, she had a daily and nightly routine of kissing and hugging the taller woman. Out of her daily and nightly habit, she created a poem. She promised that she would continue this when Alex wakes up.

"Mmmmmm." Piper muttered as she missed Alex's actual hug. They were still hugging tight when Alex started speaking up.

"It's weird how I miss your hugs and kisses but, I don't really miss it. It's like you never stopped doing this to me." Alex chuckled and planted a kiss on Piper's cheek as the blonde started to pull away.

Piper thought that it is the perfect time for the poem. She wanted Alex to feel what she was doing to her every night. So, she started speaking while doing exactly what she is saying, ignoring the time frame.

"One kiss in the morning _*left cheek kiss*_ and one hug during brunch _*hug*,_  
two kisses in the afternoon _*left cheek kiss, right cheek kiss*_ and another hug after lunch _*hug*_.  
Three kisses in the evening _*forehead kiss, eskimo kiss, kiss on the lips*_ and a hug that's very tight _*tight hug*_ ,  
hoping you could feel all these every day and every night."

Piper ended the poem with a kiss on top of Alex's head. Those are the exact words from Piper's mouth that she told Nicky about when Alex was still in a coma. Of course, Nicky didn't let a teasing side comment pass such as _"Wow! That is just the sappiest shit ever, Chaps!"_ Take note that Nicky said those words while her eyes were welling up. The wild-haired woman ended up doing the same routine as Piper, with her kisses remaining on Alex's forehead and cheeks, but promised that she would stop once Alex was awake. She even made Piper promise not to tell Alex about it which earned her an eye roll and a chuckling shrug. In totality, Piper was glad that Nicky did it with her.

"Wow, you're good at that, babe. Did you just think of that now?" Alex chuckled. Piper shook her head.

"No. I did that everyday for the past three months but, I just made the poem after a month from your collapse." Piper said smiling.

"I don't think you're following the poem though. Are you even eating, Pipes? Your poem says brunch and lunch so that's like double lunch which should make you gain weight, but I think you lost a lot." Alex said with an attempt to warn Piper that she dramatically got thinner. She was concerned for her girlfriend.

"I didn't really have an appetite when you were asleep, Al. I'm sorry. But, we are going to eat a lot now that you are awake. I mean, it's not only me who lost weight even though you're being fed through the IV." Piper said a matter of fact-ly.

"That explains it." Alex said with a soft smile. Her eyes are now watery due to Piper's words. After approximately three seconds, everything sank in Alex once again as she shed more tears.

"You okay? I'm here." Piper wiped away tears that escaped Alex's eyes. She could see fear and relief in those emerald orbs. "It felt like I just woke up from drinking too much before running to cross the street and being hit by a bus…" Alex attempted to make light of the situation. "But, since you're here now, I'm very much okay." Alex said sincerely.

"Too much sap going on in here already!" Nicky interjected as she entered the room. She was holding a pouch of candy while loudly chewing. _Lifesavers Gummies_ to be specific. Alex and Piper were enveloped within each other's presence that they didn't hear Nicky's knocks.

"Hey, Nick." Alex chuckled lightly. Nicky's eyes widened in mock shock. She put the pouch of candy on the chair beside the bed and spoke up.

"Hey! Don't you ' _Hey, Nick.'_ me!" Nicky said in mock anger as she placed her hands on her waist as if she was a mom who was scolding her child.

"What?!" Alex asked. Piper was giggling as she knew what Nicky meant.

"Okay let me recap this thing…" Nicky gestured everywhere, moving her hands frantically before speaking up again. "… right here. You shot a buzzer beating championship shot before deciding to collapse in front of all of us, and then you get a seizure due to your aneurysm, and then you decide to sleep for three fucking months. What makes you think a ' _Hey, Nick.'_ is enough?" Nicky said as her face was full of disappointment. She looked at Alex and then little by little, her face started to turn into her usual Nicky Nichols' shit-eating grin.

"I'm sorry." Alex chuckled whilst shaking her head, she knew that it was Nicky's way of saying that she missed her.

"Awww I know. Come here!" Nicky said as she opened her arms and walked towards Alex. She reached out to rub Alex's cheeks, she kissed her forehead and gave Alex a small slap on the cheek.

"Ow!" Alex said.

"Sorry… Not sorry… That's for doing _that._ Don't you ever fucking do that again, Vause!" Nicky said as she was now standing, pointing at Alex's body laying down in a hospital bed. She looked at Piper and Alex together. Alex rolled her eyes at Nicky with her lips tugged upward. It was a silent confirmation for the best friends that they are glad that everything is much better now.

Piper rubbed her girlfriend's cheek in an attempt to soothe it from Nicky's mini slap. Alex pulled her in so that Piper could rest her head on Alex's chest. The taller woman smelled and then kissed the top of Piper's head.

"You smell good." Alex said.

"Thankfully, she took a shower after three months. And ate after three months as well." Nicky said nonchalantly, looking at Piper who gave her a warning look. Alex looked at Piper straight in the eye.

"What did she mean by that?" Alex asked sincerely with a hint of concern in her voice. "No brunch and no lunch?" Alex asked worriedly, referring to the Piper's poem. Piper shut her eyes to avoid Alex's gaze.

"It meant that she was crying herself to sleep every day, barely eating, and hardly taking a shower while you were out of it." Nicky said nonchalantly. She knew that Piper is an adult who can make her own decisions but now that Alex is awake, she took the opportunity to tell Alex because she is also genuinely concerned for Piper. She knew that if there was someone who Piper will listen to, it's Alex. Piper shut her eyes tightly so that she could avoid Alex's questioning gaze.

"That explains your bony face." Alex said caressing Piper's cheeks. Nicky was now sitting on the chair beside Alex and Piper as she went back to eating her gummies. They stayed silent for a while until Piper spoke up.

"What was it like… in there? What was it like?" Piper asked with her eyes still shut. She just wanted to feel Alex and listen to her girlfriend's heartbeat.

"Yeah, Vause. What was it like to sleep for three months? You know you could have got up from time to time and drop by here and say hello, right?" Nicky said trying to make light of the situation. Alex chuckled lightly before speaking up.

"It was… It was like a long dream. Sometimes it was just plain dark or light or both. Just like when you're asleep…" Alex started. "The weird thing is that, I can't really distinguish some reality from my dreams."

"That's pretty normal for a coma patient. But, what do you mean? Like how can you not distinguish it?" Piper asked. She is now looking at Alex's eyes while caressing Alex's hair.

"I mean I remember singing to you. I just don't know if I actually did or if it was just a dream… I remember my mom telling me to take my time and that all of you would wait but I didn't have a clue on what I should take my time at…" Alex said.

"Remember me and Piper smashing plates at the alley?" Nicky joked. This was her lame attempt of telling Alex that they went to the alley. Alex eyed Nicky whilst shaking her head.

"You brought her there?" Alex asked. She knew all too well that _that_ place is a somewhere they go when they want to release too much extreme and destructive emotions. She instantly felt bad because she was very sure on why Piper needed to be there.

"She needed it. Badly." Nicky shrugged. Alex kissed the top of Piper's head and spoke up.

"I also remember you, Nick, owing me a hundred dollars." Alex smirked. "That's not a dream, isn't it?" Alex asked Piper confused. The blonde is now shaking due to laughter while her head still rested on Alex's chest.

"Nope. Nicky just said it herself, so that's not a dream. You hit the game winner, Al!" Piper said a little excitedly.

"Hey! You could have at least made it fifty bucks instead of a hundred, Chapman!" Nicky told the blonde. She was still munching her gummies. Alex and Piper chuckled. The taller woman is now currently caressing Piper's left arm and brought her hand up to look at it the blonde's left hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Apparently, I dreamt of putting a ring on that finger as well. But, I guess it _is_ just a dream." Alex shrugged. Piper and Nicky looked at each other remembering their earlier conversation. Piper was still laying down on Alex's chest as she looked up at the taller woman.

Everything kind of flashed inside Piper's mind. The whole three months where she wasn't sure if Alex is going to be back, the smashing of the plates in order to not let herself cosmically self-destruct at any moment, the night where she felt that Alex was indeed singing to her. She made a mental note to ask Alex if she remembers the song.

She couldn't also believe how the past three months felt like a year or more. And in between all the weeping and crying, she got to thinking deeply about her and Alex. She didn't even know if it is a good thing or a bad thing, all she knows is that, more than anything in her life, it's only Alex she is sure of. And at that very moment, she is sure that she will be marrying this woman.

 _"Maybe it's the connection? Maybe the timing? Who could have thought that those magazines sometime a year ago went to her mail and not mine? Maybe it's destiny? No. I don't believe in that destiny shit. We create our own destiny. We choose what happens next. We choose. She chooses. I choose. Who cares If people say it's too soon, eh? They do not control what happens to my life… Or even Alex's."_ Piper is rambling in her mind, thinking of the ring box and plans that she saw in Alex's bottom drawer.

Piper was stolen from her deep thinking when she felt Alex's lips on her left hand. The blonde pulled it away and placed her hand on Alex's face. Their faces were near each other as if searching for one another's soul. Piper was looking slightly up from her position on Alex's chest while Alex looked down lovingly. They are enveloped in each other that they forgot all about Nicky sitting beside them.

The wild-hair woman had a loving look at her friends while even shedding a tear in the process. But, of course, she didn't want to show this to her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend, so she was pretending to use her phone. Nicky was relieved to say the least, borderline overwhelmed at everything that has happened. Just hours ago, she was trying to calm down a hysterical Piper who was throwing plates and bottles against the large brick wall of emotions. Now, she is taking in the sight of the same Piper with Alex as they look at each other as if they've hung the moon.

Nicky stood up silently not wanting to ruin the couple's moment as she wanted to step outside and give them a little bit of their privacy now. However, Alex noticed that Nicky was already standing up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. She didn't want Nicky to leave. She missed her best friend too.

"You guys make me jealous. I'm going to go get my girl." Nicky said smirking jokingly whilst walking out the door. Alex and Piper immediately understood.

As Nicky left, Alex tried to move and stretch. She was in the same position after three months. She felt a twinge of pain in her center and noticed that she has a catheter on. This didn't come unnoticed by Piper.

"Does it hurt?" Piper asked full of concern.

"Yeah. A bit." Alex winced. Piper stood up and checked Alex's urine bag and saw that it was full.

"Ohh. Your urine bag is full. Let me just empty this one out." Piper assured Alex. She lifted it up to show Alex that it was full to that of which Alex's face scrounged together in disgust. Piper has emptied tons of urine bags already because, hey, it is her job after all as a nurse.

"Ugghhh I'm sorry about that. That's disgusting!" Alex said embarrassed. Piper went back from the bathroom to Alex's side. The blonde secured the urine bag back in place, went back to the bathroom to wash her hands and then went back out to sit beside Alex again. She would just tell Lorna that she emptied Alex's urine bag earlier. She is technically not allowed to do anything a nurse would since she is off-duty but, for Alex, she would do anything. Even if it's against the rules. " _That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun."_

"Don't be sorry. I do it every time. I'm a nurse remember?" Piper leaned in to give Alex a chaste kiss. The blonde pulled away afterwards and spoke up again. "I love you. Please don't ever do _that_ again." Piper said sincerely. Her _that_ pertaining to what had happened the past three months.

"I love you too and I'm sorry, Pipes. I should have listened to you and to everyone when they said I should've had the surgery months ago." Alex said in defeat. Piper caressed her face.

"Now, you need to get better!" Piper said smiling.

"I will. I promise. Now, can you just lie down and snuggle with me, please?" Alex said trying to be cute. Piper chuckled and joined her girlfriend on the bed, snuggling against the taller woman.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Alex noticed that Piper's breathing evened out, a sign that the blonde was now asleep. She felt tired, but sleep isn't coming to her this time. _"How could sleep ever come to me after I've slept for three months, right?"_ Alex thought. What she did instead was take in all of Piper. She missed her girlfriend terribly and she was grateful for the moment of being there with her. Ironically, she knew that Piper might have had a tough time sleeping while she, herself, was in a coma for the past three months. So, Alex kissed her head and started singing to Piper.

" _Hello my only one. Just like the morning sun. You keep on rising till the sky knows your name."_ Alex started. Her head is resting on top of Piper's while the blonde is still fast asleep. Alex caressed Piper's arms, just wanting to feel the blonde.

" _Hello my only one. Remember who you are. No, you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes."_ Alex continued singing softly and Piper started to stir. Alex just rubbed the blonde's arms once again to soothe her.

 _"So, hear me out, hear me out. I won't go, I won't go. No goodbyes, no goodbyes. Just hello, just hello."_ Alex sang with tears falling down her eyes now. She was glad to be alive.

" _No goodbyes, no goodbyes. Just hello, just hello."_ Piper started to echo Alex's singing as well with her voice barely above a whisper. It is just now that Alex realized that her chest was damp. It meant Piper was also shedding some tears.

 _"When you smile, I will smile. When you cry, I will cry and one day when I look in your eyes. We'll have wings and we'll fly."_ Alex continued as Piper held on tightly around Alex's body whilst silently sobbing. Memories of losing Alex coming back to her followed by a flash of relief and happiness for being there with Alex at that very moment. She remembered the night when the same song randomly played through the taller woman's iPod.

Alex allowed Piper to cool down from her whimpers and allowed a bit of time to compose herself as well. Alex felt that she made Piper's feelings miserable while she was out of it and was glad to be awake and alive right now.

Piper, on the other hand, is crying due to an intense feeling of mixed emotions stirring inside her. Alex just woke up, she is there with her, Alex is alive, they have cleared their 'paused' situation and most especially because of her girlfriend suddenly singing to her the same song she thought Alex sang to her in some way while the taller woman was in a comatose.

 _"It's just coincidence for sure. I am just glad that she's back, here in my arms. And we could start our life together again."_

"Hey, you okay?" Alex spoke up. Piper looked up at Alex nodding slowly while wiping her tears away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just…" Piper shook her head. "Al, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmmm?"

"When you said earlier that you remember singing to me, but you didn't know if it was a dream or reality, what song was it?"

"Uhhhmm… I can't quite remember actually." Alex said trying to remember.

"Then why did you sing _that_ song to me?" Piper asked once again.

"Hmmmm. That song reminds me of you and, believe it or not, that's the first ever song that I am mentally singing right after waking up." Alex shrugged. Piper gave Alex a smile while the blonde's eyes were welling up once again. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Piper shook her head smiling while wiping away the extra tears again.

"Nothing. It's just… The other day I played your iPod at home and that same song played. I thought of you singing it to me that time and now you are actually singing it to me." Piper said chuckling while sniffing the remains of her cries.

"Are you serious?" Alex's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I am."

"That's some scary shit, Chapman!" Alex said still with widened eyes to that of which Piper chuckled at.

"Alex! I'm being serious!" The blonde chuckled.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm just kidding. Come here." Alex said pulling Piper for kiss. They shared a long and loving kiss that was, little by little, heating up. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth when suddenly, the door shot open.

"Hey! No sex on the hospital bed allowed!" Nicky's voice boomed. Piper and Alex immediately halted the kiss and looked at Nicky who has Lorna, with a caddy in hand, wrapped around her right arm.

"Nicky!" Lorna said scolding her girlfriend.

"What?!" Nicky asked with wide eyes. Piper just squinted at her and Lorna slapped her on the arm whispering something about privacy and the keeping her voice down.

"Please! That was barely a foreplay." Alex answered. Nicky laughed out loud while Lorna did a facepalm whilst chuckling.

"Alex!" It's Piper's turn to tell Alex off to that of which the taller woman laughed at. Piper blushed and hid her face on the crook of Alex's neck.

"Glad you're back, kid." Nicky told Alex whilst smirking.

 **End of Chapter**


	25. You're bad at this relationship thing!

**Chapter 25**

 **A/N: Flashback in italics**

 _Alex's comatose – two and a half months in_

 _Piper never left Alex's side. It was Polly, Nicky or Danny bringing her a change of clothes and every time she needs it. She would refuse to eat saying she didn't have an appetite as she would just cry herself to sleep beside Alex. She would sit down on the hospital chair and lean her head on Alex's bed hiding her crying face in her own curled arms while waiting for Alex to wake up._

 _Sometimes it was Polly who would encourage her to go home just to take a bit of a rest with a promise of calling her if anything changes with Alex's situation. It doesn't usually work because Piper would insist on staying with Alex. Sometimes it was Danny who would stop by Alex's room from time to time as he is shadowing one of the surgeons in the same hospital. Most of the times it was Nicky and Diane. But, Piper could be as hard-headed as a rock. It was almost at the three-month mark when Piper was convinced to go home, eat some, and sleep some._

 _During those times, Danny wished that Cal was still alive. It was Cal who could suck up all the bad and negative vibes away from either of them and just replace it with something so soothing, relaxing and something that would simply make them happy._

 _A week after Alex's collapse, Danny received a phone call from their father asking how they were. Danny was surprised to say the least because Bill and Carol Chapman are their typical WASPy parents who didn't really care about anything but their image in their community. So, he wasn't expecting that call but, he filled his father with vague details. Details about his life that eventually lead to him telling about Piper's life as well. He is their father anyway._

 _Even the slightest bit of hope was soaring within Danny knowing that their father really truly cared. And maybe their mother as well, but Danny didn't raise his expectations too much anyways. From then forward, Bill called Danny regularly, asking for updates. For Danny, he seemed genuinely concerned about Piper, and after several weeks, for Alex as well, though Bill hasn't really seen her in person._

 _Even before Alex's collapse, Piper and Danny had time to themselves as they talked about their parents. Danny asked Piper if she is planning on introducing Alex to Carol and Bill. Piper said she is but when the right time is due. She told Danny that she didn't even know how their parents would react if they learned about her dating a woman. Not that she's ashamed of that, she just knew how shallow and conceited their parents could be. Well, more of their mother. Danny agreed about it because they know how condemnatory their parents could be when it comes to those things. All they care about is having an image of a picture-perfect family._

 _But, Piper assured Danny that she will let them know because she could see her future with Alex and she knew that even if their parents won't approve, she would continue with her life and not let them affect her decision towards her contentment._

 _So, one day during Alex's three-month sleep, Piper was just there resting her head while trying to concentrate in reading a book but failing miserably as she felt tired and sad so, she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep but she just felt more restless. Piper didn't even hear the knock at the door as she was consumed by her deep thoughts._

 _"Piper, honey." Bill whispered. Piper turned her head to the sound of her father's voice._

 _"Dad? What are you doing here?" Piper asked with utter confusion. She never told Bill about Alex nor about her girlfriend's current situation._

 _"Hi. May I come in?" Bill asked giving Piper a small smile. Piper nodded. Her eyes are evidently swollen due to constant crying._

 _"What… what are you doing here, daddy? Ho-… Who… How did you know I was here?" Piper asked confused. She stood up but not moving from beside Alex's bed._

 _"Besides that it's your workplace, I called Danny. I can't seem to reach you through your phone." Bill said. "Are you okay, honey?" Bill asked full of concern. Piper shook her head and that's all it took her to burst out into tears again. By the end of the day, Piper was a daddy's girl. She walked towards Bill who had his arms open ready to envelope his daughter in a tight hug._

 _Piper cried and sobbed in her father's arms and even wailed all her sadness out. Bill just let her cry as he rubbed her back to soothe her. Piper pulled away wiping her tears a bit embarrassed of her outburst._

 _"Uhm… what did Danny tell you? Piper asked like when she was a little girl fishing for information subtly._

 _"Danny told me that you could use all the love around you because your… uhm… girlfriend… is in a coma…." Bill gave Piper a small smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Bill asked looking at Alex. Piper shook her head as she is getting overwhelmed by the situation. She didn't perceive that the time would come when Bill would actually meet Alex. And, in this case, willingly meet Alex. Piper pulled her dad so that they could be beside Alex's bed._

 _Since she started her relationship with Alex, she automatically assumed that her parents wouldn't approve of the raven-haired woman. No one could blame Piper anyway. The Chapman's upbringing and lifestyle screams 'no' to whatever is non-traditional in the family. This means that they must have a perfect life dictated by their parents that must be strictly followed._

 _But, ever since, Piper has been a daddy's girl. When Piper knew and observed that Bill would just agree with Carol just to make peace with her and for Carol 'not to notice' Bill's affair and/or affairs, she immediately concluded that it was a sad, depressing reality, but that is what a WASPy life could bring. She knew that Bill has good intentions of making peace with his wife but, she also knew that he would do anything just to get on Carol's good side._

 _Bill was always the one who assured Piper's security since she was young telling her to take a taxi when it's late, to always walk on the well-lit side of the street, to hold on to her wallet at all times and to not jump at the back of buses. That's why Piper was a daddy's girl. She was always assured protection, security, and love. Even if it means that Bill catches all the blame for whatever Carol would throw at him. Piper just wishes that one day, her parents would accept the lifestyle that she wants and not what is wanted for her._

 _So, here is Bill Chapman, asking her daughter to introduce him to her girlfriend. Piper never saw that this day would come._

 _"Daddy, this is my girlfriend, Alex. Alex, it's okay if you want to wake up now so you can meet my dad up close." Piper said trying to make light of the situation. When there was no reaction from Alex, Piper just continued as she and Bill shared a chuckle. "Alex, my dad's here and he wants to meet you." Piper whispered sadly whilst slightly begging._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Alex." Bill said in a small voice. "I'm sorry it had to be inside these circumstances."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and mom yet. I thought you wouldn't accept…" Piper trailed off looking down. She is in a total state of vulnerability._

 _"Piper, dear. I'm sorry if that thought even crossed your mind." Bill started. Piper looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me-right-now' look. The older Chapman let out a sigh before he spoke up. "Okay. I know what you mean." Bill said, knowing how WASP radiates within them._

 _"Dad, I hope this…" Piper gestured to Bill being inside the hospital room. "… this thing that you are doing right now, meeting my girlfriend doesn't mean you think that I'm just in a phase like when I was in college. I am not in a phase, okay?" Piper said with finality. Bill nodded and sighed._

 _"I know. I hope you knew back then that I supported you all the way. It's your mom that needs deep and thorough convincing back then which obviously didn't work." Bill shrugged and gave his daughter a small smile._

 _Piper returned the smile remembering the time back in college when Piper had an almost girlfriend named Jeanine. They were doing everything as a couple but, Carol was totally against it. Remembering that memory made her realize how much she loves Alex. She realized that what she felt for Jeanine during college, or anyone that she had a relationship with for that matter, didn't come remotely as close as how she feels for Alex right now. Even if Alex is on her dead weight, snoring her life away and wouldn't wake up after God-knows how long._

 _"I know…" Piper said reaching out, so she can hold Alex's hand. "Speaking of mom… Where is she? Where's mom? I bet she didn't want to be here when she heard about Alex." Piper scoffed lightly. Bill fidgeted nervously._

 _"She's actually outside… In the visitor's lounge. I don't really know what hit her but she's suddenly…" Bill couldn't put his thoughts in to words._

 _"Suddenly what?" Piper asked confused._

 _"Normal? Like a normal person. Not WASPy. No judgements. She was like her when… When we were young and dating." Bill answered as realization dawned in him._

 _"Really? How?" Piper asked in disbelief._

 _"Well, it kind of started when I started calling Danny regularly, asking for updates about him and you." Bill said trailing off. "I would always tell her the updates and sometimes I put Danny on speaker, so she could listen." Piper's face was in utter confusion._

 _"Which was when? Last week?" Piper tried to guess. Bill shook his head._

 _"No. Danny said it was about a week after Alex's collapse. Danny was worried about you but assured us that you are taken care of by the people around you. He always tells us updates about you and Alex as well. I don't know but something about Carol changed that week." Bill concluded before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry if we just got to drop by today, honey." Bill apologized._

 _"You've been calling Danny that long already?" Piper asked._

 _"Yeah. I'm sorry if he didn't tell you. I told him not to get on your hair about us talking and updating each other because I know how hard it is for you now that Alex is in a coma." Bill said. Piper shook her head._

 _"It's okay. I just… I just didn't really see all of these coming…" Piper trailed off and looked at Alex._

 _Bill looked at Piper and then at Alex. It has been ten minutes of silence. By this time, Piper was already sitting on Alex's bed and Bill was still standing, rubbing Piper's arm to comfort her._

 _"She looks beautiful, honey…" Bill started again_

 _"Mmmhmmm. Much more beautiful when she's awake." Piper answered in agreement, giving her father a small smile._

 _"You love her, don't you?" Bill asked whispering._

 _Piper nodded. Her tears refused to stay pocketed in her eyes as they slowly fall, still looking at her sleeping girlfriend._

 _"Yes. Very much, daddy." Piper sobbed._

 _"And you're scared. You're afraid. For Alex." It was a statement not a question. Bill closed the gap between him and Piper, embracing her daughter hard as Piper let go of her cries._

 _"How do you know me so much, dad?" Piper asked chuckling while still crying in Bill's arms._

 _"Well, besides that I am actually your father, I could see that you have the same look now and back when your puppy back in fourth grade, Cheerio, was sick… except now, your look is way worse." Bill tried to joke which earned him a crying chuckle from the younger blonde. They didn't hear the knock at the door._

 _"Wow. Thanks for that, daddy." Piper scoffed and chuckled before turning serious once again. "I just wish she would wake up now, you know?" Piper said sadly._

 _"Piper, honey…" Carol whispered. Piper's head shot towards the direction of the voice._

 _"Mom…"_

 _"I'm sorry about your… I'm sorry about Alex." Carol started. It was obvious that she was still having a tough time accepting everything, but she looked like she is trying her best._

 _"Alex is Piper's girlfriend, Carol." Bill said sternly, looking at the older blonde woman._

 _"I know…" Carol said looking at Alex. "I'm sorry about your… uhm… girlfriend."_

 _"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you and dad, mom." Piper answered._

 _"No, honey. I mean it's not easy but…" Carol trailed off. She reached out for Piper's hand as she wanted her daughter to look at her. "You reminded me of how this feels like." Carol gestured to Alex and Piper. "The feeling of loving someone unconditionally, even when they're sick or in trouble." Carol said quietly._

 _"Okay…" Piper didn't really know where the conversation is heading. Carol noticed this, so she continued talking. Bill quickly excused himself to use the toilet._

 _"When Danny told me and your dad about what happened, I remembered the time when I first felt that I deeply love and care about your father. I was a freshman in college, he was a junior, and we had this devastating hurricane that flooded the whole university. We were trapped in our dormitories. I thought I would die from the heat, waiting for the life rafts to come…"_

 _Piper has an amused look on her face. She didn't know all those things about her parents. Carol spoke up and continued._

 _"And then, I saw your father paddling across the lawn, in a rowboat!" Carol said a little excited as she cherishes the memories. "He brought me cans of corn… He was my knight in shining armor. He still is." Carol admitted with a look on her face that seemed to show regret for things that she has done with most of the years in her married life. It was a mix of that and some other emotions that Piper knew changed how Carol perceived things._

 _"I didn't know that." Piper whispered still amused with Carol's story. The bolder woman nodded._

 _It also dawned on Piper that maybe the thing that her father was saying that Carol seemed to be 'normal' was the actuality of the older blonde woman learning about Alex's situation. Maybe Carol saw how much Piper cared for Alex and it all came back to when the relatable situation happened to her in college which softened her hard demeanor._

 _"I know you love her very much." Carol whispered._

 _"Yes. I do. Very much." Piper nodded with tears spilling from her eyes._

 _"You have to remember to take care of yourself too, right?" Carol said in her stern voice as she rubbed stroked Piper's hair. Piper mentally rolled her eyes at this. But, she was glad that Carol is trying._

 _"I am, mom." Piper said with a small voice as she returned her eyes to the sleeping raven-haired beauty_

 _Carol was digging for something in her bag just right before Bill stepped out of the wash room._

 _"Here. This is for you." Carol was handing Piper a small paper bag that looked like it was a gift of some sort. "I mean, you don't have to open it now. I just want you to have it, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to use it." Piper took it and thanked her mother. As if on cue, there was a short knock as someone opened the door._

 _"Hey. Oh, hello, aren't you going to introduce me to your parents, hun?" Diane started. Piper smiled. Diane always made her feel better in times like this. Not that the visit from her parents didn't, it's just that everything that just transpired from the time that Bill came in to Alex's room, comes down as a total shock for Piper but, all in all, she was glad._

 _"Hey Diane." Piper smiled as she introduced her parents to her girlfriend's mother._

* * *

About an hour later, Diane arrived at the hospital to see Alex resting with Piper beside her. The older Vause was glad that her daughter is now awake. If there is anyone who could take Alex's walls down, it is Diane. Well, she wasn't surprised when Piper could take Alex's walls down faster and with much less effort than her. But, she was glad about it all in all.

Dr. Smith came back when Diane was there to inform them and update them of Alex's situation. The doctor stated the obvious that Alex hasn't been exactly active for the past three months which explains why moving every joint in her body ached. Being in a coma for three months also explains Alex's dramatic decrease in body weight. Nicky promised to bring her Shake Shack every day as long as Alex forgets about her hundred-dollar winning. The raven-haired woman disapproved. She wanted her money. Nicky said she'd still bring Shake Shack but would just let Alex watch her eat.

Other than that, everything is fine. Dr. Smith informed them that the surgery went well, and it was very successful so to speak. He told Alex everything that they did from creating an incision on one of the four quadrants of her head, putting in the flow diverters to prevent her aneurysm to burst, and then closing her scalp once again creating stitches that are now almost not visible due to the three months of healing. This caused Nicky to call Alex _Frankie_ short for Frankenstein which resulted to Alex's unending eye roll. The taller woman attempted in making a nickname for Nicky, but she knew it was a losing battle.

Dr. Smith also informed Alex that she was very lucky as she didn't have any slurring and any problems with her language and speech which is the most common result of a collapse and a comatose combo. The raven-haired woman is eager to get back in shape due to the basketball league bound to start in another five months. She wasn't confident that she still has her A-game, but she is sure that she would do everything to bring it back.

Since Alex hasn't exactly used her muscles and bones for the past three months like what the doctor said, she was required to do a three-month physical therapy just to get her back in shape and to make sure she won't damage any muscles and bones in the process of doing things the usual way like before she was in a coma.

When they asked Alex to stand up and walk the first time, she could barely stand up as she was claiming that her feet _"felt like Jell-O"_. It was Piper and Nicky who held her to stand up, but the taller woman couldn't yet, claiming that her legs felt soft. Dr. Smith explained, once again, that it is due to not being able to use them for three months. Alex assured the doctor that she was feeling something, and it didn't feel numb. It only felt like it wasn't strong enough which was the truth. She still has control over her body but now, it is just very weak.

The doctor even gave a simple example of a bicycle and its chains that when one didn't use the bicycle for a long time, the chains become rusty, therefore it needs to be 'oiled' and then it will be back to normal. Nicky didn't let the moment pass for a perfect side comment of " _Chapman, doesn't need to use any lube, right Vause?"_ which created fits of laughter and embarrassed faces inside Alex's hospital room. Oh, and a small pillow crashing straight towards Nicky's face from Alex's bed, catching the wild-haired woman off-guard. Who threw it? Nobody knew.

When it was the afternoon, Nicky needed to be at Pearl's, Piper, as much as she wanted to call in sick at work (which is quite impossible for her situation given that she will be there at Alex's room the whole time), needed to leave for a while and go on-duty. She promised Alex that she would drop by from time to time to check on her. It was Diane and Alex who were left inside the room.

"So, when are you going to tell me that you were thinking of proposing to Piper?" Diane blurted out smirking.

"Oh my gosh! Wha-… Ho-… Uhm… I… I was going to tell you! But I kinda collapsed…" Alex said rambling. Diane shook her head chuckling. "How did you know I was going to propose?" Alex asked confused.

"Piper found a ring box and a folded paper that's entitled ' _Game plans on how to ask Piper to marry me'_ in one of your drawers." Diane admitted.

"She told you that she found those? How?!" Alex asked still puzzled. And then her eyes widened in panic. _"Shit! Piper knows I am going to propose! Well, we talk about our future anyway. No! But, the proposal was supposed to be a surprise! Shit! Should I do it now? Tomorrow? Right away? Or should I make her feel like I am not going to propose yet and propose later on? What am I going to do!"_

"Ally! Are you even listening, honey?" Diane snapped Alex out of her thoughts. Diane chuckled finding Alex flustered who shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I just… Shit. It was supposed to be a surprise. Why was she looking through my stuff?" Alex asked still confused.

"She broke down one night and apparently she was looking for a reason to _hate_ you because she said that she loves you so much that it hurts. And it even hurt her not knowing if you'd wake up or not." Diane said the truth. She didn't want to keep anything from her daughter. Alex's shoulder slumped. "But that's all in the past now. No need to worry about it." Diane assured her daughter.

"Ohh, Pipes." She sighed. Her heart overflows with love for that woman but she felt bad that Piper had to go through that.

"You scared us there, kid." Diane admitted. She reached out for her daughter's hand and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry mom. It's my fault. I should have had the surgery a long time ago in the first place…" Alex admitted with her shoulders slumped.

"It could have happened to anyone. Stop blaming yourself. Don't worry about it now. You're here. That's all in the past now and today, you get to live your life again." Diane smiled.

"Thanks mom." Alex pulled Diane in for a long and heartfelt hug. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Diane decided to speak up once again.

"When are you planning to ask her?" Diane asked sincerely. She will support her daughter in everything she does anyway.

"Yeah, maybe when I get better. I want to get better for Piper. Maybe after my therapy… I dunno. I don't feel like I deserve her at this state." Alex said looking down at her hands.

"You don't need to be better for anyone but yourself, you know, that right?" Diane asked.

"But, I love Piper. I want to get better for her."

"She would want you to get better for yourself… which is why I think you are just creating an illusion of an excuse to not ask her. What is bothering you, Ally? I know you. Tell me." Diane said. Alex let out a loud sigh.

"I dunno… Ugghh." Alex started. "Don't you think it's too early?" Alex closed her eyes shut not wanting what others think invade her mind. "I mean, when I talked to Nicky I remembered her asking me if I am sure about it because she thought it was still too early. We haven't even had our anniversary yet!" Alex said. Diane furrowed her eyebrows but didn't answer Alex's question. "Plus… I haven't even met her parents yet. I mean I know they didn't really have great history… I just think it will feel all real if they also give their blessing you know?" Alex said sincerely.

"You are really bad at this, huh?" Diane asked chuckling.

"Bad at what?" Alex asked puzzled.

"You're bad at this relationship thing!" Diane said chuckling.

"Mom! What's that supposed to mean? Ughhh!" Alex covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Communication is key, baby." Diane said still snickering at her daughter.

"Thanks for the ego boost." Alex answered rolling her eyes. She loves her mom and she was glad she can be whatever she wants to be in front of her. Whether she be her current 28-year old self or her typical mama's girl demeanor of just wanting to whatever Diane tells her.

"You are so cute, Ally. Just like when you were 12 getting your first bra at Walmart." Diane laughed.

"Mom! Not helping!" Alex said embarrassed about the memory.

"Okay! Okay!." Diane giggled. "What makes you think everything that you have just said, didn't happen yet?" Diane asked amused. Alex is totally forgetting that she was asleep for three months.

"What?! What do you mean?" Alex asked utterly confused. Diane shook her head whilst chuckling before she started talking.

"Okay, listen to me, baby, first of all, when it comes to time, I don't think it is a problem. You don't have to think about what other people say. What's important is what you and Piper think about it, and how you feel. If it feels right, go for it." Diane shrugged before continuing. "You know, I haven't told you this, but maybe now is the right time… Your grandma Pearl was asked by your grandpa Garrett to marry him three months into their relationship. Three fucking months, Alex Pearl!" Diane said incredulously which earned a laugh from Alex.

"Wow, mom what a way to use my full name!" Alex chuckled. "But _that_ was fast! Three months?" Alex asked in disbelief. Diane nodded.

"Yup! Three Months. They were both young. Your grandma was 19 and your grandpa was 23. They hit it off since and you know the rest." Diane said trying to appease Alex.

"Ohh. Wow. I didn't know that." Alex whispered.

"Me neither up until your grandpa died… Anyway, the point is… When you think it's the right time, it is the right time…." Diane assured Alex. "Secondly, when it comes to the question of meeting Piper's parents, I think you should talk to Piper about it. I told you, Alex, communication is key. I mean you were asleep for three months, honey. Don't you think a lot happened here? Maybe you have a lot of questions you would want to ask her." Diane shrugged. Alex squinted in confusion. But, Alex wasn't that stupid and caught on what Diane was trying to say.

"Did she tell her parents about me while I was asleep?" Alex asked thinking deeply. "Oh, shit! Did they come for a visit? Oh gosh! That is embarrassing! Their daughter's girlfriend asleep while meeting them!" Alex panicked. Diane laughed at her daughters over thinking stint.

"Just ask Piper all about it, okay?" Diane said as she reached out to rub Alex's hand. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Maybe we do need to remind you of some stuff too." Diane said as she rummaged in her bag to look for her phone. She swiped and scrolled through it and when she got to where she wanted to be, she handed it to Alex.

Alex looked at the pictures. There were five of them and the only common thing about those five pictures were that she was laying down on the hospital bed, asleep.

On the first picture was Piper smiling big with her slightly swollen eyes due to crying. She could see herself still wearing the white bandage from her surgery and there was a banner that says, ' _Happy anniversary!'._ Piper was sitting beside her leaning down so that her head was beside Alex's and her hands cupped the taller woman's face while looking at Alex.

Alex looked at Diane with her eyes tearing up. She totally forgot that her and Piper's anniversary has totally passed while she was in a coma.

* _swipe*_

Second photo was still of Piper and her but, Piper was wiping her own tears away but was still smiling wide. It was obvious that there are somethings being said in the picture that made her tear up.

She was silently sobbing trying to keep her tears from falling. She could see the sadness in Piper's eyes and she felt bad that she wasn't there.

* _swipe*_

The third photo was almost the same one as the second, but Nicky was there trying to hug and comfort Piper.

She loved how her best friend and her girlfriend got each other's backs in those tough times. This made Alex's tears finally fall while staring at the picture.

* _swipe*_

The fourth photo was slightly different as Polly joined in and was holding onto a plate of corn muffins, looking at Alex whilst talking. It seemed like Polly was saying something to her. Piper was still sitting beside Alex who smiled at Polly and Nicky's hand was stretched out, trying to grab one of the corn muffins but it seemed like Polly was pulling the plate away from the wild-haired woman.

This made Alex chuckle. But still with tears. _"Gosh! Every little thing makes me want to cry."_

 _*swipe*_

The fifth photo was the sweetest and the funniest for Alex because Polly was caressing her head, Nicky was standing and pretending to – or it seemed like it was just all pretend- (she won't ever know because it's just a picture) press an air horn in order to wake her up. Piper was there kissing Alex's cheek while holding a bitten corn muffin.

"Are these from mine and Piper's anniversary?" Alex asked as she tried controlling her voice.

"Yes, honey. They made it special for you. Swipe it again to see the video. It's a whole video that I took but the iPhone has this feature of taking snapshots while on video." Diane said smiling sympathetically at her daughter.

 _*swipe* *play*_

 _"Hey Al, you can wake up now! It's our first anniversary!" Piper said with eyes that have been obviously swollen due to crying._

 _"Yeah, baby! Time to wake up!" Diane said from behind the camera. Piper kissed Alex's head and then rubbed it softly. "Smile for the camera Piper."_

 _*snap*_

 _"Remember the very first time you guys met?" Nicky's voice seemed like it was coming from beside Diane, behind the camera._

 _"Yeah. It was when she bumped me, and then my coffee spilled all over my white scrubs." Piper was trying to fight the urge of tearing up again. "I would do anything to take that moment back right now, so you better wake up, babe! It's out anniversary!" Piper said jokingly but she was laughing and crying at the same time._

 _*snap*_

 _"Awww, Chapman. She's going to wake up soon." Nicky comforted Piper who walked towards the blonde woman in an attempt of a comforting hug. "You better wake up soon Stretch! Your girl might change her mind and just choose me instead!" Nicky joked, and Piper laughed some more, rubbing Nicky's back while she accepted the hug._

 _*snap*_

 _There was a knock on the door and then the sound of the door opening._

 _"Hey!" Polly's voice sounded from behind the camera. "I brought you something, Alex! Just in case you wake up! Here's your favorite!" Polly walked towards Alex with a plate of corn muffins on her hand._

 _"Give me some of that! I'm starving!" Nicky said as she stretched out her hand to grab corn muffins, but Polly pulled it away to tease the wild-haired woman._

 _*snap*_

 _"If Alex wakes up you can have some. If she doesn't you can't." Polly joked which earned her a small giggle from Piper._

 _"Okay. Challenge accepted, Holly!" Nicky said as she walked towards Diane who was behind the camera._

 _"What are you going to do now, Nick? Now you have to wake Ally up." Diane said._

 _"Oh, I will wake her up all right." Nicky said not being seen by the camera, but it could be heard that she is rummaging through something._

 _Polly placed the plate of corn muffins on the table beside Alex's bed and started talking to Piper._

 _"Happy Anniversary you guys. It's been a year! Can you believe it!" Polly said as she handed Piper a muffin and then caressed Alex's head._

 _"Thanks, Pol." Piper said and then she looked at Alex, taking a bite of the corn muffin before speaking up. "Did you hear that, Al? Your number one fan is here!" Piper said pertaining to Polly as she and the brunette chuckled. Polly continued caressing Alex's head and Piper leaned in to kiss Alex's cheek while Nicky rushed to stand up in front of Alex's bed as she pressed the air horn. It was loud enough to wake up the three next rooms but no signs of Alex waking up._

 _*snap*_

 _"Oh my god, Nicky, honey. They might kick us out of the hospital. Stop it.!" Diane said giggling behind the camera. Polly and Piper were giggling as well._

 _"Too bad, even the air horn can't wake her up. No muffins for you, Nichols!" Polly said giggling._

 _The video ended._

Alex looked at the phone and just stared at it crying. She didn't like the _feeling of missing out._ The feeling of not being there but actually really being there. It was a terrible feeling for her. She took it all in as her tears flowed out from her eyes. She felt bad that she wasn't there during her and Piper's anniversary and she felt bad that she didn't wake up.

"It was our anniversary and I wasn't there." Alex sobbed.

"You were there." Diane assured her.

"I wasn't there _there_ , mom. I love her so much, it hurts." Alex said not being able to stop the tears. Diane allowed her to cry because if there is a time to become emotional, it is now when she just woke up.

"She loves you too. It's all going to be okay now." Diane sat beside Alex on her bed. She held her daughter tight whispering sweet nothings until Alex calmed down. Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Piper opened it and her face lit up upon seeing Alex, but it instantly turned into worry when she saw Alex's blood-shot eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Piper asked worried.

"I showed her your anniversary video." Diane said smiling.

"Ohhh…" Piper said as it sank into her. "Which reminds me…" Piper said as she put her caddy on the table and grabbed the small brown paper bag that was placed in it.

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to sneak those in your caddy. I'm going to tell on you, Nurse Chapman." Alex teased. She had her raspy just-cried voice.

"I could always make an exception for you." Piper chuckled and handed Alex the small paper bag. Piper also handed Diane a small paper bag. It contained Diane's favorite banana coffee muffin.

"Thanks, honey. I thought you would forget." Diane teased.

"How could I?" Piper answered with banter. She looked at Alex who got the corn muffin with a small banner that says _Happy 2 months-late Anniversary!_ on it. The _2 months-late_ in Piper's hand writing as it was just added to the generic stick up banner.

"Thanks, Pipes. Happy 2 months-late Anniversary." Alex said pulling Piper in for a chaste kiss. Their kiss deepened until Diane cleared her throat so, they pull away.

"Let me guess, Piper… Your favorite muffin is the cheesy muffin." Diane teased. "Get it?" Diane winked at Alex and Piper.

"Mom, that is the lamest joke ever!" Alex said as she and Piper were laughing due to Diane's joke being too corny.

"Want some of her corn muffin, Diane?" Piper attempted to joke. Alex just sunk her head on her pillow.

"Oh god! I thought my mom was the worst at this, Pipes. You're much worse!" Alex said in mock embarrassment. Diane and Piper laughed at this.

They're glad she's back.

* * *

 _Next day_

Piper was on duty and Alex could see her through her room's opened door. She was talking to this other guy nurse who seemed to be new. Well at least new to Alex. The raven-haired woman didn't know why but jealousy was the first thing she felt upon seeing them laughing and talking at the hallway whilst clutching patients' charts and their nurse caddies.

Alex admits to herself that this new guy looks very attractive. He's a tall man, about the same height as she is. Brown hair, wide smile that suits him too much, Alex is annoyed. He obviously works out but, his body doesn't scream a typical gym buff. It looked like he recently got a tan to that of which Alex rolled her eyes at. But, she just hated to admit that her jealousy is talking.

She could see that Piper's body language is different when it comes to this ' _new nurse guy'._ At least that's what Alex named him. To Alex, Piper's body language seemed like she has known the guy before and is too comfortable for her own liking. She didn't want to jump into conclusions again to avoid wrong assumptions so, she just decided to wait until she could ask Piper about ' _new nurse guy'._

She was still observing the two nurses outside her door as she tried catching Piper's eyes to call her attention but as if on cue someone called Piper from the nearby nurse's station. It seemed like Piper endorsed something to ' _new nurse guy'_ as she pointed out something from one of the charts that she was holding.

Then, the next thing she saw was not what she was expecting at all. Well, she wasn't expecting it because ' _new nurse guy'_ said something else to Piper and then gave a quick kiss on Piper's left cheek as the blonde walked away leaving the other nurse alone. She noted that Piper had a smile on her face.

Alex saw red and had the urge to get up, but she knew that it will be a losing battle as her legs still felt soft like Jell-O. She didn't fight as she just closed her eyes. _"You need to talk to Piper first. Maybe it's not what it looks like! But no! That body language and that kiss on the cheek! While they're on duty? It's me who only does that to Piper! She doesn't even want me to kiss her while we're working at Pearl's!"_ Alex shook her head to let her think away.

She started looking at the direction of the nurse again and caught Alex's eyes. The raven-haired woman quickly averted her eyes away, slightly embarrassed for getting caught, but more annoyed at the nurse for kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. _"It's just a kiss, Alex. No! It's not just a kiss! Oh gosh, this coma made me ten times more jealous about things like this!"_ She saw the nurse walking towards her room.

"You have got to be kidding me. He's my nurse?" Alex whispered to herself. She wasn't aware that she's started getting pale and she didn't know how to act. " _If I attack this nurse…_ _No, wait, I can't attack him. He's my nurse and I can't even walk. I won't be able to run. What the fuck are you thinking! Okay, Alex, now, you're just crazy. Stop it!"_ Alex thought to herself. Her jealousy making her over think too much.

 _'New nurse guy'_ was already in Alex's room. He still left the door open and he was about five steps away from Alex when the raven-haired woman noticed him squinting. Alex thanked all the gods that were there because Piper appeared from the door though the blonde was still outside. The guy nurse saw Alex staring outside and he saw Piper as well.

"Babe, you're right on time. Come in here." The nurse said out loud to Piper.

And that was it. Alex lost her shit.

"Did you just call her, 'babe'?!" Alex asked with wide annoyed eyes.

Piper's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know that Alex was awake already.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Whoopsies. What do you think happened back there?**

 **Reviews are Appreciated!**


	26. Drama, drama, and so much more drama!

**Chapter 26**

 **A/N: Two more chapters and this fic is ending! Done writing it!**

 **Please tell me what you think.**

Alex can't believe her eyes and ears. It was just yesterday when she finally woke up and finally reconnected with her girlfriend. Piper even gave her a two-month late anniversary muffin. _"You're just fucking jealous, Alex! Stop yourself. Stop yourself!"_ Alex thought.

"Alex…" Piper started as she sighed shaking her head.

"Did ' _New nurse guy'_ just call you 'babe' after kissing you?" Alex asked annoyed. Piper walked inside the room. _'New nurse guy'_ was just there standing, waiting for what is about to happen. Piper walked towards Alex, gave her girlfriend a small smile and a smirk, cupped Alex's cheeks and then leaned in for a kiss. Alex gave in and returned the kiss. Both women getting dizzy in the process.

"Whew. Free porn." The guy whispered to himself sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes. Luckily Alex didn't hear it, but Piper clearly did so she started to pull away.

Piper was still cupping Alex's cheeks with their faces only about five inches apart. The blonde looked at the raven-haired woman directly in her emerald orbs.

"That ' _New nurse guy'_ right there..." Piper snapped her head towards the male nurse and then spoke up again. "He's gay." Piper said with a blank expression that says she's not finished talking yet.

"Preach it, honey!" ' _New nurse guy'_ said.

"He has a boyfriend, he's a new nurse here from Chicago, and his name is Thomas. I call him Tommy." Piper said stifling her chuckles. She can totally see that Alex is jealous. The raven-haired woman's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked squinting. Piper can't stifle her laughs anymore. She finds jealous Alex cute.

"Yes, I am sure." Piper rubbed Alex's cheek.

"Then why did he need to kiss you on duty in the middle of the fucking hallway?" Alex asked still wide-eyes. _"Oh gosh, Alex! Did you just say that? That is one teenage jealousy over there! Fucking ridiculous!"_ Alex immediately regretted what she said out loud.

"Ohhh. You saw that." The new nurse giggled.

"He's going to propose to his boyfriend… He's just thankful for my advice, I guess… And I almost forgot. He's my cousin." Piper laughed out loud this time. She finds her jealous girlfriend really cute. Alex let out a loud sigh of content.

"Ohh okay good. Because he _is_ cute and handsome. I would totally dig him if I was batting for their team." Alex said in nonchalance. Piper's eyes widened.

"Okay, I might have to request Tommy to be transferred to another patient." Piper said with her voice mocking jealousy.

"Ohh, shut up, Pipes." Alex said chuckling. She was relieved. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with Tommy already right after Piper revealed that he was gay and her cousin.

"Ohhh, I guess our good looks run in the blood, Pipe." Tommy said chuckling. Piper nodded and grabbed the small paper bag from her nurse caddy before speaking up.

"So, Alex, this is Tommy, my cousin and your nurse for the day… I think… Tommy, this is my girlfriend, Alex." Piper introduced them.

"It wasn't so nice to meet you like that, Tommy. But I'm glad things are clear now." Alex chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you too. I would totally dig you too if I like women. Unfortunately, I don't." Tommy shrugged. Piper's eyes widened.

"Okay. Now, I am serious about your transfer. Stop flirting with my girlfriend subtly, Tom!" Piper said with wide eyes. Tommy and Alex shared a laugh.

"It's okay, babe. I really can't take dick." Alex admitted. Piper burst out in laughter.

"Ohh, I can." Tommy said earning laughter from Alex and Piper. The blonde grabbed the paper bag that she brought in.

"Here, I have something for you." Piper said handing it to Alex.

"Please tell me it's Shake Shack." Alex said as she clutched onto the small paper bag.

"It is. You have to wait until I take my break though because there' is no way you can finish two burgers." Piper said.

"Who says I can't? I haven't eaten real food since… like three months, babe!" Alex said chuckling

* * *

 _Three months later_

Alex got out of the hospital, five days after waking up from her coma. She was required to attend physical therapy sessions for her body to function back to normal. It was her second month of PT and she was glad that she is almost good as new. She has been given the go signal to work and to do rounds of basketball training already, but she admitted that she is not yet back with her 100%.

Isabella was her physical therapist for the first month and a half. She's a tall and thin framed Spanish lady who is about the age of 50. She has been working as a physical therapist for almost 15 years now. What Alex loved about her is that the older woman always had fun stories to share about her children and their Spanish family traditions. Diego, Isabela's six-year old son, even visited every weekend and has become charmed with Piper who also accompanies Alex through her sessions three times a week as they both sit on the side while watching Isabella and Alex do the sessions.

It has been about 15 days since Alex's new physical therapist, Carla, made her first introduction. Carla is the total opposite of Isabella. She's a short, about 5'7", red head, young at 25, tattoos, and a little flirty for Piper's liking. On the first day of therapy with her, Carla came on strong as she asked Alex if she wanted to go out to dinner with her to that of which she was shut down as Alex told Carla about the amazing woman she calls her girlfriend.

Carla has been a cause of the pettiest jealousies between Piper and Alex. And of course, Piper would be the jealous one. Sometimes, Alex even teases the blonde about it, but she didn't want it to reach the point where Piper gets hurt due to someone that she, Alex assured Piper, has nothing to worry about.

When Piper went for a visit one weekend, Alex introduced her to Carla. The PT has a neutral resting bitch face (of course this was according to Piper) when she shook Piper's hand. Alex told Piper that she was just saying that because she gets jealous of Carla. Piper, of course, disagreed, tried defending herself but failing miserably. Alex found it cute.

Alex have been telling Piper all about her sessions with Carla. The raven-haired woman admitted that Carla is very attractive and chill when Piper asked her one time if she finds Carla pretty, but kept reminding the blonde that she wasn't her type. Alex's answer of ' _She is attractive and so chill, Pipes'_ didn't go all too well. Piper told Alex that she could _'go back to your physical therapy session and just sleep there_ '. Obviously, Alex caught Piper during a very bad day. The blonde slept on the couch knowing she would be joined by Alex afterwards. After three rounds of mind-blowing couch sex, problem solved.

It seemed that after Alex woke up from her coma, drama has been playing with fire between them, bringing new (and old) people in their lives to that of which each party may have been jealous about once or twice. Tommy (Jealousy score board: Alex 1 – Piper 0), Carla, (Alex 1 – Piper 1), this woman named Veronica who was one of Alex's old flings/fuck buddies who went to visit Alex (Alex 1 – Piper 2), another woman named Toni who was Pearl's' new coffee supplier who came up at Alex pretty quickly like Carla (Alex 1 – Piper 3), motherfucking Larry (Alex 2 – Piper 3), and a little bit of Stella(Alex 3 – Piper 3). Or maybe a little too much of Stella who was trying to sneak a text or two with Piper which the blonde refused to answer as she wasn't interested. Alex was still jealous about it.

Nicky says it was petty, Lorna says it's cute, Red says it's unhealthy if it is too much, Diane says it's just because both of them already experienced the feeling of almost losing each other completely. Well, more like Piper in a conscious state and Alex in, obviously, an unconscious one. Diane explained that, pretty much, Piper and Alex would want to have each other to themselves as they enter their own bubble of reconnection and joy.

 _"How can something so simple be so hard to decipher, understand and comprehend by you both? That this thing right here, is love. Love that has no boundaries, no matter how jealous you get. It may be hard to put into words, but it only means that you guys want to enjoy this feeling to yourselves as much as you can before you share it with anyone else. Thus, the jealousies. But, Red is right as well. Too much is not healthy so, don't be jealous too often, Ally."_ Those were Diane's words one night when Alex, yet again, got a jealousy strain.

And those words from Diane surely left an imprint in how Alex and Piper took jealousies because they knew how much they loved each other.

They were currently at home one Friday night as they agreed to have a movie night, sitting down their couch in front of their very own flat-screen TV. Alex's legs were stretched as it lays on top of the coffee table while her left arm is outstretched so that Piper could snuggle in. The blonde had her legs crossed together while clutching to a bowl of chips. Both women dressed in their pajamas whilst sharing a blanket. They were watching _No Strings Attached._

"Mmmmm I love this movie!" Piper said enthusiastically.

"We watch it at least two times a month, Pipes." Alex chuckled.

"But, you like it too. Admit it!" Piper said as she ate more chips.

"Hmmmm. Maybe." Alex shrugged planting a small kiss on Piper's temple before speaking up again. "It reminds me of… you. And then of us." Alex admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Piper smiled up at Alex, interested to know why.

"Well, you're a nurse, Emma in the movie is a medical resident." Alex started.

"Yes, you're right and _you give me premature ventricular contractions,_ Alex." Piper says trying to be cute. She flashed the taller woman her megawatt smile. She quoted Emma from the movie.

"Really? I make your heart skip a beat, Emma? That's hot." Alex smirked. She told Piper about her big crush on Natalie Portman who was playing Emma in the movie. "Well, I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus, Pipes." Alex said grinning to that of which Piper blushed at. She didn't expect Alex to come up with something on her own.

"Ohhhh, really now? Were you doing your research about parts of the brain?" Piper chuckled.

"My girlfriend's a nurse, I had to do my research, so I can up my game and give her sappy medical lines." Alex laughed at what she just said. Piper found it adorable.

"Well if I'm Emma from the movie, are you supposed to be Adam? He's just an assistant TV writer. You're…" Piper's look turned into a serious one, looking at Alex in the eyes. The raven-haired woman's eyebrow shot up in question. "You're my everything." Piper winked. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh. We should stop watching romcoms, Pipes! It's getting into you!" Alex said exaggeratedly. Piper chuckled.

"Look who's talking now! You just said you love me from the bottom of the deepest part of your brain responsible for signaling the heart on how or what to feel!" Piper said chuckling. Alex chuckled as well.

"Hey! Don't go into medical shit with me!" Alex laughed. "I mean maybe the movie just reminds me of you… And I like it. I love you." Alex shrugged saying the what she thinks is the most natural thing in the world, not minding if she repeats it over and over.

"You're a softy and sappy. But, I love it. I love you too." Piper looked at Alex lovingly and peppered her kisses on the cheek.

They continued watching until Alex's phone rang. The raven-haired woman looked at it and her eyes widened in slight panic.

"Pipes, I have to take this." Alex said as she was about to stand up. Piper was taken aback because Alex never really left whenever she needed to receive a call or a text. The blonde just didn't put too much thought in it.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" Piper asked. Alex's expression seemed blank and panic-y. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I mean no! I mean, no, you don't need to pause the movie and yeah, I'm okay. This won't take a while. It's just Nicky." Alex said a little fidgety.

"Okay." Piper looked at Alex a little worried.

Alex went to the room to take the call.

* * *

"Nick! Why are you calling at this time of the night? I told you not to call at this time!" Alex whispered shouted through the phone.

 _"Hello to you too, Stretch!"_ Nicky said form the other line.

"What is it?" Alex maintained her whispers a little agitatedly. She just didn't want to ruin her plans.

 _"Well, chill the fuck out first, will you?"_ Nicky said chuckling.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. It's just that, you, calling at this time of the night is making Piper suspicious. We were watching a movie and I never really excuse myself when I take calls. It makes me uncomfortable doing that. Now I had to because I kinda know what you're calling for." Alex rambled trying to keep her voice quiet.

 _"So, you know that I'm calling for a booty call? A threesome with you and Piper, maybe?"_ Nicky said seriously.

"Oh, come on, Nichols! You're disgusting! What did you really call for?" Alex whisper shouted, a little bit annoyed. More like nervous about everything.

 _"I know you're nervous about this, but I have an update. The exhibition game will be moved in the afternoon. So, you can do the proposal after the game. Dinner time. I already reserved the restaurant just like you told me but instead of lunch, it would be for dinner."_

Alex stared blankly as she processed everything Nicky just said. _'Okay. It's not ruined. There will just be a little bit of an adjustment.'_ She thought.

"Okay. Piper said she wanted to play during the exhibition game to make sure I don't push myself too much just yet." Alex chuckled.

There will be an exhibition game at the basketball league. It happens every year and this year, the sports committee decided that it should be an exhibition game including family and friends. It's just a friendly game of 1v1, 2v2, or 3v3 according to their game of choice. Piper said she would want to try to verse Alex 1v1 given that she already has 10 handicap points on the board. The blonde insisted on playing with Poussey and Nicky as well on a game of 2v2.

 _"Okay, great! Tell blondie I could verse her if you don't feel like playing yet."_ Nicky said laughing.

"Hey! Ask your own girlfriend, asshole!" Alex said laughing.

 _"Okay. Fine! Fine! Anyway, how are you, Vause? Are you nervous? Wait, stupid question. Even I am nervous for you! It's like in two days!"_ Nicky said excitedly.

"Wow! Thanks for that!" Alex deadpanned before speaking up again. "I still have to meet Piper's parent's tomorrow and then pick up the ring. _That_ alone makes me a fucking nervous wreck."

 _"You'll do fine. Just… Just be yourself. They've met you already, anyway."_

"Yeah. The first time with me being fucking asleep in the hospital bed! You are not helping at all!" Alex said annoyed. Nicky laughed.

 _"And the…"_ Alex could hear Nicky counting whilst whispering. " _…10th time they liked you a lot! You were just… too nervous, you ended up… vomiting."_ Nicky said trying to stifle her laughs. Alex let out a sigh of defeat and then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tenth time? Really? I only met them twice… And thanks for reminding me about the vomit! It was the effect of my meds." Alex defended herself.

"Not just twice. They visited you every week, Alex." Nicky said. The use of Alex's first name is a testament that the shorter woman was being serious. "Sometimes even Diane, Red and I am there."

"Ohhh. I never knew about that…" Alex got to thinking. She just assumed that the Chapmans only visited her twice because Piper only told Alex about the first time the blonde's parents visited and then Alex seeing them when she was about to leave the hospital after waking up.

"Whoops…" Nicky said as she remembered not to tell Alex about the Chapmans visiting. At least not yet. "Well, did you ask blondie?" Nicky asked. Alex shook her head and then realized she was on the phone.

"No. No, I didn't." Alex said. There was a brief period of silence before Nicky spoke up again.

 _"Look, Stretch."_ Nicky said in an attempt to change the topic. _"Everything's going to be fine. Okay? Do you want to marry Piper or not?"_ Nicky asked seriously.

"Yes, I want to marry her!" Alex didn't even hesitate to answer. Nicky was glad that Alex took the bait.

 _"Okay. Good! That should be enough reason for you to go through the next two days because I want you to marry her as well."_ Nicky said with utter nonchalance. Alex was touched by this statement.

"Thanks for your blessing. I wish you are Piper's parents." Alex said giving Nicky a nervous chuckle.

 _"Just call me if you're going to have cold feet, okay? I'll make sure to find a way to warm you up."_ Nicky said which Alex was sure the wild-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows at.

"I'm not going to have cold feet." Alex said chuckling.

 _"Okay, Vause. Whatever floats your boat. I have to go."_ Nicky said chuckling.

"Bye, Nick. Thanks for everything. I mean it." Alex said sincerely.

 _"Bye, Vause. I'm going to hang up now so that you can avoid being too soft on me. Bye!_ " Nicky hung up the phone.

Alex took a breather. She is about to propose in two days. When Diane told Alex three months ago that Piper found her plans of proposing, she didn't really know what to do. She didn't know if she should talk to Piper about it or if she should just forget talking about it. She didn't know if Piper knows that _she_ knows. She wasn't sure about anything so, she needed to find out.

One night, she decided to ask Diane regarding it and the older woman said that Piper didn't actually want to talk about it for the moment. The older Vause said that Piper just wanted to focus on Alex getting better before Piper would actually open the topic up herself. Not that the idea of their future is taboo, in fact they always talk about having kids, they just haven't really tackled the subject on marriage itself. The Alex also learned that Piper didn't have a knowledge of her knowing about the blonde finding the ring box and the plan. Alex was glad about that. At least they didn't have to talk about it. Alex figured that she could still push through with her plans.

Right after she woke up from her coma, she has never been so sure about anything in her life. She has never been so sure about Piper. Her three months of sleep consisted of a vague dream that has been a hit and miss. She didn't want to miss out on life anymore especially when it meant missing out on life with Piper in it because, in reality, Piper has been the one giving meaning to her life. From being someone who didn't give a fuck to whoever woman she slept with the night before to becoming someone so soft, sappy, and cheesy that it makes her puke, but most specially to becoming someone who has been proven of being capable to love.

All along, Alex thought the closest to a committed relationship that she could have is her "relationship" with Sylvie. She didn't even want to call that relationship. It was a FUBU situation and she knew that it won't end well. She was glad that it ended even before Piper and she got more serious.

From those times to this. To the now. To her plans of proposing in two days. She couldn't believe it and could believe it all at the same time. She can't understand it, but she could anticipate and decipher it. Love really is a complicated thing. And, she knew that it was the first time she felt this sure, definite and certain. Love for a certain blonde made her do this and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The only thing that gets to her nerves is the approval and blessing of Piper's parents and Piper's "yes". She didn't want to expect that everything will be smooth because Piper had a tough history with her parents anyway and the series of ' _what ifs'_ were constantly bugging her mind.

 _"What if her parents do not like me for her? What if I am not good enough? What if she gets tired of me? What if Piper doesn't say 'yes'? What if?"_

What if?

Even though those questions have been hunting her down, Alex knows one thing's for sure; right after she woke up from her coma, she has never been so sure about anything in her life. She has never been so sure about Piper.

* * *

"What did Nicky need at this time of the night?" Piper asked as they just finished watching a movie as they snuggled on their couch Alex returning to her position.

"Uhm… Nothing really… Just uhm asking for help for Lorna's birthday surprise." Alex shrugged. She was caught off guard with the question. _"Why didn't I think of an excuse ughh! I hate lying to Piper!"_ Piper's eyebrows raised.

"Ohhh. Why didn't she want my help?" Piper feigned hurt, putting her hand on her chest. Alex chuckled.

"You're always with Lorna. Nicky just didn't want to risk you spilling the secret. You know you and secrets, Pipes." Alex looked at Piper teasingly which earned her a slap on the arm.

"I do not spill secrets!" Piper said defensively.

"What about the time when Lorna was supposed to surprise Nicky at Pearl's?" Alex said.

"That was one time! I was just so excited for Nicky she finally got laid the night before that!" Piper said laughing. Alex followed suit.

After a while, Piper sat up straight as Alex laid her head down Piper's lap. The blonde started going through Alex's long hair with her fingers.

"Pipes." Alex started, starting at the ceiling.

"Hmm?"

"How come you never told me that your parents visited every week when I was still in the hospital?" Alex asked. She didn't ask accusingly. She was actually just asking and inquiring. Piper's eyes widened in surprise and then it softened as it landed on Alex's emerald orbs. She knew that question was coming anytime soon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Al… I mean… I wanted to tell you, but my dad requested to not tell you just yet." Piper said sincerely.

"But why? I mean… It's okay. I just…"

"Nicky slipped, didn't she?" Piper chuckled lightly. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Yup." Alex answered. Piper's eyebrows scrounged together in confusion.

"I thought you were talking about Lorna's surprise? How did that suddenly slip from Nicky?" Piper asked confused. Alex stiffened a bit but immediately relaxed when she instantly thought of an answer.

"Oh, I just remembered after talking to Nicky. She accidentally told me the other day though, not during our earlier call." Alex shrugged. She was glad Piper accepted the excuse. She held Piper's hand resting on her head that stopped going through with her hair. She wanted Piper to resume so the blonde did.

"Ohhh. Okay… So, uhm. Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… But thinking about it now, I guess it's okay to tell you. My dad's only reason for that is so that he can see how you'd interact with them thinking as if it is the first time. I mean… It doesn't really make much sense to me, but he wanted the 'first time' to be special and not while you were snoring away." Piper chuckled. Alex shut her eyes and covered them with her hands.

"Ugggh! Now, I feel embarrassed. I wish I could have known them better…" Alex said. Piper removed Alex's hands on her eyes so that she could look at Alex in the eye.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Them, meeting you when you woke up was more than okay actually. If it was in a different circumstance, and if it was from years ago, you wouldn't even be able to form a casual conversation with my mom. But… I think things changed for the better, you know…" Piper trailed off.

"But, are you and your parents okay for now? I mean… you've always told me that you guys didn't really see things eye to eye before…"

"Mmmhmmm. I don't want to sound too cliché but, maybe it was _you_ who changed everything. I'm not saying I'm happy that you got into a coma, I am not happy about that at all, but if there is something good that came out of it, it is my parents' realization about how to truly and genuinely live their lives. Like I told you, I was surprised my WASP of a mom changed like that." Piper chuckled whilst snapping to make a point.

"Uh uh. I don't think so. I just happen to be there in that situation but if they really wanted change, they decided on it themselves, not me. So, I genuinely think they've been wanting to just really change. Somewhat, something like metanoia or a flux, a changeover, or a change of heart. I don't' know what they want to call it, but you know what I mean." Alex said smiling. Piper smiled back.

"I know…" Piper leaned down to close the gap and give Alex a chaste kiss before speaking up again. "And if you want to know them more, we can set a lunch or a dinner date with them. Maybe we can drive down to Connecticut and visit Cal as well."

Alex's mind was racing. What Piper said brought her back to her nervousness towards actually going to Connecticut the next day to meet with Piper's parents, alone. But, she knew that it was now or never.

"Okay. That would be great, Pipes." Alex smiled. As if on cue, Alex's phone buzzed signaling that a message came in. Alex's phone was on the side table.

"Can you read that for me please?" Alex said confidently. She didn't have anything to hide from Piper anyway until she remembered that she actually did have something to hide form the blonde for the next two days. She is going to propose, and Piper can't know about it.

"It's from Carl-…" Alex snatched the phone from Piper's hands thinking about it might have been Nicky who texted. "What the hell! Alex! I thought you wanted me to read it for you?" Piper said agitatedly since Alex snatched the phone suddenly and because it was Carla who texted.

"Ohh. Yes. I wanted to. I just… here…" Alex shook her head and sat up from her lying position. She gave her phone back to Piper. Alex thought of what just happened and she was thinking that what she did would make Piper think that she was hiding something that involves Carla. Piper's eyebrows raised.

"Are you hiding something from me, Al?" Piper asked seriously.

"Just go and read the message to see if I'm hiding anything from you." Alex offered. She hated lying to the blonde, so she needed to twist her words a little. Piper read Carla's text. Knowing that it was Carla who texted and not Nicky, she knew that her physical therapist didn't have something to say about the proposal. She knows that Carla would just text about the time of her therapy for the next day.

" _'Alex, physical therapy session tomorrow from 10am-12pm. Coffee again after? Enjoyed your company last time.'_ What the hell does she mean by 'again'? You had coffee with her the other day? How come you didn't tell me?" Piper's jealousy rose instantly. Alex hated how Carla was so persistent about Alex. Piper knew that she shouldn't be jealous because Alex assured her a lot of times that she didn't have anything to worry about. It is just this certain text message pissed her off.

"Piper. It's not what it looks like." Alex said sternly, annoyed at the fact that Carla's message ruined their perfect night. She didn't have any excuse about what Carla sent. They did have coffee the other day without Piper knowing. What Piper didn't know was that they had coffee with Nicky and Diane. It was a whole other story when one knows all the details. Before Alex could speak up again, Piper beat her to it.

"Okay…" Piper said with finality. She didn't want to argue. "I'm going to bed." Piper said as she abruptly stood up, placed Alex's phone back on the side table and walked towards their room. Piper knew that the text message could be vague and that it could mean anything. She just didn't want to deal with it. In true Piper Chapman fashion, she leaves when she didn't want to confront the situation. Well, at least she only leaves in small jealousy stunts like this. Piper blamed her PMS for everything that she's feeling.

"Babe…" Alex tried again.

"It's fine, Al… I'm just tired I guess…" Piper said as she entered their room.

Alex looked at Piper as she disappeared from their bedroom door. She was now sitting up as she placed her hands on her head and shutting her eyes in order to recollect herself. What should have been a perfect night turned into a disaster.

"Ugggggh!" Alex grunted to herself before standing up. If it was any other circumstance, she would get annoyed at Piper, but she knew too well that the blonde is PMS-ing and she is about to propose in two days. She didn't want for their petty fights to get in the way.

When Alex walked towards their room, she heard the shower running and thought of joining Piper in the shower. _"Shower sex always ends well with Piper. She loves it."_ So, Alex made a decision of joining the blonde in the shower. Alex stripped as fast as she could and joined Alex in the shower.

Piper gasped as cool air blew on her wet body and her breath hitched when Alex wrapped her naked form behind the blonde's. Alex started trailing kisses on Piper's neck, sucking and licking on her shoulders and touching Piper all over. The blonde didn't pull away or refuse Alex's touches which the taller woman assumed was a sign to continue.

Piper started moaning when Alex started squeezing her breast and playing with her taut nipples. This turned Alex on up a notch. Alex slid her hands down Piper's waist and then down her hips, feeling the blonde's slender body with her hands. The raven-haired woman continued to go over Piper's toned abdomen and then down to where she wanted her hands to be the most. Just before she slides her hand in between Piper's legs, the blonde pulled away, instantly facing her and pushed her against the wall, with her back now against the cold tiles of their shower.

She could see all the emotions swimming within the blonde and was surprised when Piper pushed three fingers inside her. Alex grunted and moaned as she was filled up with three dexterous fingers. Piper thrusted in and out. She could feel the difference between Alex's actual wetness and the wetness of the water that was spraying down on them.

Piper never made eye contact with Alex. She leaned in close to Alex but never fully connected their lips together. She allowed Alex to suck her neck, but Piper was trying to push away the feeling of totally giving in. The shorter woman lifted Alex's right leg so that it could wrap around her waist, opening up the taller woman more.

"Uggghh shit. That feels good Piiiiipeeer! Ohhhhhh!" Alex moaned in ecstasy.

Piper thrusted her fingers faster. In and out. In and out. Curling it upwards occasionally. In and out. In and out as her fingers gets soaked in Alex's juices. The blonde could feel Alex's walls tighten, a sign that says the raven-haired woman is close to orgasm.

At this point, Piper had the courage to look at Alex in the eye, this time, maintaining eye contact as her eyes darkened. At first, Alex couldn't read the emotions swimming it those baby blues. Seconds later, Alex recognized every emotion in them. The taller woman could read that Piper was turned on, hurt, and wanting comfort at the same time. She wanted Piper to stop but she was very close to the edge.

"Pipes, I'm… I'm close…" Alex said as she shut her eyes. Piper quickened her thrusts and curled her fingers more. "I'm coming! Pipeeeer!"

When Alex was about to let go, Piper pulled away, leaving Alex breathless, unfinished and hanging. Piper immediately exited the shower, grabbing her towel to dry herself. It wasn't her intention at first. She didn't mean to leave Alex hanging but, when she knew that her girlfriend was close, and she didn't feel good about herself, following their argument just minutes ago, she didn't feel like she deserved to be the one who would let Alex finish. She thought so small about herself.

On the other hand, Alex was pissed. She knew that sex after an argument would lead to them talking about their earlier argument and resolving it faster, but this time, it is totally different. She could see the hurt and the love in Piper's eyes. Though this is the case, she was ultimately pissed off as she was left hanging. And everything is about to go down to misunderstanding.

"What the fuck, Piper!" Alex shouted from the shower. She quickly turned off the shower, grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She exited the bathroom and quickly changed into her casual clothes.

Piper was sitting at the bed with her head down, crying. She could see that Alex was filling up her overnight bag.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave." Piper said as she started crying. She is annoyed at herself for being the reason of what is currently happening.

"Would you have not left me hanging in the shower if I've said the same thing?" Alex shouted angrily. She hated to see Piper cry, but she was very annoyed. She didn't want to fight with Piper, so she decided that the best thing to do is leave the blonde alone. She stood in front of Piper waiting for an answer.

"But I - …" Piper was cut off by an agitated and flared up Alex who finished packing her overnight bag.

"It's a yes or no question, Piper. I should have not asked." Alex said with gritted teeth. She walked fast towards the main door to exit. She knew that both of them are at the peak of their emotions and shouldn't really talk much.

"Alex, please. Don't leave." Piper begged. She was wrapped in her bathrobe with tears continuously flowing down her eyes. She followed Alex by the door who stopped and looked at her sternly.

"Piper…" Alex shut her eyes and then opened them again before speaking up once again. Piper could now see hurt and tears threatening to spill from her girlfriend's eyes. Alex was still holding the door open with her hand and her overnight bag at the other. "I am not leaving you, leaving you… You know that, right?" Piper nodded. "You are just so unfair tonight and I don't care if you are PMS-ing or whatever! You didn't have to do that to me! You didn't even let me explain about Carla's text message and I am fucking mad at you, right now. I'm fed up with this. Drama, drama, and so much more drama! I thought you trusted me?!"

"I do! I do trust you, Al!" Piper answered sobbing. _"Stupid fucking hormones!"_ Piper slapped herself mentally. She blamed everything on her hormones. PMS. It could do a number on you.

"I just need to wrap my head around this. Don't wait up. Go to sleep." Alex trailed off. It broke her heart leaving the blonde sulking and crying but she knew that they both needed to cool down.

With that, Alex closed the door and left. Piper cried herself to sleep as she was mad at herself for letting what had just happened, happen. She feels stupid, selfish and everything in between. She had a lot in her mind and she knew that if Alex wanted space to cool down, she would give her that.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Question: Sequel or Epilogue?**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	27. How do I un-fuck up?

**Chapter 27**

It was about two hours later when Piper received a text. She tried sleeping but she couldn't.

 **From Polly:**

 _Polly: Supercunt says to tell you she's okay and safe and for you to go to sleep._

 _Piper: Is she there with you?_

 _Po: No. It's fucking 1 in the morning, Pipe. Please let me out of this lesbian drama. If I just don't love you both I wouldn't even bother texting._

 _Pi: Then how did you know she wanted to say those things to me?_

 _Po: She called asking if I could text you. I asked her why she can't do it and told me everything. You kinda fucked up there, Pipe._

 _Pi: I know… Uggghhh :'(_

 _Po: She's okay. Okay? I know how you are when you guys fight. Just, think about what happened and how you can resolve it in the morning. Tomorrow's a big day for you._

 _Pi: Fuck! It's tomorrow and we're in the middle of a fucking fight all thanks to moi!_

 _Po: I'm sure you'll do great. I'll be there to support you throughout! I'm going to sleep now, you stupid lesbian!_

 _Pi: Thanks, Pol. G'night._

Piper released a sigh and she was glad that Alex tried reaching out to her without actually reaching out to her. She closed her eyes to think of how she would explain to Alex everything in the morning when her phone vibrated once again.

 **From Nicky:**

 _N: I have someone who belongs to you here lying down on my living room couch._

 _P: Can I have her back?_

 _N: You know that you fucked up, right?_

Piper placed one hand covering her eyes as she mentally slapped herself for being so selfish and emotional. She gave herself a minute before she typed a reply to Nicky.

 _P: I know! How do I un-fuck up?_

 _N: I don't know. Too much 'not-lesbian' drama in the middle of the fucking night._

 _N: She'll be at the gym at 5pm to shoot hoops._

 _N: That's all I could say._

 _N: But that information didn't come from me._

 _N: I didn't say anything._

 _N: *zipper mouth emoji*_

Piper slightly smiled. She's glad Nicky is Alex's best friend and she's glad that the wild-haired woman cared so much about them that she wanted their argument to be settled.

 _P: Thanks, Nick. I owe you._

 _N: A threesome with you and Vause could be arranged as payment. ;-)_

 _P: Oh god! I'm telling Lorna about this!_

 _N: Geez. Chill out. So much for waking me up in the middle of the night, huh? Well, Alex was the one, technically, but care of you, Chaps._

 _P: Can you tell Alex goodnight for me? And tell her to not forget to drink her vitamins in the morning._

 _N: You guys aren't married yet, yet you act like an old married couple._

 _P: Just please tell her._

 _N: You got it nurse Chaps, so I could get my sleep!_

 _P: Goodnight, Nick._

 _N: Night._

Piper was glad that Alex was safe and was with Nicky. She expected that the taller woman would go straight to her best friend's house or at Diane's house, but Piper thought New Jersey was too far. She was just glad that Alex was okay. She loves her, and she wished that their argument would just be over.

Piper debated whether she would send Alex a text or not. She wanted Alex to feel that she was sorry and was regretting what she did, but at the same time, she wanted to give Alex some space so, she just tried hard to sleep and look forward to making amends with her girlfriend in the morning.

* * *

 _Next day_

It was morning when Alex woke up on Nicky's couch. Recalling the events form the night before, she just wanted to go home to Piper and reunite with her girlfriend. She knew that Piper is currently experiencing PMS and she is not complaining one bit whenever this happens because Piper had her fair shares when Alex is in the same situation. Alex was just annoyed at the fact that it had to lead up to something like this. She didn't want to leave the blonde alone at home the night before, she just thought that it was necessary for the both of them to let their heads cool down for a bit.

"Drink your vitamins, Stretch." Nicky commanded.

"What? You're my mom now?" Alex answered with a hint of a smile. It was evident that she was still bothered by the events from the night before.

"Is that what you tell Piper when she reminds you to drink your vitamins in the morning?" Nicky raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"She told you to remind me?" Alex asked. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Piper's thoughtfulness. It reminds her how much she loves the blonde.

"Yes. In exchange for a threesome with you and her." Nicky winked.

"What the fuck, Nick! I'm telling on Lorna about you dreaming of a threesome with me and Piper!" Alex said genuinely disgusted at Nicky's wild imagination, but she knew that it's just the way of Nicky to lighten things up. It may be a little bit bothersome for her and Piper, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, trust me, she knows!" Nicky deadpanned, gauged Alex's reaction and then burst out in laughter. When Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend, glad that she could forget her and Piper's petty fight from the night before.

When it was almost 9:30 in the morning, Nicky told Alex that she could take her to the hospital for PT before she goes in at Pearl's for her duty. Alex thanked Nicky and said that she would just walk to clear her mind. Nicky agreed and both left Nicky's house with a promise to see each other at the basketball gym later.

* * *

 _11:30am BVGH West Wing_

Alex has her physical therapy sessions from 10am-12pm that day. She always looked at the glass door if maybe Piper decided to pass by. Her sessions are held in BVGH, the same hospital where she was admitted and where Piper is working. It was located at the other side of the wing. Every time the door opens, Alex would look if it might be Piper who tried checking up on her. Unfortunately, there was no Piper. She knew that the blonde had work in the morning and it is usually working hours when Piper makes up an excuse to pass by the PT area just to see Alex even if it's just for a couple of minutes. She felt disappointed at herself for expecting and a tad bit disappointed at Piper for not at least checking up on her. She always does, but she needed to shrug it off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Carla asked Alex who she noticed was sulking for most of the past hour and a half during their session.

"Yup." Alex answered vaguely.

"Wanna talk about it?" Carla offered. Alex appreciated the gesture but was getting annoyed because she knew Carla's motives. Yes, she finds her attractive, but all those attractiveness fades away when she comes on to Alex knowing that she has a girlfriend. And just like what Alex said to Piper, Carla isn't her type.

" _You_ wouldn't want to talk about it." Alex chuckled humorlessly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Carla asked a little too flirtatiously for Alex's liking. She likes Carla as her physical therapist but, she didn't like her when she's like this, trying to get in Alex's pants knowing that Alex has a girlfriend and knowing that Alex is about to propose to Piper.

"Well, _you're_ the cause of the trouble in mine and Piper's paradise." Alex blurted out a little harshly. There was silence. Carla just continued guiding Alex's legs go up and down, still counting for her patient.

"I'm… Me? Why me?" Carla asked confused.

"Your text message last night, I let her read it and there was a misinterpretation. She's been jealous of you ever since you asked me on a date that first time." Alex said not having any filter with her words.

"Why would you let her read your text messages?" Carla asked incredulously. Alex looked at her back disbelievingly.

"Uhm, because I have nothing to hide from Piper… Well except my proposal tomorrow. Uggghh! It's a long story." Alex said as she didn't want to narrate every single thing that happened last night to Carla who was _kind of_ the root of the jealousy stint.

"Wow. You really love her, huh?" Carla asked with a hint of smile on her face.

"Yes, I do. I thought that has been established already? I always tell you that whenever you ask me out or something." Alex said like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"I know. I just thought you were the kind of woman everyone says that you are who liked FUBUs and just having a good time." Carla said shrugging. "It's a small town, Alex, and you're pretty famous around here. Word says that you like hookups and just having someone to keep your bed warm." Carla said with total nonchalance.

Now, it dawned at Alex on why Carla was acting that way. She didn't want to judge her PT at first but when it got to a point where it's annoying, she was just pushing her away. She knew that Carla was right. She _was_ that woman. The woman who loved hookups and the like. She never reciprocated any of Carla's offers but she never solidly declined which as well might be the reason why Carla is thinking of her to be that way. She knew she needed to clarify things.

"Yeah. I _was_ like that. I'm not anymore since - …" Alex was cut off by Carla.

"Since Piper came into your life? That's so cliché!" Carla chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew Carla could be playful. "But, seriously that is so fucking cute! I mean I know that you are girlfriends I just assumed that you weren't serious with her until you, your mom and Nicky talked about your proposal when we had coffee the other day." Carla offered a small smile.

"It is cliché, but it is what it is. I love her. I've never felt this way before." Alex confessed a little shyly.

Now, Carla understood, and she admired Alex more but made sure she already set her boundaries. She would admit that she could feel Piper's awkwardness when she is around Alex during her PT because of her and she felt bad about it.

"I could see it. I hope she'd like me one day." Carla joked laughing. "It's obvious that she hates me." Carla said chuckling.

"It's because she's jealous of you. If you get on her good side, she's pretty fucking awesome." Alex smiled whilst talking about the love of her life.

"Says the person solely in love with her." Carla said chuckling. "I'm excited for your proposal tomorrow, Alex. Just fix whatever fight or argument you are having right now." Carla said nonchalantly. "And… I'm sorry for causing any trouble. I mean, if I knew way before, I would've not barged in…" Carla says a little shyly. Alex gave Carla a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Alex smiled and was immediately wrapped around her own daze.

Alex was glad to have cleared the air with Carla. She's excited to tell Piper all about it.

 _Piper._

She hoped that by the end of the day, she could sleep well knowing what's in store for her the next day.

 _The Proposal._

Her proposal to Piper. Never did she expect that the time would come that she would be proposing. She loved the feeling but was anxious as well.

She had a slightly upturned panic that could be described well as a 'mini heart attack' upon thinking about the proposal. Excitement, nervousness, and anticipation is boiling within her. She wanted to finish with her therapy session right away, so she could go straight to Connecticut to ask the Chapmans for their blessing.

* * *

 _11:35am Hoboken, New Jersey_

"What are you really doing here?" Diane asked Piper. They are currently seated on Diane's living room couch.

"I told you… I messed up majorly, Diane." Piper says before shutting her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmmmmm. The only wrong thing that you did was not to hear her out… and to stop in the middle of her upcoming orgasm." Diane said laughing. Piper turned scarlet. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend's mother would call her off with what she did.

"Ohh god. I should've not told you that part." Piper said still ashamed.

"Nicky would have told me." Diane shrugged stifling her chuckles.

"I know…" Piper gave Diane a small smile.

"Look, kid… Alex loves you with all her heart. And no, I'm not just saying that." Diane shook her head. "I'm not going to give you an 'I haven't seen her this way with anyone' speech either so don't expect anything like that… though I really haven't seen her that way with anyone like that…" Diane chuckled. Piper gave Diane a small smile after chuckling and raised her eyebrows at Diane expectantly, waiting for the older woman to continue. "But, believe me when I say that she's already forgiven you for it. Alex isn't one to hold grudges or whatever. She's just upset that you had to do those things…" Diane said lovingly. She wants to let Piper understand more. "She wants to marry you, remember?" Diane asked with a sincere smile.

"She even has 'game plans' on how to ask me." Piper chuckled lightly. Diane followed suit, as they both recall Piper's breakdown months ago when Alex was still in a coma, now a distant memory to them.

"Do you want to marry her, Piper?" Diane asked seriously. Piper nodded, not noticing tears piling up in her eyes. She tried to find her voice. Albeit it came out shaky, she still found it, speaking up.

"That's what I'm really here for."

* * *

 _2pm_ _Harwinton, Connecticut_

"Hey, Calvin… I'm Alex… You might have met me the first time I was here… Well, it was kind of a long time ago already and we didn't really have a formal introduction. Remember I fainted in front of your mausoleum?" Alex chuckled at the memory. "Piper always calls you 'Cal' but, I feel that we aren't really quite acquainted yet… Well, actually, thinking about the hundreds of stories that Piper told me about you, I feel suddenly acquainted now." Alex chuckled again. She couldn't believe she is having a monologue in front of a dead man's house. She would never do this all her life but, she knew that this man is important to the woman she wants to marry. "Cal, I'm going to ask your sister to marry me and I hope you could give me your blessing. I mean I know I wouldn't hear you say it but, I really hope if this happened when you're here and still alive you would allow me to marry her. It would mean a lot. Because she means a lot to you… And over time, you mean a lot me too. You made her happy while no one else did and how I wish to have met you."

Alex was standing in front of Cal's tomb and she finally settled the flowers that she was holding on the vase that was placed at the middle of the tomb. It was a bouquet of orange daisies and lavenders. Cal's tomb was made of obviously expensive marble. The kind that could be sold for a hefty price. Alex thought that it might be Carol's idea just to show off to people that he could give his son a grand resting place. The marble is alabaster with a hint of gold and is elevated by about two steps up. His name is engraved on the side, much larger than his birthday and day of death.

"I don't really believe in signs but if you could just give me anything that would tell me that you approve, that would be great." Alex shrugged and chuckled. She tried to have a conversation with Cal's tomb. She knew that she was just doing this just to ease out the nervousness that she is feeling. She will be going straight to the Chapmans' home after 'talking' to Cal. At first, she thought it was ridiculous to talk to a tomb but eventually, she regarded it as just really talking to Cal.

"It would really help especially because after I leave your, may I just mention, very nice and exquisite, mausoleum…" Alex glanced at the white tiled walls that are accented with gold lines. "… I will be going to your parents' house to ask for their blessing and yes, I am mother fucking nervous, Cal." Alex said nervously. "I hope your WASP (She imagined Cal laughing at the remark – all thoughts made from how Piper described Cal to Alex) of a mother would accept and I hope that your dad would also do… It would mean the world… Danny was so happy when I asked him…" She let out a shaky breath whilst continuing." Piper and I just had a fight last night, so I didn't sleep at our house. I miss her. She was jealous, and she left me hanging before my impending orgasm. Maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't, but I don't really care anymore. I love her." Alex trailed off with a smile.

She stared at Cal's tomb. It's the first time she actually read the details that are engraved on the tomb. The letters were a mix of elite gold and silver that looks good during the day and during the night. When her eyes wandered and read what is engraved on it, her eyes widened in surprise.

 _Calvin Axel Chapman_

 _*ding*_

"What the actual fuck." Alex muttered to herself. "Axel." She whispered. _"Wow, Cal! So much for giving a sign! Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Axel is like my name's anagram. Well is it still considered an anagram if only two letters are interchanged? Is this the sign? I don't even believe in signs. Piper never mentioned that Cal's middle name was Axel."_

After Alex read Cal's full name that was much larger than his birth and death dates, she lowered her gaze to read the dates.

 _May 24, 1990 – September 6, 2014  
In loving memory_

 _*ding ding ding ding ding*_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Alex muttered to herself again whilst shaking her head not believing what she is currently seeing.

She fished her phone from her pocket and hit the home button just for the backlight to illuminate from it. Alex wanted to confirm the date. She knew what date it was but wanted to make sure that she isn't just making illusions in her mind. She looked at her iPhone screen.

 _2:25 pm  
Wednesday, 23 May_

Alex chuckled and didn't notice the tears spilling from her eyes. Sign number two. It is Cal's birthday tomorrow and she is bound to propose tomorrow.

"You really are surprising, Cal. I'll take that as a sign." Alex said wiping her tears from her eyes. Those tears were a mixture of her nervousness in meeting the Chapmans, relief from the 'signs' so to speak, guilt from walking out on Piper last night, and longing for the blonde woman that has invaded her life, in the best way, ever since.

Alex felt the need to just sit down and hang out for a while whilst talking to Cal's tomb about whatever she thinks of just to let out her feelings. She stayed there for another ten minutes and stood up as she decided to leave.

When Alex stepped out of the mausoleum, she was fiddling with her phone, checking if she received any messages from anyone. Not just anyone actually, from a certain blonde who she just wanted to reconcile with, hug and kiss. Alex's eyes lit up when she saw that there was indeed a text message from Piper when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Alex retaliated looking up at the person, her eyes turned immediately into worry and panic. "Oh! Oh my god, Mr. Chapman. I'm sorry, sir." Alex started. She started panicking internally. She wasn't expecting to see the Chapmans right there and there. But, when she comes to think of it, it makes sense to see them there at Cal's resting place.

Bill gave Alex a small smile and steadied himself right after their collision. Carol was just standing there surprised at Alex's presence.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Is Piper with you?" Bill asked inquiringly looking behind Alex as he searched for Piper. He wasn't expecting the raven-haired woman either.

"I… Uhm… No. She's not." Alex said nervously. _"It's now or never, Alex."_

"Ohh. Is everything alright?" Carol asked from behind Bill. They could see the worry in Alex's eyes who nodded frantically.

"Uhhh, yes. Yes. I just…" Alex shut her eyes, took in a deep breath to clear her mind and then opened her eyes again. _"Don't fucking mess up now! Just do it and get it over with!"_

"Are you okay?" Bill asked worried. They have been there at the hospital beside Alex when she was in a coma every week and they knew too well what had happened to the raven-haired woman.

"Yes, sir. I'm okay…" Alex cleared her throat and spoke up with more confidence. "I just went here to pay Calvin a visit… He means so much to Piper and I thought to… Actually, may I talk to you and Mrs. Chapman first?" Alex asked shielding her nervousness with how she talks.

"Okay. Right now? Sure." Bill chuckled lightly. He is confused to say the least.

"Mrs. Chapman?" Alex asked.

"Okay, sure. What is it?" Carol asked in a soft tone as she took a step forward so that she wasn't behind Bill.

Alex couldn't believe it. She is going to ask for Bill and Carol's blessing in the middle of a cemetery. Well, she didn't mind anyway as long as she gets the message across. Another thing that surprised her is that the Chapmans in front of her now are far from how Piper described them before. No WASP vibes, no judgements radiating from them, no harsh comments, no nothing.

And then it dawned on her. Their conversation the previous night about the Chapmans changing and making better life choices, living their lives and the like. It is really happening. The thought of that made Alex more confident than ever and she told her self that this is the moment of truth.

"Uhm… I just want to tell you that I'm sorry if the first time we met had have to be while I was asleep in the hospital bed. I know that… Meeting the parents of _the love of my life_ should be in a more grand and special way but, instead it was while I was snoring away." Alex chuckled as she tried to keep her eye contact with Bill and Carol. The Chapmans' faces softened more

"Don't worry about it. We were glad to have been there for you and for our daughter." Bill said smiling.

"And we're glad to see you… awake now." Carol added. Alex offered them a small smile.

"And then… The second time when I couldn't even hold a vomit in." Alex turned scarlet in the memory of feeling very ill whilst meeting the Chapmans for the first time.

"Oh, dear. Don't be sorry about that. Those were the effect of the medicine." Carol assured Alex. _"Told you, Nicky! Those were the effect of the meds!"_

"So, I'm here to introduce myself properly." Alex cleared her throat. "Hi. My name is Alex. Alex Vause. It's nice to meet you officially, Mr. and Mrs. Chapman." Alex outstretched her hand to shake Bill's hand first but was surprised when Bill pulled him in an embrace.

"You can call me Bill, honey." Bill whispered whilst hugging Alex. When Alex pulled away surprised, she was greeted by Carol who hugged her as well.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked whilst pulling away. Alex nodded.

"Yes." Alex said taking a deep breath. _"Just do it already!"_

"Okay…" Carol said waiting for Alex to speak. Bill waited as well.

"I love your daughter very much and I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I came here to talk to Calvin or Calvin's tomb and kind of asked for his blessing to ma-…" She was cut off by her own thoughts as she hurriedly blurted out. "I want to marry your daughter and I'm going to ask her tomorrow. It would be nice if I have your blessing." Alex said it just like after running away from someone chasing after her.

Carol's eyes widened. Bill didn't react too much about it. Their reaction didn't reek of resentment or disapproval. It was just blank. Well, kind of. It is as if they were thinking of something. Alex was trying to gauge their reactions but couldn't exactly pinpoint what it is. Carol looked at Bill as if she was conveying a message that was unreadable to Alex as Bill looked back at the short blonde woman.

Alex started to feel panic rising within her. _"They are not going to approve. Shit. Shit. Why did I even decide on asking them in the first place? Because you love Piper, you idiot!"_ Alex took another deep breath before she decided to speak up again.

"I know that you aren't expecting any of this now that we are standing in the middle of the cemetery, let alone coming from a woman, but I really do love your daughter and I hope you would give me your blessing." Alex said with her breath a little shaky.

After Alex asked for the second time, Carol and Bill seemed to be shaken out of their trance as they were in deep thought. Alex was confused to why the Chapmans were looking surprised, in another way to that of which she cannot specify. They just looked surprised and it is as if they wouldn't approve. Alex started to make herself feel better by telling herself that she would still propose no matter what the Chapmans say. Even if they didn't approve, no one could stop her from asking the love of her life to marry her.

"Okay." Bill said after clearing his throat. He looked at Alex and then at Carol who looked back at him and nodded. Carol looked at Alex and nodded at the taller woman as well and gave her a smile.

"Okay. I want grandbabies." Carol just blurted out, demanding. Her old self still lingering within her. Alex's eyes widened at the request. Bill nudged Carol with his elbow, slightly silently scolding his wife.

"It's up to them if they want to have kids, Carol." Bill said slightly whispering but, Alex could still hear it.

"We do. We actually want kids. We just want to… Well, I have to make her say 'yes' tomorrow first." Alex said smiling, all of her nervousness leaving her body upon the blessing given to her.

"Come here, honey." Bill opened his arms to give Alex another hug. The man pulled away and Carol hugged Alex as well.

"Thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Chapman." Alex said smiling. She was still holding her phone, Piper's message temporarily forgotten. "I'll go ahead. I still need to talk to Piper." Alex said a little sadly.

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked.

"We had a fight last night. Long story. I'll be sure to fix it tonight." Alex chuckled.

"Okay. Take care, Alex." Bill said waving good bye as he and Carol started walking towards Cal's mausoleum.

"You too." Alex said smiling and waving. She walked towards her car and looked back on her phone when Carol called out again.

"Alex?" Carol said from a distance. Alex's head snapped back towards the Chapmans and walked a little closer.

"Yeah?"

"It's Carol, okay? Mrs. Chapman is Bill's mom." Carol said chuckling lightly and then turning back to walk towards Bill who was already with Cal. Alex smiled and waved back.

She was surprised at the events that has been happening to her since this morning and she just hoped that everything will be settled between her and Piper later. She walked towards her car, got in and fastened her seatbelt before looking back into her phone checking her messages. She was surprised that she has now three from Piper, one from Nicky, and one from Diane. She decided to open Diane and Nicky's texts first before opening Piper's.

 **From Nicky: _(2:43pm)_**

 _N: I'll see you 5:30-ish. Waiting for this delivery that would come in by 5:10._

Alex decided to type out a quick reply. She also gave into the temptation of asking about Piper.

 _A: Okay. See you. **(3:05pm)**_

 _A: Do you know where Piper is? I was waiting for her to check on me at PT today just like she usually does, but she didn't come :(_

 **From Mom: _(2:50pm)_**

 _D: Hey, sweetie. How are you holding up? You and Piper good now?_

Alex decided to reply to Diane as well.

 _A: Will fix it before I ask her to marry me, ma. Don't be late tomorrow, k? **(3:06pm)**_

 **From Piper: _(2:38pm)_**

 _P: Babe…_

 _P: Come home tonight, please. :(_

 _P: Can we please talk this out?_

Alex's heart was crushed when she saw Piper's message. She just wanted to hug the blonde tightly until they just forget about the fight that they are having. But if she is being totally honest with herself beaming with her own pride, she was still disappointed by the lack of apology from Piper so, she mustered up all the courage not to reply to the blonde. Though she decided to do this, she promised herself to fix everything tonight when she goes home from practice. Little did Alex know, Piper had her plans for their reconciliation.

 **End of Chapter**


	28. Crazy

**Chapter 28**

 **A/N: Best to listen to _James Arthur's Say you won't let go_ at the part (you'll see it).**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything, I just made the story!**

 **Sorry for the typographical errors. Enjoy the last and the longest chapter! :)**

* * *

 _Pearl's 4:30 pm_

"How did it go with Alex?" Nicky asked from behind the bar.

"I texted her, but she didn't reply… I mean I understand if she's still upset or mad or disappointed but, I'm just worried. She didn't reply to any of my texts." Piper said with a small voice, looking down at her fingers.

"Ohh… What time did you text her?"

Piper checked her phone to check the time of her text to Alex.

"2:38pm it says here on my phone. Did she text you?" Piper asked. Nicky checked her phone.

"Ohhh. Uhm yeah. I texted her 2:43pm and then she replied… 3:05pm" Nicky said nonchalantly.

"Ugghhh. She's doing it intentionally. Do you know where she is? Why isn't she here?" Piper asked realizing that Alex is indeed not at Pearl's. Nicky was taken aback with the question, but she reminded herself to keep her cool and not blow off Alex's plans of going to Connecticut.

"Uhhhm. I don't really know…" Nicky said and then she thought of something to say to shift the topic slightly. "She asked about you. We kind of texted for a while." Nicky shrugged.

"What? She asked about me?" Piper asked hopeful.

"Yeah, she is disappointed that you didn't go and check up on her during her PT sesh. Where were you anyway, Chapman?" Nicky asked inquiringly. "I thought you had a shift at the hospital?" Piper looked at Nicky confused.

"I don't remember telling you about my schedule, Nick." Piper chuckled.

"Lorna told me, blondie! And Alex too!" Nicky said defensively.

"I had to be somewhere, so I took an emergency leave." Piper said nonchalantly wishing that Nicky wouldn't question anything else. She didn't want to explain herself. She decided to cut to the chase and ask Nicky about her text exchange with Alex. "What else did she say through text?" Piper inquired. She was seated in front of Nicky at one of the coffee tables at Pearl's.

Nicky pulled out her phone from her pocket again and then scanned her and Alex's text box making sure that Piper wouldn't read anything mysterious about Alex's plan on proposing to the blonde. When she was sure, she handed her phone to Piper to read. Piper took Nicky's phone and while the blonde was focused in reading the messages, Nicky saw that Piper had a small box of muffins from _The City Bakery_ and rummaged through it, grabbing the first muffin she saw and started eating.

Piper checked Alex and Nicky's exchange of messages.

 **To Alex: _(2:43pm)_**

 _N: I'll see you 5:30-ish. Waiting for this delivery that would come in by 5:10._

 _A: Okay. See you. **(3:05pm)**_

 _A: You know where Piper is? I was waiting for her to check on me at PT today just like she usually does, but she didn't come :(_

 _N: I'm not so sure. Didn't she text you?_

 _A: She did actually… We're still not okay…_

 _N: Then reply maybe?_

 _N: You know, Stretch, I thought you were smart._

 _A: Shut up. I don't want to 'fix things' through text._

 _N: Ayt! Ayt! Chill! *eye roll emoji*_

 _N: Just drive safe will ya? I'll see you later. Gonna beat your ass at 1v1._

 _A: Kidding me? I'll let you TRY. Just try._

 _N: Bet you wouldn't even be able to get a proper grip on the ball with all your NLD._

 _A: NLD?_

 _N: Not-lesbian Drama._

 _A: Haha. Really? Don't let me get started with yours and Lorna's "NLD"._

 _N: Okay. Sorry! Geez! *zipper mouth emoji*_

 _A: I thought so._

 _N: See you, NL (Not Lesbian – just in case you don't know). :p_

 _A: *middle finger emoji*_

Piper chuckled lightly. It was ' _so_ Alex and Nicky'. She decided to speak up while rereading Nicky and Alex's texts.

"Where is she? Do you know where she is? You know where she is, don't you?" Piper decided to look up at Nicky because the wild-haired woman isn't saying anything. Piper's eyes widened when she saw Nicky eating the single corn muffin that she bought from _The City Bakery._ "Nicky!"

"Whuuf?" Nicky said defensively with her mouth full of the corn muffin.

"You never really ask when it comes to food, huh? That's my peace offering for Alex! That's the last one they have at The City Bakery! You could have gotten the chocolate chip one!" Piper said with wide eyes unbelievingly.

"It's the first one I grabbed!" Nicky said as she swallowed to clear her mouth.

"Corn muffin is Alex's favorite! You, of all people, should know that! Give it back!" Piper said as she reached out to get the corn muffin but stopped herself when she saw that there was less than a fourth of the whole muffin left. "Ughh! You know what? Never mind!" Piper said slightly snapping. She knew that she was acting like a child.

She isn't pissed at Nicky for getting the corn muffin. Well, maybe about 5% pissed off because it took her huge effort to get the best corn muffin in town for Alex, but she also knew that she is feeling this way due to anxiety growing within her. She wanted to just jump into Alex's arms and fix everything but, the fact that Alex isn't replying to her messages intentionally isn't helping lessen her anxiousness at all. She just thought of the fact that Alex asked about her and made that a thing to hold on to as she tries to convince herself that everything is going to be all right.

"Sorry! My bad, Chaps! Don't snap at me like that! Geez! Your pre-monster-al syndrome is kicking up a notch!" Nicky blurted out. Piper shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to snap at you." Piper released a breath. "I'm just anxious. Why doesn't she want to reply to me? She's not usually like that even if we have an argument." Piper said rambling.

"Hey. Look at me." Nicky said after cleaning her mouth free of crumbs. Piper looked at her. "It's all good. Trust me when I say she forgave you already. She loves you and like she said, she didn't want to 'fix things' through text." Nicky said in her most convincing it-will-all-be-alright voice.

"Okay. I trust you." Piper huffed out. She would just wait until it's 5pm already.

"Okay. Good. Thank you for that muffin. _It is_ the best in town. That's good!" Nicky said patting her hands together to free it from crumbs. Piper gave her a tight-lipped smile, not wanting to repeat herself that it was supposed to be for Alex.

Nicky looked at the box of muffins and checked out the flavors. She saw her favorite chocolate chip muffin and Piper's favorite banana walnut muffin.

"I bought the chocolate chip for you because I know it is your favorite, but you ate Alex's." Piper said chuckling.

"Don't let the chocolate chip muffin hear you. It's going to be disappointed I didn't eat it." Nicky said whisper shouting while pretending to hide her mouth from the muffin as she let out a huge grin. Piper shook her head and chuckled lightly. They stared at the muffins for a couple of minutes before Piper spoke up again.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

" _Pre-monster-al syndrome_? For real?" Piper's body shook as she laughed. Nicky grinned at Piper and laughed.

"Yeah, Chapman. You're a monster." Nicky said. Piper slapped her on the arm playfully. "Ow!"

"That's for eating the corn muffin and monster-ing me up."

* * *

 _5:10 pm BV Basketball Gym_

Alex is currently shooting some hoops alone in the court while she is waiting for Nicky. She heard the door of the gym open frantically and expected it to be her wild-haired best friend.

"Wow. You're a little early, Nick. How did it go with the delivery?" Alex asked not looking at the person who entered the court.

"She's still there waiting for it actually." Alex froze. She knew _that_ voice all too well. Alex looked back to the doors of the gym and saw Piper walking towards her. A small smile tugged on her lips as she stopped dribbling and held the ball to her waist.

"Hey." Alex said whilst looking at Piper. _"Oh god. How can I not just kiss and hug this woman! She looks so beautiful, shy, and… extra hot today, might I add."_ Alex shook her head to release her thoughts. Piper was wearing her tight blue jeans, a white v neck shirt and Alex's red and black flannel button-up shirt.

"Hi." Piper responded walking towards Alex who was by the free throw line. She made sure to keep her distance even though both of them wanted to just kiss each other and make up. _"Oh, good lord! Hotness overload right here. How am I even going to make this let's-not-fight-each-other-anymore-please speech!"_

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she squinted at Piper. The blonde's eyebrows raised as she was taken aback by the question. She snapped out of her daze.

"Uhm… I want you to have this." Piper lifted the box from her hand and reached out to give it to Alex. The raven-haired woman released the basketball from her waist so that it drops on the floor bouncing and then rolling away as she received the small box from Piper. Alex's emerald orbs met Piper's baby blues silently asking if she should open it. Piper nodded and so, Alex started opening the box.

The raven-haired woman had to stop herself from smiling like a crazy jerk when she saw what was inside. So, instead of smiling wide, she bit the inside of her lip. Inside was a chocolate chip muffin with a tiny muffin banner stuck on it that says _'I love you and I'm sorry. Forgive me?'._

"A chocolate chip muffin?" Alex asked as she raised the muffin from inside the box lifting it with her left hand as if showing it to Piper and herself. It was a question that sounded more like 'Really? A chocolate chip muffin? Not a corn muffin?'. Piper could hear _that_ tease in her mind from Alex. So, before Alex could say something else, she spoke up.

"Just pretend it's corn. It's a very long story." Piper smiled at her girlfriend lovingly and expectantly. Alex chuckled. "So?" Piper asked as she was waiting for Alex's answer. More like Alex's forgiveness.

Alex was enjoying the expectant look from her girlfriend but even her, herself, couldn't stand to not kiss nor hug and feel the blonde anymore. So, Alex put the muffin back in the tiny box and placed it on the floor with a blank expression. When she was up once again, she faced the blonde and reached out for Piper's hand.

"I've already forgiven you even right before I left the house last night." Alex said as she looked at Piper straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Al… I should've not done that. That was so immature of me and so… so… rude. No wonder Nicky called me a monster." Piper chuckled as a stray tear fell down her eyes. The short stressful series of events since last night coming back to her.

"Look, Piper… About Carla's text last night… It's really not what it loo-…" Alex was cut off by Piper's finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"I don't want to hear it. I trust you. I just over reacted." Piper assured the taller woman. "And I'm really sorry, okay?" Piper said sadly. Alex held Piper's finger, taking it off her mouth as she held Piper's hand and left a small kiss on her knuckle and then wiping away the tears on her cheeks before speaking up.

"I know you are. What's done is done. Come here. I missed you." Alex pulled Piper so that she can hug the blonde fully. Piper placed her arms around Alex's neck while Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, nuzzling her face against the blonde's neck.

They hugged for a while just feeling each other. Piper breathed in the scent that was all Alex.

"I missed you too." Piper said as she started pecking Alex's ear and cheeks with kisses.

Alex started to pull away but made sure to still be as close as she can to Piper. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and then leaned in to close the gap for a kiss.

The kiss was soft at first, conveying their ' _I miss you's_ and _'I'm sorry's._ Alex smiled during the kiss as she missed the taste of her girlfriend's sweet lips.

"Mmmmmm." Piper moaned.

Alex swiped her tongue on Piper's lower lip as she asked for entrance. The blonde accepted it as they deepened their kiss which little by little was becoming heated and frantic. Before it could escalate more, Alex started to pull away as she placed her forehead against Piper's.

"You have to finish what you started last night." Alex said in her low and raspy just-made-out voice.

"I promise, I will." Piper chuckled. "I'm really sorry." Piper said sadly.

"I know. I love you too." Alex said as she gave Piper another peck on the lips. Piper was confused at first and then remembered that she said 'I love you' on the muffin.

They were standing like this when they heard the gym doors open once again.

"Is it safe to look now?" Nicky's voice boomed. She waited for about 10 seconds and then showed herself to the couple.

"It's always _not safe_ for you, Nichols." Alex replied with her voice a little louder so that Nicky could hear her from the doors. Alex smirked, and Piper grinned at her girlfriend. They were still holding each other, afraid that the other might let go.

Nicky visibly rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bench carrying her shoes and her duffle bag. Seeing Piper and Alex the way they are holding each other made her heart flutter. She was glad that they fixed things already.

"Vause." Nicky called out.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"I was the one who ate your corn muffin. Sorry." Nicky shrugged. Piper shook her head whilst laughing. Alex rolled her eyes.

She was glad she had one less thing to worry about as she and Piper got over with their fight. Now, she just needed to ace the proposal for the next day and she didn't mind worrying about that until tomorrow. She's glad to be in Piper's arms for the moment.

"I know you did." Alex responded as she let go of Piper and grabbed the ball on the floor. "Let me see you _try_ kicking my ass now. 1v1."

"Woohoo! Go, Alex!" Piper cheered whilst walking towards the bench to sit down.

"No fair! Lorna's still at work! I don't have a cheerleader!" Nicky whined.

Suddenly, gym's other set of doors opened, different from where Nicky entered.

"Who says I'm still at work?" Lorna said walking towards the bench. Nicky's eyes lit up.

"Better close your mouth, Nichols or there's a big chance a fly might just swoop in." Alex teased chuckling.

"Yeah, Nick. There's drool about to come out as well." Piper followed suit in teasing. Nicky shook her head to get out of her daze. She was mesmerized by the unexpected presence of her girlfriend. She gave Alex a bird and squinted at Piper.

"Shut up!" Nicky says as she closed her mouth and wiped the side of it, actually believing that there was drool dripping from it.

* * *

 _9:00 pm Vause/Chapman Residence_

"Ohhhh, Al. That feels soooo good." Piper moaned out. "Ohhh god!"

"Yeah? More?" Alex asked grunting.

"Uhhh. Yesss! Right there! There!" Piper commanded. "Shiiiiit!"

"Harder?" Alex asked and grunted again.

"Harder, Alex. Please. There!" Piper moaned out.

"Okay. Wait a second. You have to stop doing that, Pipes."

Alex took residence on Piper's butt while Piper is lying down on the bed with her front against the soft cushion. Piper requested for a hard-back massage because her back ached after a long drive from New York to New Jersey and back when she went to talk to Diane. Alex asked about why her back ached suddenly and Piper used ' _sleeping on the couch'_ as an excuse, claiming that she slept on the couch when Alex left the night before. She didn't lie, she really did sleep on the couch.

"What?" Piper looked up behind her at Alex who stopped massaging.

"Your moans and grunts. You must stop it, or I won't be able to control myself not to touch your other parts. I'm trying to focus on your back here." Alex said seriously. She is getting turned on by the sounds that Piper is making.

"But I can't help it. My back hurts… Please?" Piper looked at Alex pleadingly. _"Haha! My plans are working. You haven't seen anything yet!"_ Piper thought as she rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes after pulling Alex's hand so that it could go back to massaging her shoulders and back. Alex followed and started massaging the blonde's shoulders again.

"Mmmmmm." Piper hummed in pleasure.

"Your muscles are so stiff." Alex said adding a bit more pressure on Piper's shoulders.

"I know. Ohhhh god that feels good." Piper moaned out her eyes are closed in pleasure.

"How about this?" Alex added more pressure on her back.

"Ohh yes, Aleeex. Harder! Ohh!" Piper moaned out. "Right there! Shit! don't stop!"

Alex stopped. She cannot hold it in any longer, so she decides to just stop and stare at Piper until the blonde notices that she stopped.

"You're already doing that on purpose. I could tell." Alex chuckled looking at Piper knowingly who was trying to hide her chuckles.

"C'mere." Piper said pulling Alex down so that the taller woman could mirror the blonde's position, lying with their fronts against the bed. Their heads were turned so that they could look at each other face to face. Piper started caressing Alex's hair. "Hi." Piper said shyly.

"Hi." Alex smiled tentatively closing her eyes so that she could savor the moment, opening them afterwards as if she is done 'taking a picture' of the beauty in front of her.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked looking straight into Alex's eyes.

"I'm thinking of how so much have changed in a year." Alex said blankly, still thinking.

"You don't think it's a bad thing, do you?" Piper asked a little worriedly. Alex shook her head.

"No. It's amazing, actually." Alex smirked. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes before Alex spoke up again. "Pipes?"

"Hmmm?" Piper responded whist still playing with Alex's hair.

"Do you see me in your future?" Alex's voice was small. Piper squinted and looked at her confused.

"Is that even a question? Of course, I do. I even see Maggie riding your shoulder when we go out to the nearby cake shop to treat her with cake." Piper beamed and blushed.

"Maggie?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Maggie?"

"That's the name of our future daughter." Piper said like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't I get to have a say in that?" Alex chuckled albeit being serious with the question.

"A say in what?"

"That naming-the-baby thingy!"

"Yeah you do but I know you like it. 'Maggie' plain, simple and beautiful, right?" Piper defended.

"Fine. But while she isn't here, all I can envision is Maggie Simpson from The Simpsons." Alex chuckled.

"Haha! Funny, Al!" Piper rolled her eyes. They lay still for a while again until Piper spoke up. "Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Do _you_ see me in your future?" Piper asked a little nervously. Afraid that maybe the reason why Alex asked is because she doesn't see Piper in hers.

"Is the sky blue? The grass, green? The sun, bright? My name, Alex? Your name, Piper? Nicky's hair, a mess? Your feet, stink? I think you know the answer to that question, Pipes." Alex chuckled and moved closer to Piper. They remained in the same position. Alex had her left arm folded under her head and her right caressing Piper's back.

"Okay." Piper smiled. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes, I see you in my future, Piper." Alex assured the blonde.

"Okay. Good. Because my feet do not stink." Piper defended.

"How about the time when-…" Piper cut Alex off by placing a hand on Alex's mouth.

"That was one time!" Piper defended once again. Alex chuckled.

"Okay. Okay! You're way too defensive!" Alex tried stifling her chuckles. "Oh, and I get dibs on naming our boy!" Alex blurted out of nowhere. Piper's eyes widened.

"Hey! Don't I get a say on that?"

"Yeah you do but I know you'll like it." Alex smirked as she repeated Piper's words.

"You already thought of something?" Piper asked smiling wide. Alex shook her head.

"I don't want to say it yet. Not until after tomorrow." Alex said as she played with Piper's hair this time.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Piper asked nonchalantly.

"Uhmmm… Nothing. I just… The game. The exhibition games." Alex fidgeted, taking away her gaze from Piper. But the blonde seemed to accept it.

"Oh yeah! We're playing against Poussey and Stella!" Piper said excitedly.

The exhibition games happen yearly. The past few years, Alex would only invite Diane to watch because the older woman didn't want to play, this year, Piper will be Alex's _plus one_ instead of Diane. At first, Piper wanted to play one versus one against Alex given that she has 10 handicapped points already and then a two versus two against Nicky and Poussey. Everything was arranged already until the management of the league informed them about unavoidable occurrence where there were a lot of families wanting to join so, they distributed the games throughout the day and everyone will only have once chance to play hence, Piper and Alex versus Poussey and Stella. Why Stella? They didn't even want to ask.

"I'm beating the shit out of that Stella." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're already better than her. Just let me shoot a lot, okay?" Piper asked chuckling.

"Of course, babe." Alex chuckled on how cute Piper is being.

Piper looked at Alex lovingly and then pulled in Alex for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet at first as both women explored each other's mouths. Both are moaning as they felt turned on by the second. Alex felt Piper straddle her without breaking the kiss. They made out like horny teenagers, feeling and squeezing whatever they could that belonged to the other, turning themselves on even more. They continued doing this until Piper pulled away for air. They were panting.

Alex and Piper looked at each other without speaking. Lust filling their eyes. After a little more than a year of being together, having intense sex, make out sessions, or simply snuggling and cuddling, they developed this silent communication where they would know what the other is thinking. This night is not an exemption to that.

"Strap-on?" Piper asked breathlessly while still straddling Alex. Both are slightly panting whilst their foreheads were still connected.

"Strap-on." Alex confirmed.

Piper dove in and kissed Alex on the lips again, highly aroused by how hot the situation is becoming.

* * *

 _Round 1_

Piper's jaw dropped when she stared at Alex in all her naked glory with nothing but the strap-on around her waist and the dildo hanging off it. _"Fuckin A! Hot!"_ Piper was just in her daze when suddenly Alex pulled her towards the edge of the bed, lifting the blonde's legs to allow for her core to open. Piper gasped.

"Ready?" Alex asked in her low raspy voice.

"Fuck me." Piper said as she swore she could have came right on the spot with how Alex is doing _this._ She didn't mean to ask Alex to 'fuck her' it was just her expression, but she was thankful for the double implication of what she said.

"I plan to do that all night, babe." Alex said as she started teasing Piper's pussy with the head of the dildo and then pushing it slowly inside, filling up Piper instantly.

"Ohhh my fucking god!" Piper exclaimed as she held on to their sheets for dear life.

* * *

 _Round 4_

"Jesus Fuck! Ohhh god, Pipeeeerr! Don't you fucking stop!" Alex screamed. Piper kept thrusting her three slender fingers inside Alex and curling it up occasionally to hit the most sensitive part of Alex's core.

Piper could tell that Alex is tightening up down there which signaled for her to do what she wanted to.

"Are you going to cum, huh, Alex?" Piper asked with her most lustful voice even unknown to herself.

"Yeeees! Don't stop!" Alex moaned.

"I have to." Piper said against Alex's clit that she is currently sucking as she removed her fingers swiftly, stood up and inserted the dildo from the strap on that she is now wearing. Piper thought that it is so hot to use the same one that Alex used on her earlier.

"Oh god! Holy fucking shit!" Alex grunted as Piper thrusted her hips towards Alex. Slowly, Piper leaned in so that she is still thrusting in a rhythm that both women created as she connected their foreheads.

"Look at me." Piper commanded. Alex found it hot that Piper was leading this time. The raven-haired woman opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend straight in the eye. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Piper said as she attacked Alex's lips who returned the kiss immediately.

Piper kept thrusting as she is also stimulated by the other end of the strap on.

"Oh god, Pipeeeeer! I'm coming!" Alex exclaimed, moaning. Piper quickened her thrusts.

"Holyyy Shiiiit, Allleeex!' Piper followed suit. They came together as their bodies shook through their impending orgasm.

* * *

 _Round 7_

"Alllleeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxx! What the hell are you doing with your tongue down there? Ohhhhhh Uggghh! That ugghhh feeelss ohhhh fucccking oohhh goooood!" Piper moaned. Her hips occasionally raising to gain more contact from Alex who's grappling her thighs so that it would stay that way. The taller woman is currently devouring Piper's core.

Alex pulled away from Piper and looked at the dumbfounded blonde. Piper looked at Alex with wide eyes as she immediately missed the contact when Alex pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked. Her mouth is shining from all the cum that she got from Piper's core. Piper didn't answer but reached out to Alex's head as she pushed the taller woman's face back to where she needs it to be.

* * *

 _Round… Who's counting anyway?_

Both women are panting. Piper just rolled on the side to snuggle up with Alex after they came together for the… Who's counting again?

"What a marathon." Alex said panting.

"We've never done that before." Piper answered. Still panting as well. Both are looking up the ceiling, spent.

"Never." Alex chuckled lightly.

Piper mustered up the energy, whatever she had left, to snuggle close to the raven-hired woman. They looked at each other and gave each other one last kiss before they go to sleep.

"Goodnight Pipes." Alex whispered and then gave Piper another small kiss on the forehead. _"Hopefully this is the last time I sleep with my girlfriend on this bed. I hope that tomorrow, I can be here with my fiancé."_

"Gnight, Alex. Marry me, okay?" Piper said in the littlest of voices that Alex even barely heard. Yes, she heard it. But, she wasn't sure.

"What?" Alex asked looking at Piper who just snuggled closer and buried her face on Alex's chest as she departed going to snooze land.

Alex couldn't sleep. Number one due to whatever she heard Piper said before she completely dozed off. Number two because she is anxious and nervous about tomorrow's proposal at dinner. She thought at least she could clear her mind during the exhibition games.

After about half an hour of rummaging through her thoughts and feelings, she finally found sleep.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _11:12 am Pearl's_

Alex is currently in her office at Pearl's, totally out of it. She's still thinking about what Piper may or may have not said the night before and she is thinking about her impending proposal that night. _"If she really said that_

She is staring at the ring inside a tiny black velvet box. It was beautiful. She personally chose it when she went to the jewelers the other day. It was simple yet so elegant and 'so Piper' according to Alex. It was a white gold engagement ring that is adorned by a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. She never brought it home, afraid that Piper might accidentally find it somewhere, so she just kept it in her safe at Pearl's.

Nobody knew that she was going to propose except for Nicky, Danny, Red, Diane and, just yesterday, Carol and Bill. And of course, Cal. She didn't want to jinx anything and for anything to spill out. She just hoped that everything will go according to plan.

"Stop staring at it. It's going to melt sooner or later, Cyclops!" Red said from the door. Alex looked up and gave her a small chuckle.

"Hey, Red." Alex greeted.

"You nervous?" Red asked with her arms crossed, her reading glasses folded hanging by her neck as it had the neck strap.

"You can say that again." Alex said.

"It will be all fine! She's going to say 'yes!' You have nothing to worry about." Red said in her thick motherly Russian accent.

"How do you even know that?" Alex asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't. I see it. She loves you. You love her. Case closed." Red chuckled stating what she thinks are the most obvious things in the world. She didn't wait for Alex to respond as she walked away going back to her kitchen.

A couple of minutes more of staring at the ring and fiddling with the ring box cover, she was distracted by a knock on the door. The door isn't closed. It was wide open. To Alex's surprise it was Nicky who knocked before stepping inside. The wild-haired woman didn't usually knock.

"Wow. You knock?" Alex said mockingly. She was really surprised. But Alex knew all too well that there is something going on. Nicky looked at her apologetically. "What's going on?"

"Uhm. Look, Alex. I really tried my best. I know you are looking forward to the exhibition game but Armando, our supplier for the coffee beans, wanted to talk to you when he delivers the coffee beans this afternoon at 4."

"Schedule the delivery on another day, then?" Alex said a little demandingly. She didn't want to miss the game with Piper. It is their first time to play in an exhibition 2v2 game versus Poussey and Stella. She also, didn't want Stella to be near Piper without her there.

"We can't. Remember our beans are coming from DC? They came here just for us. We're running out and they won't come back until after next week." Nicky said problematically. It was obvious that she already did everything that she could.

"Mother fucking coffee beans!" Alex let out in frustration.

"Look, I can sub for your game for the first half and then you can sub for the next. It's an exhibition game I'm sure Piper, Poussey and Stella will be okay with that." Nicky shrugged. She really didn't have that much of a choice. Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay fine. What time is Armando coming again?" Alex asked a little disappointed at the situation.

"He said 4-ish."

"Gosh! It really had to be the time of the game, huh?" Alex said to no one.

"Sorry, Stretch." Nicky apologized. Alex shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Nick. Thanks for trying to get me out of it though. I know you did."

"Yeah. I was supposed to be the one receiving it, but he wanted you because he's going to promote another product. Because when he does that to me, I just shut him down easily." Nicky shrugged. Alex shook her head and chuckled. She figured that must have been the case.

"Thanks, Nick." Alex said sincerely. She has been clutching to the engagement ring for a while now.

"You okay? You nervous?" Nicky asked, wanting to motivate her best friend.

"Yeah and yeah." Alex released a sigh.

"I'm still here to warm you up if you get cold feet, Vause. Threesome is open as well. Lorna, me, and you…" Nicky trailed off, trying to gauge a reaction from Alex who picked up the nearest paper she could crumple from her desk and throw it towards Nicky.

"You're fucking disgusting!" Alex said as she placed the ring in her pocket to free both of her hands. She is planning something as she subtly reached in from her desk drawer

"There you are! I was just trying to light up the mood, you know? You're going to be engaged in hours, you shouldn't be nervous! Blondie will say 'yes'." Nicky said, full of sincerity. Alex appreciated the gesture, so she might just have to abort her mission on getting back at Nicky.

"Thanks, Nick." Alex smiled sincerely.

"Uhmmm. After you get engaged, would you and Piper consider a four-way s-…" Nicky was cut off by a water gun that Alex is holding. Alex knew that Nicky still has something disgusting to say so she just took the plunge and got her tiny transparent green water gun from her drawer and shot it at the wild-haired woman.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Nicky said shielding her face with her hands as she stood up to run outside Alex's office.

Alex stood up and followed her, forgetting about her nerves even just for a while before her big proposal.

* * *

 _12:01 pm BVGH Cafeteria_

Piper and Lorna are taking their break at the cafeteria. They sat beside each other while Polly sat in front of them. Polly visited as she had her day off. Piper invited her best friend to watch the exhibition game happening that afternoon and decided to just hang out by the hospital while waiting for Piper and Lorna.

Piper was staring at the floor while chewing her sandwich, deep in thought, while Lorna was just talking about the patient that she had earlier. When Polly noticed that Piper wasn't responding anymore, she called her attention.

"Hey, Pipe. You okay?" Polly asked. Piper was snapped out of her gaze. "Are you nervous for later?"

"For the game?" Lorna interjected. Polly eyed Piper and the blonde just gave her a nod signaling for her to just let it go. "You'll be okay! You'll play with Nicky for the first half, right?" Lorna said chewing her own sandwich. Piper's head turned to Lorna in surprise.

"What?! What do you mean? I'm playing with Alex versus Poussey and Stella." Piper said confused at what Lorna just said. Polly's eyes widened as she looked at Piper, kind of worried.

"Didn't Alex tell you yet?" Lorna asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. Piper got her phone form her pocket and saw that Alex had messages and two missed calls.

"Shit." Piper immediately opened the messages.

"Don't stress too much on it ladies! It's just a game! She'll be there on the second half!" Lorna commented with her thick Brooklyn accent.

"It's not just the game, Lorna." Polly looked at Lorna pleadingly to that of which Lorna was confused at.

"Then what is it?" Lorna asked confused.

"Is that Alex?" Polly asked Piper, wanting details whilst grabbing some chips from Piper's plate.

"Yeah." Piper said looking at the messages worriedly.

 **From Alex: (11:30am)**

 _Alex: Babe, need to tell you something about the game._

 _A: Can I call you? Are you on your break now?_

 _A: Please call on your break._

 _A: Love you :* (cheesy I know. You still love me tho. :p)_

Piper's smile went up to her ears not noticing Lorna and Polly staring at her, all worries gone.

"What did she say now that is currently making you smile like an idiot?" Polly asked with a raised eyebrow. Piper folded her lips into a tight-lipped smile to suppress the butterflies within her. She just shook her head and looked back on her phone to make a call to her girlfriend. As if on cue, her phone rang. It was Alex.

"Excuse me for a second." Piper said to Polly and Lorna who started talking about the new type of syringe issued in hospitals. Piper stood up to the side and answered the call.

"Babe?" Piper answered.

"Hi." Alex answered from the other line.

"Hey." Piper replied lovingly.

"Did you get my text?"

"Yes. I just read them." Piper let out a chuckle. "You're cheesy. But I love you too." Alex let out a raspy chuckle. "What did you want to talk about? Is it about the game?" Piper asked more seriously this time.

"Yes. How did you know? Did Lorna tell you?"

"Yeah. Why can't you be there? We had a plan of you passing me the ball all the time, Al!" Piper chuckled, making light of the situation. She was sad that Alex won't be there to play for the whole game.

"I know. I'm sorry. There's this supplier for the coffee beans that wanted to talk to me. His name's Armando and I'll be sure to let him talk fast. Nichols is going to play for the first half, but I plan to get there by 2nd quarter."

"Okay. Good. Because I _need you_ to be there." Piper said lovingly.

"I'll be there okay? I promise."

"Okay. Uhm… Have you eaten lunch, Al?"

"Hmmm. About to. I'm sitting here in my office right now with…" Alex stopped and cleared her throat having an idea in mind. "Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" Alex tried stifling her chuckles.

"Alex!" Piper whisper shouted though the phone at Alex's lame attempt on phone sex. Though she admits that there is an electrifying feeling that went through her spine down to her core upon Alex's previous question.

"Okay! Okay!" Alex was laughing at the other line. Piper could imagine her warm smile and couldn't imagine how she can fall in love with her even more. "Guess what I'm eating?"

"Hmmmm. Subway, steak and cheese with extra cheese and a corn muffin. And I'm not asking it, I'm saying it." Piper concluded which earned a chuckle from Alex.

"And you just ate a clubhouse sandwich with chips and a diet coke. Saying it not asking." Alex said. Piper chuckled because Alex is right on point.

"You're good." Piper chuckled.

"I am." Alex chuckled. "Babe, I'll see you later, okay? I have to eat real quick today, so I can be at the gym for the 2nd quarter."

"Okay. I need you there." Piper repeated smiling.

"I know. I need you too. Love you." Alex said lovingly.

"Love you too, Al. Bye." Piper said and then hung up.

Piper walked back to the table where Polly was alone. Lorna was buying a drink from one of the cafeteria stalls.

"So? Why is she going to be late? You didn't tell Lorna, I assume?" Polly asks.

"Tell me what?" Lorna asked sitting back on her chair.

"Well, that was fast!" Polly interjected. Piper shook her head.

"Nothing. That I'm kind of just nervous for later." Piper said. She wasn't lying entirely.

"For the game?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah." Piper answered and then drank water from her bottle quickly.

"You didn't have to tell me. I could see you are nervous. But it's just a game, Piper. Just have fun." Lorna shrugged. Polly rolled her eyes because Lorna isn't exactly getting the point.

"Yeah. I will." Piper shook her head to release her thoughts.

They resumed on talking about syringes.

* * *

 _4:08 pm Pearl's_

"Oh god. Shit! Resto, check. Ring, check. Me, check? Okay all set!" Alex is slightly panicking, checking if the last-minute details of her proposal are on point. She called the restaurant if everything's all set, and she got the ring and decided to bring it with her during the game. For some reason it gave her a sense of security and it lessened her nervousness.

Alex managed to shoo away Armando within a record breaking time of three minutes. She received the delivery at exactly 4pm and signed receiving papers and paid right away. When Armando sat down to offer new products, Alex told him that she would want to try just one kilo of the new product and told the man that _that_ is all the time that she could offer for today. Armando accepted it and left right away.

Alex left their other staff to stay until closing as she said her goodbyes. She is headed to the basketball gym.

* * *

 _4:25pm Brooklyn Ville Basketball Gym_

The game between Piper and Nicky versus Poussey and Stella are currently ongoing. The first quarter of the game was done and the second is about to begin. It was an exhibition game of 2v2s so, they only occupied half of the court. There were people cheering for Piper who shot two open and near-the-basket shots and there are some who cheered on how Poussey did an amazing euro-step against Nicky.

The score didn't really matter to Piper. Though it was 6-7 in favor of the other team. All she wanted was Alex to be there playing with her. Not that she didn't want to play with Nicky, she did, but Alex and she have planned to play together at this exhibition game for so long that she wanted it to really happen. Or at least that's what she tells Nicky who already asked her for the fifth time if she was okay. All her answers were on autopilot such as 'yeah', 'yup', 'yes', and the like.

Alex arrived the gym, not entirely focusing on the people around. She wanted to see how the game was going and she wanted to see Piper play. Of course, she wanted to play right away to sub out Nicky as well. Alex went inside the gym doors and looked at the games that were currently on. The gym door she entered at was at the other side of the half where Piper, Nicky, Poussey, and Stella's game were being held. _"Shit. Wrong entrance, Alex. Oh well."_ She thought to herself. She wasn't minding anyone around her, she just wanted to get to the other half of the court.

"Go Piper! Your girl is here! Better step up!" Polly shouted as she cheered for her best friend, seeing Alex enter the gym doors. Piper's eyes widened slightly looking at Polly and then let out a huge breath as she composed herself. She tried looking for her girlfriend and saw Alex walking towards their half. Their eyes haven't met yet.

Instead of exiting the gym and entering at the other entrance, Alex just started walking towards the other half while watching the game currently going on. Alex is the most famous women's basketball player in the Brooklyn Ville league so, it wasn't a surprise when a few fans approached her for a picture or an autograph. She kindly posed and signed for the fans while her eyes are glued at Piper's match, ungluing them from time to time when she needed to write something down.

She could see her girlfriend wear the same uniform that she is wearing now, black short sleeved jersey with orange lining for the name and the number. Both jerseys had a _Vause_ at the back because they are both Alex's championship jerseys, but Piper is wearing the number 6 one and Alex is wearing the number 7. They talked about how cheesy it was to wear the same shoes, _black and white Nike KDXs,_ same jerseys, that part being a must as they were on the same team, and each other's birthdays, but they embraced it well and decided to just enjoy people's knowing stares.

While Alex was signing and posing for fans, it was Poussey and Stella's ball. Alex turned her head to peek while still signing pictures and papers and posing for selfies. She could see Nicky instructing something to Piper as the blonde nodded and then, she saw the blonde walk towards Stella as if defending her. _"Shit."_ Alex thought, jealousy rising in her. She knew she has nothing to worry about but just the thought of Stella being there bothers her, but she shrugged it off.

Piper is currently in front of Stella, looking at the short haired woman in her eyes and then nodding whilst raising her hands in defense. Stella had possession.

"Ready?" Stella asked seriously. Piper nodded.

"Bring it." Piper said with the most serious game-face.

Stella dribbled the ball at her side and then behind her back and then crossed it over her legs as if trying to prolong that sequence. Poussey tried escaping Nicky's defenses so that she could be open for Stella to pass the ball but Nicky, that year, was awarded the _defensive player of the year_ _award_ which Poussey accepted to be a challenge to her. Stella was still dribbling, and Piper tried defending her. She surely got Alex's attention now as the raven-haired woman's attention was at the game, signing and posing for fans temporarily forgotten.

Stella dribbled for 10 seconds giving them 14 seconds left to shoot. She crossed the ball over while trying to attack the basket. She faked at attacking and then did a step back dribble, Piper almost lost her footing but not quite. Stella crossed the ball under her legs and then behind her back as she started to run towards the basket attacking it, not minding her defender. She played aggressively and bumped Piper on her shoulder and then stepped in front with her left foot. Stella almost went out of balance as her left foot accidentally hooked Piper's right foot. It seemed that the blonde twisted her ankle as she fell from Stella's aggressive bump and their colliding feet.

Piper was on the floor, clutching her ankle in pain. She shut her eyes and held to her ankle grunting. Everyone rushed inside the court. Stella stood up dumbfounded at what just happened. Polly went beside Piper to check up on her. Alex's eyes widened as she ran fast towards Piper who was at the middle of the court, not minding other people. She hears the whistle of the referee signaling to pause the game as they look at how Piper is doing.

Nicky's eyes widened as well as she ran towards Piper, getting there first before Alex.

"Chapman, shit! Are you okay?" Nicky asked worried.

 _"That is not the voice I wanted to hear ask me that question"_ Piper thought.

"Pipes! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alex asked as she weaved her way through Piper who is now surrounded by people wanting to know if she's okay.

 _"There it is. That voice."_

"Shit! Good thing you're here already, Vause!" Nicky said with panic.

"Pipes? Are you okay?" Alex asked worried before she dropped her bag down the floor so that she can go down to check up on Piper. But, before she had the chance to go down to Piper grasping her ankle, the lights slightly dimmed and acoustics from the gym speaker started playing loudly. She recognized the song as _James Arthur's Say You won't Let go._

"Holy shit, Chapman!" Nicky beamed muttering to herself as it dawned on her what was happening.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up_

Piper started moving, removing her hands on her 'injured' ankle. Alex is still trying to process what is happening, still wanting to ask the blonde if she is okay and if she needed help. She was stopped once again when Piper started adjusting her position, grabbing something from Polly as she stayed down, but this time on one knee.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

The blonde looked up at Alex and slightly raised her hands whilst holding what Alex assumed was a tiny jewelry box.

 _"Is she proposing? I thought I was the one who's supposed to propose."_ Alex was totally dumbfounded.

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Piper smiled widely at Alex with tears piling up in her eyes. She opened the ring box and revealed the most beautiful diamond ring that Alex has ever seen, admitting that it may even be more beautiful to what she had for Piper. By now, Piper assumed that Alex knew what she was doing. She saw Alex shut her eyes whilst realizing what is really happening. Tears escaped the taller woman's eyes as Alex sobbed while chuckling and shaking her head.

"Alex Pearl Vause…" Piper started with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Piper Elizabeth Chapman?" Alex answered looking at Piper lovingly. Both women with tears falling from their eyes.

 _'ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

At this moment, both women felt that it is as if they are the only ones left in the gym and no one else was there. _Everything else was just background._

"I'm not going to make some long ass proposal speech because I want to know your answer right away… Well not too long at least. It will only take five seconds…" Piper said still with nervous voice, but she is trying to stay confident and trying to make light of the situation. Alex chuckled.

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

People around them were crying and laughing at the same time, as they witness this once in a lifetime event between the two. Though both didn't event recognize it, all their family and friends were present at the moment, surrounding them with other people that they didn't really know. They didn't really care at that moment.

"Okay…" Alex answered chuckling whilst still tearing up.

"Let me just say that the past year was _crazy great_ being with you, moving in with you and everything! Just about four months ago, I thought I'd go _crazy_ thinking that I might've lost you and then the other day we had a _crazy_ fight, care of me…" Piper chuckled, Alex chuckled as well. "… and then last night we had _crazy_ make-up sex…" They could hear people chuckle and make wolf whistles, but they didn't mind. "I want _those_ kinds of crazies with you, Alex. Take the crazy life with me. Will you…" Piper turned slightly so the 'Vause' written on the jersey she's wearing was slightly seen. "…make this for real and make me a Vause?" Piper finished her speech.

"Is that your question?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. Piper let out a nervous sigh.

"Alex, will you marry me?" Piper asked nervously still down on one knee. Alex shook her head and chuckled with more happy tears escaping her eyes. Piper was expecting an answer but instead she got a question in return.

"You know how crazy we could get, right?" Alex asked as she reached for Piper's hand to let her stand up to her height, still not answering Piper's question. Alex rummaged quickly into her duffle bag, revealing the ring box she was clutching for almost the entire day, not expecting the turn of events. Piper's eyes widened. Piper knew that Alex wanted to propose but never knew when and never thought of it after she found the box in Alex's drawer.

Piper's mouth was like a fish out of water as she was totally speechless, not expecting what Alex was holding. She stared at Alex with tear filled eyes until she finally found her voice.

"Soooooo crazy." That was all Piper could say, her voice cracking.

"Right?" Alex said pausing and then speaking up again. "Yes, I will marry you, Piper. Marry me too, okay?" Alex laughed with tears falling from her eyes. She knew that what she just said was crazy. Crazy that defines them.

"That doesn't make any sense. I asked you so yes, I will marry you too, you idiot!" Piper said with happy tears. She grabbed Alex's left hand and slid the ring that fit the taller woman perfectly. Alex mirrored Piper's actions, the ring fitting the blonde's finger like a glove as well. Everyone cheered and wiped their own tears. Piper and Alex looked deeply through each other.

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Piper cupped Alex's cheeks and closed the gap to give her fiancé a long and loving kiss. It was a kiss meant to say a thousand words but also meant to just be felt at that very moment. Piper pulled away connecting their foreheads.

"I love you." Piper said smiling.

"I love you too." Alex answered dreamily.

* * *

 _Engagement Celebratory Dinner_

Alex and Piper told each other everything about their preparations for the proposals including them going to Connecticut and New Jersey respectively. They couldn't believe that they were both going to propose, and they thanked whoever deity there is that none of their friends slipped about the information.

They concluded, that was later confirmed, that only Diane, Carol, and Bill knew, that they had plans of proposing to each other. Alex put two and two together. She figures Piper already told her parents that she was going to propose even before Alex asked for their blessing, hence, their weird reaction. It also dawned on Lorna and Nicky to why Piper was one hell of a nervous wreck earlier that day. It was all because of the proposal.

Piper told Alex that Diane acted nonchalant when she asked for her blessing. Alex told Piper about the signs that she asked from Cal. Piper was amazed by it because she didn't think it was a coincidence at all.

Diane was the one who fixed Alex's arrangements and made the reservation as a full-blown engagement party instead of a dinner set up for two which was Alex's original plan. Diane said that Piper's proposal was much better, but she was entirely just teasing Alex. She was happy for her daughter and her future daughter-in-law.

Piper also told Alex that she talked to Stella about faking the attack and the fall. Alex commended and teased her for being such a good actress because she was worried sick. Stella congratulated them after the proposal and Alex was glad that the other woman was over her crush on Piper.

"So, when's the wedding?" Lorna started asking. They were at a table with Nicky, Poussey, Polly, Pete, and Taystee.

"Babe, you do know that they just got engaged like hours ago, right?" Nicky told her girlfriend whilst laughing.

"I know. It's just… Weddings excite me!" Lorna said with bright eyes. Everyone looked at Nicky.

"Uh oh…" Nicky said with wide eyes.

"We…" Alex started. She was seated beside Piper with her arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. "actually, know when we want to get married." Alex chuckled.

"But we won't tell you guys yet." Piper shrugged chuckling. Not wanting to leave their friends hanging.

"Ohh come on!" Polly said wanting details.

"We're dying to know!" Lorna followed suit. Pete and Nicky looked at each other and rolled their eyes together.

"Are you guys just going to leave us hanging like that, yo?!" Poussey asked. Taystee pointed at her saying she agrees with Poussey. Alex and Piper laughed at this, their friend really wanted to know.

"Okay. Just don't forget our invites, okay? Don't you elope on us!" Nicky said jokingly. Everyone laughed at what she said except for Piper and Alex who had tight-lipped smiles, looking at each other.

It's as if it collectively dawned on everyone. Nicky's eyes widened.

"You two aren't going to elope, are you?" Nicky asked looking closely at the newly engaged couple.

Alex and Piper looked at each other trying to stifle their chuckles. They are amazed at how their friends know them all too well. When they were not answering, Polly spoke up.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you aren't going to elope, are you?" Polly pointed a finger at the blonde who laughed with Alex.

They are really amazed at their friends. The couple just shrugged and looked at each other. Piper moved in closer to Alex's ear so that she could whisper something to her.

"So, we really are eloping, huh?" Piper asked whispering so that their friends won't hear.

"Yep. We are. Next week." Alex responded with a smirk.

"Deal." Piper said. They didn't care if even just for once they left their friends hanging on to the question that they neither denied nor approved in front of them. They just want to remain in their own little bubble just for a little while.

Alex and Piper looked at each other deeply, chuckled together and closed the gap as if sealing the deal with a kiss.

 **The End**

 **A/N: And that's about it. This fic is officially done! Epilogue will be posted but no promises on when.**

 **Do you guys still want a sequel to this?**

 **New fic is coming up as well. It will be short though! Just to fill up time while waiting for July 27th! Woohoo Season 6, bitches!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story and you would let me know what you think! I enjoyed writing this story so much, and I hope you guys enjoyed too! TTFN!**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: To the guest who asked if it was stated in the fic on how Cal died, yes it was. If you want to check it out, it's on Chapter 7. It was a flashback. :)**

 **Other than that, all of you guys deserve this epilogue for sticking out to this story till the end! I love how this story has more favorites and follows than my _Beauty Fish_ fic and it will almost surpass its reviews as well. (help me surpass it by leaving reviews please? :) )**

 **I do not own anything, I just made the story. Enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

 _10 years later_

"Maggie! Maggie, honey, will you come down already? We're running late." Piper shouts from the kitchen, hoping that their six-year-old daughter would hear her.

"But mom, I can't fit all my toys and books in the bag that mama gave me. We can't leave without them." The little girl retorted as she tried stuffing all her toys in a tiny backpack.

Piper shook her head upon hearing this from Maggie. She _always_ needs to bring almost all her toys whenever they go visit Aunt Nicky and Aunt Lorna's apartment, plus, she is promised that she can play all she wants when it is the weekend as she is doing great in school.

"Alex! Can you get _your daughter_ , please?" Piper whisper shouts from the kitchen towards the living room where Alex was seated, rubbing soft circles at the back of their two-year-old son who was attached to her sling that, in about two months' time, would look like it shrunk on him. The little boy snoozing his way with his tiny hand in his mouth and his other clutching on Alex's shirt.

Alex squinted and looked at Piper from where she is seated, and whisper shouted back.

" _My_ daughter? She's your exact replica, Piper." Alex retorted stifling her chuckles, not wanting to wake her son up. Piper beamed at Alex and then answered.

" _Our daughter_ , okay? She may look like me, but she acts exactly like _you."_ Piper said as she raised her eyebrows. She just finished making snack packs for the kids. "Now, can you do that thing that you do and make her come down already? We're running late, Al." Piper says as she pace back and forth in the kitchen grabbing random stuff that she could add to the snack packs.

Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but she knew what Piper meant. Just like what Piper said, Maggie may look like her, but she acts exactly like Alex who, Alex admits, may sometimes be very stubborn, but they love the tiny blonde endlessly anyway.

"Maggie Vause!" Alex calls out with a stern voice meaning business. They could hear pitter patters of their daughter's feet shuffling from her room to the stairs and then down, appearing in front of them.

Maggie, just like Piper, has golden blonde hair that is short and adorning the side of her face with a tiny clip holding her baby bangs off her forehead. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and tiny blue jeans with her favorite unicorn socks. She has her back pack behind her that seemed to be unzipped as it was stuffed with too much toys ready to fall out of it and she is clutching to three books that takes up a lot of effort from her to hold on to.

"I'm here! I'm here! But mama can you please help me?" Maggie asked as she continued walking towards Alex.

Piper tried stifling her chuckles. Maggie always followed Alex's stern voice. Not that the little girl is doing it out of fear. Alex and Piper made sure that they don't make their children follow them out of fear but make them follow for reasonable things.

There was a time when Maggie was four years old and she wanted to go with Diane to Pearl's to eat her favorite chocolate cupcake. _'Grandma Diane_ _always adds more cream to my cupcake'_. But that day, Diane had to meet one of her friends before she could go to Pearl's. Alex insisted that they could meet at Pearl's and that she would bring Maggie with her, but the tiny blonde wanted to be fetched by Diane so, she cried her eyes out for about two hours.

Alex, then, tried to explain as best as she could that if she had stopped crying and was willing to leave, they could have been there earlier, and she could have eaten her cupcake with Grandma Diane. Ever since, Maggie would listen to what Alex has to say especially of the raven-haired woman used her full name. She wasn't doing it out of fear of Alex, she is doing it because she didn't want to miss out in seeing the people she loves. And, Piper and Alex made sure that the little girl understood that.

The thing is, it's only Alex's stern voice she listens to. Well not always. Piper would use the same stern voice, but it only worked two out of five times. Maggie thought that Piper's stern voice was funny.

"Okay, give me those." Alex said as she sat straight up, still guiding their son. Alex grabbed the books from Maggie and placed it inside their son's baby bag. Maggie dropped her things momentarily as her eyes sparkled towards her little sleeping brother.

"Mama, can I kiss him on the head?" Maggie asks lovingly. She liked the smell of her baby brother's head.

"As long as you kiss me first." Alex says smiling at the tiny blonde who giggled and then wrapped her tiny arms around Alex's neck giving her mother a kiss on the cheek repeatedly. And then excitedly letting go, ready to kiss the little dark-haired boy.

Maggie raised her right hand so that it is hovering on her brother's head as she caressed it softly.

"Hi Axe. I love you. Good morning! You sleep too much!" Maggie whispered and placed tiny soft kisses on the little boy's head. Alex chuckled at Maggie's subtle sassiness and Piper chuckled as well, hearing Maggie's tiny voice towards her son.

Piper walked towards her wife, daughter and son as her heart fluttered seeing them bundled up like this. Alex caught Piper's teary baby blues and smiled at her wife lovingly.

"I never expected having all of these back then before your package was wrongly sent to my house." Alex told Piper gesturing at her family. It was Alex's turn to have teary eyes.

"Me neither. But I'm glad that we have _this_ now." Piper said responding and then leaning in to kiss Alex on the temple.

"Me too." Alex said smiling, leaning in to her wife's touch.

"Me three." Maggie said raising her hand wanting to be a part of her moms' conversation, though she didn't know exactly what they were talking about. She learned _'me three'_ from her Aunt Nicky and used it every time since.

Alex and Piper laughed at this. Alex gave her daughter a kiss on the head and decided that they should head out.

* * *

It has been a hectic day for Piper at the hospital. Since she was promoted years ago, she had more responsibilities in terms of paper works plus the usual rounds for the patients assigned to her. What Piper loved about her work is that when she does it in the hospital, she leaves it in the hospital as well, making her off hours focused solely for her little family.

Piper was looking forward to just sitting down on the couch at home with Alex and her kids because it was her last working day of the week. She made sure that her and Alex's schedule coincide with each other especially when they 'assign' schedules to who will pick Maggie up from school and who will watch Axel for the day.

Today, Alex was the one who watched Axel while doing paper works at Pearl's and she was also the one who picked up Maggie from school.

There is about two hours left from Piper's shift and her patience was stretching out as there were new interns and trainees in the hospital under their care. She made sure to delegate the tasks at hand to the senior nurses so that no more work was added to her very busy day.

"You okay, Nurse Vause?" One of the new interns named Hailey asked Piper. She was a fresh graduate and it was her fifth day as an intern. She was shadowing the blonde at that day.

Piper decided to change her surname after Alex when they got married. Well, even when she proposed, she asked Alex if she would turn her into a Vause. At first, Alex insisted for Piper to remain as Chapman as she is more commonly known as _Nurse Chapman_ but, Piper insisted that she wanted to carry Alex's name. Piper knew that the discussion of Alex changing her surname is out of the table due to Alex telling her that there are not a lot of Vauses around and that they had to _multiply._ The raven-haired woman even convinced the blonde to do a hyphenated name, but Piper was hearing none of it. Alex's heart fluttered at this. From then on, nine years ago, Piper was known as Piper Elizabeth Vause. She loved it ever since.

Piper looked at Hailey with slightly tired eyes but gave the young girl a smile.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted from all the paper works and the rounds that I had to do. But it's nothing that I've never done before." Piper shrugged as she took the sleeping patient's temperature and recorded something on the charts. Hailey nodded and gave Piper a small smile.

They exited the room and went to the nurses' station. When they got there, they have seen numerous nurses and doctors running around or pacing as the environment really gave away a busy day. Piper told Hailey that if that's the case, they should mind their own business and finish them unless anyone asks for help. They shouldn't get on the way of the doctors and the other nurses and make sure that they know what they are doing. It didn't hurt to ask.

Lorna was still there, as well as Larry, but, Larry is already seeing someone, and Piper was glad that she isn't being bothered by him anymore. Lorna and Nicky have been married three years ago as well, but they were still enjoying themselves, not wanting to have kids yet.

Poussey is still working at the hospital as well but was promoted as a leader for her department, Lorna being her assistant. They have come a long way and they were glad about it.

"So, Hailey, I need you to bring this down to the laboratory for examination and then file a request for it. You'll be able to get it in an hour or so. While waiting for it, you can file these patient's papers and then go on rounds with me afterwards. Is that okay?" Piper informed the intern.

"Okay." Hailey nodded and smiled at Piper. She liked the blonde as her 'mentor' or 'trainer' and Piper liked Hailey too. She was a good intern. Not that she didn't want to have one, but she could use the alone time to finish her paper works as the Head nurse of the Surgical and Bacterial unit.

Hailey left, and Piper proceeded to her desk. When she got there, she was surprised seeing a single stem of orange daisy on it. She looked around looking for the person who placed it there. She knew who it is from, but she wanted to know _who_ physically placed it there so that she could ask about it. When she turned her head, Lorna caught her eye and winked. When Piper was about to ask, Lorna pretended to zip her mouth and throw the imaginary key away.

Seeing the orange daisy made her heart flutter. It was _their_ flower. Alex and hers. Alex would always giver her those on special occasions. Seeing the flower made her forget for a second that she was exhausted and tired. She picked it up, placed it in front of her nose and smelled it. It always had a very mild sweet smell that she loved.

She held on to it as she started writing stuff again for the patients' files, now with a smile on her face. After about ten minutes, Hailey appeared beside her and nudged her arm lightly.

"Hey, Nurse Vause, I already brought the sample downstairs and said that they might have a slight delay today due because one of the lab workers called in sick so there's just one of him inside. He said they would be able to give it in about two hours instead of one." Hailey said informatively. She felt bad for Piper, but it is what it is. All they can do is wait.

Piper let out an exhausted sigh and then just shrugged before speaking up.

"Okay. I guess we can't do anything about it." Piper stood up and grabbed her pen and files, still holding on to the orange daisy that Hailey was eyeing whilst smiling. The young intern must have put two and two together.

"Oh, and someone's looking for you just outside." Hailey said. Piper's head turned as she looked at Hailey confused. Who could be looking for her? Piper slightly panicked as she rummaged through her thoughts of the possibility of not finishing something on time.

They stepped outside as Piper anticipated a doctor or another nurse asking for paper works or something. What she saw melted her heart. All panic, stress, and exhaustion, automatically gone. It was Axel, wearing blue overalls with an orange shirt underneath and walking in his tiny white Nike Airforce 1s towards Piper a little wiggly whilst grasping to another single stemmed orange daisy.

Piper and Axel's eyes lit up upon seeing each other. The little boy let out a loud giggle upon seeing her mother. His dark hair jiggling on his head as he continued to walk excitedly towards Piper. The blonde woman crouched down as she opened her arms, waiting to receive her two-year old in a hug.

"Momommyyy! Ayyyyyyy!" Axel squeals in excitement as Piper buried her face on the little boy's dark hair. She stood up as she carried her son. Axel looked at Alex who followed him from behind. The raven-haired woman nodding towards the daisy that he was clutching on his tiny hand.

"Give the flower to mommy, Axe. I thought we practiced this one with Aunt Nicky, huh?" Alex pretended to whisper towards her son, chuckling.

"Hey." Piper beamed as her face became impossibly brighter upon seeing her wife, all worries forgotten.

"Hi, babe." Alex said leaning in to place a kiss on Piper's cheek which the blonde leaned in to. "These are for you." Alex smiled. It was also the first time that Piper saw a huge bouquet of orange daisies being given to her by Alex. The raven-haired woman successfully hid it behind her back. It is adorned by a golden bow to bind it all together.

"Is this Alex?" Hailey asked as she was watching everything unfold before her eyes. Alex looked at the intern and gave her a smirk.

"Alex Vause in the flesh, kid." Alex chuckled.

"I thought Alex is a man… I mean… Not that I'm…I mean… I'm not anti-LGBT… I actually also have a girlfriend. I just… You guys look so hot together and I just thought that when you say Alex the past four days I just expected him… her… to be a man. I'm sorry I'm rambling." Hailey said as a blush creeped on her cheeks. Piper and Alex tried stifling their chuckles so that they won't let Hailey feel too uncomfortable.

"Who'd you think the woman in the picture frame on my desk was with my kids?" Piper asked chuckling.

"I haven't seen it I guess." Hailey chuckled. It only has been four days, but she felt how genuine Piper is as a person and seeing her now with her family, Hailey admired her mentor more.

"It's fine." Alex gave Hailey a sweet smile.

"Where's Maggie?" Piper asked confused. As if on cue, there was a sound of rushing feet coming from the curved hallway in front of them.

"Mom!" Maggie said excitedly, she is sucking on a lollipop that Piper assumed was given to her by Poussey who was following her from behind. Maggie was clutching on three helium foil balloons, ready to give it to her mother. Piper placed Axel down who wanted to walk and run around and around the hallway. She opened her arms again to receive her little girl's hug.

"Hey baby. How was school?" Piper asked. Maggie looked at Alex asking for help.

"I gave her a break from school today. I called in, don't worry." Alex assured. Piper squinted. She didn't like it when Maggie skips school.

"It's your birthday mom and we had to practice how to give you these!" Maggie said excitedly.

"But was distracted by Poussey with her lollipop." Alex chuckled looking at their friend.

"Hey! She ran to me. I might have called her from afar though." Poussey shrugged chuckling.

Piper stood up straight and looked straight into Alex's eyes lovingly. She never gets tired of those emerald orbs after almost ten years of being married.

"Hope you liked our little surprise!" Alex said smiling sweetly at her wife. Just like Piper, she wouldn't get tired of those baby blues.

"I love it." Piper said raising the bouquet of daises slightly and then caressing Alex's cheeks as a thank you.

"Happy Birthday, Pipes." Alex smiled and leaned in to capture her wife's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

The steaming of the milk from the coffee machine whistles intently. The grinding of the coffee beans crushing has been continuous all afternoon. Slushing of milk and coffee in a mug and the patting of the coffee filter against the metal to release the used coffee are what could be heard.

Also, the giggles and questions of a tiny six-year-old blonde girl and the raspy chuckles of the little girl's mother is echoing throughout the currently almost empty coffee bar. Only a few customers are presently in the coffee shop before the afternoon rush comes in.

"Honeeeey! Coffeeeeeeeee!" Maggie said imitating her blonde mother giving coffee to Alex.

Alex and Maggie are at Pearl's, behind the bar. Alex is teaching Maggie how to make coffee. Well, more like _showing_ her. The little blonde girl is currently standing on a stool to make her reach at least the edge of the counter where she puts on the chocolate syrup and the cinnamon to finish up the coffee cups.

Alex chuckled at Maggie's antics. She knew that the girl was copying her wife.

"Is that how mom say it in the morning?" Alex asked chuckling.

"Yeah. She always says it to you, mama. And then she would say 'Maggie! Breakfaaaaast!'" Maggie giggled. She was looking at the mug that Alex was holding as the raven-haired woman get ready to make a latte art.

"Look at this, hun. Want to see mama make a heart on this coffee?" Alex asked, and Maggie nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you do other stuff too?" The little girl asks curiously.

"Well yeah. But we should do the heart first, okay?" Alex said as she grabbed the steamed milk tin. "So first, you need to pour in the milk smoothly in until it almost fills the top and then push the milk up and down, up and down and then you have a heart!" Alex says as she manipulates the milk to form a heart shaped froth. The little girl's eyes widened in amazement.

"Mama! How come you didn't show me that before! That's so cool!" Maggie squealed. Alex chuckled.

"Well, there's no other time that I could show you before. I always give your mom these even before you were born." Alex said sweetly, rubbing her daughter's back sweetly.

"Really?" Maggie looked at Alex intently and in wonder. "Is it because you love mom?" Maggie asked perkily, face beaming up at her mother. Alex chuckled once again.

"Yes. And just simply because those years ago, your mom loves the coffee that I always make for her before she goes in to work at the hospital." Alex shrugged and placed the mug on the tray to be claimed by a customer. Maggie seemed to accept the explanation and then spoke up again.

"I love you, mama." Maggie says lovingly out of nowhere. It was obvious that she worships the ground that Alex walks in. Alex had to try her hardest to stop the immediate tears form falling. She wasn't expecting this. Her heart fluttered and melted at her daughter's admission. Alex mustered up the courage to smile, lean down and envelope Maggie in a tight hug.

"I love you too, honey." Alex said sniffing the top of her daughter's head. As if on cue, customers started coming in. They both look at the door and see Nicky barge in. "Ready for the afternoon rush? You can help me out okay?" Alex says grabbing a tiny apron for her daughter to wear. Maggie's eyes widened once again.

"Yes! Can I serve the muffins?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course you can." Alex says as she prepared the coffee bar for orders.

"Hey, little Piper! You helpin' out your mama today?" Red asked as she went out of the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup that has been pre-made by Alex. The taller woman knew that Red would be coming out at any time to grab her caffeine fix.

"Yeah! Mama says I can serve the muffins!" Maggie says as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Just make sure it gets to the table whole, okay? I know how you love those muffins just like your mama here." Red says looking at Alex who mockingly rolled her eyes. Maggie giggled agreeing how she loved eating Pearl's muffins and cupcakes.

"Hi! How may I help you?" Alex says as a man goes in front of her to order.

"Can I have a mocha latte and a blueberry muffin please?" The old man, about 65 years of age, said whilst clutching a pocket book in his hand.

"I assume that would be for here?" Alex says as she punches in the order.

"Yes, please." The man said smiling.

"Would you like your muffin heated?" Maggie's tiny voice asked from behind the counter, beside Alex. It was the first time that the old man heard the voice, so he adjusted himself to look at the owner of the voice. When he saw Maggie wearing an apron and waiting, he smiled and answered.

"Oh hello, sweetie. Yes, I would love my muffin heated, please." The senior smiled and was amused by the little blonde girl.

Maggie busied herself in getting the blueberry muffin with a tong, putting it on a plate carefully and walking towards the microwave to put the muffin in for 30 seconds. The man and Alex observed Maggie, and both had smiles on their faces. When the microwave didn't work, Maggie asked Alex for help.

"Mama, it's not working." Maggie said looking at Alex wanting to receive help. Alex immediately saw that the microwave wasn't plugged in.

"I see what the problem is." Alex says as she plugged the microwave. Maggie pressed the power button and it started working.

"There it is!" Maggie said as she stepped to the side waiting for the muffin to be heated. She remembered how Piper would tell her not to wait directly in front of the microwave as it will be bad for the body.

"Your daughter, I assume?" The old man said chuckling. Alex nodded and fiddled with the register.

"It's bring-your-daughter-to-work day." Alex smiled. "My wife brought our son and I brought my daughter. She loves serving the muffins." Alex said lovingly. "That will be eight dollars please."

"She's adorable." The man handed Alex ten dollars.

"Thank you." Alex smiled at the man. She quickly pressed something on the coffee machine and waited until the mug starts filling up. She handed the man his coffee before speaking up. "Here you go. Sugars are off the side. We'll serve your muffin in a bit." Alex smiled.

"No, thank you." The man smiled. "I'll be right there." The man pointed at a lone chair and table at the corner.

Alex nodded and turned to Maggie who was getting the heated muffin from the microwave.

"You got that, sweetheart?" Alex asked.

"Got it!" Maggie said as she held the tiny plate with the muffin in it. The little girl walked to exit the bar and searched for the man who ordered the muffin. As if on cue, there was another customer who wanted to order.

"Hi! How may I help you?" Alex said to help the next customer. When Alex looked at the woman in front of her, all she saw was an all well-known and familiar look. From years of being the most famous women's basketball player in town, she could see a look of lust from far away and she could immediately tell the difference between a look of lust or bullshit from a genuine want of being an actual human being to talk to. This was the first thing she noticed.

"Hi." The brunette started speaking up. She was as tall as Alex who finds it funny that she is even trying to get into her pants. Alex wasn't just assuming. She was right. She could smell bullshit from far away through years of experience from people who just wanted in her pants. Even though this is the case, Alex still has a pleasant _the-customer-is-always-right_ face.

"What can I get for you today?" Alex asked nicely.

"An iced cappuccino and a 'yes' to a date tonight." The brunette said flirtatiously. Alex tried stifling her chuckles.

"One iced cappuccino. Is that all, _ma'am_?" Alex asked as she punched in the order.

"No 'yes' available today? Maybe I should try tomorrow, then?" The brunette smiled.

"No 'yes'es available, ever. I'm sorry." Alex said politely, trying to extend her patience with the brunette in front of her. She still mustered up a polite smile at the customer.

"Mama! Look what the man gave me!" Maggie said giggling behind the bar raising up a five-dollar bill. Alex looked at her daughter and had a genuine smile on her face.

"Ohhh! Nice going, babe! Keep it in your apron and then wash your hands, okay? We can count all the tips you get later when we get home." Alex said smiling proudly at her daughter.

"Yeeees! Okay!" Maggie said as she kept the five-dollar bill and walked towards the sink to wash her hands.

"So, is _that_ the reason why there will be no 'yes'es in any dates I ask? For what it's worth, I don't care. I can adjust." the brunette says in a way that annoyed Alex excessively. _'Nobody ever talks about my daughter that way.'_ But, she still mustered up the courage to appear polite as she started making the customer's coffee.

 _Little ears could hear big things._

As if on cue, her world paused, and it is as if a gush of fresh air blew on her face and her whole body upon seeing her wife and her two-year-old enter the café. Her eyes brightened which wasn't lost on the brunette. Alex eyed the brunette and raised her eyebrows while she is still finishing with the coffee. The brunette didn't look at what Alex was looking at.

The brunette watched her closely still expecting an answer from Alex but didn't get any so, she just observed the raven-haired woman and Alex swore that it was the worst decision that the brunette made in her life.

Pitter patters of tiny feet ran towards the back of the bar.

"Mmmmama! Thuuuuupamaaan!" Axel squealed whilst clutching and waving his tiny superman action figure. He was running towards Alex to be lifted but, he was intercepted by another person's arms.

"Whoooops! No trespassing in the bar if you haven't passed by Grandma Red!" Red says sweetly, her Russian accent still evident. Axel squealed.

"Gwandma Wed! Thuuupamaan!" Axel yelped.

"Mom!" Maggie ran and hugged her blonde mother.

"How are you, honey?" Piper kissed the top of Maggie's head. "Served enough muffins already?" Piper asked fixing Maggie's blonde hair.

"I served one and I got five dollars!" Maggie said excitedly. "And the lady asked mama on a date." Maggie whispered worriedly.

 _Little ears could hear big things._

Piper looked at Maggie and then at Alex who was staring at her lovingly.

"Really? Someone asked mama that?" Piper asked whispering. Piper wasn't jealous. Not at all, unlike those years back. Because she knew Alex wouldn't even give whoever asked her to go on a date the light of day. She was interested on how Alex will put her down gently. Or maybe not too gently.

"Really. That one." Maggie discreetly pointed and giggled at the lady. Piper knew that it was rude to do that, but she was going to let that one pass. Maggie let go from Piper's grasp and went in the office where Red and Axel are.

"Hey! Can I have an Alex VIP special, please?" Piper says smiling from the side of the bar, not totally going in unlike her kids.

Alex handed the coffee to the brunette who was still standing there observing Alex. She has yet to pay. Alex fiddled with the register before speaking up.

"That would be four dollars, please." Alex smiled but didn't wait for the customer's payment just yet.

Instead, Alex walked towards her wife at the side of the bar and held her hand, caressed it lovingly and leaned in to give Piper the sweetest _I-missed-you-today_ kiss.

"Hi, love." Alex whispered.

"Hi." Piper responded beaming. She didn't know how infinite her love could go for the raven-haired woman in front of her and the same goes for Alex. The raven-haired woman looked at the customer and cleared her throat.

"By the way…" Alex pointed at the office where Axel and Maggie are with Red. " _They_ are part of the reasons why I won't be giving out any 'yes'es to anyone asking me for dates…" Alex said nodding and then puts her arm around Piper's shoulders and then leaned in to kiss her wife on the temple before speaking up. "But _right here_ is my wife who is solely the reason why I won't." Alex smiled. Piper's heart fluttered.

The brunette's eyes widened and left bills on top of the counter as she walked away embarrassed.

* * *

There had been a lot of times when Alex, Maggie and Axel went to the hospital for the intentions of visiting or surprising Piper. Sometimes, they would even pick her up after work together.

Ever since Alex and Piper started a family, they moved to a bigger house near the city about half an hour drive to BVGH and Pearl's. Alex and Piper's houses at East Caldwell Street has been maintained regularly. Though neither of them is staying there anymore, they still made sure to drop by occasionally to fix and clean the house as if they are still living in it.

Piper suggested that Alex should stay there when she has basketball games so that she wouldn't have to drive home when the game finishes too late. Alex would always say yes but, two scenarios often present themselves. First, Alex simply drives home after a basketball game because she misses her family too much and second, Piper, Maggie and Axel would always watch Alex's games, creating a small group of instant cheerleaders at the court side, hence, the need for them to go home as the kids' stuff are in their new house.

Piper and Alex's old houses were lucky catches. Among the people living in East Caldwell, they are two out of the seven people who lives there that doesn't pay any rent because they actually own the house. Alex's house at 16 East Caldwell was bought years ago when her grandma Pearl gave her such huge inheritance in her will. Similarly, the house that Piper was living in was owned by her Grandma Celeste which was transferred to her name when Celeste died, as the will stated.

They liked the location of their old houses. Other than the fact that they have found the loves of their lives three doors down or up from each other, the place was very accessible to the hospital, Pearl's and several local supermarkets and banks.

Having said that, if there is something to buy from the supermarket, they could just take a five-minute walk down the street and grab whatever it is that they need. If they need to be in a bank, there are different local banks around the supermarket. Lastly, if they have an emergency, BVGH is just three blocks away from them.

Before finally moving in to their new house, Piper and Alex weighed the pros and the cons, like anyone would do. Mostly, the size of the house and the accessibility of essential needs are met. They have talked about the distance of the house from the hospital which wasn't that bad at all. It was only a thirty-minute drive and that part of Brooklyn didn't have too much traffic.

Their current house is much bigger than what they each had at East Caldwell and they were very happy with it.

But this time, at this very moment, Alex regretted moving in their new house as panic rose within her. At this very moment, she thinks that their house is so far away from the hospital and it made her anxious because hearing a loud thud followed by immediate screams and cries from their son is the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Fuck." Alex tried to remain calm but was failing miserably. Screams and cries are elicited by Axel who just turned three a couple of months ago.

"Mamaaaaaa, it hurtthhh! Make it go awaaaay." Axel whined still crying, burying his face against Alex's neck, not being able to move his arm as he complains about it being hurt.

"Axe, are you okay?" Maggie asked worried. The eight-year old knew that she was somehow responsible for Axel's fall. She didn't get any answer except for more cries and screams.

Alex checked Axel's arm and saw that it might have been fractured from his fall, five steps down the stairs. She also checked if her son might have also bumped his head or other parts form the fall which scared her ultimately. If there was someone who would instantly know about those things, it would be Piper, but the blonde is currently at work.

The raven-haired woman quickly got her phone and dialed 911. Afterwards, she dialed Piper's number as she wanted to notify her but there was no answer. She tried several times more but figured that Piper might have been busy doing rounds.

"Fuck." Alex whispered to herself, trying to remain calm for her children but she couldn't. What made it worse is that Maggie started crying as well. She wished that Piper was there with her because she knew that her wife could make everything better.

* * *

"Axel Vause, broken arm, fell down the stairs, probably needs an arm cast. Check for possible signs of trauma from the fall."

Piper's head immediately turned to the paramedic the moment she heard 'Axel Vause'. Her eyes widened when she saw Alex carrying Maggie's tiny six-year old frame. She didn't usually want to be carried anymore since she was five unless there is something going on.

"Axe? What the hell happened?" Piper muttered to herself nervously. She assumed that something bad happened to Axel and Maggie according to what she heard and what she is seeing.

Piper rushed to the room where her family was and searched through Alex's eyes. She could see the fear and panic in the taller woman's eyes that immediately calmed down a notch when Alex saw her.

"Pipes." Alex said with her voice a mixture of worry, panic, exhaustion and anxiousness.

"What happened, Al?" Piper asked reaching out to rub Maggie's back. She was still sobbing but Alex put her down as she was getting tired. The little girl just looked down and held Alex's hand. "Are you okay, honey?" Piper asked. Maggie didn't answer.

"Axel fell down the stairs. Five steps down." Alex said sadly. Piper's eyes grew with worry but before she could speak up Maggie beat her to it. Axel was immediately brought to the x-ray room as they waited for him in the room.

"I'm sorry, mom." Maggie said as she started sobbing once again. Alex released a sigh.

"I've been telling her the whole ride that it isn't her fault. But I guess she feels guilty because I asked her to watch Axe for a bit while I was preparing their lunch. I'm sorry this had to happen, Pipes." Alex said apologetically. She knew that she was the ultimate person to blame for it all. Piper looked at her worriedly and then looked at Maggie.

"Hey." Piper knelt to Maggie's height. "It isn't your fault, it's not mama's fault…" Piper glanced at Alex momentarily and then turned her gaze back to their daughter. "…it's nobody's fault, okay?" Piper assured her daughter. She could see the sadness welling within Maggie's eyes. The tiny blonde released Alex's hand and threw her arms around her blonde mother's neck.

"Is Axe going to be fine?" Maggie buried her face between the crook of Piper's neck, silent tears falling as she was scared for her brother. Alex and Piper's hearts melted to the thoughtfulness of their daughter. Maggie, at an early age, knew her sense of responsibility and she knew that she was somehow accountable for Axel's fall. Though Alex and Piper are not blaming her about it, she still blamed herself, just like Alex.

"He is going to be just fine. We just need to put on a cast on his arm so that he would feel better. His x-ray shows that he broke it. But you don't need to worry, Mag." Dr. Jane Henry, their children's pediatrician, spoke up. She has witnessed the exchange of worries between Piper, Alex and Maggie which she understood wholly. She has been their pedia since Maggie was born and she has been a friend as well.

"You hear that, hun? Axe is going to be just fine." Alex tried to lighten up the mood though she still felt bad. "There is nothing to worry about." Alex assured her.

They were informed by Dr. Henry that she will make Axel take a child's pain reliever and a sedative to let him sleep until his arm is finished being casted. Dr. Henry confirmed that Axel broke his arm and he needed to have an arm cast for about six to eight months. Other tests were also made just in case Axel might have hit his head during the fall. Luckily, the tests all turned out negative which meant that the impact of the fall really focused on his arm.

Piper looked at Alex. The blonde's heart fell when she saw, felt and knew how Alex is blaming everything on herself. She wanted to take the pain away. Alex has always been her rock and vice versa. Now, she knew Alex needed her. It's not that Piper wasn't scared of what happened. In fact, she is very scared. After seeing hundreds of kids with similar situations with Axel, she knew that she was used to it, but she realized that it is very different when her own child is involved.

In totality, they were glad that it was only a broken arm because it could have been worse.

"Maggie, wanna sit on that chair while we wait for Axe?" Piper asked her daughter nicely.

"Okay." Maggie followed. Piper looked at Alex.

"Babe." Piper called out so that Alex would look into her eyes. The taller woman avoided Piper's gaze. "Alex." Piper tried again. This time Alex looked at her with sad eyes. Piper reached out to cup Alex's cheek. "You okay, babe?" Piper asked again. Alex released a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I should have been there to catch him or protect him." Alex said sadly.

"It happens, Alex. It could have been worse. It's a lesson learned. Okay?" Piper assured her wife. "It was an accident." Piper intertwined their fingers. She turned from nurse mode to wife/mommy mode.

"Okay…" Alex said giving Piper a small smile. "I'm glad it's just a broken arm and nothing more." Alex released a sigh of relief.

"Me too." Piper leaned in to give her wife a kiss on the cheek, rubbing Alex's arm to comfort her.

"Mama?" Maggie called out from where she is sitting.

 _Little ears hear big things._

"Hmmm?" Alex turned to look at her daughter.

"There is nothing to worry about." Maggie repeated Alex's words form earlier. Alex's eyebrows raised at this. Piper tried her best to stifle her laughter. She reached out for Alex so that she can wrap her arms around the raven-haired woman to hug her.

Alex accepted the hug as Piper leaned in closer to Alex's ear, whispering something.

"She may look exactly like me, but she acts exactly like you, Al. She even copies whatever you say. She's our mini Alex" Piper giggled resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

 _Little ears hear big things._

"I'm a mini Alex?" Maggie smiled. She wanted to be her mama's mini version. Piper and Alex chuckled at this.

"Just to be fair…" Alex started. "I had to listen to a mini Piper scream all the way here…." Piper scoffed and laughed with her forehead still resting on Alex's shoulder. Then, Alex slightly pulled away to look at Piper in the eyes as she continued talking. "You know, he may look like me – dark hair and green eyes, but he's as loud as you. He's our mini Piper." Alex said copying Piper's words and then pulling Piper to whisper into her ear again. "As loud as you are when in bed." Alex said as if dropping the mic in front of Piper who didn't have a good come back.

 _Little ears hear big things._

"Mom?" Maggie interjected once again.

"Yeah?" Piper turned to look at her daughter.

"Is that why you were screaming in your room with mama the other night? Maggie asked innocently. Piper shut her eyes and buried her face back on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh god. She heard that." Piper said. Alex was shaking due to laughter.

* * *

 _Three days later_

"Mom! Mama! I wook wike a wobot!" Axel said as he was amused with his white arm cast while sitting in the middle of the living room playing with his Transformer robots. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah you do look like a robot, hun." Alex agreed chuckling.

She was sitting on the couch reading while Piper was preparing lunch with a little help from Maggie who made sure that their kitchen bar looks better with a lot of flour sprinkled on it. Piper's eyes widened seeing this, but Maggie reasoned out that they were also making cookies. It was the weekend and they were waiting for Diane, Nicky, Lorna, and Red to come over.

"Honey, that's too much flour on the table top. We won't even use that." Piper said trying to stifle her chuckles.

"But that's how chefs do it in TV. I saw it when they were making…" Maggie paused for a moment trying to remember what she watched. "Bread. Shucks! They were making bread not cookies! So, we don't need this!"

Maggie said as she started looking for a towel to wipe off the flour she just sprinkled. Piper chuckled at her daughter. The tiny blonde has been vocal about being a chef when she grows up and baking a lot of cookies that she can eat all day.

"Mama?" Axel started.

"Yeah?" Alex asked looking at her son who walked away looking for something. Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She waited until Axel walked towards her again

"Can I pweeth have the thame tattoo dwawing on hewe?" Axel pointed on his cast wanting to imitate Alex's tribal tattoo. Axel was now holding on to a washable marker that Maggie owns.

"Excuse me?" Piper said from the kitchen. She overheard what her son said. It's not that she didn't want her kids to have tattoos because she knew that _that_ would be hypocritical of her as she and Alex have tattoos of their own, she was just not expecting Axel to ask for it to be drawn on his cast.

"I want tattooth mommy! Wike mama'th!" Axel said looking at Piper and then as she had an abrupt thought, he looked at Alex once again. "Oh! And can I pweeth have booty fish like mommy'th? Hewe pweeth." Axel's eyes brightened up instantly pointing at another part of the cast.

Alex chuckled at her son's antics. She looked at Piper and shrugged. Piper was trying to be serious, but she knew that it was a lost cause, so she just shook her head and started chuckling.

"You want my beauty fish tattooed on your cast too, huh?" Piper asked her son from the kitchen.

"Yeeeeth!" Axel squeals excitedly.

"Mom?" Maggie said as she is now busy mixing the cookie batter with evidence of her taking cheap shots as cookie batter is all around her mouth.

"Yeah? Piper answered.

"Mag? Are you sure you're not finishing up all the cookie batter up there?" Alex teased from the living room couch as she lifts Axel to sit on her lap. Maggie rolled her eyes, learning how to do it from the best moms in the world.

"Can I get tattoos too?" Maggie asked while still mixing the cookie batter.

"When you're 18." Alex said sternly.

"Really?!" Maggie said excitedly. "I was just asking for the one like Axel is having now, but okay when I'm 18." Maggie said. Piper's eyes widened as she and Alex exchanged looks.

"What?" Alex mouthed to Piper who shrugged off and chuckled in defeat.

"Ma?" Maggie called out again.

"Yeah?" Alex responded.

"Can I get one right now with the markers too? Like your tribal tattoo." Maggie asked beaming.

"Okay. Come here." Alex gestured.

"Mom?" Maggie called out.

"Yeah?" Piper responded.

"Will you get one also?" Maggie asked looking at Piper. This look wasn't lost on Piper. Maggie was doing the _please-say-yes-to-whatever-I-ask-for_ look.

"Watch out, Pipes. She got you really bad!" Alex teased. Piper rolled her eyes at Alex. She knew what her wife was talking about.

"Fine." Piper said. "Let me finish cooking this first okay?" The blonde smiled. She can't say 'no' to that.

"Okay, good." Maggie giggled.

Their kids have them doing stuff that exceeds their own boundaries. As much as they hate to admit it, they love it. They would do anything for them.

* * *

"I don't even want to look at you right now." Piper said sternly.

"Piper, please."

"Just… I need to wrap my head around this."

"It's not that bad. If you don't want to, then we don't have to."

"It's already there, Alex! Did you even consider on asking me first?"

"It's not _already there!_ I've asked you so many times already, but you just won't listen. It's like you can't hear me."

Silence.

It's only once in a blue moon when Piper and Alex gets alone time with each other. They would always prefer for Maggie and Axel to be with them but there are weekends when their kids' grandparents just wanted alone time with them.

This weekend is one of those. Axel and Maggie were with Bill and Carol the day before and they are currently with Red and Diane at god-knows-where.

This weekend is also one of the weekends where Alex and Piper have been in a heated argument about something that, as Nicky would put it, _is very mature._ Nicky expressed that the said argument could have been avoided if two mature adults would just properly talk about it and _not hide it_ from your wife.

Alex defends herself to Nicky saying that she wasn't hiding anything from Piper and that she is going to tell her soon. Nicky rolled her eyes to this.

They are currently in the car on the way home from the grocery store where the argument started.

"Pipes."

Piper didn't budge.

"Piper, can you please acknowledge me as an actual human who is speaking?" Alex is starting to get annoyed but thought twice about it as she knew that she was not in the position to be mad right now.

"No. At least not now."

"I'm going to stop this car if you don't."

"No. Drive me home."

"Love, please."

 _Love._ This term. This term of endearment that they use is embedded with an unspoken rule with its use. The rule being when used should portray a great amount of emotion, whatever emotion it be. Love. Something that started this all, was given an unspoken rule to be what is theirs and only _theirs._

Alex stretched her hand to intertwine her fingers with Piper's, but the blonde immediately avoided her wife's hand.

"Don't use that…" Piper said pointing at Alex. "…and that" this time she pointed at Alex's outstretched hand. "…on me, Al. You know I would cave in."

"But I feel like it's an appropriate time to use it. Piper, can we please talk about this?"

"Take me home, Alex." Piper said. She said it in a _take-me-home-I don't-want-to-talk-to you_ voice and not in a _take-me-home-I-want-to-ravage-you_ voice.

"We are going to talk when we get home, Piper."

"Did you ever think about talking to me when you decided that you wanted…" Piper shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. Obviously, you did not."

Alex sighed deeply. She knew that this is not going anywhere right now.

"Love, please." Alex said stretching her hand to intertwine with Piper's. This time, the blonde accepted it.

They continued driving home in silence.

* * *

"I still don't want to talk to you right now." Piper started. They just arrived home.

"I'll wait until you talk to me. Right now, I will continue what I normally do when we get home from the grocery store."

Alex proceeded putting away the groceries whilst realizing how quiet the house has been. No kids and no wife talking about anything and everything so, Alex had an idea. She is talking to Piper and she is doing it _now._

She put down the groceries and proceeded upstairs to their room.

"Pipes?"

There was no answer, but Alex could hear the shower running.

Alex immediately stripped and stepped inside the shower, surprising Piper whose eyes were closed, knowing all too well that her wife would step in any second. _Piper likes it_ , but she doesn't say she does.

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's frame, slightly massaging her wife's sides and then around Piper's shoulders, then down to her breasts on top of her taut nipples.

Piper freely molded back against Alex's front. _Hate sex._ Nope, more like _argument sex, anger sex, fight sex, lovers' quarrel sex,_ or whatever they want to call it because as cheesy and as cliché as it sounds, they won't ever hate each other.

The blonde let out a slow moan under Alex's careful and loving touches.

"You like that, huh?" Alex whispered against her wife's ear as she leaves lingering kisses all over the side of Piper's face, neck and shoulders.

"No. I don't." Piper moaned. Alex stopped for a while.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Alex asked, slightly separating herself from Piper who instantly missed the taller woman's touch.

Piper turned to face Alex and roughly pushed Alex against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall and then attacking Alex's lips with fervor and want. Alex was surprised at Piper's gesture but immediately kissed back as both of their hands roam around each other's bodies.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you." Piper said while still kissing Alex roughly.

"Then don't." Alex said as she instantly reversed her and Piper's positions so that Piper is the one against the wall.

Alex didn't want to tease or to mock anymore as soon as she felt the gush of wetness in between Piper's legs through her thigh that she intentionally placed where it is right now. The raven-haired woman knew all too well the difference between the hot sudsy water from Piper's body to the actual wetness coming from her wife's core that screams want and desire.

Alex pulled Piper's hair so that the blonde's neck was exposed. She sucked Piper's pulse point and then her collarbones down to the blonde's erect nipples. Alex sucked, licked and flicked Piper's nipples eliciting a loud moan from the blonde that turned Alex on effortlessly.

The taller woman didn't think twice as she inserted two of her dexterous fingers inside her wife's wet and raging core.

"Ohhhhhh." Piper moaned out loud.

"I thought you said no talking?" Alex teased but her voice was full of arousal and need. Piper looked at Alex with dark and shaded irises and then leaned in to suck on Alex's neck, knowing, but not caring, to leave a mark there.

Alex thrusted her fingers back and forth and Piper couldn't keep quiet with her moans and groans. She liked it fast, hard and rough. Alex knew what was going on next and the anticipation of what will happen makes the taller woman hot, bothered and ten times hornier because she knew all too well that her wife would want to hang on to her by wrapping both her legs around Alex's waist while Alex fucks her into oblivion.

"Mmm ohhhh holyyy shiiiit." Piper couldn't stop herself from not talking or moaning.

After a couple of minutes, what Alex anticipated has happened. Piper's legs were wrapped around Alex's waist while she thrusted her fingers in and out. Piper's back is still against the wall which is helping lessen the weight that Alex is carrying. The blonde's arms are wrapped around Alex's neck while they ravage each other's lips. Alex's right hand remains inside Piper's core as she added a third finger while her left hand is wrapped at the small of Piper's back for support.

Alex could feel Piper's walls tighten around her fingers and she could hear Piper's moans get louder and louder.

"Give it to me, Alex. Uggghh!"

Alex was turned on tenfold and would much like to cum as well though she knew that maybe she didn't deserve it for what she did. She had an idea that Piper would very much like as well, but she wants to ask the blonde first before obliging so, she asked her wife a question.

"This is turning me on very much and I can feel myself dripping down there." Alex whispered through Piper's lips in her raspy sexy voice. "Do you want me to continue this way or do you want me to fuck you exactly like this with a strap on?"

Alex waited for the answer, but it seemed like Alex's way of talking intensified Piper's pleasures.

"I'm coming! I'm…I'm coming!" Piper screamed.

"Let it go. I got you." Alex assured Piper who screamed and wailed in pleasure as her orgasm has taken over her body.

"Get the strap-on now." Piper commanded. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, but she did exactly what she was told.

* * *

The sound of wet skin hitting against wet skin and the sound of an 8-inch silicon strap-on dildo that has been coated by Piper's arousal going in and out the blonde's core are the sounds that's magnified in the shower. Even though the shower is on and the water is running, the sound of the running water is forgotten as the women continue their actions in their throes of passion.

Same position different side of the wall. That's how they are doing it this time. And this time, both women are screaming in anticipation as the insert from the strap-on stimulated Alex's clit as well. Screams, moans and groans are heard as pleasure rises within them.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Fuck me. Ohhhhhh Allllleeeeexxxx!"

"Jesus fuck you are so hot, babe."

"Give it to me! Ohhhhh!" Piper moaned loudly. Alex nipped on Piper's earlobe and thrusted harder.

"Holllyyy shiiit Piipeeees! I'm close!" Alex said.

"Harder! Right thereeeee! I'm coming!"

"Look at me." Alex opened her eyes looking into Piper's hooded baby blues who looked back. "Together."

Fireworks, explosions, and pools of wetness coming out from both women, produced by an orgasm that was just the second of the night.

They had a long way to go.

* * *

"Can we talk now?" Alex raised herself with her elbow so that she can face Piper as she lay on her side.

Piper is sitting up with her back on the bed's head board while reading a book. After about seven or eight orgasms _each_ (who's counting right?), both women were exhausted. Piper still wasn't talking even while they cuddled after they got dressed. After snuggling for several minutes, Piper got up, grabbed a book and sat down beside Alex to read a book.

And now they're here.

"Babe?" Alex tried again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you _tell you."_

Piper didn't budge, not lifting ger gaze from her book.

"Piper..." _No answer._ "Pipes." _No answer._ "Piper Elizabeth Vause!" Alex used her stern voice that she uses for their kids. This earned her a small stifle of chuckle from Piper. The blonde tried to mask it by clearing her throat.

When Alex didn't get an answer again, she pulled one of Piper's pillows from her side and buried herself in it.

"Arrrrrrggghhhhh!" Alex wrapped her arms around the pillow and then screamed in frustration which was muffled by the cushion that smelled like her wife.

Piper stifled her chuckles again. Alex remained still with her face buried in the pillow. After several seconds she spoke up again, with her voice still muffled by Piper's pillow.

"Awrrrnt you woweeeed that I might not bee bweeething in here? You're a nuuuurse. You should knoooooow!" Alex tried her best to get Piper's attention. The blonde just rolled her eyes and started speaking up.

"When are you going to tell me about it if I didn't accidentally find out from Harley Davidson that the check my wife used to buy a motorbike has an error in it?" Piper dove in a serious conversation instantly. Her voice was soft but meant business. She dog-eared her book and closed it giving her full attention to Alex who turned her head to face Piper.

"I… I was still thinking of a way to convince you." Alex reasoned out. Piper momentarily caressed her wife's forehead and then slowly pulling her wife's eyeglasses from her eyes to put on their bedside table, a gesture that Piper does almost every night before they sleep.

"How are you going to convince me? I told you before that I don't want you driving a motorcycle. Let alone a motorbike that you can drive in the high way." Piper said not wanting to continue the conversation, but she knew they had to talk.

"I am not going to drive it on the high way." Alex reasoned out.

"Then what, Alex? Remember the first time we met? Our first non-date? Those motorcycle scooters almost killing us? Do you want that?" Piper asked slightly reminiscing the first time Alex and she had a 'non-date'

"You remember that?" Alex asked smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? You tried to 'save' me by hugging me awkwardly." Piper said chuckling a little.

Silence.

"Pipes. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the motor bike. You know how much I want one." Alex said.

"I know but, you know that it's dangerous. It could kill someone, and it could kill you. I see it every day in the hospital." Piper said worried searching her wife's eyes.

"Is that why you don't want me to have one?" Alex asked. Piper nodded.

"And, remember how Cal died? We were in a car, Alex. What more if you are out there wide in the open on a motor bike and then a…" Piper sobbed. "a truck runs over you right then and there. I can't lose you, Al. I almost lost you ten years ago. I can't lose you." Piper shut her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

Now, Alex understood. Piper never told Alex that she was scared for her. What she just said is that it is dangerous. Now Alex understood it more. She knew that Piper was worried for her. That if something happens to her, she won't be able to see her children and her wife again. Now, she understood.

Thinking about it at that moment, she couldn't fathom the feeling of not being by her wife's and her children's side so, as easy as it is, Alex changed her mind about the motorbike.

"Okay then. I won't buy it." Alex assured Piper, rubbing circles on Piper's palm.

"Alex, I don't want to stop you from buying what you want. We said that when we had our bank accounts joined. I just want you to know that I feel that way about it." Piper said calmly.

"I won't buy it, Pipes." Alex smiled. She assured her wife. "I won't, okay? You have nothing to worry about. I didn't know you felt that way about it. And now that I know, I don't want to buy it anymore." Alex said seriously as she sat up so that she is the same height at her wife and then leaned in to kiss Piper on the temple. She loves her wife that she would do anything for her.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I'm very sure." Alex leaned in again to kiss Piper on the head.

Alex wanted that bike. She still wants it. But, the second she thought of not being with her kids and her wife due to an accident caused by something she didn't really need to have, she didn't think twice. Her family comes first and that's all that matters.

They remain in silence for a couple of minutes before Piper spoke up.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I can buy you a bicycle if you want."

Alex chuckled and then rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _1 month later_

"Pipes?" Alex called out lifting her head from her pillow. She just woke up and found Piper's side of the bed empty and cold.

Alex squinted and looked at the digital clock on her bed side table.

 _9:34am  
March 6th_

Alex shut her eyes and let her head fall on her wife's pillow as she inhaled the scent that was all Piper. After a couple of minutes, she decided to call out again.

"Piper?"

Still no answer. About another minute later, Alex could hear pitter patters of tiny feet and whispers from her kids. She could also hear a faint chuckle from her wife, but she wasn't so sure as to where it was coming from.

"Babe?" Alex tried for the third time. "I can hear your chuckles." Alex said with her eyes still closed. All she wanted to do is to cuddle up with the love of her life.

"Ready?" Alex heard Maggie's whisper. She opened one of her eyes to peek. What she saw surprised her genuinely.

Piper was holding a tray that looked like a full-blown breakfast complete with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages and orange juice with a side of Alex's favorite corn muffin with a lit candle sticking out from it. Maggie was holding balloons and something that appears to be a large homemade birthday card. Axel was holding what seems to be a book of some kind.

What melted her heart the most is when her wife and kids started singing while they walk towards Alex on the bed.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear mama! Happy birthday to you!" Piper, Maggie and Axel sang together. Alex's head was still buried on the pillow but one of her eyes were peeking at what just transpired in front of her.

"Wake up, mama! It's your birthday!" Axel said giggling who was pulled by Alex to sit so that she can give her son a kiss. Axel squealed at this.

"I made pancakes for your birthday!" Maggie said excitedly. Alex's eyebrows raised.

"You helped mom make them?" Alex asked smiling and then eyeing Piper who shook her head smiling as well.

"She wanted to make them on her own for your birthday. She says I get to make the rest of these anyway. So, those pancakes are all Maggie Vause." Piper smiled as she set the bed tray on the bed hovering over Alex's lap. Alex closed her eyes for a moment as she made a wish and then blew the lit candle.

"Happy Birthday, mama!" Maggie said stretching out to give Alex her birthday balloons and the homemade card she and Axel made together with Piper.

"Thank you, honey. Thank you for the pancakes. They're lovely." Alex said as Maggie hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alex placed the card and the balloons on the empty side of the bed.

"You haven't even eaten it yet." Maggie giggled.

"I will." Alex assured her daughter.

"Happy birthday, mama!" Axel repeated and stretched his hand to give Alex the book that the raven-haired woman saw was also _homemade._

"Thank you, Axe. What is this?" Alex asked. Piper sat beside her and grabbed the book. It wasn't time for that yet. The kids sat at the other side of Alex waiting for Piper to do the next move that they planned.

Piper waited for Alex to look at her before smiling at her wife.

"Hi." Piper started. Lost within Alex's emerald orbs for the nth time in her life.

"Hi." Alex smiled lovingly. The simple birthday surprise made her heart overflow with love from her family.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Piper said as she closed the gap, giving Alex a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, babe." Alex said caressing Piper's cheek. "Thank you for all of these." Alex gestured to everything they gave her that morning.

"They helped a lot." Piper shrugged and smiled.

"Mom? Is it time?" Maggie asked whispering excitedly as if Alex couldn't see it let alone hear her speak. Alex chuckled at this.

"Time for what?" Alex asked confused.

"Can I pweeth be the ring bear, mama?" Axel asked.

"Axe. Not yet." Piper chuckled.

"Can I be the flower girl, mama? Please?" Maggie asked with her bambi eyes like Piper's.

"What? Where?" Alex asked and searched Piper's eyes.

The blonde chuckled and turned a shade of red, stood up and knelt on the bed. She reached out to hold Alex's hand as she rubbed circles on it.

"Alex, marry me again? This time not the eloping type." Piper chuckled tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Alex was caught off guard, not knowing what to say. She totally didn't expect this at all. Piper and she have been married for more than nine years already. In about a month, they will be married for ten years which Alex pieced out together may be the reason why Piper is asking this question this early.

"Piper." Alex sobbed tears falling down her eyes, but she was still smiling lovingly.

"Say yes, mama!" Maggie squealed excitedly. Alex laughed at this with tears escaping her eyes.

"Mom? What if mama thayth no?" Axel asked worried which elicited another hearty and tearful chuckle from Alex.

"I will never say no, baby." Alex assured her son. She reached out to rub his head roughly, intentionally messing up the little boy's hair before looking back at Piper.

"So?" Piper asked smiling expectantly.

"Yes, Pipes. I will marry you again. Not the eloping type this time." Alex chuckled. Piper wiped away the stray tear from Alex's face and then closing the gap to give her wife a kiss.

Maggie and Axel jumped off the bed to jump in celebration.

"I'm gonna be a ring bear!" Axel said excitedly.

"I'm gonna be a flower girl and throw flowers everywhere! Ahhhhhhh!" Maggie and Axel were now running around excitedly. Alex and Piper chuckled at this. The kids left the room excitedly to play pretend wedding in the living room. A secret game they were playing for the past two weeks because Piper told them not to tell Alex anything about the wedding she has been planning. They played the game with them acting as the ring _bear_ and the flower girl.

"There's another thing." Piper said as she reached out from her pocket to get a tiny rectangular box. "Here." Piper handed it to Alex.

"What is this?" Alex asked confused.

"Open it." Piper smiled, waiting for Alex to open the box.

Alex lifted the cover and was met with white Japanese wrapping paper inside, not yet fully revealing the main item. Alex moved it aside so that she could get to the core of the gift. Once she saw it, her eyes widened at Piper unbelievingly.

"Wha… Wha…" Alex couldn't even finish her sentence. "Pipes? I thought…"

Alex went back to look at the thing again. The thing was all too familiar to Alex. It is a silver tubular key with a Harley Davidson logo on it. When she lifted it to look at it more closely, it is when she discovered that there was a keychain attached to it. A dog tag keychain that has their names engraved beautifully on it. When Piper saw Alex looking at it, she spoke up.

"That's so you can remember that you have your family to go home to every time you ride your new motorbike." Piper smiled.

Piper knew that her fear of losing Alex would always be there when she rides the motorbike but, she knows that her trust is bigger than anything else and she trusts Alex to be responsible in riding what has been her dream motorbike. She didn't want to be the person to prevent her wife from bearing the fruits of her labor so, she decided to give this as a birthday gift to the taller woman.

"I thought you didn't want me to have it?" Alex asked.

"I want you to, but I'm scared so, I said I didn't want you to have it. But, I trust you and I know you will be careful always." Piper said cupping Alex's face and caressing her cheeks.

"Okay. I promise to be careful always. Thank you so much, babe." Alex said as she leaned in to close the gap to kiss Piper lovingly, showing all her emotions. Piper was the first one who pulled away as she rested her forehead on Alex's.

"I love you, Alex. Happy Birthday." Piper said kissing Alex once again on the lips.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex answered looking into Piper's eyes.

Alex started eating her breakfast in bed and Piper settled in a bit more comfortable position beside her wife. They talked about the wedding and the motorbike. Several minutes later, Alex looked at the thing that seemed like a homemade book or a scrap book of some sort.

"What is that?" Alex asked pointing at the book that Axel was holding onto earlier. Piper looked at it and chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. There are conditions in riding your motorbike." Piper said smiling to that of which Alex looked confused.

"Okay? Which are?" Alex asked as she bit into her favorite corn muffin.

Piper didn't say anything, but she grabbed the book and handed it to Alex. It turns out that Alex was right. It was a homemade scrap book. Alex's lips tugged into a huge smile when she read the title written in the front.

 _'100 Rules in riding your motorbike by Axel, Maggie, and Piper Vause'_

Alex looked at Piper who looked at her back lovingly whilst stifling her chuckles.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Really." Piper chuckled and gave her wife another chaste kiss.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: And that's it folks. Thank you for sticking up to this story. I decided that this is the best way to end this fic and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I am still debating if I would write a sequel to this but, for now, here's the epilogue.**

 **I was thinking of making another fic about the '100 Rules in riding a motorbike' but, I want to focus on my new fic first.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you so much for sticking up to this story! I hope you guys would read my next fic!**

 **Cheers! July 27th, bitches!**

 **TTFN!**

 **Ger**


End file.
